Завтра значит никогда
by Gyrotank
Summary: Вторая часть серии. Продолжение рассказа "Недораспад". В результате авиакатастрофы погибают все Спасатели, кроме Гайки, и она наконец понимает, что они для нее значили. Но это не конец, а лишь начало, ибо на следующий день всё повторяется заново...
1. Часть 1

Гиротанк

**Завтра ― значит никогда / 'Tomorrow' is for 'Never'**

%%%

**Часть первая**

**ВЧЕРА…**

— Да, что ни говорите, а июнь выдался! — пафосно изрек Дейл, обращаясь к самому себе. Окрыленный этой глубокой и, что немаловажно, законченной мыслью, бурундук распахнул настежь окно спальни, впустив в комнату утренний ветерок. Поток воздуха растормошил давно нуждавшиеся в стирке занавески, прохладной пыльной волной пронесся по комнате и, постепенно перерастая в сквозняк, ушел гулять дальше по нижнему этажу.

— Дейл, закрой окно! Дует! — донесся из коридора крик Чипа. Он как раз возвращался из душа, поэтому особого восторга по поводу внезапно нахлынувшей волны холода по понятным причинам не испытал.

— А Гаечка говорит, что свежий воздух полезен! — крикнул в ответ Дейл, отмахиваясь от пыли и в очередной раз обещая себе завтра постирать занавески.

— А сквозняк — вреден! Можешь спросить у нее же! — Чип, содрогаясь от холода, кинулся к шкафу и стал быстро натягивать куртку. Было бы очень глупо простудиться в такую хорошую погоду. И в такой долгожданный день…

— Как же у нее спросить-то, если она все время в мастерской? Уже почти месяц как…

Слова Дейла заставили Чипа горестно вздохнуть. В последнее время Гайка действительно слишком много внимания уделяла своим механизмам. Не иначе, увиденное в Боттлботтоме произвело на нее такое глубокое впечатление, что она решила воспроизвести если не все тамошнее оборудование, то, по крайней мере, большую его часть. Мужские четыре пятых команды Спасателей, конечно, понимали, что зря изобретательница ничего не делает (ну, разве что иногда чересчур увлекается…), но столь дикого приступа творческих поисков они не наблюдали уже давно. Пожалуй, с самого момента знакомства с ней. Они догадывались, что именно так выглядела жизнь прекрасной мышки до встречи с ними, ибо нагромождение чуть не убивших их тогда ловушек могло быть результатом лишь очень и очень буйного энтузиазма. Но сказать ей об этом прямо не решались. Гаечка, хоть и демонстрировала порой чудеса выдержки, твердости и решимости, была все же очень чувствительной по натуре. Сейчас она казалась отделенной от них хрустальной стеной, но никто из команды не взял бы на себя смелость попробовать эту стену пробить. Ибо острые обломки стены могли запросто порвать ту нить, ту паутинку, что связывала их между собой и делала чем-то неизмеримо большим, чем просто толпой из двух бурундуков, двух мышей и мухи. А печальный опыт у Спасателей уже был. Они уже переживали уход Гайки, подавленной неудачами и авариями, Рокфора, околдованного чарами Дезире де Люре, Вжика, обиженного незаслуженными нападками, Дейла, опьяненного сверхъестественными способностями… И хотя паутинка выдерживала, и все в итоге возвращалось на круги своя, рисковать лишний раз никто не хотел. Даже Гаечка с ее познаниями в физике, механике и теории сопротивления материалов не смогла бы подсчитать прочность этой невидимой, лежащей за гранью физического мира связи. Она, конечно, с высоты присущего ей реализма сказала бы, что паутина вдвое прочнее стальной нити того же диаметра, но ведь известно, что порой для ее разрыва достаточно одного неосторожного движения…

Обуреваемый этими мыслями Чип нахлобучил шляпу и вышел из комнаты. Дейл, натягивая на ходу гавайку, последовал за ним, чуть не врезавшись в дверной косяк.

Сегодня на кухне дежурил Рокфор, поэтому, как всегда в таких случаях, на весь штаб пахло сыром. Сам Рокки в белом фартуке и такого же цвета колпаке колдовал над двумя кастрюлями.

— Доброе утро, Рокки! — синхронно сказали друзья, занимая свои места за столом.

При этих словах Рокки подпрыгнул, как ужаленный, поплевал три раза через каждое плечо и показал язык своему отражению в висевшей перед ним сковородке, надраенной до зеркального блеска. После чего схватил со столика какие-то непонятные штуки, сделал пару замысловатых па и только после этого повернулся к опешившим бурундукам.

— Ты чего, Рокки? — спросил Чип.

— Я-то как раз ничего! А вот вы!.. Разве вы забыли, как надо себя вести в такие дни, как этот?

Чип задумчиво почесал подбородок. Дейл не менее задумчиво постучал по носу и поковырялся в ухе. Рокки недовольно фыркнул, но все же снизошел до того, чтобы просветить их.

— Сегодня суббота, — сказал он замогильным шепотом. После чего, указав на висевший в коридоре большой, на всю высоту стены, отрывной календарь, еще более страшным голосом добавил: — Тринадцатое!

— Тю, всего лишь! Я-то думал… — рассмеялся Дейл, который тринадцатого числа боялся лишь в сочетании с пятницей, озером и темным лесом.

— Рокки, ну как ты можешь во все это верить? — спросил Чип. — Ты же объездил весь мир, видел столько всего, сколько нам и не снилось. Разные культуры, обычаи… Неужели это ничему тебя не научило?

— Ну вот, и вы туда же… — протянул Рокки, снова отворачиваясь к плите. Он открыл одну из кастрюль и стал энергично помешивать содержимое. Даже слишком энергично, поскольку брызги так и летели.

— «Туда же» — это куда? — спросил Дейл. Чип хмыкнул, будто говоря «это же элементарно!», хотя тоже не совсем понял, что имеет в виду Рокфор. Просто он, в отличие от своего экспрессивного друга, старался без нужды не выказывать непонимание. Пусть Дейл помучается, поломает голову…

— Вы говорите точь-в-точь, как Гайка! — наконец ответил Рокфор, закончив помешивать похлебку и доставая из полки тарелки.

— А что, она уже встала? — удивился Чип. — Еще только пять минут девятого, а, учитывая, что шум из ее мастерской не стихал до полуночи…

— До двух! — уточнил Дейл. — Когда я дочитал комикс про супербегемота, было два часа. А звуки продолжались…

— Знаю, сам еле уснул, — кивнул Рокфор. Он поставил перед друзьями дымящиеся тарелки, снял колпак и сел за стол перед ними. — И еле встал, чтобы успеть все подготовить к завтраку. А в семь или около того она уже заявилась на кухню, проглотила пару бутербродов и пошла в мастерскую.

— В СЕМЬ? Да она же там сутками сидит! Надо что-то делать…

— Ну, — Рокки заговорщицки подмигнул друзьям, — зато она согласилась пойти с нами сегодня на хоккей!

— ЧТООО? — радостно закричали оба, вскакивая со стульев и чуть не опрокинув при этом стол.

Эта игра стала легендарной задолго до своего начала. Финал розыгрыша Кубка Стэнли между командами «Мичиган Рэд Старз» и «Сан-Анджелес Рейнджерз». Седьмой, решающий матч серии, уже сейчас провозглашенной одной из самых напряженных и непримиримых за всю историю НХЛ. В этом финале было уже все: и нереализованные буллиты, и удержание счета в двойном меньшинстве, и невозможные сейвы, и неподдающиеся рациональному объяснению промахи и голы… Это эпическое противостояние просто невозможно было пропустить, тем более что местом его проведения был выбран именно их город. Связано это было с тем, что во время последнего матча в Сан-Анджелесе на трибунах возникли масштабные беспорядки, и решающий матч было решено проводить на нейтральной территории в пределах Западной Конференции. Грех было не воспользоваться такой большой удачей, и Рокки с Вжиком загодя разведали обстановку в «Айс-Доуме», забронировав лучшие места — на верхнем ярусе шестого сектора, откуда открывался панорамный вид на все поле и два угловых видеоэкрана. Они ничего не пропустят и воочию увидят триумф «Рейнджеров»! Понятное дело, изначально предполагалось присутствие всей команды. Но, в свете последних дней, Чип ощущал, что шансы наблюдать за матчем, обнимая Гаечку, тают с каждой минутой. А хоккейный матч с Гаечкой и хоккейный матч без Гаечки — это два разных хоккейных матча…

— Ты уверен? Она так сказала? Ты все правильно понял? — начал допытываться Чип.

— Ты ничего не перепутал? Это точно Гайка была? Тебе не померещилось? Может, это Вжик сказал? — усердствовал Дейл.

По лицу Рокки пробежала тень, уголки пышных усов чуть опустились, улыбка поблекла.

— Ну, вообще-то…

— Что? Что?

— Я так понял… Хотя теперь уже не так уверен…

— Перескажи полностью ваш с ней разговор, — строгим голосом попросил Чип. Эйфория, охватившая его после первой, исторической реплики Рокфора, после этих слов совершенно сошла на нет. В голове прояснилось, и внешне он выглядел спокойным и выдержанным, но в животе ощущал холодную тяжесть, как от дурного предчувствия. Предчувствия страшного разочарования…

— Да пересказывать особо и нечего. Стою я, значит, готовлю завтрак. Заходит Гайка. «Доброе утро». Я, как водится, принял все необходимые меры, чтоб не сглазить. Она, правда, этого даже не заметила. Только когда я ей сказал «Сегодня же суббота, 13-е!», ответила «Как ты можешь в это верить? Ты же объездил полмира…», в общем, то же самое, что и вы. Я поэтому и сказал вам «И вы туда же»… К чему это я? А, ну да! Так вот, я ей и говорю: «Гаечка, дорогая, надеюсь, ты не настолько заработалась, чтобы забыть, что сегодня мы все вместе идем на хоккей?» И тут вдруг она согласилась! Я ушам своим не поверил! Сейчас, сейчас, я даже записал! — Рокфор бросился к стопке сложенных в раковине тарелок. Перебрав их и не найдя ничего, он растерянно огляделся по сторонам, и, вспомнив что-то, с радостным возгласом снял с гвоздя висевшую перед ним сковороду и торжественно поставил ее на стол дном вверх. Чип и Дейл посмотрели на сковородку, потом переглянулись.

— И?

— Понимаете, я сам так опешил, что решил непременно увековечить ее слова для потомков. А под рукой ничего другого, кроме сырной гущи и посуды не оказалось. Ну, я и записал на сковороде. Вот! — с этими словами он перевернул сковороду дном вниз, и взору бурундуков открылись начертанные жирными желтыми линиями буквы.

— «Да, конечно, это именно то, что нужно!» — медленно прочел Чип.

— Отлично! Замечательно! Она выздоровела! Она помнит про хоккей! — запрыгал по кухне Дейл. Чипа так и подмывало последовать его примеру, но какой-то червячок сомнения не давал лидеру Спасателей покоя. Его инстинкт детектива подсказывал, что ситуация требует тщательного расследования. Что-то ему не нравилось. Все это было слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.

— А Гайка точно ничего больше не говорила? — задал он, наконец, вопрос, который задавать боялся, но не задать просто не мог.

— Мне — нет! — быстро ответил Рокфор. Слишком быстро. Словно боясь спугнуть прекрасное мимолетное видение. Словно хватаясь за соломинку. Чип настолько хорошо это почувствовал, что внутри него все оборвалось.

— Чип, хватит играть в сыщика! — воскликнул уставший от прыжков по кухне Дейл, плюхаясь на стул рядом с другом. Он принялся за еду, спеша и давясь, словно это могло хоть как-то приблизить поход на хоккей. Но Чип пропустил слова друга мимо ушей. Он уже все понял. Оставалось лишь уточнить детали…

— Что она сказала, обращаясь к самой себе?

— Что-то вроде «Может, стоит попробовать перевести что-то и еще что-то в противофазу…» Уж извини, я не все запомнил, слова были слишком сложные…

— Все ясно… Спасибо… — Чип взял ложку и стал медленно ковырять успевшую остыть и загустеть похлебку.

— То есть ты тоже думаешь, что это она… — Рокки, похоже, пришел к тем же выводам, что и Чип, но просто боялся принять их, как данность.

— Сто против одного, что твоих слов о хоккее она даже не услышала. Ладно, хватит об этом.

— Ну, может, до четырех часов дня она успеет все сделать и все-таки пойдет с нами? — Рокфор не собирался сдаваться так просто.

— Ты сам-то в это веришь? У нее там столько всяких деталей и чертежей навалено, что хватит на месяцы, если не на годы, работы. Даже на кладбище самолетов этого добра меньше!

— Но все же надо попробовать ее уговорить! Ей просто необходима передышка! — Рокфор был настроен решительно. — Подождем до четырех… Или нет! До обеда! Обедать она пока что не забывает… Хотя, — добавил он, вновь обратив взгляд к календарю, — сомневаюсь, что в такой день, как сегодня, нам настолько повезет…

%%%

Поскольку никто не мог предугадать, когда именно Гайка оторвется от работы и вспомнит о необходимости хоть что-нибудь съесть, а ее визиты на кухню были столь же молниеносными и краткими, как озарения Дейла, друзья понимали, что без четкой координации действий не обойтись. Чип, как обычно в таких случаях, взял инициативу в свои руки, и они почти час обсуждали и согласовывали план, и еще почти столько же — совершали необходимые приготовления.

Дейлу и Вжику отводилась роль системы дальнего обнаружения. Поскольку наблюдать за действиями изобретательницы непосредственно в мастерской было невозможно ввиду отсутствия там окон, они должны были засесть на ветке напротив окна смежной с мастерской комнаты и смотреть в оба (или даже вчетверо). Едва Гайка покинет мастерскую и направится к горке, Вжик пулей летит в тренажерный зал, где Рокки усиленно делает вид, что занимается спортом. Они с Вжиком выходят из тренажерного зала и направляются на кухню «испить водички», при этом демонстративно громко обсуждая сегодняшнюю погоду. Заслышав их голоса, Чип выходит из их с Дейлом комнаты и также направляется на кухню «чего-нибудь пожевать». Если Гаечки еще нет, он уходит в примыкающую к кухне столовую и ждет ее появления там. Если она уже на месте — заговаривает с ней на отвлеченную тему, задерживая до подхода основных сил в лице Рокфора, Вжика и Дейла, которому как раз должно хватить времени покинуть ставший ненужным наблюдательный пост и присоединиться к остальным, зайдя на кухню через ангар. В результате все выходы из кухни оказывались заблокированными, и Гаечке просто некуда было деваться. Столь неожиданное и, на первый взгляд, случайное появление «из ниоткуда» всех сразу и с разных сторон должно было, во-первых, привлечь внимание мышки, а во-вторых — несколько ошеломить ее, что повысит эффективность предстоящей тонкой психологической обработки. В общем, должно было получиться. Но друзья не учли нескольких факторов…

Первым неучтенным фактором стала облюбовавшая наблюдательную ветку колония муравьев, проложившая себе дорогу прямо по Дейлу, уже успевшему к тому времени для пущей надежности привязаться к ветке веревкой. Неравная борьба с настойчивыми и, что немаловажно, кусающимися насекомыми закончилась для Дейла техническим нокдауном, выражавшимся в том, что он, спеленанный, аки младенец, своей же веревкой, повис на ветке вверх тормашками. Ясное дело, что в таком положении он не мог ни наблюдать через окно за происходящим в комнате, ни, что самое печальное, вовремя заблокировать двери ангара. Пришлось то ли на ходу, то ли на лету, то ли вообще на весу менять план — теперь Вжику предстояло дождаться появления Гайки, потом полететь предупредить Рокфора, а после — обогнуть дерево и влететь через ангар на кухню. Ладно, не беда. Вжик умел, когда требовалось, летать очень быстро…

Итак, заметив вышедшую из мастерской Гайку, Вжик со всех крыльев полетел за Рокфором. И тут вдруг выяснилось, что окно спортзала заперто изнутри, и Вжик, хоть и был силен не по размерам, открыть его не в состоянии. Он начал колотить в стекло, чтобы привлечь внимание находившегося внутри Рокфора, но тот, измученный долгим ожиданием, как раз решил перекусить любимым чеддером, и никакого стука не слышал. Вжик понял, что сейчас если что и может подействовать на Рокки, так только непосредственное физическое воздействие, и полетел в штаб через ближайший к нему вход — ангар. Но стоило ему влететь через широкие двери на кухню, как он чуть не столкнулся с уже успевшей прийти туда Гайкой.

— О, Вжик, привет! — поздоровалась мышка. Вжик, совершенно не готовый к общению с ней один на один, испуганно запищал и улетел в столовую, оттуда — в коридор, и стрелой пронесся мимо замершей в дверях кухни Гайки, удивленно проводившей его взглядом.

— Что это с ним? Неужели я так плохо выгляжу? — задумчиво спросила она саму себя. — Может, стоит начать пораньше ложиться спать?..

Услышав голос Гайки, Чип, дежуривший под дверями комнаты, застыл в недоумении. Как ей удалось настолько опередить Рокфора? Неужели Дейл и Вжик прозевали ее выход из мастерской? Как бы то ни было, сейчас его выход. Он должен задержать Гайку до прихода остальных. Чип откашлялся и вышел из комнаты. И тут с лестницы донеслись громкие шаги бегущего на всех парах Рокки. Великан бежал настолько стремительно, что не успел среагировать на появление лидера Спасателей, а Чип не успел отскочить. Разминуться в узком коридоре было попросту негде. Они столкнулись, снежной лавиной ввалились на кухню, еле протиснувшись в не рассчитанный на такую нагрузку дверной проем, и, прокатившись по полу через все помещение, уткнулись в сервант. Затрещало дерево, зазвенела посуда. Эффект был ошеломляющий. Гайка, как раз собиравшаяся откусить кусок бутерброда, так и замерла с открытым ртом, глядя на помятых и тяжело дышащих друзей.

— Чип? Рокки? Как это пони… — начала она, но тут сзади раздался крик «Спасатель, вперед!» и звон стекла. Обернувшись на звук, мышка увидела залетающего на кухню связанного по рукам и ногам Дейла, который сумел раскачаться достаточно сильно, чтобы оборвать веревку и долететь до ближайшего к нему окна. Кухня, еще минуту назад бывшая олицетворением чистоты и порядка, в одночасье приняла вид поля битвы, усеянного осколками, ранеными и пленными.

— Господи! Что здесь происходит? — наконец произнесла заново обретшая дар речи Гайка, когда начальное оцепенение спало.

— Э-э-э, ну, как бы это сказать… — неуверенно начал Чип, выбираясь из-под Рокфора.

— Да, Гаечка, не обращай внимания, мы просто, как бы это выразиться… — заговорил Рокки.

— Зашли перекусить? — в голосе мышки явственно ощущалась ирония.

— Да! То есть, нет! — замахал руками Рокки. — Я зашел попить воды. После пробежки так пить захотелось… Вот и Вжик подтвердит! — и он указал на быстро-быстро закивавшую муху.

— А я, действительно, что-то проголодался. Дай, думаю, сделаю себе бутерброд-другой… — ответил Чип, старательно пряча взгляд. Врать Гаечке, глядя ей прямо в глаза, он не мог. Даже из благих побуждений.

— Ясно. А ты, Дейл, стало быть, как раз решил помыть окно? — спросила Гайка, помогая бурундуку выпутаться из веревки.

— Конечно! — охотно подхватил тот, не замечая расставленной ловушки.

— А где тряпка, мыло, ведро с водой? — как бы между прочим, спросила Гайка.

— Тряпка, мыло? Не знаю. Этого план не предусматривал… Ой! — Дейл осекся. Чип закрыл лицо шляпой. Рокки демонстративно загремел посудой. Вжик сделал вид, что изучает пятно на стене. Гайка повернулась к Чипу и, подбоченившись, заговорила голосом, не сулившим ничего хорошего.

— План? Значит, это был план? И что же это был за план? Чип, расскажи-ка! Планы — это по твоей части!

Чип помолчал, собираясь с духом и мыслями. Он, конечно, изначально собирался произнести эту речь и, пока дежурил в комнате, перебрал в уме несколько вариантов. Но ситуация все-таки кардинально отличалась от той, к которой он готовился. Эта речь должна была быть сродни пламенному и прочувствованному обращению лидера к упавшим духом соратникам, а получалась чем-то вроде сбивчивых объяснений провинившегося ученика…

— Гаечка, — наконец произнес он, почувствовав, что пауза слишком затягивается, — мы все очень беспокоимся. За тебя. Нам всем кажется, что ты слишком увлеклась своими делами. Они, вне всякого сомнения, полезны и интересны, но слишком, скажем так, требовательны в плане времени и сил. Всем нам начинает казаться, что ты слишком отдаляешься от нас. И нас это очень волнует. Даже, можно сказать, страшит. Мы, как команда, прошли через многое. Через опасности, конфликты, даже разлуку. И, как показывает опыт, именно разлука — самое страшное. Я верю, что невидимая связь между нами достаточно крепка, чтобы выдержать и не такое. Но менее страшно от этого не становится. Мы все реже и реже видим тебя, слышим твой голос, смех…

По мере того, как он говорил, сердитое выражение лица Гайки исчезло, сменившись сначала заинтересованностью, потом — заинтригованностью, и, наконец, растроганностью. Даже Рокфор и Вжик замерли, обратившись в слух. Чип почувствовал, что находится на правильном пути, и, вдохновленный, продолжил:

— Нам начинает тебя не хватать. Мне начинает тебя не хватать…

— Гаечка, идем с нами сегодня на хоккей! — внезапно подал голос откровенно скучавший Дейл. Он встал со стула и подошел к мышке. — Серьезно, мы уже очень давно никуда не ходили, а матч обещает быть просто фантастическим! А завтра в нашем городе большой концерт группы «A-Kha»! Единственный, между прочим! Я уже и места присмотрел! Тебе обязательно понравится!..

Не успела мышка ответить, как к ним подлетел разъяренный столь бесцеремонным вмешательством друга Чип.

— ДЕЙЛ! Ты что себе позволяешь! Ты все испортил! Ты… Ты…

— Да ладно тебе! Все уже давно все поняли! Вступление затянулось, и я решил перейти к делу! В конце концов, именно за этим мы все это и затеяли! — огрызнулся Дейл.

— Концерт какой-то выдумал! Что я, не знаю, какая тебе музыка нравится? Крики, вопли, шум! Гаечка такого не слушает!

— Сам ты «вопли и шум»! — возмутился Дейл. — Ты «A-Kha» никогда не слышал, вот и не говори!

— Правильно, чего их слушать, мне «Железных Гусей» с головой хватило!

— Нашел, что сравнивать! — взбеленился Дейл. — «A-Kha», да будет тебе известно, даже написали музыку для фильма про Дирка Суава!

— С этого и надо было начинать! По-моему, исчерпывающая характеристика!

Дейл вскипел и схватил Чипа за воротник куртки. Тот в долгу не остался, и они уже занесли кулаки для обмена ударами, но тут Гайка схватила бурундуков за руки и растащила, встав между ними.

— Чип! Дейл! Ребята! Да вы посмотрите на себя! Нельзя же так! Чип, ты так красиво говорил про команду, а сам что?

— Ничего, это я так… Прости, Гаечка, — потупился Чип. Дейл торжествующе ухмыльнулся, но тут Гайка переключилась на него, и смеяться бурундуку резко расхотелось.

— А ты, Дейл? Чуть что — в драку! И перебивать, к твоему сведению, невежливо! Проси прощения!

— Я? Пусть он первый извиняется! Сравнил «Железных Гусей» с «A-Kha»! Тоже мне, меломан нашелся!

— Я? Извиняться? Да как он смеет… — вскинулся Чип, и Гайка, поняв, что это может продолжаться вечно, молча обняла бурундуков и прижала к себе. Друзья мгновенно утихли и обо всем забыли. С минуту они так и стояли молча, после чего мышка тихо заговорила.

— Ребята! Ну, как вы могли подумать такое! Чтобы я забыла вас? Чтобы променяла вас на какие-то механизмы? Да никогда такого не будет! Слышите! Ни-ког-да!

— Слышим, — ответил Чип, — и никогда в этом не сомневались. Я всегда считал, что…

— Так что там, Гаечка, насчет хоккея? — снова встрял Дейл, но на этот раз Чип сдержался. Во-первых, драться с Дейлом, находясь в объятиях Гаечки, было как-то не с руки. А во-вторых и в-главных, сейчас он сам больше всего на свете хотел услышать ответ на этот вопрос…

Гайка разжала объятия и, чуть отстранившись, посмотрела в глаза им обоим.

— Друзья мои! После этих ваших слов, после всех тех усилий, что вам пришлось приложить, дабы достучаться до меня… После всего сказанного и несказанного… Поверьте, мне очень хотелось бы пойти с вами…

— Но ты не пойдешь, — закончил за нее Рокфор, все это время неподвижно стоявший у серванта, теребя в руках неопределенной формы амулет, — так как у тебя как раз очень ответственный этап исследований, который никак нельзя прервать или отложить на другое время. Я прав?

Изобретательница покраснела.

— Рокки, откуда ты…

— Просто вчера ты это уже говорила, — грустно ответил Чип, убирая со своего плеча ее руку и медленно отходя к столу. — И позавчера. И за день до того…

— Последний месяц от тебя ничего другого и не слышно! — Дейл был более резок, чем Чип, но и в его голосе ощущалась не злость, а печаль. Он подошел к разгромленному серванту и стал собирать осколки разбившихся тарелок. Это было настолько на него не похоже, что не приходилось сомневаться в том, что его разочарование и подавленность безграничны.

— Но послушайте, ребята! Это действительно так! Если у меня все получится, наши возможности станут поистине фантастическими! Вот увидите!

— Да, конечно, ты права, — поднял голову Чип. — Но неужели нельзя хоть на денек прерваться?

— Господи, да когда я закончу, у нас будет полно времени…

— Но игра ведь сегодня! — воскликнул Чип. — Я понимаю, что на пикник или, там, в парк развлечений можно пойти когда угодно, но матч-то уже не повторится!

— И концерт — тоже! — поддержал его Дейл. — Они вообще очень редко к нам приезжают, и могут больше вообще никогда не приехать!

— Я понимаю, но… Дайте мне эти два дня, пожалуйста. Только эти два дня. Я справлюсь, обещаю! Я все закончу!

Четверо Спасателей переглянулись и одновременно тяжело вздохнули.

— Ну, раз так… — Рокфор подошел к Гаечке и похлопал ее по плечу. — Что мы, не понимаем… Работай, конечно. Ты делаешь нужные и полезные вещи, которые не раз спасали нам всем жизнь. Когда работали так, как должны были, во всяком случае… Идемте, друзья, нам пора собираться!

И Рокки с понурившимся Вжиком на плече вышел из кухни. Два бурундука медленно пошли за ним. Уже в дверях Чип обернулся и посмотрел на оставшуюся в центре разгромленной кухни изобретательницу.

— А может, все-таки?.. — тихо спросил он.

Она лишь развела руками. Чип еле слышно всхлипнул и, опустив голову, вышел из кухни.

%%%

— Если все же у тебя получится, ну, мало ли, вдруг, освободиться пораньше — найди нас в «Айс-Доуме». Шестой сектор, первая трибунная балка. Место забронировано, его никто не займет. Номера секторов обозначены на стенах большими цифрами, не ошибешься. Твой билет я оставил на столике в гостиной, — говорил увешанный разномастными талисманами Рокки, укладывая на заднее сиденье рейнджермобиля свертки с нехитрой снедью. Так, чтобы в перерывах не бегать по битком забитому спорткомплексу. Гаечка лишь молча кивала. Она-то знала, что не в силах поторопить природу. Запущенный ею технологический процесс никак не мог завершиться раньше девяти часов вечера…

«Крыло Спасателей» в данный момент было не совсем работоспособно, и друзья решили взять рейнджермобиль, который планировали оставить в кустах на самом краю окружавшего площадь перед «Айс-Доумом» парка. Цены на билеты на хорошие места хоть и были значительно ниже человеческих, все же кусались, а места в VIP-зоне (на крышах VIP-ложи для людей и комментаторской кабины) могли себе позволить лишь воротилы уровня Толстопуза или Капоне. Но в ходе одного из своих расследований команда раскрыла одну очень запутанную аферу и спасла от банкротства семью Бенни Хилтона, директора мышиной зоны ледовой арены. И, когда Рокки с Вжиком пришли узнавать насчет билетов, он тут же заявил, чтоб они и думать забыли о плате за вход и позволили ему в знак вечной признательности взять на себя все расходы. Хотя Спасатели всегда работали безвозмездно, Рокки рассудил, что нет ничего предосудительного в том, чтобы уважить старика, и принял это предложение. Именно поэтому они сейчас собирались в поездку, а не рассаживались перед телевизором.

Появились принарядившиеся по такому случаю бурундуки. Но если Чип просто повязал вокруг шеи сине-красный шарф с символикой «Сан-Анджелес Рейнджерз», то Дейл вырядился, как заправский хоккеист, разве что коньки не надел. Нагромождение разномастных щитков сковывало его движения, клюшка путалась под ногами, а маска то и дело сползала на глаза, но он мужественно терпел все невзгоды и торжественно вышагивал, то и дело поправляя шлем, маску или съехавший щиток. Чипу, который никогда раньше не упускал возможности поддеть друга, тем более в присутствии очаровательной изобретательницы, сейчас не было до его мучений никакого дела. Он молча прошел мимо Гайки и занял место возле водителя. Дейл не без помощи верной клюшки забрался назад. Рокки включил вентилятор, и рейнджермобиль тронулся в путь.

— Счастливо, ребята! — закричала им в след Гайка. Рокки в ответ махнул рукой, но бурундуки не отреагировали никак — то ли не услышали ее голоса за гулом вентилятора, то ли сделали вид, что не слышат. Она провожала их взглядом, пока они не скрылись из виду, после чего развернулась и решительно направилась в мастерскую.

— Даже не попрощались! — зло говорила она самой себе, поднимаясь по лестнице. — Как дети, право слово! У меня такой важный этап творческих поисков, а они со своим глупым хоккеем! И что они в нем нашли? Сила, грубость и больше ничего! Примитив! Как может нравиться спорт, в котором самая серьезная из используемой техники — сирены и мигалки за воротами? Господи! Я совсем забыла! Первая стадия процесса уже, наверное, завершилась…

Она припустила со всех ног и вбежала в мастерскую как раз тогда, когда таймер отсчитал последние секунды и громко зазвонил. Мышка бросилась к ванне с электролитом и достала покрытые белой пленкой пластины.

— Фух, как раз вовремя! — Гайка облегченно вздохнула, надвинула на глаза очки и с головой ушла в работу. График был жестким. За сегодняшний день она рассчитывала доработать суперклей, дособрать и отладить пневматические пистолеты для забивания крюков в сколь угодно прочные стены, в очередной раз перебрать двигатели «Крыла» и доделать легкий, но очень прочный каркас для будущего сверхзвукового летательного аппарата. Но самой главной задачей на сегодня было довести до ума технологию получения более чистого жидкого калия для последующего изготовления с его помощью прочнейшего стекла для нового самолета. А также для «Крыла», гиротанка, рейнджермобиля, да чего угодно, в конце концов! Хоть и для окон штаба, тем более что одно не далее, как сегодня, «разбилось»…

— Ничего, — приговаривала изобретательница, — «Рейнджеры» выиграют, ребята вернутся довольными, а к их приходу у меня уже будет, что им продемонстрировать! А завтрашний концерт… Господи, да его сто раз покажут по телевизору, еще надоесть успеет!

%%%

Когда Гайка, решив немного передохнуть, оторвалась от расчетов и чертежей, то с удивлением обнаружила, что уже совсем стемнело. Она съехала по горке в гостиную и, включив свет, посмотрела на часы. Без пяти десять. «Ого! — подумала она. — Я проработала без передышки больше шести часов!.. Но где же ребята? Матч должен был давно закончиться…» Мышка спустилась в гараж, но рейнджермобиля там не было. Что же могло их так задержать? Она ощутила, как в груди лавинообразно нарастает холодный ком. Уж не случилось ли чего? Все-таки 13-е число…

— Господи, да что я себя накручиваю? Наверняка «Рейнджеры» выиграли, и ребята просто зашли куда-нибудь перекусить и отметить их победу! — громко отчитала она саму себя. Стало немного легче, но ощущение холода не проходило. Она вернулась в гостиную и со словами «вечно пойдут куда-то, а ты за них переживай!» включила телевизор.

И мир раскололся.

Уже сама по себе заставка программы новостей с надписью «Экстренный выпуск» большими красными буквами на весь экран заставила ее похолодеть. Вид смертельно уставшего от многочасового эфирного марафона ведущего, не скрывавшего скорби — содрогнуться. А его слова — захотеть проснуться…

«Эта суббота, 13-е июня, стала черным днем в истории нашего города и всей нашей страны. Как мы уже сообщали, сегодня, в 17 часов 23 минуты по Тихоокеанскому времени, пассажирский самолет "Боинг-747" компании "Нортпасифик Авиа", вылетевший в 17:05 из Международного Аэропорта и выполнявший рейс NА10031 Лима—Си-Сити с промежуточной посадкой в нашем городе, потерпел катастрофу и рухнул на спортивный комплекс "Айс-Доум", где в это время проходил финальный матч за кубок Стэнли между командами "Мичиган Рэд Старз" и "Сан-Анджелес Рейнджерз". В результате три из двенадцати секторов комплекса полностью разрушены, остальные сектора серьезно повреждены. По предварительным данным, из 328 пассажиров и членов экипажа, находившихся на борту лайнера, никто не выжил. Количество жертв в "Айс-Доуме" уточняется, но уже сейчас ясно, что оно исчисляется тысячами. Наши зарубежные коллеги сообщают, что Президент прервал свой официальный визит в Европу и возвращается в страну. Его прибытие на место катастрофы ожидается завтра. В адрес администрации поступают соболезнования от глав государств и общественных организаций со всего мира. Норвежская группа "A-Kha", концерт которой был назначен на завтра, уже заявила о переносе своего выступления на неопределенный срок. В то же время лидер коллектива на пресс-конференции объявил, что они уже со следующей недели начинают всемирное благотворительное турне, все средства от которого будут направлены в помощь семьям погибших и пострадавших в этой страшной катастрофе…»

Ведущий говорил что-то еще. О спешно созданной для расследования причин падения самолета оперативной группе при Национальной комиссии по безопасности на транспорте. О телефонных номерах, по которым можно было получить сведения о родных, присутствовавших на этом роковом матче. Об открытии во всех городских больницах центров приема донорской крови. О многом другом. Но всего этого Гайка уже не слышала. Она сидела на диване, сжавшись в тугой комочек, и широко раскрытыми немигающими глазами смотрела в одну точку. Куда-то за ведущего, за телевизор, за стены штаба. Туда, куда сегодня уехали ее друзья…

Она поняла, что если просидит так еще хотя бы секунду, то сойдет с ума окончательно. Распрямившись, словно сжатая до предела пружина, мышка побежала в ангар к «Крылу». На нижнем ярусе было темно, поэтому лишь выбежав на улицу, она заметила, что глаза ей застилает какая-то пелена, и поняла, что плачет. Но не остановилась. Уже не могла остановиться. Гайка залезла в кабину и включила питание, но вместо привычного низкого жужжания услышала глухой стук. Ну почему, почему ей именно сегодня понадобилось перебирать двигатели? Гайка заколотила кулачками по неподвижному штурвалу и вдруг вспомнила про Самолет Спасателей, поставленный до лучших времен на прикол на верхней площадке. Изобретательница бросилась наверх. «Господи, только бы он работал… Только бы он работал…» повторяла она про себя, как заклинание, подбегая к накрытому брезентом аппарату. Сорвав полотнище, она забралась в кабину и начала дергать непослушные рычаги.

— Ну же, давай! Работай! — закричала она во весь голос, разбудив заснувшую в ветвях над ней стайку воробьев, которые испуганно разлетелись, кто куда. Но сейчас ей было все равно, кого и в каких количествах она потревожит.

— Ну же, миленький, заводись, — повторяла она сквозь слезы, раз за разом проворачивая заводную ручку. — Ну, прости, что я о тебе забыла. Ну, пожалуйста, взлети еще разок…

Гайка еще раз повернула ручку, вложив в это движение все силы. Под приборной доской что-то щелкнуло, двигатель чихнул, давно не знавшие смазки механические суставы ритмично задвигались, и самолет, покачнувшись, неуверенно взмыл в воздух. Он и раньше не отличался высокой скоростью, и долгий простой ситуацию отнюдь не улучшил. Гаечке вообще казалось, что он просто висит на одном месте. Но самолет, хоть и медленно, все же двигался вперед. Вылетев из густой кроны дерева, она оглянулась вокруг и сразу поняла, куда ей нужно лететь. Красное зарево и столбы густого черного дыма над городом было невозможно не заметить.

Не успела мышка покинуть пределы городского парка, как ее оглушил вой сирен, до того гасившийся деревьями. Улицы, над которыми она пролетала, были запружены каретами «скорой помощи», курсировавшими между ледовым дворцом и больницами. 101-ая Авеню, ведущая от центра к «Айс-Доуму», была закрыта для всех автомобилей, кроме спецтранспорта. На всех перекрестках были выставлены полицейские заграждения и патрульные автомобили. Отдельные «скорые» проносились в сопровождении двух полицейских на мотоциклах — надо понимать, везли кого-то важного, ведь такой матч не мог не привлечь внимание сливок общества. Обычным автомобилистам приходилось ехать в объезд. У редкого жителя города не было родных или друзей среди зрителей этого злополучного матча, поэтому все бросили все дела и поспешили кто к месту катастрофы, кто — объезжать больницы. Узкие второстепенные улицы, не рассчитанные на такую нагрузку, были забиты до отказа, и воздух сотрясали пронзительные гудки тысяч клаксонов.

После продолжавшегося, казалось, целую вечность полета Гайка увидела «Айс-Доум». Ледовый дворец возвышался посреди широкой площади, окруженной парком, и все пространство между ним и деревьями было заполнено суетящимися людьми и спецтехникой. Но сейчас мышке было отнюдь не до любования этими мощными машинами, настоящими чудесами конструкторской мысли. Ее взгляд был прикован к громаде «Айс-Доума».

Его некогда белоснежные стены сейчас были черными от копоти и подпалин, горделиво возвышавшийся купол почти полностью обвалился. Из многочисленных окон валил черный дым, то и дело вырывались языки пламени. Несмотря на множество работающих на полную мощность брандспойтов и пенометов, пожарным до сих пор не удалось не то что погасить, а хотя бы локализовать огонь. Подпитываемый топливом, вылившимся из баков полностью заправленного самолета, он разгорался вновь и вновь, и пожарным приходилось по много раз тушить одни и те же участки. Однако что ужасало больше всего, так это огромный проем в южной части дворца, из которого торчал киль рухнувшего «Боинга». Справа и слева от провала рваными ранами зияли широкие и длинные бреши, пробитые крыльями авиалайнера. Несмотря на копоть, на стене слева от зияющей пропасти можно было разглядеть очертания большой, в три этажа, цифры «8». Восьмой сектор. Гайка знала, что нумерация секторов шла по часовой стрелке, поэтому повернула направо, к противоположному краю провала, где должен был быть сектор номер 6. Она искала именно эту цифру, поэтому далеко не сразу заметила затерявшиеся среди подпалин очертания цифры «4». Найти расположенную еще дальше направо цифру «3» особого труда уже не составляло, так как эта часть комплекса пострадала значительно меньше. Ужасная догадка пронзила ее, словно молния. Еле удерживая дрожащими руками бутылочную крышку руля, мышка облетела вокруг всего дворца, найдя все сектора, кроме 5, 6 и 7. Сомнений не оставалось. Сектор, в котором должны были сидеть ее друзья, находился в самом центре разрушенной части здания. Самолет упал прямо на него…

— Нет, нет, этого не может быть! — пробормотала Гайка. Как завороженная, она всматривалась в глубину вспоротого самолетом «Айс-Доума», пытаясь разглядеть в дыму и пламени хоть какое-нибудь движение. Но там было настолько жарко, что даже пожарные в защитных костюмах не могли туда попасть.

«Может, они ушли еще до падения… Или опоздали… — лихорадочно перебирала Гайка все варианты, упорно гоня прочь мысли о самом худшем. — Или их что-то отвлекло… Конечно! Они стали свидетелями преступления и сейчас где-то преследуют злодеев, пока я тут круги наматываю… Может, они уже даже вернулись в штаб, и удивляются, куда это я подевалась! Ищут меня, волнуются… Да! Надо срочно вернуться в штаб, и все образуется!»

Гайка заложила крутой вираж, разворачивая самолет прочь от этого проклятого места. Она уже представляла, как подлетает к ставшему родным дереву и видит столпившихся на крыльце и вглядывающихся в темноту четырех друзей. Вот они увидели ее, закричали от радости, приветственно замахали руками. Она заходит на посадку, опоры самолета касаются полосы. Он еще двигается, а Чип и Дейл уже подбегают к нему, чтобы помочь ей выбраться из кабины. «Где ты была? Мы тебя всюду искали…» А она обнимает их и говорит: «Господи, если бы вы только знали, как я испугалась, когда по телевизору сообщили…»

Ее внимание привлек какой-то металлический блеск в кустах на самой границе прилегавшего к стадиону парка. С высоты своего полета она не могла точно разглядеть, что это, но словно внутренний голос приказал ей: «Спускайся!». Гайка направила самолет вниз и приземлилась на широкое пространство между кустами, где в сумраке виднелись знакомые очертания. До боли знакомые очертания рейнджермобиля.

С трудом переставляя негнущиеся ноги, изобретательница подошла к машине. Мелькнувшая было надежда, что это совсем не рейнджермобиль, а просто очень похожее на него чужое транспортное средство, мгновенно растаяла, стоило Гаечке приблизиться вплотную. Это, вне всякого сомнения, было ее творение. Вручную отрегулированный двухлопастный вентилятор. Мощный аккумулятор. Ярко-красные колеса на усиленной подвеске. Доработанная приборная доска с выведенными на нее регуляторами подачи тока. И, словно специально на случай, если всего вышеперечисленного окажется недостаточно, на заднем сиденье лежала сине-красная хоккейная клюшка Дейла. Очевидно, ему пришлось оставить ее здесь, так как с ней его бы в «Айс-Доум» не пропустили…

Гайка сделала еще шаг, но почувствовала, что земля уходит из-под ног, и схватилась за отполированный борт машины. Она закрыла глаза, не в силах смотреть на этот безмолвный памятник. Ее всю затрясло, из-под сомкнутых век хлынули слезы.

— НЕЕЕЕЕЕЕТ! — закричала она в ночное небо. — НЕЕЕЕЕТ! ЭТОГО НЕ МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ!.. ЧИП! ДЕЙЛ! РОККИ! ВЖИК! — кричала она во тьму, но никто не мог ее услышать, и некому было откликнуться на ее зов. Здесь никого, кроме нее, не было. Ее друзья были не здесь…

Спотыкаясь, Гайка побежала назад к самолету. Она знала, что должна делать. Куда лететь. Где ее место.

— Ну, давай, жестянка! Заводись! — орала мышка не своим голосом на бездушный летательный аппарат. На этот раз двигатель завелся уже с третьей попытки, и самолет Спасателей, скрипя крыльями, полетел назад к «Айс-Доуму».

— Держитесь, ребята! — прокричала Гайка, направляя машину прямо в центр катастрофы. Она закашлялась, вдохнув отравленный продуктами горения воздух. Едкий дым разъедал глаза, но она и не думала надевать очки. Ей было уже все равно. Скоро это должно было закончиться. Скоро они все снова будут вместе…

С громким хлопком лопнул заполненный гелием шарик. Самолет дернулся и резко пошел вниз. Гайка уже различала отдельные огненные вихри, неистово пожиравшие остатки самолета и разрушенных трибун. Жар стал невыносимым, дышать было практически невозможно. Она почувствовала, что теряет сознание. Это хорошо. Значит, она на правильном пути. Чем быстрее это произойдет, тем лучше…

Неведомая сила ударила в днище самолета, подбросив его вверх и вправо. Сначала Гайка решила, что это что-то взорвалось, но потом увидела, что летит в окружении водяных брызг. Она попала в струю пожарного брандспойта. Точнее, струя попала в нее. Удар был настолько сильным, что маленький самолетик подлетел на несколько десятков футов, прошив столб черного дыма насквозь. Гайка попыталась вернуть самолет на прежний курс, но он ее не слушался. Прямое попадание воды разрушило сцепление между двигателем и держателями крыльев, которые застыли под разными углами к корпусу. Лишившийся тяги и шарика с гелием самолет начал медленно, но неуклонно сваливаться в штопор. Однако его после удара забросило так высоко, что он перемахнул через «Айс-Доум», пролетел над забитым машинами и людьми пространством перед комплексом и долетел до первых деревьев парка. Пробив крону высокого ясеня, самолет сломал несколько веток и, усыпанный листьями, упал на большую кучу свежескошенной травы.

Оглушенная падением Гайка убрала с лица приставший лист, вдохнула свежий воздух и зашлась глубоким кашлем. Глаза все еще жгло, но уже не так сильно. Пошевелив руками и ногами, мышка обнаружила, что ничего не сломано. Она отделалась лишь парой-тройкой ушибов и царапин от хлестнувших по лицу веток. Комбинезон был весь в копоти, но в целом она абсолютно не пострадала. После такого полета и падения это казалось чудом. Ее выручил туго затянутый ремень безопасности. Гайка не помнила, чтобы пристегивалась, не до того ей было. Да она, в общем-то, и не собиралась. Скорее всего, просто сделала это машинально. Старая привычка спасла ей жизнь. И куча травы. И случайная струя водомета.

Гайка снова попробовала завести двигатель, но тот вообще не подавал признаков жизни. Она вылезла из кабины и, утопая по колено в мягкой траве, осмотрела самолет. Не требовалось быть ученым-ракетчиком, чтобы понять, что без капитального ремонта тот не взлетит. Корпус треснул, и носовая часть, где размещался двигатель, практически отвалилась. Маховой механизм был полностью разрушен, держатели крыльев — с корнем вырваны из корпуса. От правого крыла осталось всего ничего. Шарик с гелием просто исчез, сейчас его куски догорали где-то среди обломков «Боинга».

— Ну почему мне так не везет? — вскричала она, со злости пиная ногой разбитый самолет. — Даже умереть не получается! Ни сгореть, ни разбиться толком! Ни царапины! И за что мне такое наказание?

Она села на траву, обхватив голову руками. Это был злой рок, не иначе. И как тут не стать суеверным, как Рокки… Рокки… Вспомнив старого друга, знавшего еще ее отца, она заплакала снова.

— Простите, мисс, Вам нужна помощь?

Громкий голос прозвучал настолько неожиданно, что мышка на секунду замерла. Она не слышала шагов, поэтому решила, что у нее начинаются галлюцинации. Но, подняв глаза, увидела прямо перед собой широкую морду палевого лабрадора-ретривера. На шее облаченного в красно-белую форму пса-спасателя болтался пожарный противогаз, соединенный с серебристым баллоном на спине. Из-за того, что Гайка сидела на куче травы, она оказалась как раз на одном с глазами собаки уровне.

— Нет, благодарю, — всхлипывая, ответила мышка. — Со мной все в порядке…

— Что ж, — грустно улыбнулся пес, — отрадно видеть, что хоть одна сегодняшняя авиакатастрофа обошлась без жертв. Уже хоть какой-то просвет… Меня зовут Люк. Я видел, как Вы падали. Вы уверены, что ничего не повредили? У Вас кровь на лбу…

— В самом деле? — Гайка провела по лбу рукой и сморщилась от боли. — Пустяки, царапина… Меня зовут Гайка, а Вас?.. Ой, простите, Вы уже, кажется, говорили…

— Люк. Вы извините, что спрашиваю, просто я видел Ваш полет от самого «Айс-Доума»… Вы кого-то ищете?

Для Гайки вновь забрезжил уже, казалось, окончательно угасший проблеск надежды.

— Да! Ищу! Чипа, Дейла… ой, извините, вряд ли Вам что-то скажут их имена… Двух бурундуков, крупную австралийскую мышь и маленькую муху. Вы их случайно не видели?

Люк почесал за ухом.

— Нет, к сожалению, не припомню… Вам надо спросить у Вейдера, командира нашей бригады. Я прибыл позже, а он был на месте одним из первых. Он может знать!

— О! Это просто чудесно! — радостно воскликнула Гайка. — Где я могу его найти?

— Залезайте на меня, — Люк опустил голову на траву рядом с мышкой. — Тут сейчас такое столпотворение, что даже люди чуть под колесами не оказываются, а Вас и подавно задавят и даже не заметят!

Гайка ухватилась за воротник куртки Люка и забралась к нему на шею. Пес распрямился и большими скачками, то и дело оглядываясь по сторонам, побежал в направлении «Айс-Доума». Пару раз он резко останавливался, пропуская кареты «скорой помощи», с оглушительным воем проносившиеся мимо. В такие моменты Гайке приходилось держаться изо всех сил, чтобы не перелететь через голову Люка и не упасть прямо под колеса. Если бы она попробовала самостоятельно пересечь площадь на такой скорости, непременно угодила бы под машину или чью-то ногу. Но Люк чувствовал себя уверенно, и было видно, что ему пробежки в такой обстановке не впервой.

Наконец они добрались до большого красно-белого фургона, возле задних дверей которого сидел еще один одетый точно так же, как Люк, рыжий лабрадор-спасатель, пристально смотревший на стоявшую чуть поодаль группу куривших спасателей-людей.

— Ну что там, Чуи? — спросил Люк, подходя к боевому товарищу.

Пес повернул голову, и Гайка увидела в его больших коричневых глазах слезы.

— Люк, — тихо сказал Чуи, и опустил голову, — Оби погиб. В третьем секторе…

— Как? — спросил пораженный Люк и так сильно вздрогнул, что Гайка чуть не свалилась.

— Потолок обвалился… Фрэнк бросился его откапывать, но тут все вокруг начало рушиться, и его самого еле успели оттащить… Нас всех там чуть не убило…

Пес головой указал на группу людей, и только сейчас Гайка обратила внимание на сидящего на подножке спецмашины недалеко от группы курильщиков пожилого мужчину в расстегнутой красно-белой куртке, неотрывно смотревшего на поводок, который он вертел в руках. Остальные спасатели то и дело поглядывали на него и тут же, словно извиняясь за вторжение, отводили взгляды.

— Соболезную… — тихо произнесла Гаечка.

— Ничего… Спасибо, — произнес Люк, проглатывая подступивший к горлу комок. — Он был моим наставником. Всему меня научил…

— С кем это ты разговариваешь? — спросил Чуи.

— Ах, да, — Люк опустил голову, и мышка сошла на землю. — Познакомься, Чуи, это Гайка. Гайка, это Чуи, мой давний друг и одноклассник по спецкурсам.

Рыжий лабрадор учтиво кивнул.

— Гайка ищет своих друзей… — начал Люк, но мышка перебила его.

— Вы не видели тут двух бурундуков, австралийскую мышь и маленькую зеленую муху? Возможно, они где-то там, помогают раненым… — она махнула рукой в сторону руин спорткомплекса.

Чуи отрицательно помотал головой.

— Нет, не думаю. Я бы такую компанию запомнил. Вам нужен командир Вейдер… Вон, кстати, и они с Бронсоном!

Гайка посмотрела туда, куда указывал Чуи, и увидела большого черного лабрадора-ретривера в противогазе, медленно шедшего рядом с хозяином — судя по всему, начальником спасательной бригады. Бронсон похлопал четвероногого напарника по спине и направился к Фрэнку, а Вейдер — к Люку и Чуи. Подойдя к ним, он устало сел и стянул с головы противогаз, скрывавший, как оказалось, глубокие морщины и две широкие полосы седой шерсти, протянувшиеся от кончика носа до уголков глаз.

— Не раскисайте, ребята, — начал пожилой пес с места в карьер. Голос у него был хриплый, резкий и грубый. — Оби не вернешь, но так лучше, чем от старости или болячек… Это еще кто? — спросил он Люка, указывая лапой на Гайку так, словно заметил ее только сейчас.

— Это Гайка, командир, — ответил Люк, — она ищет своих друзей.

— Мы им всем что, бюро находок? — процедил Вейдер сквозь зубы. Он не обращался ни к кому конкретно, но Гайку будто обухом по голове хватили. Она уже собиралась сказать что-то гневное и соответствующее моменту, но тут Вейдер посмотрел на нее, и слова застряли у нее в горле.

— Ладно, дамочка, давайте, выкладывайте все. Кто, сколько, где. Только побыстрее, пожалуйста, у нас пожар.

— Я… Я ищу двух бурундуков, австралийскую мышь и муху, — уже в третий раз повторила Гаечка. — Их зовут Чип, Дейл, Рокфор и Вжик. Их места были в шестом секторе…

— В шестом секторе? — переспросил черный лабрадор, неприятно хохотнув. — Так с этого, дорогуша, и надо было начинать. В шестом секторе, подумать только… Вы видите, что творится? Посмотрите вокруг, откройте глаза! Шестого сектора НЕТ! Его в природе не существует. Испарился. Канул в лету.

— Но я думала, может все-таки… — медленно произнесла Гайка упавшим голосом.

— Что «все-таки»? Туда самолет упал, к вашему сведению. Большая такая штука, знаете? С крыльями. Летает. Иногда плохо. Как вот сегодня, например. Ни пятого, ни шестого, ни седьмого секторов нет. Черная дыра. Ад. Мы туда еще не дошли и вряд ли раньше утра дойдем. Вы уж меня простите, как говорится, ничего личного, но на вашем месте я бы начал искать себе новых друзей.

— Что вы?.. Да как?.. — Гайка закрыла лицо ладонями и разрыдалась. После слов Вейдера она почувствовала себя вывернутой наизнанку.

— Ну вот, опять истерика, — произнес командир псов-спасателей. — Эта сегодня уже какая по счету? А, ладно, я давно сбился… В общем, так. Можете проверить в больнице. Но я не думаю, что это что-то даст.

— Какой… больнице? — сквозь слезы спросила мышка.

— Как это «какой»? Вы что, только из зимней спячки? Малая Центральная больница для грызунов на Портеро-авеню. Уже месяц как открылась. Там сейчас, конечно, аврал, но здесь хуже. Так что перемены будут только к лучшему. Но если они действительно были в шестом секторе, когда это случилось, примите мои соболезнования. Могу сказать только одно — они не мучились. Им просто выключили свет. Не так уж и плохо, если вдуматься… Люк, Чуи! Чтоб через пять минут были у входа во второй сектор! Засиделись мы что-то, пора за дело! И не опаздывать!

Вейдер рывком поднялся с места и пошел к своему напарнику-человеку, сидевшему рядом со скорбящим Фрэнком. Чуи, шмыгнув носом, посмотрел на плачущую мышку, пробормотал «извините, служба» и пошел за командиром.

— Вы уж простите… — начал Люк, обращаясь к Гайке.

— ОСТАВЬТЕ МЕНЯ ВСЕ! ПРОПАДИТЕ ПРОПАДОМ! ИСЧЕЗНИТЕ! — заголосила мышка и, не отнимая рук от лица, бросилась прочь. Бежать. Бежать куда угодно, лишь бы подальше от этого места… Как он мог? А еще спасатель! Что он себе позволяет?

— ГАЙКА! БЕРЕГИТЕСЬ! — услышала она пробившийся сквозь окружающий шум окрик Люка. Гайка машинально остановилась, и вдруг что-то схватило ее за воротник комбинезона и подняло в воздух. Она закричала и задергалась, пытаясь освободиться, но ее руки и ноги лишь молотили пустоту. А потом откуда-то слева накатил оглушающий рев, и в считанных дюймах перед ней проехал исполинский четырехосный кран. Оцепенев, изобретательница проводила взглядом удаляющиеся габаритные огни, и вдруг снова ощутила под ногами твердую землю.

— У-ф-ф, еле успел, — сказал Люк, разжав челюсти и отпустив Гайкин комбинезон. — Ну что же Вы так неосторожно?.. Пожалуйста, простите Вейдера. Вы не думайте, он не всегда такой. Просто сегодня неудачный день…

— Но ведь это еще не повод говорить такое! «Ищите новых друзей»! Он что, не понимает…

— Пожалуйста, Гайка, дайте мне договорить. Я знаю, что Вы подумали, и как Вы это восприняли… Простите старика. Профессиональный цинизм, без него порой просто никуда, разве что в психлечебницу. Такого иногда насмотришься… Кроме того, он почти всю неделю на ногах. Одно ЧП за другим. Пожары. Авария бензовоза. Взрывы, огонь… Сегодня — вот это. На ноги подняли абсолютно всех, кто еще хоть как-то двигается. Теперь еще смерть Оби… Они ведь были товарищами с детства, их семьи дружили задолго до их рождения. Они вместе учились, вместе работали. Надеюсь, Вы понимаете. Это он сейчас такой резкий и грубый. Работа — прежде всего, тут не до эмоций. Но после всего этого, я уверяю Вас, он где-нибудь запрется и будет выть так, что стекла повылетают. А ведь ему еще предстоит сообщить новость семье Оби…

Слова лабрадора тронули Гайку до глубины души. Люк, пожалуй, прав. В конце концов, она и сама вела себя не совсем адекватно… Но простить Вейдера она все же не могла. От его слов становилось слишком больно и страшно. Спасатель никогда не должен так говорить. Чип бы себе такого никогда не позволил…

«Господи, только бы с ним и ребятами было все в порядке!»

— Благодарю, — кивнула она. — Вы очень добры, Люк. И спасибо за то, что спасли мне жизнь. Я действительно ничего не видела и не слышала.

— Не стоит. Это все-таки наша работа.

— А что это за больница, о которой говорил Вейдер? Последний месяц я действительно очень редко выходила из дома…

— Малая Центральная? Это медицинский центр, открытый Гарольдом Кошельком Третьим в помещении Центральной городской больницы. Портеро-авеню, 1001. Огромные белые корпуса, не пропустите. Если заблудитесь — спросите. Сейчас туда многие направляются. Надеюсь, Вам повезет, и Вы найдете своих друзей… Давайте, я подброшу Вас до выхода из парка, а то, боюсь, снова какой-нибудь огромный тягач не заметите.

— Спасибо, Люк. Я бы без Вас пропала, — сказала Гайка, занимая ставшее привычным место на спине пса. — Кстати, если Вас не затруднит, лучше довезите меня до аллеи напротив шестого сектора. У меня там рейндж… машина.

— Самолет, машина… А Вы, я смотрю, девушка запасливая! — усмехнулся Люк, пытаясь как-то подбодрить ее, но Гайка даже не улыбнулась. Она была слишком подавлена накатившими при слове «рейнджермобиль» эмоциями. Настолько сильными, что мышка даже не смогла произнести это привычное для нее слово.

%%%

Высадив изобретательницу у рейнджермобиля, Люк попрощался и со всех ног помчался назад. Гайка смотрела ему вслед, пока красно-белая куртка окончательно не затерялась в толпе, после чего уже второй раз за сегодня подошла к рейнджермобилю. Сейчас он у нее таких переживаний, как поначалу, не вызвал, но ей все равно потребовалось определенное время, чтобы заставить себя сесть за руль и запустить вентилятор. Этим она окончательно признавала, что ее друзей здесь нет. Что они или в Малой Центральной больнице, или… Нет, никаких «или»! Она найдет их там! Даже если для этого ей придется сидеть в больнице до утра. Она их непременно найдет, каким бы тяжелым ни было их состояние. И будет навещать их каждый день… нет, поселится в больнице! Пускай в кладовке, пускай в коридоре, пускай просто на полу, но она высидит там, пока они не поправятся настолько, чтобы вернуться домой. И все будет, как прежде! Даже не так: все будет гораздо лучше! Она больше никогда не позволит себе увлечься чем-либо настолько, чтобы друзья почувствовали себя забытыми ею! Она этого больше никогда не допустит!

Ехать по забитым улицам приходилось очень и очень внимательно, а пару раз Гайке приходилось сворачивать в совсем уж глухие дворы. Но мышка упорно продвигалась к своей цели, ни на секунду не забывая напоминать себе, что Чип, Дейл, Рокки и Вжик ждут ее прихода, надеются, что она найдет их. А потому мчалась вперед, выжимая из рейнджермобиля все, на что тот был способен.

Собравшуюся перед воротами Центральной городской больницы толпу было видно издалека. Вся территория перед главным корпусом была занята людьми, до сегодняшнего дня даже не подозревавшими о существовании друг друга. У них были разные профессии, разное образование, разное финансовое положение. Но трагедия рейса NА10031 уравняла их и сблизила. Совершенно незнакомые люди пытались утешить тех, кто получил подтверждение о смерти кого-то из близких, или радовались вместе с родственниками выживших. То и дело голос из динамиков больницы называл фамилию, и один или несколько человек, сжав на удачу кулаки либо перекрестившись, направлялись к боковым дверям, где их уже ждали новости, хорошие или нет. Кто-то выходил радостным и успокоенным, кто-то — плачущим. Но легче становилось всем, потому что томительное ожидание и неведение страшнее самых плохих новостей.

Доехав до ограды больницы, Гайка повернула направо и поехала вдоль нее к парадному въезду на территорию Малой Центральной больницы — низкому, замаскированному кустами и кучей кирпичей проему в каменной стене прямо напротив служебного корпуса клиники. Там, в полуподвальном помещении, разместилась больница для грызунов, созданная на средства самой богатой мыши города — Гарольда Кошелька Третьего. В свое время Спасатели помогли ему вернуть его состояние, «запузыренное» коварным служителем Культа Ку-Ку-Колы Буль-Булем. После того, как махинации Буль-Буля были раскрыты, Культ как религиозная община прекратил свое существование, превратившись в клуб друзей и единомышленников. Время показало, что история с Культом пошла Гарольду Кошельку на пользу. На его деньги и сыр было запущено множество благотворительных проектов, венцом которых стало открытие полноценной больницы, где под одной крышей собрались светила мышиной медицины со всех концов страны, и где каждый нуждающийся мог получить квалифицированную помощь. Поскольку эта больница была единственной, именно в нее доставлялись все грызуны и другие мелкие животные пострадавшие в результате катастрофы. Остальные Спасатели должны быть здесь. Ведь больше им быть было попросту негде.

Поставив рейнджермобиль за кучей кирпичей, Гайка вошла в ворота. Ее взору открылся широкий двор с проложенными тут и там пешеходными дорожками. Сейчас, правда, дорожек практически не было видно, ибо все открытое пространство было заполнено животными. Кого здесь только не было: мыши, крысы, белки, хомяки, другие грызуны самых разных размеров и расцветок. Система была такой же, как у людей — вызов по фамилии, хорошие или плохие новости, радость или горе…

Гайка пошла прямиком к главному входу. Поначалу ей казалось, что пробиться к дверям будет очень и очень сложно. Она ждала гневных окриков «Здесь очередь!», но потом заметила, что все ждущие вызова, завидев ее, умолкают и расступаются. Она не могла понять причин этого, но останавливаться и спрашивать не хотела. Вдруг ее просто приняли за кого-то другого, кого надо пропустить, и, если ошибка раскроется, тут же сменят милость на гнев и оттеснят от заветных дверей… Гайка чуть ускорила шаг, стараясь ступать уверенно, как мышь, спешащая по важному делу. Около самых дверей ей пришлось протискиваться сквозь плотные ряды родственников потерпевших, но никто и не думал ее задерживать. Наоборот, едва взглянув на нее, кивали и отходили в сторону. Неужели… Неужели ее друзья действительно здесь, и потому ее все ждут? Ну конечно! Иначе и быть не может! Она заторопилась еще сильнее и чуть ли не вбежала в приемное отделение.

Недавно открывшаяся больница явно не была еще приспособлена для приема стольких пациентов одновременно. Мест катастрофически не хватало, поэтому абсолютно вся имеющаяся площадь стала одной большой палатой. Не стал исключением и холл. Просторное помещение было забито стоящими, сидящими и лежащими животными. Кто-то был замотан в бинты с ног до головы, кто-то — наполовину. Кто-то получил пару переломов, кто-то отделался несколькими шрамами. Кто-то стонал, кто-то кричал, кто-то терпел молча. Из одного конца холла в другой метались врачи. Сильно пахло средством для дезинфекции, щедро распыленным по всей больнице. Гайка остановилась, не зная, куда идти теперь, к кому обращаться…

— Мисс? Простите, мисс?

Изобретательница не сразу сообразила, что вопросы задают именно ей. Она повернула голову и увидела прямо перед собой бурундучиху в измятом медицинском халате. Зачесанные назад темно-каштановые волосы с пробором ровно посередине были увенчаны белой шапочкой, сейчас съехавшей набок. По лицу медсестры было видно, что она смертельно устала, но взгляд ее серых глаз был тверд и целенаправлен.

— Прошу прощения, Вы ко мне обращаетесь? — удивленно спросила мышка.

— Конечно, к Вам, мисс! Следуйте за мной! — с этими словами медсестра мягко, но цепко взяла Гайку за руку и потащила за собой. Изобретательнице не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как послушно следовать за ней. Они вышли из заполненного потерпевшими холла в столь же заполненный коридор. Поначалу Гайка активно вертела головой по сторонам, но увиденное настолько потрясало и угнетало, что она прекратила озираться и старалась не отводить взгляда от белого халата своей провожатой. Остановившись перед очередными белыми дверями, медсестра постучала и, не дожидаясь ответа, вошла. Они оказались в небольшом кабинете, меблировка которого состояла из письменного стола, пары стульев, медицинского шкафчика кушетки и рукомойника. Бурундучиха оставила Гайку посреди комнаты и скрылась за полупрозрачной занавеской, отделявшей кабинет от соседнего помещения, судя по всему, палаты. Вскоре она вернулась в сопровождении пожилого врача-мыши.

— Вы уж извините, доктор Стоун, но у всех остальных сейчас полная загрузка. К тому же, как мне кажется, здесь случай полегче, — объясняла медсестра, указывая на Гайку.

— Не стоит, Милли, все в порядке. Можете идти, — ответил врач и, когда за ней закрылась дверь, обратился к Гайке, указывая на кушетку. — Присаживайтесь, пожалуйста.

— Спасибо, доктор. Но, мне кажется, произошло недоразумение. Я не нуждаюсь в медицинской помощи.

Врач удивленно поднял густые брови.

— Вот как? Уж простите мне мою бестактность, но Вы себя в зеркало давно видели?

С этими словами он указал на дверь кабинета, на внутренней стороне которой висело большое зеркало. Гайка посмотрела в него и обомлела. Да, теперь понятно, почему перед ней все расступались. Всклокоченные почерневшие волосы. Раскрасневшиеся от слез и едкого дыма глаза. Бледное лицо в царапинах и потеках копоти. Грязный, весь в каких-то маслянистых пятнах комбинезон с порванным с одной стороны воротником…

— Боже мой! — тихо пробормотала мышка. — Даже не знаю, как это меня угораздило…

Доктор Стоун, достававший из шкафчика какие-то бутылочки, повернулся к ней:

— А Вы разве не из «Айс-Доума»?

— Нет… То есть, я была там, но не на матче… У меня друзья пошли на матч, и я их искала… Мне сказали, они могут быть здесь. Вы не знаете?..

— Подождите немного, давайте я Вас осмотрю, а потом поговорим, идет? — врач намочил под краном губку и начал осторожно протирать лицо Гаечки. Та морщилась, когда губка касалась царапин, но сидела тихо. Смыв с ее лица грязь, Стоун занялся ее царапинами. Это было более болезненно, и мышка пару раз непроизвольно дергалась. После этого врач щедро заклеил лоб и щеки Гаечки пластырем и, удовлетворенно хмыкнув, начал убирать медикаменты в шкафчик.

— Ну, как Вы себя теперь чувствуете?

Гайка осторожно дотронулась до лица рукой. Боли не было.

— Да, доктор Стоун, спасибо, так гораздо лучше. Но, право, не стоило беспокоиться. Мои царапины — ничто, по сравнению с…

— Вы правы, — перебил ее Стоун. Он помолчал, после чего добавил:

— Видите ли, я тут старший, и ко мне направляют самых тяжелых. Поэтому, уж простите меня, но, честное слово, приятно увидеть пациента, которому я реально могу помочь… Да, так что Вы там говорили о своих друзьях?

— Я ищу двух бурундуков, австралийскую мышь и муху, — сказала Гайка, чувствуя, что эта фраза постепенно превращается в некое заклинание. — Их места были в шестом секторе. Я понимаю, что это самое пекло, но… вдруг…

— Бурундуки, австралийская мышь и муха… — задумчиво пробормотал врач, теребя тонкую бородку. — Как интересно…

— Что? Что интересно? — вскочила с кушетки Гайка. — Вы знаете о них что-нибудь?

— Вы только не волнуйтесь… — успокаивающе произнес Стоун, мягко усаживая ее назад. — Через меня они в качестве пациентов не проходили. Вам, возможно, стоит поспрашивать других врачей, но… Просто о них уже справлялись.

— Как это, подождите… — растерянно пробормотала мышка. — Кто справлялся?

— Один из наших пациентов. Его доставили в числе первых. Он очень долго был без сознания, но, едва лишь пришел в себя, сразу спросил, не привозили ли к нам светловолосую мышку, двух бурундуков, крупную мышь и муху. Светловолосая мышка — это, как я понимаю, Вы… Как, кстати, зовут Ваших друзей?

— Бурундуков — Чип и Дейл… — начала Гайка, но доктор остановил ее.

— Точно-точно! Он тоже называл эти имена. Вы определенно знакомы.

— Но кто это? Как его зовут? Где мне его найти?

— Он крыса. Высокого роста, светловолосый… Ах да, еще он был просто поразительно наэлектризован. Когда его снимали с носилок…

— СПАРКИ! — всплеснула руками Гайка. — Да, да, я его знаю! Я должна срочно поговорить с ним! Где он лежит?

— Думаю, сейчас он уже не лежит, а очень даже сидит. Этот Спарки еще легко отделался, что неудивительно, так как он, по его словам был в первом секторе, а это на противоположной стороне от места падения. Попробуйте поискать его в зале для собраний. Туда мы направляем потерпевших со сравнительно нетяжелыми травмами. Это направо по коридору, большие двустворчатые двери. Простите, что не могу проводить Вас. Работа… — Стоун махнул рукой в сторону занавески. — Желаю удачи в поисках друзей! Если они здесь, обещаю, мы сделаем все возможное.

— Спасибо, доктор, — Гаечка пожала старой мыши руку и, окрыленная надеждой, выбежала в коридор. Стоун печально смотрел на закрывшуюся за мышкой дверь. Он не смог сказать ей то, что узнал от этого пациента, Спарки. Это было выше его сил. К тому же, будет лучше, если она услышит все из первых уст… Он глубоко вздохнул, достал из шкафчика очередную пачку бинтов и комплект инструментов и пошел к своим пациентам.

%%%

Следуя указаниям старого врача, Гаечка быстро отыскала зал собраний. В обычных условиях он представлял собой обширную аудиторию с трибуной и рядами кресел для слушателей. Сейчас трибуну разобрали, а ряды кресел сдвинули к краям комнаты, значительно расширив, таким образом, полезную площадь. Кресла были предоставлены пострадавшим с травмами ног — не очень серьезными, но затруднявшими ходьбу или стояние на ногах. Остальное пространство занимали те, кто был способен передвигаться самостоятельно. Фактически, это помещение стало своеобразным залом ожидания, в котором те, кто не нуждался в серьезном медицинском уходе, дожидались родных и близких. Постоянно кто-то уходил или приходил, в раскрытых настежь дверях то и дело возникали небольшие заторы. Гайка попала в один из таких, и ей пришлось потратить почти пять минут, чтобы попасть внутрь. Она прижалась к стене, чтобы не мешать, и стала продвигаться по периметру комнаты, высматривая Спарки. Пару раз ей на глаза попадались светлые шевелюры, но все они принадлежали женщинам. Она уже решила, что Спарки куда-то перевели, но вдруг увидела сидевшую к ней боком высокую крысу в больничной одежде. Его топорщившиеся от статического электричества волосы были почти полностью скрыты бинтами, и потому она не сразу его узнала. Но когда он повернул голову, и изобретательница увидела светлые глаза и вздернутый нос, то тут же бросилась к нему.

— Спарки! Спарки! — замахала она руками. Тот повернулся на крики и, судя по удивленному выражению лица, не сразу признал Гайку. Ну да, в последний раз он видел ее довольно давно, причем в чистом комбинезоне, с нормальной прической и без пластыря. Но вот его лицо расплылось в широкой улыбке, и он встретил ее с распростертыми объятиями. Распростертыми настолько, насколько это было возможно в его состоянии, так как его правая рука была в гипсе, а левая — забинтована от кончиков пальцев до запястья.

— Гаечка! Боже, как я рад! — сказал он, обнимая мышку. Гайка тоже обняла его, и почувствовала, что он вздрогнул. Она ослабила объятия и спросила:

— Тебе больно? Извини, я увлеклась…

— Ничего, — чуть поморщившись, но все так же улыбаясь, ответил Спарки. — Ты прекрасно выглядишь. Совсем не изменилась. Если не считать пластырей, конечно…

— Да ладно тебе… — нетерпеливо отмахнулась от комплиментов мышка, и тут же задала самый главный вопрос:

— Ты видел остальных Спасателей? Доктор Стоун сказал, что ты о них справлялся. Что ты был на матче. Что можешь знать, где они…

Вместо ответа Спарки тронул за плечо одного из сидевших рядом с ним, и тот, коротко кивнув, медленно поднялся и отошел.

— Присаживайся… — только и сказала лабораторная крыса, жестом указывая Гаечке на освободившееся место, и у Гайки внутри все оборвалось. Вступление не сулило ничего хорошего. Ее друзья наверняка в очень тяжелом состоянии. Возможно, что кто-то из них даже… Она постаралась взять себя в руки и опустилась в кресло. Спарки, глядя на нее, но все же чуть в сторону, стал рассказывать.

— Я оказался в «Айс-Доуме», в общем-то, случайно, — начал он издалека. — Я не собирался туда идти, но Дзынь — ты ведь помнишь Дзыня? — по старой памяти вспомнил проход в комплекс через канализацию, и я подумал: раз уж представилась такая возможность, почему бы и не сходить… Дзыня хоккей не интересовал, поэтому он остался в МТИ(&), а я отправился сюда. Приятно было, знаешь ли, снова увидеть родные края, пройти по местам, так сказать, боевой славы… Ой, извини, отвлекся… Так вот. Я пробрался в «Айс-Доум» и занял место в первом секторе. Вид был, конечно, не самый лучший, все-таки я сидел на уровне служебных перекрытий, почти под самым куполом, где никаких трибун нет. Зато бесплатно. Правда, если поймают, неприятностей не оберешься… Да, да, извини… Я знал, что сидеть придется высоко, поэтому вооружился позаимствованной из лаборатории Института оптикой. Сижу, наблюдаю за матчем, иногда поглядываю на трибуны. И вдруг в шестом секторе вижу знакомые лица! Спасатели в полном составе! То есть, это я тогда подумал, что в полном. Стал высматривать тебя, но нигде не увидел…

— Я осталась дома, — пояснила Гайка. — Мне надо было закончить несколько проектов…

— Понимаю, — кивнул Спарки. — Так вот, сижу, высматриваю тебя. Тут Дейл… Я же правильно помню — в шляпе это Чип, а другой — Дейл?

— Да, верно, — кивнула мышка, пытаясь поймать взгляд Спарки. Тот старательно уклонялся, и Гайка видела, что его что-то гложет. — Продолжай, пожалуйста…

— Да, конечно… Так вот, Дейл, в хоккейной форме… Как раз «Рейнджеры» забросили шайбу, так он аж подпрыгнул. А потом сорвал с Чипа шляпу и стал ею размахивать. Чип рассердился, начал отбирать шляпу. Честно признаюсь, я даже про матч позабыл. Смотрю, как они борются, как Рокфор… Рокфор, верно?

— Да, именно Рокфор, — совсем тихо произнесла Гайка, понимавшая, что за счет этих уточнений Спарки на самом деле пытается выиграть время и отсрочить дурные вести настолько, насколько это возможно.

— Вот, хорошо, значит, я не забыл. Память не подводит… Извини, отвлекся. Так вот, наблюдаю я за ними, и вдруг — бабах! Все исчезло, затряслось. Я слетел со своего места, на кого-то упал… Поднимаю глаза — а на меня стена огня движется! И публика, на которую я упал, толпой понеслась к выходу. Меня чуть не задавили, но я сумел встать на ноги и побежать вместе со всеми. Как выбрался на улицу — не помню… Вынесли, наверное. Очнулся уже здесь. Повреждения рук и ног, пара сломанных ребер, небольшое сотрясение. Но ничего, это у меня еще легкий случай…

Спарки замолчал. Гайка сидела, вцепившись в подлокотник кресла, и смотрела куда-то мимо него.

— Так значит… — ее голос дрогнул, и она не смогла закончить фразу. Спарки коротко кивнул.

— Прости меня, Гаечка. Поверь, ты последняя мышка на свете, кому я хотел бы сообщить плохие новости. Но… они были там. Когда я узнал, что на шестой сектор упал самолет, я долго не мог прийти в себя. Я думал, что вы были там все вместе…

Гайка затряслась и, уткнувшись лицом в плечо Спарки, заплакала навзрыд. Все было кончено. Она побывала везде, где только могли быть ее друзья. Перебрала все варианты. И нашла, наконец, последнее подтверждение страшной догадки, возникшей сразу, как только она увидела тот злополучный выпуск новостей.

— Этого… не… может… быть. Скажи… скажи, что это… неправда… — услышал Спарки ее приглушенный рыданиями и его одеждой голос. Он ничего не ответил. Лишь обнял Гайку еще сильнее и зарылся лицом в ее волосы, пряча от окружающих выступившие на глазах слезы. Так они и сидели — двое скорбящих в охваченной общим горем толпе.

%%%

Спасательные работы на месте катастрофы не прекращались ни на секунду. По пустынным авеню с воем проносились санитарные автомобили, в небе грохотали пожарные вертолеты. Тысячи людей у себя дома, в застрявших в многомильных пробках автомобилях, в вестибюлях или дворах больниц ждали хоть каких-нибудь новостей о своих близких. У них еще сохранялась надежда. У Гайки надежд уже не было.

Когда рейнджермобиль медленно, словно катафалк, въехал под своды деревьев городского парка, было начало третьего. За эти четыре с лишним часа Гайка пережила едва ли не больше эмоциональных взлетов и падений, чем до этого за всю сознательную жизнь. Дорогу домой она нашла на одних лишь рефлексах. Все ее сознание было занято звенящей пустотой, в которой то и дело возникали образы из недавнего, но теперь казавшегося ужасно далеким прошлого. Такой опустошенности она не испытывала с того времени, как потеряла отца. Она снова была одна. Никому не нужная одинокая маленькая мышка с очень высоким интеллектуальным потенциалом в синем комбинезоне, медленно едущая по темному пустынному парку. Позади остались пылающий «Айс-Доум» и переполненная больница. Впереди ждал опустевший штаб сплоченной команды Спасателей. Некогда сплоченной. Некогда команды…

Увидев льющийся из ставших родными окон свет, Гайка снова ненадолго воспрянула духом. В отдаленном уголке сознания промелькнула искорка веры в то, что Спарки все-таки ошибся. Что ему померещилось, и он принял за ее друзей кого-то другого… Но, вбежав в гостиную, мышка поняла, что просто забыла погасить свет. Гайка выключила работавший все это время телевизор, по которому все так же показывали разрушенный ледовый дворец, и какое-то время просто сидела на диване, поджав ноги и упершись лбом в колени. Она никогда раньше не считала их штаб большим. Наоборот, ей вечно не хватало места для ее новых изобретений. Но сейчас дом казался огромным, как средневековый замок.

— Зачем вы так, ребята… — пробормотала Гайка. Подняв голову, она увидела на столе под блюдцем билет на хоккей. Ее билет, заботливо оставленный Рокфором. Сектор №6, место №8. Ее место.

_«Я просто умоляю тебя: улетай. Ты должна спастись. Я настаиваю на этом… Я приказываю тебе: улетай… Кто-то должен остаться… ЭТО ПРИКАЗ!»_

Чип. Боттлботтом. Чуть больше месяца назад.

Тогда она не смогла сделать выбор. Отказалась его делать. Собралась с мыслями и нашла выход. Тогда она победила судьбу. Сейчас судьба победила ее, не оставив никакого выбора. Судьба сделала выбор за нее.

Гайка медленно встала и пошла на нижний этаж. Там было темно и холодно — наспех заколоченное окно на кухне все равно пропускало прохладный ночной воздух. Гайка уже забыла, когда ела в последний раз. Но голода не чувствовала. А если бы даже и чувствовала, все равно ничего не смогла бы съесть. Поэтому она миновала кухню и вошла в комнату Чипа и Дейла. Бывшую комнату Чипа и Дейла.

Обычные вещи. Обычный порядок на половине Чипа. Обычный беспорядок на половине Дейла. Все, как обычно. Но нет самих Чипа и Дейла. А без них комната превратилась в музей. В мемориал.

Гайка подошла к приоткрытому платяному шкафу и провела рукой по висящим в нем костюмам. Строгий черный фрак Чипа. Аляповатый полосатый пиджак Дейла. Коричневый плащ Шуелака Джонса с пелериной, привезенный Чипом из Баскервилль-Холла. Белый смокинг суперагента 00-Дейла… У каждой вещи — своя история. А будущее — одно. Висеть в шкафу, ожидая возвращения ушедших навсегда хозяев.

Она закрыла шкаф и пошла к дверям, но, увидев стеллаж с музыкальными дисками, остановилась. Коллекция минидисков Дейла. Гайка вспомнила, как почти неделю по вечерам собирала для Дейла лазерный проигрыватель из нескольких старых дисковых приводов. Чипу эта затея не нравилась. Он утверждал, что теперь им житья не будет от громкой музыки, криков и воплей. Дейл настаивал, что только мощные колонки могут передать всю глубину современного шоу-бизнеса. Дело совсем чуть-чуть не дошло до драки, когда Гайка предложила Дейлу слушать музыку в специально сделанных ею наушниках, способных передавать весь диапазон низких частот. Тот пришел в полный восторг, заявив, что это мечта всей его жизни, и что теперь ему не придется, как он выразился, «делиться настоящим искусством с ничего не понимающим в этом Чипом». Чипа, хоть эти слова его и задели, тоже все устроило. На том и порешили. Правда, в процессе испытания уже готовых наушников они все чуть не оглохли, но это уже другая история…

Гайка осторожно провела пальцами по пластмассовым корешкам. Дейл так старался, собирал музыку, записывал, доставал… Богатая коллекция. Все альбомы «Железных Гусей», «Кислотников», «Мертвой Головы»… И один диск группы «A-Kha», по стилю оформления явно выбивавшийся из общего ряда. Никаких чудовищ или странных фантасмагорических образов на всю обложку. Вместо них Дирк Суав в обрамлении оптического прицела — стандартная заставка ко всем фильмам про бравого суперагента. Пара декоративных пулевых отверстий. Сверху — три фотографии улыбающихся молодых людей, очевидно, членов группы. «Заглавная тема к фильму об Агенте 00 Дирке Суаве "Искры в глазах". Сингл.»…

_«А завтра в нашем городе большой концерт группы «A-Kha». Единственный, между прочим! Я уже и места присмотрел! Тебе обязательно понравится!..»_

Дейл. Штаб. Сегодня.

По щеке Гаечки скатилась слезинка и капнула на обложку. Мышка хотела ее вытереть, но руки были как ватные. Пластиковый футляр выскользнул из непослушных пальцев и упал на пол. Гайка, вскрикнув, бросилась поднимать его и вдруг увидела еще два диска этой группы, стоявшие в самом дальнем, пыльном и труднодоступном углу стеллажа. Она осторожно, чтобы не вывалить на пол соседние диски, достала их.

На обложке первого из двух дисков, озаглавленного «Мало земли, много неба», был изображен нос самолета. Гайка вздрогнула и поспешила засунуть диск обратно. Уж на что-на что, а на самолеты она еще долго не сможет смотреть без содрогания…

Остался третий диск. Большая черно-белая фотография. Те же три парня, что на обложке сингла. Но уже более сосредоточенные, умудренные. Неудивительно, ведь этот альбом, судя по дате на обложке, вышел тремя годами позже. «Западнее солнца, восточнее луны». Кто знает, может, именно там расположено место, где теперь находятся ее друзья… Дейл хотел, чтобы она пошла на концерт. Чтобы послушала их песни. Был уверен, что ей понравится. И хотя концерт из-за катастрофы отменили, она исполнит это его желание, ставшее последним.

Гайка вернулась в гостиную. Вставила диск, надела наушники и, потушив свет, села на диван. В свое время она вывела пульт управления проигрывателем на наушники, так как Дейл жаловался, что ему все время приходится бегать к проигрывателю, если он хочет послушать одну и ту же песню несколько раз подряд…

Убавив звук, чтобы не получить акустический удар (Дейл всегда слушал музыку на максимальной громкости), мышка включила проигрыватель. Сначала в наушниках было тихо, потом раздались далекие раскаты грома и шум дождя. «Как к месту», — подумала Гайка, слушая играющее на фоне грозы вступление. Очень спокойная и мелодичная музыка. Настолько не похожая по стилю на то, что обыкновенно слушал Дейл… Неужели Дейлу действительно нравилось такое? Но зачем хранить диски с такими песнями среди дисков с тяжелым металлом? Разве что прятать от кого-то. От Чипа, например…

I'll never let you see

The way my broken heart

Is hurting me

I've got my pride and

I know how to hide

All my sorrow and pain

I'll do my crying in the rain

…или, может быть…

If I wait for stormy skies

You won't know the rain

From the tears in my eyes

You'll never know that

I still love you so

Though the heartaches remain

I'll do my crying in the rain

…от нее?

Raindrops falling from heaven

Could never take away my misery

But since we're not together

I'll pray for stormy weather

To hide these tears I hope

You'll never see

Перед ее внутренним взором калейдоскопом замелькали кадры воспоминаний…

_Гараж штаба. Новый, только что законченный рейнджермобиль. Вот только лопасти вентилятора не держатся…_

_«Гаечка, я принес это специально для тебя!»_

_Это Чип…_

_«Спасибо, Чип, это идеально! Это должно удержать пропеллер!»_

_С пропеллером тогда все получилось лучше, чем она могла себе представить. А вот с цветком Чипа…_

_«Здорово! А теперь можно и на пикник!»_

_Это уже Дейл…_

_«Дейл, какой же ты заботливый!_.._ Ребята! Мы все едем на пикник!»_

_Это выглядело так естественно! Поехать всем вместе на природу, отметить удачное завершение одного из ее самых успешных проектов. Попробовать в деле новую машину, испытать ее с полной нагрузкой…_

_«Как все? А я думал…»_

_Тогда она так и не узнала, что именно думал Дейл…_

Someday when my crying's done

I'm gonna wear a smile and

Walk in the sun

I may be a fool

But till then, darling,

You'll never see me complain

I'll do my crying in the rain

_Посадочная площадка перед ангаром. Она завинчивает крышку двигателя «Крыла Спасателей», заново отремонтированного после столкновения с ведьмой Уинифред и последовавшего за этим падения. Кстати, именно тогда она воочию убедилась, что имевшегося в наличии оперения недостаточно для выведения самолета из штопора, поэтому впоследствии установила дополнительные выдвижные закрылки. Но это будет гораздо позже…_

_«Привет, Гаечка. Ты не знаешь, где Дейл?» — поинтересовался подошедший Чип. Она еще, помнится, удивилась, чего это он так беспокойно оглядывается по сторонам. Обычно Чип по поводу Дейла не очень-то беспокоился…_

_«Фоксглав учит его планировать»._

_«Ты хочешь сказать, что мы остались одни?» — спросил бурундук моментально преобразившимся голосом._

_«Похоже, что так…»_

_«Я давно хотел тебе сказать…» — начал Чип, беря ее за руку и привлекая к себе…_

_«ОСВОБОДИТЬ ПОЛОСУ!»(&&)_

_А вот и Дейл. Он спланировал прямо на Чипа и унес его в небо. Потом они куда-то упали, кажется, в фонтан. Она тогда еще подумала, что Дейл подозрительно удачно выбрал момент. Он, правда, вряд ли мог слышать слова Чипа…_

_Но ему могло не понравиться то, что он увидел_.

Теперь Гайка совсем по-другому взглянула на историю с Фоксглав. Влюбленная в Дейла летучая мышка исчезла так же внезапно, как и появилась. Промозглым осенним утром проснувшиеся Спасатели обнаружили на столе ее записку, в которой она благодарила за все, что они для нее сделали, и сообщала о своем намерении вернуться домой. Туда, откуда ее забрала Уинифред. Дейл, хоть и выглядел огорченным, лишь развел руками и сказал: «Что ж, этого следовало ожидать. Там ей наверняка будет лучше». Столь сдержанная реакция совершенно не соответствовала характеру Дейла, но тогда изобретательница не придала этому большого значения. Как и реплике Рокфора: «Так вот о чем вы с ней так долго говорили вчера вечером…»

Записка — это так, вежливая отговорка. Истинная причина ухода Фоксглав была известна одному лишь Дейлу. А теперь, похоже, и ей…

Early morning

Eight o'clock precise

I see the lonely August sun arise

Say you know

You will

Move me like you do

Out on the fields...

I'm waiting the whole night through…

Следующая песня. Следующий кадр.

_Закрытый военный госпиталь. Много техники. Еще больше солдат. Поимка «инопланетянина» взбудоражила всех. Охрану не пройти и не пролететь. Но, имея в распоряжении фономелковатор, можно прозвонить. Правда, у этого способа была пара недокументированных побочных эффектов…_

_«Ой, Дейл, у меня твоя гавайка…»_

_«Гайка, у тебя моя не только гавайка…»_

_Сейчас, спустя столько времени, это казалось забавным. Но тогда им всем было не до смеху. Особенно ей. Она так увлеклась поисками чего-то вроде штанов, что следующую реплику Дейла услышала лишь краем уха_...

_«Я всегда хотел быть поближе к Гаечке, но не до такой же степени…»_

_Накричать на него, чтоб не трогал ее руками ее же тело — это пожалуйста, это она смогла. А понять и оценить услышанное…_

Все песни слились в одну. Отрывки воспоминаний выстроились в один ряд.

Through the fire and rain

Through the wilderness and pain

Through the losses, through the gains

On love's roller coaster train

I call your name…

_Сегодняшний день. Разгромленная кухня. Друзья, с надеждой смотрящие на нее. Прочувствованная речь Чипа…_

_«Мы, как команда, прошли через многое… Я верю, что невидимая связь между нами достаточно крепка, чтобы выдержать и не такое… Мы все реже и реже видим тебя, слышим твой голос, смех… Нам начинает тебя не хватать. Мне начинает тебя не хватать…»_

_И тут вмешивается Дейл. Ни минутой ранее. Ни минутой позже. А как раз тогда, когда Чип перешел с общего на личное…_

Your coat is hanging loosely

On your slender frame

There's many roads to leave by

But few come back again…

Слово за словом. Аккорд за аккордом. Кадр за кадром.

Она привыкла считать выходки Дейла лишь забавным дурачеством. И каждый эпизод по отдельности, действительно, мог показаться шуткой или простым совпадением. Но взятые все вместе, они, будто кусочки мозаики, складывались в одно целое. Найденный ею диск стал последним недостающим для полноты картины звеном.

Как же она была слепа…

Take a look around and see

What's stopping you is stopping me

One moonless night we'll make it right

And vanish in the dark of night…

Она отдавала себе отчет, что иногда чересчур увлекается техникой, однако относилась к этому как к чему-то вполне естественному. Что такого, если именно это получается у нее лучше всего? Но сейчас время, уделенное изобретательству, казалось ей потраченным впустую. Да, ее мастерская ломилась от разнообразных устройств, в гараже скопилась целая коллекция машин, на посадочных полосах стояли самолеты… то есть, теперь уже один самолет. Неважно. Дело ведь совсем не в этом. Она прекрасно разбиралась в чертежах и схемах, но, как оказалось, совершенно не разбиралась в чувствах окружающих. Это было для нее слишком иррационально, чтобы представлять хоть какую-то важность…

Еще одна «дождливая» песня гулким эхом отозвалась в ее измученной душе.

So many lifetimes you've been waiting for it

All through the good times

When you tried to ignore it

You hesitate

It's come too late

You hear the sound

Of when wheels engage…

_«Главное — знать, что у тебя есть друзья»__(&&&)._

Ее слова, сказанные несчастному Поп-Хлопу, обманутому ближайшим соратником и в одночасье лишившимся веры и надежды. Ее слова вернули ему и то, и другое. Для него она такие светлые слова нашла. А для друзей? Кажется, времени не хватило…

— Простите меня, ребята… — прошептала она в темноту. — Прости меня, Дейл…

_«Они… Они… погибли… в прошлом году…»_

Снова ее слова. Тогда, в Боттлботтоме, ей показалось, что это хороший способ усыпить бдительность врагов и дать Дейлу с Вжиком возможность действовать. Тогда все получилось, как нельзя лучше. Но не вышло ли так, что она, «убив» друзей в глазах злоумышленников, сама накликала их смерть, и теперь расплачивается за это?

Теперь перед мысленным взором Гайки замелькали кадры сегодняшнего дня. Вот она, обезумевшая от горя, летит в огонь, но случайная струя водомета спасает ее. Вот она, перелетев через весь комплекс и всю площадь перед ним, прошивает крону дерева и приземляется точно в середину кучи травы. Парой футов правее или левее — и все, конец. Но нет, она осталась целой и невредимой настолько, насколько это было вообще возможно. А вот ее с риском для собственной жизни выхватывает из-под колес многотонного крана Люк, вопреки прямому приказу командира оставшийся на месте и продолжавший смотреть ей вслед… Три случайности — это закономерность. Но, если ей не позволили искупить свою вину смертью, остается…

_«— Ты должна улететь._

— _Я не полечу никуда без вас всех! Я не брошу вас!_

— _ТЫ ДОЛЖНА! Я ТЕБЕ ПРИКАЗЫВАЮ! СЛЫШИШЬ? ЭТО ПРИКАЗ!»_

…искупить ее жизнью.

Поп-Хлоп. Культ Колы. Гарольд Кошелек Третий. Малая Центральная больница.

Нужно просто знать свое место.

_«Уж простите меня, но, честное слово, приятно увидеть пациента, которому я реально могу помочь…»_

Если ее изобретения не в состоянии воскресить Чипа, Дейла, Рокки и Вжика, это еще не значит, что они не могут помочь кому-нибудь другому.

Завтра… то есть, сегодня утром, она соберет все, что может оказаться полезным, и поедет на Портеро-авеню, 1001. Она что-нибудь придумает. У нее получится. Должно получиться. Она будет работать за себя и за погибших друзей. Возможно, ее техника спасет жизнь кому-то, на кого махнула рукой медицина. Во всяком случае, она попробует. Обязана попробовать.

Раз не в состоянии все вернуть и все изменить…

%%%

Гайка не помнила, как заснула. Но, проснувшись, почувствовала, что что-то не так. Она заворочалась, выбираясь из-под одеяла…

ОДЕЯЛА?

Мышка рывком села. Поначалу она не сообразила, где находится, но потом узнала свою комнату и свою кровать. И свою розовую ночную рубашку, неизвестно откуда взявшуюся на ней.

— Неужели у меня еще и лунатизм на нервной почве появился? — пробормотала изобретательница. Она слезла с кровати и посмотрела на будильник у изголовья. Семь часов. «Как вчера…» — подумала Гайка, и встрепенулась. Надо собираться в больницу. Нельзя терять ни минуты! Возможно, как раз сейчас там умирает кто-то, кого еще можно было бы спасти, имея соответствующую технику! Она схватила небрежно брошенный на стул у кровати комбинезон…

Чистый комбинезон. Ну, то есть, не совсем чистый, но по сравнению с тем, что с ним было вчера…

— Это что же, я во сне не только переоделась, но еще и одежду постирала? И зашила? И…

Мышка быстро ощупала лицо. Посмотрев в зеркало на дверце платяного шкафа, она увидела, что все в полном порядке. Ни шрамов, ни царапин, ни синяков, ни пластырей…

— Ну не могло же оно все так быстро зажить… — сказала она своему отражению. — Хотя, кто знает, может, у доктора Стоуна действительно золотые руки… Кстати, о докторе. Надо собираться.

С комбинезоном в охапку Гайка вышла из спальни и направилась в ванную. Проходя мимо спальни Рокфора, она остановилась и, собравшись с духом, открыла дверь. Как и следовало ожидать, там было темно и пусто.

— Прости, Рокки, — всхлипнула изобретательница и, тихо прикрыв дверь, пошла к лестнице на средний этаж. Спустившись, она почувствовала идущий с нижнего этажа, где располагалась кухня, запах сыра. Но ведь она вчера ничего там не готовила…

— Господи, а вдруг я на самом деле стала лунатиком и что-то делала ночью на кухне? — воскликнула Гаечка и помчалась проверять, не горит ли там и вправду забытая с ночи на плите кастрюля. Вбежав на кухню, она первым делом увидела окно. Целое и невредимое, хотя еще вчера в обед через него влетел Дейл. Нет, она, разумеется, слышала, что лунатики могут делать вещи, недоступные для обычных людей и зверей. Ходить по тонким карнизам, например, с которых любой находящийся в своем уме непременно свалился бы. Но чтобы починить разбитое вдребезги окно…

А когда Гайка смогла, наконец, оторвать взгляд от окна и посмотреть на плиту, со стороны которой шел сильный сырный аромат, то застыла на месте, выронив комбинезон.

У плиты спиной к дверям, помешивая половником сырную похлебку, стоял Рокфор.

_Конец __1-ой части_

(&) — МТИ — Массачусетский технологический институт. Именно туда Спарки и Дзынь отправляются работать по окончании серии «Знаете ли вы теорию Павлова?» (источник — ). В русском переводе, правда, этот момент пропущен. (_Здесь и далее_ _прим. авт._)

(&&) — Мой перевод оригинальной реплики «Gangway!» (источник — .). Я, к сожалению, так толком и не смог разобрать, как именно она звучит в переводе от Первого канала, но по смыслу должно быть что-то близкое.

(&&&) — В оригинале слова Гайки звучат так: «As long as you know where you belong, that's what's important» (источник — .). Здесь приведен вариант перевода на русский от Первого канала. Однако эту фразу также можно перевести как «Главное — знать свое место», что неоднократно обыгрывается в тексте.


	2. Часть 2

**Часть вторая**

**СЕГОДНЯ**

— Р… Рок… Рокки?.. — наконец смогла выдавить из себя Гайка. То, что она устояла на ногах и не упала при виде погибшего друга в обморок, само по себе было чудом. Но вдвойне чудом было то, что Рокфор ее услышал и повернулся к ней:

— Привет, дорогая! Извини, с завтраком придется подождать, я не думал, что кто-то встанет так рано… Что с тобой? На тебе лица нет, словно ты призрака увидела!

— Это ты очень… тонко подметил, Рокки, — сказала мышка уже чуть поспокойнее. Главное — не нервничать. От сумасшествия еще никто не умирал и, как она слышала, оно вполне поддавалось лечению. Галлюцинации на почве нервного срыва. Ничего удивительного, если учесть, сколько всего ей пришлось вчера пережить.

— Кстати, — заметил Рокфор, снова отворачиваясь к плите, — я заметил, что ты не сказала «доброе утро!», как обычно говоришь, и я…

— Доброе утро, — машинально произнесла Гайка. Рокки застыл, потом поплевал три раза через каждое плечо и показал язык своему отражению в висевшей перед ним сковородке, надраенной до зеркального блеска. После чего, схватив со столика какие-то непонятные штуки и сделав пару замысловатых па, повернулся к Гаечке.

«Он уже так вчера делал, — подумалось ей. — Так вот как выглядит дежа вю. А я никогда не верила, что такое возможно…»

— Ну вот, а я только обрадовался… Нельзя в такой день, как сегодня, говорить «доброе утро!». Сегодня же суббота! Тринадцатое!

«Он говорит точно то же самое, что и вчера. Просто слово в слово. Теперь я должна сказать что-то вроде "Как ты можешь во все это верить? Ты же объездил весь мир, столько всего видел…"»

СТОП!

Мышка посмотрела на висевший в коридоре отрывной календарь. На нем действительно красовалась цифра «13». Суббота, 13-е июня.

«Да ладно! Я просто забыла оторвать вчера лист!» — подумала Гайка. Она направилась к календарю с твердым намерением сорвать этот проклятый листок и развеять затянувшийся кошмар. Хотя, если честно, она была совсем не против того, чтобы он затянулся подольше…

— Что ты делаешь! — закричал Рокфор, подбегая к ней и хватая за протянутые к календарю руки. — Нельзя этого делать ни в коем случае! Только после полуночи, иначе быть беде!

— Рокки, пусти меня!.. — закричала на него Гайка и остолбенела. Потом медленно дотронулась рукой до лица Рокфора, провела пальцами по его усам и щекам. Он был настолько реален, насколько это было вообще возможно…

— Что с тобой, Гаечка? — ласково спросил Рокфор, беря ее пальцы в свою ладонь. — Ты сама не своя. Что-то случилось? Пожалуйста, не молчи, скажи мне.

— Рокки, ты… ты живой…

Австралиец подпрыгнул, как ужаленный, и опрометью бросился к своим амулетам. Замахав ими вдвое сильнее, чем прежде, он по шесть раз поплевал через каждое плечо, дважды стукнулся лбом в сковороду, и только после всего этого ответил ей.

— Гаечка, дорогая, ты так не шути! Сегодня так шутить нельзя!.. Постой! Куда ты?

Но мышка, не слушая его, бросилась к двери в комнату Чипа и Дейла и рывком распахнула ее. В полумраке явственно виднелись очертания двух спящих на своих местах бурундуков. Она тихо закрыла дверь, прислонилась спиной к стене и медленно сползла по ней на пол.

%%%

— Что с ней, Рокки?

«Чип. Надо же, я и не замечала, какой приятный у него голос…»

— Понятия не имею. Посмотрела на меня, как на привидение, заглянула в вашу комнату и вот…

«Рокфор…»

— Это она меня увидела, я во сне такой красивый!

«Вот и Дейл. Слава Богу, они все здесь. Я, наверное, умерла во сне…»

— Дейл, не мели чепухи!

— Хорошо, мистер Всезнайка, ваша версия?

«Какие же они, все-таки, смешные…»

— Надо у нее спросить… Рокки, принеси воды!

— Уже. Вот.

— Спасибо. Ну-ка…

В лицо Гайке ударил поток холодной воды. Она встрепенулась и резко села, чуть не столкнувшись лбом с наклонившимся над ней Чипом. Какое-то время мышка молча оглядывалась вокруг. Она снова была в своей кровати, поперек одеяла лежал ее заботливо принесенный из кухни Рокфором комбинезон, а вокруг нее собрались взволнованные друзья. Гайка некоторое время вглядывалась в их лица, потом поморгала и помотала головой, но видение не исчезало. Хотя какое это видение, когда наполовину пустой стакан с водой в руке Чипа — вот он, капли холодной воды на ее лице — вот они…

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил Рокфор, беря изобретательницу за руку.

— Спасибо, ничего… — пробормотала Гайка. — А вы все… откуда?

— Ну вот, совсем нас забыла, уже даже не узнает… — горестно вздохнул Дейл.

— Как это «откуда»? — удивленно спросил Чип. — Мы в нашем штабе. Мы здесь живем… Ты что, действительно нас не узнаешь?

— Господи, что за глупости, конечно, узнаю! Просто я думала… Как вам хоккей?

— Ура, ура! — воскликнул враз просиявший Дейл и принялся прыгать по комнате. — Отлично! Замечательно! Она выздоровела! Она помнит про хоккей!

— Такое, знаете ли, не забывается… — тихо сказала Гайка, наблюдая за прыжками Дейла.

— А мы уж думали, ты совсем забыла про матч! — сказал Чип, в голосе которого звучала неприкрытая радость. — Пойдешь с нами?

— Куда?

— Как куда? На хоккей!

— Но он ведь уже был…

— Нет, Гаечка, ты что-то путаешь. Матч сегодня, в субботу, 13 июня.

— А вчера тогда что было?

— Вчера? Ничего. Пятница. 12 июня. Ты весь день сидела в мастерской… Помнишь?

Гайка совсем запуталась. Если это галлюцинации, то уж слишком, если так можно выразиться, качественные. Звук, цвет, осязание…

— Куда это ты? — испуганно спросил Чип, видя, как Гайка начала слезать с кровати.

— Сейчас… Мне надо проверить… то есть, в ванную! Я сейчас! — она выбежала из комнаты. Остальные Спасатели, переглянувшись, кинулись следом.

На самом деле ни в какую ванную изобретательница не собиралась. Спустившись на средний этаж, она пересекла гостиную и, чуть не выбив входные двери, выбежала на крыльцо. Увидев то, за чем бежала, она замерла, но, услышав позади шаги бегущих друзей, припустила снова. Ее целью был накрытый брезентом Самолет Спасателей. Подбежав к аппарату, мышка рывком сорвала накрывавшее летательный аппарат полотнище. Самолет был цел. Теперь последняя проверка… Гайка со всей силы ударила ногой по крылу. Вскрикнув от резкой боли, она запрыгала на одной ноге и уже начала падать, но подлетевший первым Вжик схватил ее за воротник ночной рубашки, что позволило остальным вовремя подхватить ее.

— Гайка! Что с тобой? Гайка! — тряс ее за плечи Чип.

— Родная! Не молчи, скажи что-нибудь! — с мольбой в голосе попросил Рокфор.

— Гайка! Приди в себя! Очнись! — налетел на изобретательницу Дейл.

— Сейчас, ребята, подождите… — наконец ответила Гайка, осторожно ставая на ушибленную ногу. — Да не тряси ты меня, Чип! Давайте все успокоимся… Какой сегодня день?

— Суббота, 13-ое, — мягко произнес Чип таким же голосом, каким совершенно отчаявшийся учитель в десятый раз объясняет нерадивому ученику условия задачи.

— Хорошо, допустим. Какой день был вчера?

— Пятница, 12-ое! — ответил вместо Чипа Дейл.

— Очень хорошо… Ребята, можно вас о чем-то попросить?

— Конечно, Гаечка, что угодно! — хором ответили все четверо.

— Мне нужно побыть одной…

— Секундочку! — строго сказал Рокфор. — Учитывая твое не совсем адекватное поведение, этот обморок и внезапно проснувшуюся склонность к членовредительству, — он красноречиво кивнул на все еще подрагивающее крыло Самолета, — нам бы хотелось для начала кое-что выяснить…

— Я обязательно все вам расскажу, — перебила его мышка, — но для начала я бы хотела, как минимум, переодеться…

— Ну да, разумеется, извини, — сказал внезапно порозовевший Чип, — но, пожалуйста, не устраивай больше гонок по всему штабу, хорошо?

— Конечно! — она поцеловала Чипа в щеку, ненадолго задумалась, крепко обняла и поцеловала Дейла в губы и лишь после этого направилась к входным дверям. Остальные Спасатели провожали ее взглядами, пока она не скрылась внутри.

— Гаечка, похоже, совсем заработалась, — сказал Рокфор, покрутив пальцем в воздухе около виска.

— Да, случай интересный, но что-то в этом есть такое… — согласился Дейл, еще не отошедший от ее поцелуя и мечтательно смотревший куда-то вдаль.

— Нельзя спускать с нее глаз! — оборвал его Чип, уязвленный до глубины души такой разницей в проявлении чувств со стороны Гайки. — Идемте, у меня есть план!

%%%

«Если это не сон, — думала Гайка, застегивая комбинезон, — и не галлюцинации, и не горячечный бред, то что же это такое?»

Царапин на лице нет. Комбинезон чистый и целый. Окно в кухне цело. Самолет Спасателей цел. Ее друзья живы. Сегодня снова 13 число.

Возникает вопрос: что было вчера?

Точнее, даже не так. А как-то так: а было ли это самое вчера?

А если его не было, то что это было?

«Нет, стоп, еще хуже получается…»

А если это шутка друзей?

«Хорошая шуточка!»

Нет, ну а вдруг? Они увидели, что их уговоры на нее не подействовали, и решили инсценировать свою смерть. Самолет они за ночь перетащили назад на базу. Ее, спящую, переодели в ночную рубашку (от этой мысли она залилась краской до самых кончиков ушей и хвоста) и перенесли в спальню. А сейчас ломают комедию…

«Угу, и "Боинг" тоже они сбили. Для вящей убедительности. Очень смешно…»

А при чем тут они? Может, они действительно опоздали на этот злополучный матч, а потом решили воспользоваться подвернувшимся случаем? Оставили рейнджермобиль в кустах, а сами…

«Но ведь Спарки их видел! И утверждает, что в момент падения они были там!»

Ну, Спарки мог и ошибиться…

А может, он с ними заодно?

Допустим, это правда. То есть, это шутка. Ее друзья вернули все так, как оно было вчера, и теперь посмеиваются в кулаки…

«Да нет, они не такие! Как можно так плохо о них думать?»

А ЧТО ЭТО ТОГДА ТАКОЕ ВООБЩЕ?

«Стоп, Гайка, стоп, давай все сначала…»

Ее друзья вернули все так, как оно было вчера. Отремонтировали окно. Отремонтировали Самолет…

«Быстро же они его отремонтировали. Там поломок было дней на пять кропотливой работы, а они всего за несколько часов…»

Ладно, допустим, они его все-таки отремонтировали. Все вернули назад…

Но кое-что они вернуть назад не могли!

Гайка пошла в мастерскую. Какого бы высокого мнения она ни была о своих друзьях, ей казалось невероятным, чтобы они могли восстановить ее мастерскую в том виде, в котором она была вчера утром. Даже она сама не смогла бы это сделать. И дело не только в том, что она сама точно не помнила, где что лежало. А в том, что некоторые вещи просто необратимы. И если готовые пневматические пистолеты для забивания крюков еще можно как-то разобрать, то, например, превратить полученный путем электролиза калий назад в электролит было проблематично…

Но они и это сделали!

Гайка смотрела на свою мастерскую и не узнавала ее. Точнее, наоборот, узнавала слишком хорошо. Вот лежат недоделанные пневматические пистолеты. В тисках зажаты ждущие окончательной обработки детали. Вот банки с компонентами и первыми пробными порциями суперклея. Вот оставленные с пятницы ванны с электролитом. Вот отдельные составляющие каркаса нового самолета, которые она вчера полдня скрепляла между собой…

При всем своем желании подшутить над ней ее друзья ни за что не смогли бы все это провернуть.

«Фантасмагория какая-то…»

Хорошо, допустим, они гении техники. В душе. Где-то глубоко. И они все восстановили.

Оставался последний элемент, который они не смогли бы восстановить при всем своем желании и всем своем техническом гении.

«Айс-Доум».

Надо лететь. Заодно проверим, как ее друзья починили Самолет Спасателей.

Если это, конечно, действительно их рук дело…

%%%

Полет к «Айс-Доуму» и обратно поставил больше вопросов, чем дал ответов.

Хотя точнее было бы сказать, что он дал ответ на один маленький вопрос, а задал один очень большой.

ЧТО, ЧЕРТ ВОЗЬМИ, ПРОИСХОДИТ?

Ее друзья были здесь абсолютно ни при чем. Более того, они были абсолютно правы.

Самолет, как и «вчера», завелся лишь после определенных усилий. На нем действительно давно не летали. И, что немаловажно, его давно не ремонтировали.

Уже сам факт отсутствия видимых за мили столбов черного дыма над городом указывал на то, что тут что-то не так. Или, если угодно, что все в порядке.

Вид блестевшей в лучах утреннего солнца серебряной громады «Айс-Доума» окончательно развеял все сомнения.

И электронные часы на здании городской ратуши, показывавшие дату «13.06», лишь подтвердили то, что и так стало очевидным.

Сегодня было вчера.

Гайка понимала две вещи. Первое — что она ничего не понимает. Второе — что если это то, о чем она думает, а именно тот самый шанс все изменить, который она вымаливала вчера ночью, то ни на какой хоккей ее друзья сегодня не пойдут.

Приземлившись у дверей родного штаба, она еще пару минут посидела в кабине самолета, собираясь с мыслями и продумывая стратегию отговаривания друзей от посещения этого матча. Это будет нелегко. Это будет тяжело. Это будет неприятно. Но она должна это сделать. Ради них.

Гайка вылезла из самолета и направилась в штаб. Каждый следующий шаг давался ей легче предыдущего. Ее решимость крепла, нужные слова выстраивались в законченные фразы. «Надеюсь, на этот раз они такого плана, как в прошлый раз, не придумали…» — подумала мышка, толкая дверь.

Ее друзья расположились на полукруглом диване, специально по такому случаю развернутом к дверям. Чип сидел прямо, сложив руки на груди, его черные глаза смотрели строго и настороженно. Дейл, наоборот, откинулся на спинку и смотрел на нее мечтательно и влюбленно, попутно опасаясь, что прекрасный сон развеется, и Гаечка вновь к нему охладеет. Рокки задумчиво теребил усы. Даже устроившийся на спинке дивана Вжик выглядел встревоженным.

— А что вы здесь?.. — начала Гайка, но Чип не дал ей договорить.

— Где ты была? — резко спросил он тоном, которым в детективных книжках обычно допрашивают подозреваемых.

— Я? Я… летала…

— Куда летала? Зачем?

— Чип, хватит играть в сыщика! — взвился Дейл. — Не смей так разговаривать с Гаечкой!

— Нет, пусть расскажет! — настаивал Чип.

— А ты не дави на нее!

— Тебе-то что?

— Это мне-то «что»? Да я…

— ПРЕКРАТИТЕ! — заорала Гайка так, что задребезжали стекла. Чип и Дейл ошарашено замолчали, Рокки так и замер с накрученным на палец усом, а Вжик свалился с дивана на пол.

— Да что вы, в конце концов! Вы… Вы… Да как… — Гайка никак не могла отдышаться после собственного крика. Все слова, которые она подбирала по дороге от самолета к дверям, вылетели у нее из головы, и ей снова требовалось время, чтобы внятно сформулировать свои мысли. Она говорила отдельными фразами, боясь, что, если она замолчит, Чип опять на нее набросится, Дейл снова за нее вступится, и все начнется по второму кругу.

— Я… Я должна вам что-то сказать… Объяснить…

— Да, уж объясни, будь так добра! — вмешался Рокфор. — А то мы тут все чуть с ума не посходили!

— Я сама чуть с ума не посходила. Простите, если вела себя неадекватно и ненормально…

Чип моментально просиял. Дейл понурился. Гайка поспешно добавила:

— Это не значит, что я совершенно не отдавала себе отчета в своих действиях…

Дейл расплылся в широкой улыбке. Чип закрыл лицо ладонью. Мышка поняла, что ничего хорошего из такого разговора не получится в принципе, и надо срочно менять тему. Но как? Выход нашелся внезапно.

— Друзья, — начала она, пытаясь как можно точнее вспомнить «вчерашние» слова Чипа. — Я понимаю, что все вы очень за меня беспокоитесь. Спасибо вам за это. Должна признать, в последнее время я действительно чересчур увлеклась своими делами. Вам может показаться, что я слишком от вас отдаляюсь, и вас это, как я понимаю, очень волнует и пугает. Так вот. Я хотела бы извиниться за это. Да, я увлеклась. Заработалась. Простите меня, пожалуйста. Я… Я никогда не забывала о вас! Ни на минуту! Очень сожалею, что дала вам повод в этом усомниться…

По мере того, как она говорила, озабоченность на лицах друзей исчезала, сменившись сначала заинтригованностью, а затем — растроганностью. Чип был просто сражен наповал, ведь изобретательница почти слово в слово повторила то, что он сам собирался сказать. Осознание того, что его с Гаечкой чувства совпадали, наполнило сердце бурундука светом и теплом, и он, окрыленный, подбежал к мышке.

— Гаечка! Ну, как ты могла такое про нас подумать? Мы никогда в этом не сомневались! Я никогда в этом не сомневался…

— Гаечка, идем с нами сегодня на хоккей! — перебил его подскочивший Дейл. — Серьезно, мы уже очень давно никуда не ходили, а матч обещает быть просто фантастическим! А завтра в нашем городе большой концерт группы «A-Kha»! Единственный, между прочим! Я уже и места присмотрел! Тебе обязательно понравится!

— ДЕЙЛ! Ты что себе позволяешь? Ты все испортил! Ты… — накинулся на друга Чип. Гайка, вспомнившая, что последовало после этих слов «вчера», вклинилась между готовыми начать очередную драку бурундуками и раздвинула их руками в разные стороны. Но теперь, благодаря Дейлу, она получила возможность плавно перейти к самому важному — хоккейному матчу.

— Ребята! Не ссорьтесь! Это еще не все! Или вы садитесь и слушаете меня, или я уйду и…

— Нет! Нет! Слушаем! Слушаем! — изрядно напуганные такой перспективой Чип с Дейлом наперегонки бросились к дивану. Дождавшись, когда они усядутся, Гаечка заговорила.

— Сейчас я объясню причину своего утреннего поведения. Видите ли… как бы это сказать… у меня был вещий сон!

— Вещий сон? У тебя? — удивленно спросил Рокфор. — Ты ведь не веришь во все эти, так сказать, «предрассудки»!

— Не верила. Теперь верю. Сон был такой… в общем, как наяву. Настолько реальный, что, проснувшись, я решила, что сплю, хотя на самом деле проснулась, а то, что считала явью, на самом деле было сном…

— Э-э-э, а можно еще раз с того места, где про «наяву»? — поднял руку Дейл, для которого эти выкладки были слишком сложны. Чип толкнул его локтем и показал прижатый к губам палец. Дейл хотел ответить, но, натолкнувшись на поистине ледяной взгляд Гайки, сдержался.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что именно поэтому смотрела на меня, как на призрак? — спросил Рокфор, начавший кое-что понимать.

— Да, именно поэтому.

— То есть ты хочешь сказать, — продолжил Рокфор упавшим голосом, — что в твоем сне я… меня…

— Да, Рокки. Именно так. — Гайка решила по возможности избегать слов «погиб» или «умер». Мало ли что…

— А Чип и Дейл?..

— Они тоже.

— А Вжик?

— И Вжик.

— А я?.. Ой, я, кажется, уже спрашивал…

— Вы все.

— А ты?

— А я осталась.

— Боже мой, — пробормотал Рокфор. — Это неспроста! Я же говорил! С субботой тринадцатым шутки плохи! А вы мне не верили! — обратился он к сидевшим, как истуканы, бурундукам. Те ничего не ответили, оглушенные страшными словами Гайки, и на некоторое время в гостиной повисла такая тишина, что, казалось, было слышно, как меняются цифры на электронных часах. Первым пришел в себя Чип.

— Гаечка, я, конечно, все понимаю… Но не кажется ли тебе, что сны, скажем так, не стоит воспринимать слишком серьезно? И вообще…

— Чип, пожалуйста! Поверь мне! Вы все мне поверьте! Я вас умоляю — не ходите сегодня на матч!

— Гаечка, послушай, — подал голос Дейл, — ты устала. У тебя был напряженный месяц…

— Ну почему вы мне никогда не верите? — в отчаянии закричала Гайка. — У меня что, так часто бывают страшные сны? Да в обычный день я бы первая посмеялась над всем этим! Но сегодня…

— Она права, ребята, — заметил Рокфор. — Сегодня очень необычный день!

Чип схватился за голову.

— Ну вот, мало нам было одного помешанного на суевериях…

— Это не суеверие! — закричала уже готовая расплакаться мышка. — Я ВИДЕЛА! Я ПЕРЕЖИЛА ЭТО!

Она часто заморгала, пытаясь прогнать набежавшие слезы. Только не сейчас. Слезами она только все испортит. Тогда ее точно посчитают ненормальной, закатывающей истерику по любому поводу…

— Гаечка, пожалуйста, не плачь, — услышала она совсем близко голос Дейла и почувствовала, как он положил руку ей на плечо. — Вот, возьми мой платок. Он, конечно, не то, чтоб уж очень чистый, но…

— Спасибо, Дейл, — поблагодарила Гайка, промокая влажные веки. Возвращая ему платок, она взяла его за руку и, заглянув ему прямо в глаза, умоляюще произнесла:

— Хоть ты мне поверь, Дейл. Пожалуйста!

— Я бы очень хотел… — ответил Дейл севшим голосом, не в силах отвести взгляда от ее небесных глаз. — Но… Я так ждал…

Тут Гайку осенило.

— Но вы ведь можете посмотреть матч по телевизору! — воскликнула она.

— Это, разумеется, так, — ответил Чип, — но мы и так всегда смотрим хоккей по телевизору, а тут такая возможность окунуться в атмосферу праздника, почувствовать себя частью большого сплоченного коллектива болельщиков…

— Да-да, — согласно закивал Дейл, — подудеть в дудку, помахать шарфом, попрыгать…

— Но вы же можете это сделать и дома! Чип наденет свой шарф, ты наденешь хоккейную форму и все щитки, и вы будете… Что? — она осеклась, увидев, как Чип и Дейл застыли с расширившимися до размеров чайных блюдец глазами.

— О… От… Откуда ты знаешь про мой шарф? — дрожащим голосом спросил Чип. — Я его только вчера купил… Ты не могла его видеть…

— А про мой к-костюм? Со щ-щитками? — Дейл от волнения начал заикаться.

Гайка чуть не запрыгала от радости. Вот оно, вот оно! Она нашла доказательство! Нашла, чем их убедить!

— Это из моего сна, — пояснила она, стараясь, чтобы ее голос звучал ровно. — Ты, Чип, был в сине-красном шарфе. А ты, Дейл, в полном хоккейном облачении. С клюшкой…

— Боже, Боже, Боже… — затараторил Дейл, подбегая к Чипу и чуть ли не крича ему в лицо. — Она знает про шарф. Про форму. Про клюшку… Она все знает! Она… Она как Кассандра! Она ясновидящая! ГАЙКА ЯСНОВИДЯЩАЯ!

Чип был настолько поражен, что даже не пытался отбиться от Дейла, бешено дергавшего его за воротник. Это было нелогично. Невозможно. Он не верил во все это… Но стоило Дейлу упомянуть Кассандру, как по спине Чипа забегали мурашки. Он на собственной шкуре убедился, что некоторые пророчества действительно сбываются. И хотя он тогда не погиб, как предсказывала бабочка-гадалка, падающий сундук ему все же иногда мерещился. Чип, естественно, никому никогда об этом не говорил…

— Ладно, ребята, послушайте меня, — раздался зычный голос долго молчавшего Рокки. — Я знаю, что вы думаете про суеверия, про мои амулеты и ритуалы защиты от дурного глаза. Поступайте, как знаете. Но лично я и лично Вжик останемся дома и посмотрим этот матч по телевизору! Правда, Вжик?

Муха утвердительно пискнула. Рокки встал со скрипнувшего под его весом дивана, подошел к Гайке и по-отечески обнял ее.

— Я верю тебе, малышка. Возможно, это знак свыше. Возможно, припадок ясновидения, как у Кассандры. Возможно, послание от Гиго… Я не знаю. Но я верю тебе. Ты — не такая мышка, чтобы все это выдумать и разыгрывать нас. Сегодня такой день, когда действительно возможно все. Извини, что поначалу подумал плохое о тебе и твоем здоровье.

— Спасибо, Рокки, — прошептала Гайка, прижимаясь к нему. Густой свитер великана немного кололся, но так было даже лучше. Это вселяло дополнительную уверенность в том, что все происходит на самом деле.

— Да, Чип, ты как знаешь, а я Гаечке верю! — сказал Дейл, кладя руку на плечо изобретательницы и заглядывая ей в глаза в надежде увидеть там тот же свет, что парой минут раньше. В ответ мышка протянула руку и погладила его по щеке, от чего Дейл просто растаял. Он наклонился и хотел поцеловать ее, но уткнулся губами в воротник куртки шустро вклинившегося между ним и Гайкой Чипа и стал шумно сплевывать набившийся в рот мех.

— Гаечка, прости, что я был груб… — начал Чип, но мышка лишь коротко кивнула, закрыв глаза и думая о чем-то своем, и Чип, еле слышно всхлипнув, опустил голову и вышел из штаба.

Он совершенно не мог взять в толк, что произошло с Гаечкой. Она целый месяц не обращала внимания ни на кого из них, с головой уйдя в работу. А до этого никогда не отдавала Дейлу столь явного предпочтения, как сейчас. Неужели он что-то упустил? Или причина — в его сегодняшнем поведении? Но что он такого сделал? Он ведь и раньше бывал резок с ней, особенно когда из-за поломок ее изобретений под угрозой оказывались их жизни. Но она всегда прощала его…

Или только делала вид, что прощает? А на самом деле ее чаша терпения понемногу заполнялась, и именно сегодня переполнилась окончательно?

— Ну почему я ей не поверил? Почему накричал? Почему стал допрашивать? Дурак! Дурак! — ругал самого себя лидер Спасателей, забираясь все выше и выше в густую крону дерева. По всему выходило, что, ослепленный ревностью, он собственноручно порвал ту нить, что связывала его с самой лучшей мышкой на свете…

А МОЖЕТ, И СО СПАСАТЕЛЯМИ ВООБЩЕ?

Он обернулся и посмотрел на оставшиеся внизу двери. На ставшее родным крыльцо. На исхоженную за многие годы вдоль и поперек стартовую площадку. На верный старый Самолет Спасателей…

— Неужели это все? — спросил себя Чип. Он и представить себе не мог, что сможет когда-нибудь покинуть это место и уйти из Спасателей. Остальные члены команды уходили. Он — никогда. Он не мог себе этого позволить.

Но сейчас он, как никогда раньше, ощущал себя совсем одиноким.

Да кому он теперь вообще нужен?

Вжику? Ой, не смешите…

Рокфору? Зачем? Рокфор старше, опытнее, сильнее…

Дейлу? У Дейла есть Гаечка.

А у Гаечки есть Дейл…

Чип не помнил, когда последний раз по-настоящему плакал. Он даже успел забыть, каково это.

Теперь вспомнил…

— Чип! Ты где? Чип!

Гайка. Гайка ищет его.

Ну и для чего, спрашивается?

А вдруг?..

Чип стал поспешно вытирать лицо шляпой и воротником куртки. Гаечка не должна увидеть его таким! Ни в коем случае!

— Господи, Чип! Вот ты где!

Поздно, она уже здесь. Чип надвинул шляпу на глаза так, что перестал что-либо видеть. Ну и хорошо. Если его глаза ничего не видят, значит, никто не видит его глаз…

Не помогло.

— Чип! — Гайка подбежала к бурундуку, и, сорвав с него шляпу, взяла его лицо в свои ладони и повернула к себе. — Господи! Я… не знаю, как так получилось! Я… я просто…

— Нет, правда, я пойму…— тихо начал Чип, внутренне сжавшись, как рессора под прессом.

— Господи, Чип, выслушай меня! Просто вчера… То есть, во сне… То есть, я…

— Нет, если тебе был знак, что ты должна быть с Дейлом, тогда, конечно…

— ЧТО ТЫ ТАКОЕ НЕСЕШЬ? — в сердцах закричала Гайка. — Ты что, не понимаешь? Я думала, что потеряла вас! ВСЕХ ВАС! Что я ищу вас сначала в «Айс-Доуме», потом в какой-то Малой Центральной больнице…

— Малая Центральная? Да, есть такая… — машинально ответил Чип.

— Что, правда?.. Видишь, это из той же серии, что и твой шарф, и форма Дейла! Я же понятия не имела, что такая больница существует! Вчера я об этом и не подозревала! Ты понимаешь? Ну не молчи, Чип! Ну пожалуйста!

— Так это все… — начал Чип, понемногу приходя в себя и вновь обретая надежду.

— Вы все мне дороги! — сказала Гайка. — Вжик — как друг и член команды. Рокфор — как товарищ и старый приятель моего отца. Ты и Дейл — как самые близкие, самые дорогие на свете друзья. Пойми, Чип!

«Хоть это радует», — подумал бурундук. Значит, у него еще есть шансы…

— Но почему ты сегодня так ласкова с Дей…

Закончить вопрос он не успел. Гаечка обняла его за шею, и на минуту, а может, и дольше, их губы соединились.

%%%

Изумрудная листва монотонно покачивалась, и ее тень образовывала причудливый, постоянно меняющийся узор. Густая крона задерживала солнечные лучи, и сложно было поверить, что на самом деле на улице стоит палящий зной. Чип нежно поглаживал золотистые волосы Гаечки, то и дело осторожно смахивая прилетавшие с верхних веток листья, сорванные шальным ветром. Сейчас он больше всего на свете боялся, что это окажется всего лишь сном вроде того, который, в чем он уже ни капли не сомневался, был у изобретательницы. Таким же реальным, как явь, но при этом — только сном…

— Прости мне мою грубость, — тихо попросил он.

— Не надо, Чип. Я сама виновата.

— Нет, это не так! Это я не должен был говорить такое. И таким тоном. Просто я перепугался до смерти… Ой, извини! — поспешил исправиться Чип, почувствовав, как Гаечка вздрогнула при этом слове. Снова воцарилось молчание. Чип решил, что это даже к лучшему. Так он чувствовал себя гораздо уютнее. Нужные слова все никак не подбирались, а случайные могли в одночасье все разрушить…

— Зачем ты ушел? — прервала затянувшуюся паузу мышка. — Ты ведь не собирался?..

— Конечно, нет! — чуть громче и чуть быстрее, чем надо было, ответил Чип. Даже слишком громко и слишком быстро. Гайка настолько отчетливо это почувствовала, что внутри нее все оборвалось.

— Господи, Чип! Не уходи, прошу тебя! Останься!

— Ну что ты, Гаечка? Как я могу уйти? Представляешь, во что Дейл превратит нашу с ним комнату? — попытался пошутить бурундук, но прозвучало как-то плоско и неубедительно.

— Я плохо разбираюсь в чувствах, — продолжала она, никак не отреагировав на его слова. — С изобретательством у меня проблем нет, а вот с чувствами…

— Нет, Гаечка. Это я совершенно в них не разбираюсь.

Мышка не ответила. Ей нечего было ему ответить. Но вины Чипа в этом не было. Она сама едва все не разрушила. Впрочем, ее тоже можно понять. Открывшаяся ей «вчера» ночью правда о чувствах Дейла настолько потрясла ее, что, из благих побуждений все исправить, она принялась компенсировать ему то, что задолжала за все эти годы. Совсем не подумав, как это выглядит со стороны, в том числе — со стороны Чипа, который просто физически и логически не мог понять, что происходит на самом деле, ведь для него этого страшного «вчера» просто не существовало… Гайка, правда, сама еще до конца не поняла, было ли вообще это «вчера». Возможно, следует как-нибудь при случае навестить Кассандру и спросить, какие именно ощущения возникают у нее в, как выразился Рокки, «припадках ясновидения», и сравнить со своими…

Но она не могла объяснить все это Чипу. Во-первых, она не имела права, так как это было бы нечестно по отношению к Дейлу, который не просто так прятал от всех эти диски и свои чувства вообще. А во-вторых, она боялась, что Чип решит, что все эти ее слова, этот долгий поцелуй, и то, что она сейчас рядом с ним — тоже компенсация. Своего рода возмещение ущерба…

А ЕСЛИ ЭТО НА САМОМ ДЕЛЕ ТАК?

«Я — моральный урод! — подумала Гайка. — Даже сейчас пытаюсь свести все вместе, как две части уравнения. Как теорему. Как… Как… Господи-и-и-и…»

— Гаечка! Что с тобой? Ну, не плачь, пожалуйста! — испуганно заговорил Чип, почувствовав, как она затряслась всем телом. — Все в порядке! Я никуда не уйду! Обещаю! Я не оставлю вас… тебя! Никогда! Слышишь? Только не плачь! Не надо!..

Он прижал прекрасную мышку к своей груди, мысленно проклиная себя за все колкие, обидные, порой просто грубые слова, которые когда-либо посмел сказать или подумать в ее адрес. И ведь, главное, за что? За какие-то недоразумения, мелкие неполадки… В сущности, по пустякам… От каждого вздрагивания, каждого всхлипывания Гаечки его сердце сжималось в комок, а тело словно сводило судорогой. «Я монстр! — подумал Чип. — Чудовище! Бездушный чурбан!» Как он мог даже подумать о том, чтобы уйти, чтобы бросить ее и друзей? Спасатель, называется… Как он посмел учинить ей форменный допрос с пристрастием? Да кто он вообще такой? А ведь сколько красивых слов придумал, пока они ждали ее возвращения.

«Мы все реже слышим твой голос, смех…»

«Разлука — самое страшное…»

«Невидимая связь между нами…»

«Тонкая паутинка, делающая нас командой…»

Слова, слова… А сам что? «Нельзя спускать с нее глаз!» «Где ты была?» «Куда летала?»…

— Я недостоин тебя, Гаечка… — прошептал Чип, прижимаясь щекой к ее нежной челке.

— Неправда… Это я недостойна вас… — ответила сквозь слезы мышка.

— Не говори глу… так! Ты — самая лучшая на свете!

Она подняла лицо и посмотрела в его черные, блестевшие от влаги глаза.

— Ты не знаешь… я…

— И знать не хочу! — сказал Чип, закрывая ее рот своим.

%%%

«— Привет, Америка! Бэзил Сендс уже на связи, вместе со мной в студии Кейси Родригес, и мы начинаем репортаж с решающего, седьмого матча финальной серии розыгрыша Кубка Стэнли. Сегодня все дороги ведут в "Айс-Доум". Нет, это не новое название родной арены "Рейнджеров", это совсем даже в другом городе, ведь, как мы все прекрасно помним, этот матч проводится на нейтральной территории…

— Если, конечно, можно считать нейтральной территорией соседний с Сан-Анджелесом город!

— Ты прав, Кейси! Не секрет, что решение дисциплинарного совета вызвало неоднозначную реакцию. Но глава совета, комментируя вынесенный вердикт, отметил, что, цитирую, "философия родных стен является краеугольным камнем политики проведения матчей Лиги", конец цитаты. Кроме того, в ходе официального расследования было установлено, что зачинщиками беспорядков недельной давности были болельщики мичиганской команды, и это не могло не повлиять на решение совета. Так что, как мне кажется, справедливость в данном случае восторжествовала. Ведь, доведя дело до седьмой игры, "Рейнджеры" доказали, что всерьез настроены бороться до конца…

— И как тут не вспомнить героический прорыв Марка Шеффилда на последних секундах шестого матча, когда все Восточное побережье уже готово было открывать шампанское!

— Да, это был просто феноменальный момент! Так вот, как я уже говорил, матч все-таки решили проводить недалеко от Сан-Анджелеса, поэтому мне даже как-то неудобно произносить словосочетание «нейтральное поле»…

— Мы все здесь гости, но Мичиганские "Звезды" — более гости, чем "Рейнджеры"!

— Отлично сказано, Кейси! "Айс-Доум" заполнен под завязку, что неудивительно! Билетов не было уже задолго до сегодняшнего дня…»

— Эх-эх-эх… — грустно вздохнул Рокфор, вертя в руках заветную синюю бумажку. — Все-таки, как-то неудобно вышло. Старик Бенни так старался, а мы…

— Я понимаю, Рокфор, — кивнула Гайка, — но сон…

— Не стоит, дорогая. Думаю, если бы мне сегодня ночью приснилось что-нибудь подобное, со мной еще и не то было бы!

Спасатели сидели на заново развернутом к телевизору диване. Слева сидел Рокфор, в центре — бурундуки, между ними, ровно посередине — Гайка. Вжик обосновался на люстре. Как и предсказывала изобретательница, Чип повязал на шею шарф с символикой «Рейнджеров», а Дейл надел полное хоккейное облачение. При этом он пытался одновременно есть, держать клюшку и поправлять все время сползавшую на лицо маску, мешавшую есть. Гайке, сидевшей к нему вплотную, было не очень комфортно, но она не обращала на это внимания. Это ведь она предложила Дейлу смотреть матч в таком же виде, в каком он «вчера» отправился на стадион. К тому же, умудренная печальным опытом, она не хотела лишний раз травмировать очень чувствительную, как оказалось, душу Дейла. Сейчас, глядя на его ужимки, в это трудно было поверить, но она точно знала, что это — напускное. Что-то вроде защитной ореховой скорлупы, скрывавшей изумрудное чистой воды ядро.

Чипу, никогда раньше не упускавшему возможности поддеть друга, тем более в присутствии очаровательной изобретательницы, сейчас до мучений Дейла не было никакого дела. Он сидел, положив руки на колени, хотя еще утром представлял себе, как обнимается с Гаечкой на трибунах «Айс-Доума». По форме ничего не изменилось. Они смотрели тот самый матч, пускай по телевизору. Они сидели рядом. Но что-то было не так. И хотя его губы еще хранили тепло их с ней поцелуев где-то там, среди густой кроны дерева, в его сердце была грусть. Пусть не траурная, пусть светлая, но грусть. Он не знал, почему именно. Возможно, он что-то понял. Что-то почувствовал. Может, в один миг стал взрослее. Не старше, а именно взрослее.

Раньше он видел все так: есть он, Дейл и Гайка. Именно так — Дейл как стена между ним и Гайкой. Все время норовящий в самый неподходящий момент появиться из ниоткуда и в тысячный раз все испортить. Теперь были он, Гайка и Дейл. Не Дейл между ним и Гайкой, а она между ними. Но не как стена. Как мост. Она стала им с той самой первой их встречи в нашпигованном ловушками старом «Митчелле» и оставалась все это время. Если бы не она, кто знает, где он был бы сейчас. Детство и юность Чипа были бурными. В разное время у него было много товарищей и знакомых. Однако юношеский максимализм и, если говорить начистоту, весьма скверный характер довольно быстро их всех отпугивали. Отпугнули бы, в конце концов, и Дейла. Очередная их перепалка непременно закончилась бы ссорой и расставанием. Но тут они встретили ее…

— УРААААА! — внезапно закричал Дейл, подскакивая с дивана и тут же под тяжестью щитков падая обратно, от чего всех остальных подбросило в воздух. — Наши забили! Ура!

— Хорошее начало! Давно бы так! Все-таки уже полпериода прошло! — поддержал его Рокфор, которому пришлось кричать чуть ли не во весь голос, дабы пробиться сквозь восторженные возгласы комментаторов и оглушительный рев трибун.

— Чип! «Рейнджеры» забили! — весело толкнула задумавшегося бурундука в бок Гайка. Ей было, по большому счету, все равно. Во-первых, она не воспринимала этот спорт. Во-вторых, она в любую минуту ожидала самого страшного. Но считала своим долгом порадоваться вместе с друзьями и заодно подбодрить Чипа, которого явно одолевали не самые веселые мысли.

— Что? Правда? Здорово! — Чип тоже улыбнулся, но вышло это у него как-то слишком уж вымучено. Никто, кроме Гайки, не обратил на это внимания. Она же, тронув Чипа за плечо, попыталась заглянуть ему в глаза, но он, все так же смотря прямо перед собой, еле заметно помотал головой, одними лишь губами произнес «не надо», и мышка, поняв, что Чипу сейчас не до всего этого, снова устремила взор на экран.

— Гаечка, хочешь чего-нибудь? — услышал Чип голос Дейла. Он слегка повернул голову, наблюдая, как Гаечка с улыбкой берет с протянутой ей тарелки небольшой бутерброд.

— Спасибо, Дейл, ты такой заботливый…

_Они ехали по пустынным боковым улочкам города на новой, усовершенствованной модели рейнджермобиля. Гаечка уступила место за рулем Рокфору, а сама перебралась на заднее сиденье, где стояла заботливо и аккуратно (Чипа это тогда тоже поразило) сложенная Дейлом корзинка для пикника. Для его пикника с Гаечкой. Но Гаечка, до этого использовавшая горшок из-под подаренного ей Чипом цветка в качестве крепления лопастей вентилятора (что ранило Чипа в самое сердце), пригласила на пикник всех. Чип еще долго не мог удержаться от смеха при мысли о том, каким разбитым выглядел__ тогда Дейл. Да и вообще, боевая ничья в их с Дейлом попытках понравиться Гаечке устраивала Чипа гораздо больше…_

— _Еще лимонада? — спросил Дейл у __сидевшей рядом мышки, извлекая из-под сиденья термос._

— _Я не против! — вмешался тогда он, протягивая Дейлу свой сделанный из бутылочной крышки стакан._

_Дейл взбеленился._

— _Пей из своего стакана! Это мой!_

— _Ах, так! — __вскипел он. Завязалась потасовка, закончившаяся потерей лимонада и выведением из строя аккумулятора…_

«Как глупо!» — думал Чип, прогоняя нахлынувшие воспоминания. Устроить потасовку из-за такого пустяка, как предложенный лимонад. Но тогда он был готов на все, лишь бы не позволить Дейлу оказать услугу Гаечке, добиться ее расположения…

А сейчас?

Сейчас он видел, как один старый друг вежливо предлагает бутерброд другому старому другу.

%%%

«— Итак, друзья, мы все с нетерпением ожидаем свистка о начале второго периода этого поистине фантастического матча…

— Как, Бэзил, всего лишь второго? По моим прикидкам выходит, что двадцатого…

— Ого! Я об этом не думал! Хотя, если считать все периоды во всех матчах, то даже двадцать второго!

— Почему?.. А, ты имеешь в виду те два эпических овертайма?

— Именно их, Кейси! Лично я их еще долго не забуду… Итак, "Рейнджеры" впереди 1:0. Напоминаем, счет в матче на одиннадцатой минуте очень метким и необычайно мощным броском открыл Джастин Питерсон. Не вздумайте переключать канал, дальше будет только больше!

— И лучше!..»

К середине второго периода Гайка несколько освоилась, и события на поле начали понемногу увлекать ее. Ей не надо было задаваться вопросом, в какой форме «Рейнджеры». Чтобы это узнать, достаточно было посмотреть на Дейла. Неподдельные эмоции друзей, сопровождавшие тот или иной момент, отдавались в ее душе светлой радостью. Особенно эмоции Чипа, который после перерыва заметно оживился. Время от времени поворачиваясь к нему, мышка ловила его теплый устремленный на нее взгляд. Уходить он, похоже, передумал. По крайней мере, она очень на это надеялась. Ледяной страх ожидания катастрофы, доселе сковывавший ее сердце, потихоньку начал таять. Носились по полю хоккеисты, стучали клюшки, кричали возбужденные болельщики. Казалось, ничто не в силах разрушить этот спортивный праздник…

А если ей действительно все вчерашнее лишь привиделось? Что, если это просто игра измученных нервов и разыгравшегося воображения? Последний месяц она и впрямь работала на износ, недосыпая и недоедая. Ей снились мастерская и груды чертежей, даже во сне она продолжала искать решения накопившихся за день проблем. Возможно, в ее натруженном мозгу и впрямь что-то замкнуло?

Но как тогда объяснить, что она знала про шарф Чипа, про форму Дейла, про существование больницы, наконец?

С последним, пожалуй, проще всего. Она могла краем уха услышать это из разговоров друзей во время одной из своих редких вылазок в свет. Тогда она пропустила это мимо ушей, но подсознание зафиксировало информацию, а потом из одного краткого упоминания сам собой создался цельный образ. Что касается шарфа и формы, то как тут не вспомнить редкие совместные просмотры спортивных матчей, где на трибунах то и дело мелькали болельщики в полной экипировке своих кумиров, что уж говорить о такой мелочи, как шарф с символикой любимой команды. А то, что все именно так и оказалось… Что ж, это можно объяснить тем, что именно такой подход к фанатской символике полностью соответствовал характерам друзей. Консервативный и сдержанный Чип обошелся одним шарфом, экспрессивный и неугомонный Дейл не остановился, пока не надел все, что только смог придумать…

— Ой, ой, что ты наделал? Слепой, что ли? — закричал Рокфор, ударяя кулаком по дивану. Это защитник «Рейнджеров», стремясь избавиться от плотной опеки со стороны двух игроков соперника, попытался пробросить шайбу вдоль борта на своего товарища по команде, но она, задев какой-то микроскопический выступ, неожиданно срикошетила и попала прямо на клюшку форварда «Красных Звезд».

— Он выйдет один на один! Боже, Боже! Пожалуйста, промахнись!.. — запричитал Дейл, стуча клюшкой по полу. Но это не помогло. Нападающий «Звезд» при помощи пары неуловимых движений запутал вратаря и пустил шайбу в открывшийся буквально на долю секунды угол ворот. Загудела сирена, замигал красный фонарь, радостно вскочили на ноги «звездные» сектора трибун, Рокфор сокрушенно схватился за голову, а Дейл в сердцах стукнул себя по лбу, от чего его маска снова упала на лицо.

«— Ты видел, Бэзил? Одна маленькая оплошность — и сразу наказание!

— Да, Кейси! В матче таких команд любой промах незамедлительно и жестоко карается. Доусону предстоит услышать в свой адрес немало нелестных слов. Особенно, если это взятие ворот в итоге окажется переломным!

— Ну, не будем забегать так далеко вперед, где нас ждут еще как минимум полтора периода. А в хоккее, как мы все знаем, все порой решает одна секунда!

— Будем надеяться, что свежая пятерка "Рейнджеров" сможет снова переломить ход игры в свою пользу, потому что после первой заброшенной шайбы у них мало что получалось…»

«Ну вот, — расстроилась Гайка, — "Рейнджеры" пропустили… Да разве можно доверять такую важную задачу, как защита ворот, человеку? Он же ту шайбу еле видит! На воротах давно пора устанавливать что-нибудь вроде автоматических жалюзи с фотоэлементом…»

Она почувствовала, как Чип обнял ее рукой за плечи.

— Не огорчайся, Гаечка. Наши забьют еще! — улыбаясь, сказал он.

— Знаю… — ответила Гайка и остолбенела.

Простое слово, выражающее простое согласие. Но оно хлестнуло, словно спущенный курок.

_«__— Да, конечно… Так вот, Дейл, в хоккейной форме… Как раз "Рейнджеры" забросили шайбу, так он аж подпрыгнул. А потом сдернул шляпу Чипа и стал ею размахивать. Чип рассердился, начал отбирать шляпу. Честно признаюсь, я даже про матч позабыл. Смотрю, как они борются, как Рокфор… Рокфор, верно?.. Вот, хорошо, значит, я не забыл. Память не подводит… Извини, отвлекся. Так вот, наблюдаю я за ними, и вдруг — бабах!_.._»_

Спарки. Больница. «Вчера».

Гаечка ощутила на своих плечах еще одну руку. На этот раз это был Дейл, от которого не мог укрыться жест Чипа, и он по своему обыкновению решил если не пресечь его поползновения, то, по крайней мере, сделать то же самое, не дав сопернику всецело завладеть вниманием любимой мышки. Она повернулась к Дейлу. Тот широко и влюбленно улыбнулся, но Гайка еще успела уловить то выражение злости и ревности, с которым Дейл смотрел на Чипа. Мышка внутренне сжалась в ожидании их новой ожесточенной перепалки, но ничего не произошло. Чип все так же обнимал ее, хотя поверх его руки лежала рука Дейла, и не заметить этого было невозможно. Это настолько не вписывалось в привычный, установившийся за годы порядок вещей, что даже Дейл почувствовал, что что-то тут не так. Выражалось это в том, что он, хоть и смотрел неотрывно на Гаечку, но то и дело буквально на миг переводил взгляд на продолжавшего сидеть, как ни в чем не бывало, Чипа.

«Это не к добру», — подумала Гайка. Но улыбкой Дейлу ответила. Не могла не ответить. Все-таки он так долго скрывал свои чувства…

ДИСКИ!

Гайка чуть не подпрыгнула от пронзившей ее, словно молния, мысли. Если больницу, шарф и форму еще можно было как-то списать на фокусы памяти и подсознания, то диски с песнями группы «A-Kha» в коллекции Дейла — никак. Она была абсолютно уверена, что никогда раньше не видела ни одного их диска и не слышала ни одной их песни…

А вдруг их там и нет?

Надо проверить. Просто необходимо. Сейчас. Сию же секунду.

— Гаечка, ты куда? — удивленно и несколько обиженно спросил Дейл рывком поднявшуюся с дивана изобретательницу.

— Я… это… Тарелки пустые отнести! На кухню! — Гайка начала быстро собирать со столика пустые блюда и чашки.

— Помочь тебе? — спросил Дейл, пытаясь привстать.

— Нет-нет, не нужно! Смотрите матч, я справлюсь…

— Точно все в порядке? — нахмурился Рокфор. — Ты какая-то…

— Господи, Рокки, все хорошо… Может, принести кому-нибудь что-нибудь, раз уж я?..

— Да! Еще лимонада! — охотно ответил Дейл.

— И пакет сырных шариков! Нет! Два! — подхватил Рокфор.

— Лимонад. Шарики. Запомнила! Я сейчас! Я мигом!

Спустившись на нижний этаж, Гайка кинулась прямиком к комнате бурундуков. Потом вспомнила про посуду и направилась на кухню. Потом вспомнила про диски, и пошла назад к комнате. Потом поняла, что с тарелками там все-таки делать нечего, и вернулась на кухню. Свалив свою ношу в раковину, она побежала в комнату, но перед дверью застыла. Все-таки нехорошо рыться в чужих вещах. Как бы она отнеслась, если бы узнала, что Чип или Дейл в ее отсутствие обшаривали ее комнату? «Вчера», как-никак, был особенный случай, но сейчас… «Простите меня, ребята», — мысленно попросила она и, собравшись с духом, переступила порог.

Комната выглядела так же, как «вчера». Обычный порядок на половине Чипа. Обычный беспорядок на половине Дейла. Так же приоткрытый платяной шкаф… Ладно, это все не важно. Гайка бросилась к стеллажу с дисками. Это не то, это не то… Где же это? Неужели это действительно было плодом ее воображения?..

Нет, вот он. Та же обложка, то же название. «Заглавная тема к фильму об Агенте 00 Дирке Суаве "Искры в глазах". Сингл.»

Гайка села на пол и начала перебирать диски на самой нижней полке, в самом пыльном и труднодоступном углу. И нашла их. И чуть не уронила — так сильно дрожали у нее руки.

«Мало земли, много неба».

«Западнее солнца, восточнее луны».

Все то же самое. До мельчайших подробностей и деталей.

Но если так, то…

Громкие радостные крики из гостиной заставили ее встрепенуться. Изобретательница наскоро затолкала диски обратно вглубь стеллажа и, перепрыгивая через две, а то и три ступеньки, побежала наверх. Когда она, изрядно запыхавшаяся, влетела в гостиную, Дейл как раз заканчивал какой-то воинственный танец. Сделав последний круг вокруг вертикально поставленной клюшки, он бросил на диван шлем, которым до этого размахивал, с диким улюлюканьем сорвал с Чипа его бессменную шляпу и стал скакать, размахивая уже ею. Гайка, снова вспомнив слова Спарки, уже хотела броситься разнимать бурундуков, которые, согласно всем законам природы и «вчерашним» свидетельским показаниям, неминуемо должны были подраться. Но Чип лишь снисходительно улыбался, наблюдая за кривляньями Дейла и, когда тот, наконец, выдохся, молча взял у него из рук свою шляпу, пару раз встряхнул и надел обратно на голову так, словно перед этим она просто висела на крючке.

«Странно все это…» — задумалась Гайка. Но потом подумала, что, если эта часть «вчерашних» слов Спарки не сбылась, то есть все шансы, что не сбудется и следующая…

«— Какой момент! Какой гол! Что скажешь, Бэзил?

— Мне кажется, мы с вами, дорогие телезрители, стали сейчас свидетелями Чуда с большой буквы. А как иначе можно назвать то, что произошло? Это просто необъяснимо!

— Ну, в этой финальной серии мы уже видели столько всего необъяснимого…

— Да, Кейси, ты прав. Но этот пас, это пробрасывание между ног ДВУХ защитников, наконец, просто феноменальное чутье Шеннона, подставившего самый кончик своей клюшки…

— Надо обязательно посмотреть повтор!

— Нет, Кейси, его надо не просто посмотреть. Его надо пересматривать по нескольку раз в день и показывать детям! Это просто классика! Итак, смотрим…»

Но повтора заброшенной шайбы, с ходу причисленной комментаторами к классике хоккея, Гайка так и не увидела, поскольку картинка и звук из «Айс-Доума» вдруг сменились белым шумом, а потом, также без предупреждения — рекламной вставкой.

— Эй! Куда! Что такое! — закричал Дейл, гневно стуча клюшкой по ни в чем не повинному пульту от телевизора. Чип молча смотрел на экран. Рокфор открыл рот, чтобы разразиться гневной тирадой в адрес нерадивых телевизионщиков, но так и замер. А потом медленно повернулся к Гайке и совершенно не своим голосом произнес:

— Гаечка, дорогая… это ты тоже видела в своем сне?

Ее прошиб холодный пот. У Гайки закружилась голова, и она схватилась за угол, чтобы не упасть. Потом медленно повернула голову и посмотрела на часы, показывающие местное время.

17:23.

— _Как мы уже сообщали, сегодня, в 17 часов 23 минуты__ по Тихоокеанскому времени, пассажирский самолет "Боинг-747" компании «Нортпасифик Авиа», вылетевший в 17:05 из Международного Аэропорта и выполнявший рейс __N__А10031 Лима—Си-Сити с промежуточной посадкой в нашем городе, потерпел катастрофу и рухнул на спортивный комплекс "Айс-Доум", где в это время проходил финальный матч за кубок Стэнли между командами "Мичиган Рэд Старз" и "Сан-Анджелес Рейнджерз"…_

— Это оно… — только и смогла выдавить из себя Гайка.

— «Оно»? — спросил Дейл. — Что «оно»? Что ты видела? Что?

Отвечать мышке не пришлось. За нее это сделал телевизор, на экране которого вдруг, прямо посреди рекламного ролика, возникла до боли знакомая ей заставка экстренного выпуска новостей, сменившаяся видом студии. За столом сидел тот самый ведущий. Выглядел он, правда, гораздо свежее, что было неудивительно, ведь к тому времени, как Гайка «вчера» включила телевизор, он уже находился в студии без перерыва почти пять часов…

«— В эфире экстренный выпуск новостей. Буквально только что, в 17 часов 23 минуты по Тихоокеанскому времени, произошла страшная катастрофа. На спортивный комплекс "Айс-Доум", где в это время проходил финальный матч за кубок Стэнли между командами "Мичиган Рэд Старз" и "Сан-Анджелес Рейнджерз", упал самолет. Мы еще точно не знаем, что это был за самолет, как не знаем и причину его падения. На прямой связи со студией наш корреспондент Стен Блейзер, вылетевший на место катастрофы. Стен, ты в эфире!»

Картинку из студии сменила картинка с принадлежащего телекомпании вертолета. У открытых боковых дверей машины сидел Стен Блейзер в желтых наушниках с микрофоном, дававших ему возможность слышать и говорить, невзирая на шум. В дверном проеме за его спиной не было видно ничего, кроме густого черного дыма.

«— Спасибо, Генри. Говорит Стен Блейзер. Наша съемочная группа находится сейчас прямо над "Айс-Доумом". Это просто ужасно. Как вы можете видеть, все в дыму и огне. Сейчас мы попытаемся зависнуть непосредственно над эпицентром разрушения… Лонни, подвези нас поближе… Тим, давай камеру…»

Камера задвигалась, и дверной проем начал приближаться. Еще пару секунд не было видно ничего, кроме дыма, но тут вертолет, наконец, вылетел на более-менее чистое небо, а оператор перенастроил объектив, и ошеломленные Спасатели, а вместе с ними вся страна, увидели это. «Вчера», в ту страшную ночь, Гайка много чего не заметила. Во-первых, было уже темно. Во-вторых, повсюду были люди и спецтехника. В-третьих, к тому времени что-то уже убрали и расчистили. Сейчас было видно все.

В южной части спортивной арены зиял огромный воронкообразный пролом, из которого торчал киль гигантского самолета, украшенный зелено-синей эмблемой авиакомпании «Нортпасифик». Широкую площадь между «Айс-Доумом» и прилегающим парком пересекала глубокая борозда, пропаханная правым крылом лайнера. Судя по всему, самолет падал, сильно накренившись, так как второй борозды от левого крыла не было. Нос самолета врезался в здание как раз там, где заканчивались трибуны, и начинался купол, что дополнительно усугубило ситуацию, так как, попади нос буквально парой этажей ниже, купол вполне мог устоять — все-таки при его проектировании учитывалась высокая сейсмическая активность в регионе. Но удар пришелся в самое уязвимое место конструкции, и часть купола, не выдержав, обвалилась. Приблизительно на середине площади виднелась отлетевшая после взрыва стойка шасси с четырьмя огромными колесами. Вообще, вся площадь перед «Айс-Доумом» была усеяна обломками различных размеров и происхождения — как элементами конструкции здания, так и деталями самолета. Подъезжали первые «скорые», пожарные и полицейские машины. Над противоположной стороной комплекса зависли еще два вертолета других телекомпаний. Вот мимо них пронесся красно-белый медицинский вертолет…

Объектив снова переместился на Блейзера.

«— Произошедшее просто не поддается описанию. Учитывая, что по случаю матча "Айс-Доум" был полностью заполнен, масштабы трагедии потрясают уже сейчас. Пятый, шестой и седьмой сектора арены полностью разрушены. Мы не знаем, сколько людей было на борту этого самолета, но уже сейчас можно утверждать, что это самая страшная катастрофа в истории нашего города. Генри!

— Спасибо, Стен. Итак, для тех, кто присоединился к нам только что, повторяем. Сегодня, в 17 часов 23 минуты...»

— Он сказал... шестой сектор? — дрожащим голосом спросил Дейл. — Но ведь это там, где...

— Наши места, — закончил за него Рокфор. — Гайка была права. Если бы мы были там, то...

Дейл подскочил и, стуча щитками и клюшкой, неуклюже побежал к едва держащейся на ногах изобретательнице.

— Гайка! Гайк… — закричал он, но тут элементы хоккейной амуниции спутались окончательно, и бурундук со страшным грохотом упал на пол, совсем чуть-чуть не долетев до ее ног. Внезапный громкий шум привел мышку в чувство. Она замотала головой, приходя в себя, и тут увидела ползущего к ней Дейла.

— Господи! Дейл! И думать забудь! А ну, вставай! — она бросилась поднимать Дейла с пола, решив, что тот от переизбытка чувств кинулся целовать ей ноги. В принципе, она была недалека от истины, поскольку Дейл действительно намеревался встать перед «Ясновидящей Гайкой» на колени.

— Я… ты… — лепетал Дейл. — Ты… Ты спасла нас, Гайка! Ты… Это чудо!

Гайка посмотрела на него и грустно улыбнулась, хотя причин для радости было более чем достаточно. Ее друзья живы. Чип остался с ними и, кажется, повеселел, хоть и вел себя порой не так, как обычно. Однако пульсировавшая в голове отбойным молотком мысль о том, сколько других жизней унесла эта страшная катастрофа, не давала покоя. Гибель друзей она предотвратила. Но она не в силах изменить все. И это осознание собственного бессилия просто угнетало.

Как оказалось, не ее одну.

Стоявший соляным столбом Чип вдруг пришел в движение. Сорвав и бросив на диван шарф, он обвел взглядом застывших товарищей и отрывистым, не допускающим возражений голосом произнес, указывая рукой на экран.

— Мы сейчас же едем туда!

— Но, Чип, — развел руками Рокки, — самолет уже упал. Мы не в силах…

— Предотвратить падение? Да, не в силах. Если бы не Гайка, мы уже были бы мертвы. Но ее сон спас нас. У всего должна быть причина. Есть она, как мне кажется, и у этого сна. Это знак. Наше место там. Но не как жертв. А как тех, кто может реально помочь. О пострадавших людях позаботятся люди. Но о пострадавших животных, кроме нас, позаботиться некому!

— Ты прав, Чип! — воскликнул Рокфор. — Думаю, меня все поддержат, когда я спрошу: какой у нас план?

«Какие же они все-таки молодцы! — подумала Гаечка. — Чип, как всегда, оказался на высоте. Не потерял голову, не раскис, а принял единственно правильное решение. Ведь главное — знать свое место!»

— Да, Чип, какой у нас план? — шутливо отдав честь, спросил Дейл.

— Сейчас… Гайка!

— Да?

— Нам понадобятся гарпуны, каски с фонарями, все имеющиеся в наличии веревки, стрелы… Надеюсь, противогазы еще сохранились?

— Конечно, сохранились! Я никогда ничего не выбрасываю! — воскликнула Гайка. А как они, помнится, посмеивались, когда она упаковывала в рюкзаки туристические противогазы. «Мы же едем в лес, дышать свежим воздухом! Зачем нам противогазы?» — спрашивал Рокфор. «Пригодятся!» — отвечала она. И ведь пригодились…

— Отлично! Значит, так. Сегодня нам понадобятся все мощности, какие только есть в наличии. Гайка, заводи «Крыло»! Рокфор и Вжик…

— «Крыло» не работает! У него двигатели разобраны! — перебила его Гайка.

Чип нахмурился, но тут же воскликнул:

— Не беда! Рокфор! Ты и Вжик берете Самолет! Он, правда, долго не летал… Справитесь?

— Ты что, забыл, с кем имеешь дело? — наигранно обиделся Рокфор. — Да он у меня полетит лучше прежнего!

— Я ни секунды в тебе не сомневался!.. Дейл, за тобой рейнджермобиль! Я возьму гиротанк… Гайка! Сколько нужно времени для починки «Крыла»?

— Минут десять, от силы двадцать…

— Понял! Тогда ты остаешься и чинишь «Крыло»! Потом берешь все инструменты и вообще все, что может пригодиться, и находишь нас в «Айс-Доуме»! Постарайся уложиться с ремонтом в полчаса! Дорога каждая минута!.. Ну, что стоим? Спасатели, вперед!

Все разом пришли в движение, и работа закипела. Гайка перерыла всю мастерскую, выуживая из самых дальних углов давно не использовавшееся снаряжение, в один миг ставшее просто жизненно необходимым. Каски. Противогазы. Мини-гарпуны и стрелы к ним. «Кошки». Веревки и веревочные лестницы. Пара готовых пневматических пистолетов. Альпинистское снаряжение. Стеклорезы. По мере нахождения она сноровисто раскладывала найденные богатства на четыре индивидуальных комплекта. Чего-то на всех не хватало, и приходилось думать, как погармоничнее распределить снаряжение. Самый полный, а значит, тяжелый комплект традиционно достался Рокфору, второй взял себе Чип, третий — Дейл. Последний, облегченный, остался ей. Вжику вручили противогаз, все остальное он по мере надобности должен был брать у остальных. Получив свое снаряжение, каждый побежал к назначенному транспортному средству. Рокки привычно вскочил в Самолет, и, что-то сказав ему, взлетел уже со второй попытки. Дейл на рейнджермобиле стартовал так резко, что чуть не высадил еще не до конца открывшиеся двери гаража, и помчался по извилистым дорожкам парка к главным воротам. Выехавший следом с диким воем гиротанк Чипа направился туда же, но напрямик, сминая траву и сшибая тараном чахлые кустики.

«Это уже было», — подумала Гайка, глядя им вслед. «Вчера» она точно так же провожала их в «Айс-Доум» на хоккейный матч. Сегодня — провожала туда же, но уже на страшную катастрофу…

«Хватит! — одернула она себя. — С ними ничего не случится. Они знают, куда идут. Они оснащены технически и подготовлены морально. Они знают свое дело. А я — свое!» С этой мыслью она стремглав кинулась в мастерскую. Надо было срочно починить двигатели «Крыла». И собрать еще хотя бы парочку пистолетов. И вообще найти все, что может оказаться хоть чуточку полезным.

%%%

Прибывшая через час с небольшим на место катастрофы Гайка нашла своих друзей далеко не сразу. К этому времени площадь уже была переполнена, а люди и техника все прибывали и прибывали. Рев неистово бушующего гигантского пламени дополнялся гулом двигателей множества пожарных, медицинских и вертолетов всевозможных телеканалов и агентств новостей. Мышка поначалу растерялась, но потом разглядела у самого основания купола над девятым сектором ярко-красный воздушный шарик Самолета Спасателей и полетела к нему.

— Рокки! Рокки! — закричала она, пытаясь привлечь внимание сидевшего за штурвалом товарища. Тот ее не замечал, всецело поглощенный попытками как можно аккуратнее пристениться к комплексу, чтоб не вышло, как тогда, в Лондоне. К счастью, Гайку заметил Вжик. Он-то и указал на нее Рокфору, который тут же подлетел к зависшему неподалеку «Крылу».

— Гаечка, дорогая! С прибытием! Мы уж тебя заждались!

— Прости, пришлось повозиться! Где ребята?

— Прямо под тобой! — крикнул Рокки, показывая рукой вниз. Гайка посмотрела туда, и, хоть и с трудом, но разглядела мелькавший в редких просветах между людьми и техникой рейнджермобиль.

— Дейла вижу. А где Чип?

— Внутри, пробивает выходы… Вот он!

Мышка увидела, как из разлетевшейся на куски вентиляционной решетки вылетел гиротанк, и из проделанного им пролома начали выбегать зрители-животные.

— Отлично придумано! — восхищенно произнесла Гайка. — Так мы их всех выведем!

— Не всех… — заметил Рокфор и показал наверх, на большие окна под куполом, за которыми виднелись силуэты оказавшихся в ловушке зрителей верхних ярусов.

— ГОСПОДИ! Чего же мы ждем?

— Тебя. Мой Самолет не совсем приспособлен для таких операций.

— Поняла. Закрепляйся на стене и разрезай стекло. Я спущусь вниз, разгружусь и вернусь!

— Погоди! Чип просил, чтобы ты сразу, как только прилетишь, нашла его …

— Нет времени, Рокки…

— Пожалуйста, Гаечка. Он сказал, что это очень важно. Лети вон к тому крану, там мы организовали лагерь. Я сразу за тобой, так что без предупреждения резко не тормози. Давай, малышка!

Гайка еще раз посмотрела на стучащих в стекло грызунов, но послушалась, и направила самолет к крану. Чип не такой, чтобы в разгар спасательной операции отвлекаться на пустяки. Значит, то, что он хочет ей сказать, действительно важно.

Полевой штаб Спасателей представлял собой четыре палатки, разбитых под днищем гигантского четырехосного крана, точно такого же, как едва не задавивший «вчера» Гайку. Его боковые опоры были так сильно вдавлены в асфальт, что тот кое-где потрескался. Место для лагеря было выбрано просто идеально. Во-первых, тут их точно никто и ничто не задавит. Во-вторых, намертво зафиксированная машина не могла поехать вдруг, и, если ее вознамерятся двигать, в запасе у Спасателей будет уйма времени, чтобы свернуть лагерь и перебраться в другое безопасное место.

Именно лагерь Спасателей стал точкой сбора для эвакуированных из ближайших секторов «Айс-Доума» мелких животных. Сюда из комплекса вели несколько проложенных под зафиксированными пожарными машинами и кранами путей, отмеченных нанесенными на днища при помощи баллончиков с краской разноцветными стрелками. В лагере пострадавшие разбивались на группы согласно полученным травмам, и уже в составе этих групп отправлялись дальше по маршруту. Не получившие никаких травм или отделавшиеся лишь царапинами и ушибами счастливчики отправлялись по «зеленому» коридору через всю площадь в парк, откуда шли домой или, при желании, добирались до больницы своим ходом. Пострадавших более серьезно направляли по «желтому» коридору на стоянку машин «скорой помощи». Там они, дождавшись кареты из Центральной городской больницы, залезали в кабинки, оборудованные персоналом Малой городской больницы между днищем корпуса и полом кузова. По «красному» коридору Дейл на рейнджермобиле возил тяжелораненых. Этот маршрут вел прямиком к выезду из парка, где уже уезжавшие с пострадавшими в катастрофе людьми «скорые» ненадолго останавливались, ожидая открытия полицейского заграждения. За время, пока подрагивавшая под всеми парами машина стояла на месте, надо было успеть погрузить на нее раненых. Способ не самый безопасный, но зато действительно самый быстрый.

Разумеется, были во всем этом свои сложности. Например, участки маршрута, проходившие по свободному от стоящей техники пространству, по которому толпами ходили люди, и ездила все та же техника. Кроме того, необходимо было вовремя отслеживать перемещения техники, под которой пролегал маршрут, и, в самых тяжелых случаях, вообще его перепрокладывать и переобозначать. Эту задачу Чип поручил отобранным из числа персонала мышиной зоны «Айс-Доума» и наименее пострадавших зрителей добровольцам. Сам он, как уже было сказано, пробивал дополнительные пути эвакуации тараном гиротанка. Но действительно незаменимым этот шедевр Гайкиного гения стал благодаря способности взбираться на отвесные стены, что позволяло Чипу добираться до ярусов, лестницы на которые обвалились или были серьезно повреждены. Хотя после случая с культом Ку-Ку-Колы гиротанк практически не использовался, Гайка постаралась дооснастить собранную за считанные часы машину всем необходимым для полномасштабной спасательной операции. Так на корме появился десантный люк с установленной над ним электрической лебедкой, сейчас оказавшейся как нельзя кстати — с ее помощью Чип спускал вниз спасаемых животных. К моменту прибытия Гайки он дошел до девятого сектора, где уже ощущался нестерпимый жар, а работать из-за угрозы обрушения ослабленных перекрытий приходилось втройне осторожно. Стальной корпус гиротанка превратился в духовку, служивший ему двигателем фен конструкцию тоже отнюдь не охлаждал, а тут еще противогаз… По сравнению с раскаленными внутренностями «Айс-Доума» насыщенный выхлопными газами и запахом машинного масла воздух под многотонным краном казался по-высокогорному свежим, и Чип старался использовать короткие визиты в лагерь, чтобы как следует отдышаться перед очередной вылазкой или, если угодно, выездом. Неудивительно, что Гайка нашла его лежащим с закрытыми глазами на подстилке посреди лагеря как можно дальше от остывающего гиротанка, размеренно и глубоко дышащим открытым на всю ширину ртом. Рядом с ним лежало мокрое черное полотенце, когда-то бывшее желто-белым, и стоял сифон воды, выкачанной из резервуара соседней пожарной машины.

— Господи, Чип! Ты как? — воскликнула мышка, подбегая к бурундуку. Чип рывком встал на ноги и подошел к ней.

— Наконец-то! Я уже начал волноваться, не случилось ли чего!

— Брось, что со мной может случиться! Рокки сказал, ты хотел, чтобы я…

— Да-да, все правильно… «Крыло» функционирует?

— Конечно! Иначе как бы я…

— Хорошо. Инструменты у тебя с собой?

— Ну да, я же без них…

— Вот и славно. Бери инструменты и все, что может тебе понадобиться. Сейчас вернется Дейл, он подбросит тебя до «скорой», идущей к Малой Центральной. Отправишься туда.

— Но как же… — растерянно спросила Гайка, которую отрывистая речь нетерпеливо перебивавшего ее Чипа совершенно сбила с толку.

— Поверь, там ты сейчас нужнее. У них еще не очень много оборудования, и без твоего таланта они будут, как без рук. А «Крылом» займется Рокки. Мы здесь справимся, поверь.

— А как же… Кто будет управлять Самолетом? Ты же говорил, нам нужны все…

— Вжик.

— Вжик? — удивлению изобретательницы не было предела. — Самолетом? Но он же никогда…

— А что здесь такого? — раздался за спиной Гайки голос присоединившегося к ним Рокфора. — Старина Вжик еще и не то умеет! Я несколько ослабил штурвал, и теперь ему не придется напрягаться. Я возьму «Крыло». А ты, дорогая, и впрямь отправляйся в больницу. Там уже сейчас настоящее светопреставление, а то ли еще будет…

— Хорошо, — кивнула Гайка. В конце концов, она сама «вчера» собиралась идти работать в больницу, почему сегодня она должна поступать иначе?

Когда она закончила выгружать из «Крыла» и грузовой сетки все, что могло ей понадобиться для работы, и Рокфор улетел на самолете продолжать спасение, из очередного заезда по маршруту вернулся Дейл. Завидев изобретательницу, уже заглушивший было вентилятор бурундук снова поддал напряжения и подкатил прямо к аккуратной куче разнообразных инструментов, отдельных деталей и вполне законченных, но так и не доведенных до логического завершения приборов. Окинув кучу наметанным за время операции глазом, он задумчиво почесал за ухом и сказал:

— Э-э-э, Гайка… Я, конечно, все понимаю, но это не влезет не то что в рейнджермобиль, но даже в «скорую»!

— Да? — спросила враз погрустневшая мышка. — Пожалуй, я действительно несколько увлеклась. Но при грамотном использовании из всего этого столько всего можно сделать…

— Хм… Ну, если так, тогда конечно… Но я не представляю, как рейнджермобиль со всем этим сдвинется с места…

— Доставлять это все по частям — и дело с концом! — тоном раздосадованного низким уровнем подготовки студентов профессора сказал подошедший к ним Чип. — Все это спокойно вывозится за три-четыре рейса!

— Ух-ты, действительно! — воскликнул Дейл. — И как я не подумал?

— Я бы очень удивился, если бы… — хотел съязвить Чип, но тут к нему подбежал незнакомый Гайке бурундук в мокрой от пота синей форменной рубашке пожарного инспектора спорткомплекса.

— Командир Чип! Командир Чип! — задыхаясь от быстрого бега, прокричал он.

— Что такое, Даррен?

— Одна… одна из машин, под которыми пролегал желтый коридор, уехала… А ближайшая слишком далеко… Все стоят, не зная, куда идти дальше…

— Час от часу не легче! — задумчиво протянул Чип. — А что за машина? «Скорая»? Кран?

— Пожарная, сэр. Пеномет.

— А, тогда все в порядке. Та машина просто израсходовала запас пены и уехала на базу заправиться. Скоро ее сменит такая же. Пускай все остаются на месте. Как машина подъедет, пометьте ее и продолжайте движение. Как понял, Даррен?

— Спасибо, командир, понял! — и бурундук убежал обратно передавать полученные от руководства инструкции.

— «Командир Чип»? — удивлению Гайки не было предела.

— Как-то само собой получилось… — развел руками Чип, но чувствовалось, что он не против такого обращения. — Ладно, мне пора ехать. С погрузкой справитесь?

— Конечно, командир, сэр! — по-карикатурному рьяно прокричал улыбающийся Дейл.

— Дейл, перестань! — отмахнулся Чип. — Это для них я командир… Удачи вам!

— И тебе, Чип! — сказала Гайка. — Держись тут. Вы все держитесь!

— Спасибо, Гаечка! До встречи… Что еще? — последняя реплика относилась все к тому же Даррену, снова прибежавшему в лагерь.

— Командир! Там снова этот Вейдер!

От одного упоминания этого имени Гайка вздрогнула, чуть не упустив на землю очередной прибор. Значит, Вейдер тоже не был плодом ее воображения и существовал на самом деле…

Чип скривился.

— Что ему нужно на этот раз?

— Говорит, что мы мешаем нормальной эвакуации…

— Ясно. Где он сейчас?

— Возле той машины, о которой я вам говорил…

— Пусть придет сюда. Кран № 47-07, напротив девятого сектора. Иди.

— Но он сказал, чтобы пришли Вы…

— Вот прямо сейчас все брошу! Ему надо меня видеть — пусть он и приходит! Так и передай, хорошо?

— Хорошо, командир! — и Даррена снова как ветром сдуло.

«Чип и впрямь молодец! Надеюсь, он этого Вейдера поставит на место!» — подумала Гайка, и, исполнившись гордости за дорогого ей бурундука, начала передавать Дейлу самые необходимые вещи, которые предстояло доставить в первую очередь. Закончив с погрузкой этой партии, она вновь посмотрела в сторону лагеря и увидела Вейдера. Он был точь-в-точь, как в ее видении: такой же большой, черный, с полосками седины на морщинистой морде. Командир псов-спасателей что-то сердито говорил стоявшему перед ним, уперев руки в бока, Чипу. Несмотря на огромную разницу в размерах между ним и лабрадором, Спасатель оставался абсолютно невозмутимым. Когда Вейдер закончил свою, вне всякого сомнения, гневную речь, бурундук, совершенно не изменившись в лице, начал что-то говорить ему, показывая рукой то на лагерь, то на горящий комплекс, то на стоящего рядом с ними трясущегося от страха перед грозным псом Даррена.

— А Чип хорошо держится, согласен? — спросила Гайка у Дейла.

— Да ладно, ничего особенного… — хмуро ответил бурундук, явно охваченный при этих ее словах ревностью. Мышка в очередной раз отругала себя за то, что заставила Дейла страдать, и постаралась исправить положение.

— Ну что ж, Дейл! — задорно воскликнула она, садясь впереди. — Покажи мне, как ты научился управляться с этой штукой!

Бурундук моментально расцвел и одним прыжком оказался в кресле водителя.

— У меня хорошо получается, сейчас убедишься! Домчу в один момент! — он молодецки поиграл бровями, от чего мышка зарделась, и подал на вентилятор чуть ли не максимум напряжения сразу. Рейнджермобиль резко рванулся с места, и Гайке показалось, что они врежутся если не в колесо крана, то в одну из его опор точно. Но Дейл отточенным движением повернул служивший рулем ключ ровно настолько, насколько требовалось, чтобы проскочить между колесом и опорой. Видя, как он умело проскакивает открытые участки, Гайка вспомнила про Люка. Тогда ей казалось, что для того, чтобы освоить технику быстрого перемещения среди скопления людей и тяжелой техники, требуются годы. Но, как показывал опыт Дейла, для этого достаточно всего-то пары часов. Маршрут бурундук успел выучить, как свои четыре пальца, и несся, будто по рельсам. Впрочем, в некотором смысле оно так и было, о чем свидетельствовали мелькавшие над их головами, когда они проезжали под машинами, широкие алые полосы, обозначавшие «красный», для экстренных случаев, маршрут. Длинный тягач. Поворот. Две стоящие впритык пожарные машины. Еще поворот. Притормозить перед широким проездом, пропуская экскаватор. Еще три машины. Еще поворот, и вот она, заветная цель — подъезжающая к полицейскому кордону «скорая» с надписью «Центральная городская больница» на двойных дверях. Автомобиль еще не успел остановиться, а Дейл уже тормозил у правого борта машины около совершенно неприметной с первого взгляда дверцы.

— Эй, там! — закричал он, вставая на ноги и стуча в борт машины. — Открывайте, для вас есть пассажир!

Дверца распахнулась, и оттуда высунулся совершенно измученный и хмурый медбрат-мышь.

— Кто там у вас?.. Ой! — увидев Гайку, он переменился в лице, подобрел и заулыбался. — Мисс, давайте, я вам помогу! Что с Вами? Надеюсь, ничего серьезного…

— Я не пациент! — ответила Гайка, забираясь в тесную кабинку, где кроме нее и медбрата находились еще врач и пятеро пострадавших. — Я…

— Это мастер, ее зовут Гайка! — закричал снизу Дейл, забрасывая в кабинку упакованные Гайкой инструменты и детали. — Она гений!

— Мастер Гайка? — переспросил медбрат. — Какое красивое имя! Пожалуйста, садитесь на мое место, тут гораздо удобнее, чем у самых дверей.

— Благодарю, — ответила Гайка, перебираясь вглубь салона. Она почувствовала, как машина задрожала и начала набирать скорость. Дейл закинул оставшиеся детали и, громко крикнув «Счастливо, Гаечка!», развернул рейнджермобиль и понесся назад к лагерю. Мышка повернулась к не сводившему с нее глаз медбрату и протянула руку.

— Привет, меня зовут Гайка… Ой, Вы, кажется, уже знаете…

— Митчелл. Можно просто Митч, — сказал он, мягко беря ее ладошку в свою и припадая к ней губами. Изобретательница моментально вспыхнула.

— Право, Митч, не стоит… — произнесла она неожиданно севшим голосом.

— Как скажете, Мастер! — улыбнулся Митчелл. Гайка отвернулась, пытаясь скрыть охватившее ее волнение. «Надо же, — подумала она, — его зовут так же, как назывался тот бомбардировщик, в котором я жила. К чему бы это?..» Потом она заставила себя сосредоточиться исключительно на предстоящей работе и всю дорогу до больницы старалась смотреть прямо перед собой. Но, чувствуя на себе влюбленный взгляд Митча, то и дело непроизвольно опускала глаза на все еще хранившую тепло его губ тыльную сторону кисти.

%%%

Время как будто сжалось. Казалось, минуты стали секундами, а место минут заняли часы. Работа кипела, операция не прекращалась ни на минуту. Но если людей могли сменить другие люди, то Спасателей сменить было некому. Они не роптали — это было не в их правилах. Мысль о том, что они сами должны были быть там, не давала покоя и гнала вперед. Тем более что работы только прибавлялось. Чем ближе к очагу подбиралась пожарная техника, тем более страшные картины открывались пожарным, и с тем более страшными травмами и увечьями приходилось иметь дело врачам. Это в равной степени относилось и к Спасателям. Все чаще отправлялся по «красному» коридору рейнджермобиль Дейла, все глубже в пекло забирался гиротанк Чипа, все ближе к пасти пробитого самолетом пролома подлетали на «Крыле» и Самолете Рокфор со Вжиком. Мощности фары «Крыла» не хватало, чтобы пробиться сквозь все густеющий дым, и Вжику приходилось постоянно держать Самолет прямо перед носом «Крыла», разгоняя черную пелену при помощи воздуходувки. Это помогало видеть, но не спасало от жара и удушливых газов.

Чип нервничал и злился. Несмотря на проходившие через лагерь толпы спасенных зверей, ему казалось, что операция стоит на месте. Они уже дошли до середин восьмого и четвертого секторов, но дальше начинались сплошные завалы и огонь. Но даже там могли находиться чудом выжившие в катастрофе люди и животные. И пожарные, а за ними и Спасатели, бросались в бушующую стихию. Однако если раньше маленькие герои действовали сами по себе, так как спокойно пробирались в недоступные для людей области, то сейчас их продвижение напрямую зависело от успехов пожарных, и Чипу это очень не нравилось. Но уж с этим он точно ничего не мог поделать. Даже техническому гению Гайки было не под силу быстро создать что-то более мощное и эффективное, чем самая совершенная пожарно-спасательная техника людей. Осознание собственной беспомощности и зависимости от неподконтрольных ему обстоятельств просто выводило лидера Спасателей и, по совместительству, командира спасательной операции из себя. Добавьте сюда крики и стоны проносимых через лагерь пострадавших, постоянное напряженное ожидание момента, когда, возможно, потребуется срочно переносить лагерь в другое место; регулярные перебранки с командиром лабрадоров-ретриверов Вейдером, и картина обуревавших Чипа эмоций будет практически полной.

— ДАРРЕН! — кричал он не своим голосом на дрожащего, как осиновый лист, своего заместителя. — Вы что там все, вообще ни на что не способны? Это же Э-ЛЕ-МЕН-ТАР-НО! Зачем собирать толпу пострадавших у ближайшего к лагерю выхода? Зачем тащить их через задымленные помещения? Этот выход что — один? Их МНО-ЖЕСТ-ВО! Выводите зверей через ближайший К НИМ выход, а потом ведите в лагерь по маршруту эвакуации! Не собирайтесь большими группами — риск попасть под машину только увеличивается! Хоть что-то нормально организуйте! Выполнять!

— Да, к-командир! С-сделаю, к-командир!

Но Чипа его лепетание уже не интересовало. А вот показавшийся наконец-то рейнджермобиль — весьма и весьма.

— Почему так медленно, Дейл? Ты видишь, сколько у нас тяжелораненых? Они не могут ждать!

— Не ори на меня! — огрызался Дейл, слезая с рейнджермобиля и споласкивая руки и лицо холодной водой из сифона. — Я не могу ездить быстрее! Тут такое творится! Все словно взбесились! Бульдозеры носятся со скоростью гоночного болида!..

— Чушь! Они и раньше двигались с той же скоростью! Это ты стал медленно ездить!

— Медленно ездить… Я устал, Чип! Я намотал уже сотню кругов! Я сегодня заснул только в два, если не в три, часа ночи! Я…

— Нечего было читать допоздна дурацкие комиксы! Это все из-за них! Быстро заводи рейнджермобиль! Тебя трое пострадавших ждут!

— Хорошо, командир, будет сделано… — протянул Дейл, произнеся слово «командир» совершенно бесцветным, без тени обычной иронии голосом. Чип кивнул и, развернувшись на пятках, пошел к штабной палатке. Сейчас то, что Дейл назвал его «командиром», он воспринял, как должное.

В лагере принимали сифоновый душ вернувшиеся из очередного спасательного вылета Рокфор и Вжик. Совершенно черные от копоти «Крыло» и Самолет Спасателей стояли неподалеку. Гелиевый шарик самолета лопнул, пластиковый корпус местами оплавился — Вжик подлетел слишком близко к огню. К счастью, маленький отважный пилот весил мало, и Самолет удержался в воздухе.

— Рокки, Вжик! Доложите обстановку! — потребовал бурундук.

— Вывезены последние десятеро, — бодро отрапортовал Рокки, фыркая от удовольствия под тугой струей. — Предпоследний ярус восьмого сектора полностью эвакуирован. Потерь, если не считать гелиевого шарика, нет.

— Плохо, Рокфор! По графику мы должны были полностью закончить с восьмым сектором полчаса назад! Вы обязаны ускорить работу!

— Извини, Чип. Приходится летать очень осторожно, чтобы не сжечь часом сетку! — Слова и манера обращения Чипа задели Рокки, хотя к нему за всю его насыщенную приключениями жизнь порой еще и не так обращались. И пускай австралиец понимал причину такого настроения лидера Спасателей, и допускал, что на его месте вполне мог бы вести себя также, если не еще хуже, слышать такое от старого друга было не очень приятно.

— Я все понимаю, но к 22:30 последний ярус восьмого сектора должен быть полностью эвакуирован!

— Сделаем, сделаем. — Рокки повернулся к умывавшемуся брызгами воды Вжику. — Правда, старина?

Вжик согласно кивнул и, отряхнувшись, полетел к Самолету. Убедившись, что рядом никого нет, Рокфор положил руку на плечо Чипу и строго посмотрел на него.

— Послушай, Чип. Я, конечно, понимаю. Сейчас чрезвычайные обстоятельства, произошла страшная катастрофа, много жертв… Но ты, как мне кажется, перегибаешь палку! Нельзя быть таким. Тебе, знаешь ли, не идет!

Чип медленно поднял лицо и посмотрел на старого товарища.

— Наверное, ты прав, Рокфор. Прости, если чем-то обидел. Я иногда забываюсь. Мы все-таки впервые с таким сталкиваемся. — Чип произнес слова извинения приблизительно таким же тоном, каким в три часа ночи говорят в трубку вырвавшего из царства Морфея телефона «Вы ошиблись номером!».

— Конечно, Чип. — Рокки в знак примирения поднял вверх ладони. — Ты не думай, я не обижаюсь. Мне легче — я был в Бейруте, а вы нет…

— Ты никогда про это не рассказывал. А что было в Бейруте? — несмотря на заданный вопрос, какие-либо нотки любопытства в голосе Чипа отсутствовали, как класс.

— Ничего хорошего, доложу я тебе… А, ладно… — отмахнулся Рокфор, и, так ничего толком и не ответив, пошел к верному «Крылу». Чип только плечами пожал и направился к уже практически успевшему стать его вторым «я» гиротанку. Но тут к нему подбежали Даррен и еще двое бурундуков-добровольцев, несших на носилках кого-то сильно обожженного.

— Командир!.. Командир!.. — запыхавшийся бурундук еле ворочал языком.

— Кто это? Что с ним? Как это произошло? — задал Чип все вопросы за раз.

— Это Морган, из бригады десятого сектора. Тяжелые ожоги, не исключено — переломы. Он сорвался с балки и упал в огонь, — отрапортовал по всей форме Даррен и уже от себя добавил:

— Он умирает…

— Вижу, не слепой! — оборвал его Чип. — Срочно несите его к рейнджермобилю и отправляйте по красному коридору!

Он отвернулся и уже хотел идти дальше, но Даррен схватил его за рукав.

— Командир!

— Что еще? — сердито спросил разгневанный столь вопиющим нарушением субординации Чип.

— Проблема, командир! Загруженные «скорые» из Центральной городской уже уехали, а вновь прибывшие поедут неизвестно когда! Поэтому мы и обратились…

«Вот черт! Нам только этого еще для полного счастья и не хватало!» — подумал Чип, а вслух произнес: — Что стоите? Бегом за мной! — и побежал к уже собравшемуся уезжать Дейлу. Даррен и остальные молча повиновались и последовали за ним.

— ДЕЙЛ! — закричал Чип во весь голос. — СТОЯТЬ!

Тот послушно заглушил вентилятор, слез на землю и спросил совершенно бесцветным голосом:

— Что теперь, Чип, сэр?

— Возникли проблемы. Нужных «скорых» нет. Этого тяжелораненого надо срочно доставить в больницу. Поедешь прямиком туда. Дорогу ты знаешь. Вопросы есть?

— Вопросов нет! — нарочито громко щелкнул пятками Дейл, которого диктаторские замашки Чипа уже начинали бесить, но пререкаться с другом у него просто не было ни желания, ни сил.

— Вот и ладно. Как отвезешь — пулей назад, понятно? Пулей! Загружайте его! — Чип махнул рукой, и подопечные Даррена положили носилки между двумя рядами сидений рейнджермобиля, под ноги уже сидевшим там двум тяжелораненым. Третий пострадавший сидел рядом с водителем. Дейл снова сел за руль рейнджермобиля и, крикнув своим пассажирам держаться самим и держать носилки, сорвался с места. Ему предстояло в очередной раз проехать по опостылевшему «красному» коридору, миновать полицейское заграждение и парк, выехать на 101-ую Авеню, а уже оттуда по одной из боковых улиц попасть на Портеро-авеню, которая и приведет их к заветной больнице. Ничего сложного. Легкая прогулка для наловчившегося проскакивать на полной скорости кишащую людьми и техникой площадь Спасателя…

%%%

— Простите, Мастер Гайка…

— Что там, Милли? — спросила мышка, продолжая сосредоточенно раскручивать старый кардиограф.

— К Вам посетитель. Говорит, что Вы его знаете.

Гайка на секунду задумалась, но быстро вспомнила «вчерашний» день и поняла, кто это может быть. Она отложила отвертку, убрала очки на макушку и развернулась на стуле к двери. Да, это был именно он.

— Спарки! — воскликнула изобретательница, подбегая к старому знакомому. Забинтованный ученый сидел в одной из наспех собранных ею из подручных средств инвалидных колясок. Конструкция была грубой, зато надежной. Естественно, будь у нее в распоряжении вся ее мастерская и хоть чуть-чуть больше времени, она бы сделала гораздо более удобную модель, возможно, даже с электромотором. Но работать приходилось очень быстро. Даже такие жизненно важные изобретения, как дефибриллятор или аппарат искусственного дыхания, порой приходилось пускать в строй такими, какими они есть, и окончательно дорабатывать уже буквально у постели пострадавшего. Как она ни старалась захватить с собой из штаба побольше, это все равно оказался сущий мизер по сравнению с реальными потребностями. К счастью, персонал больницы показал ей дорогу на склад списанного людьми оборудования, где она с легкостью нашла если не все, то очень многое из реально необходимого.

— Я оставлю вас, — улыбнулась медсестра и закрыла за собой дверь. Гайка придвинула стул к коляске Спарки и села рядом с ним.

— Как ты, Спарки?

— Спасибо, ничего. Знала бы ты, как я рад тебя видеть! Ты прекрасно выглядишь. Совсем не изменилась. Если не считать машинного масла, конечно…

— Да ладно тебе… — засмущалась мышка и начала вытирать лицо и руки тряпкой.

— А где остальные Спасатели? — поинтересовался ученый.

— Работают в «Айс-Доуме». А меня отправили сюда. Чип решил, что здесь я принесу больше пользы.

— Ну, хоть я его и не очень люблю… по понятным причинам, — Спарки заговорщицки подмигнул изобретательнице, — но должен признать, что он оказался прав! Эти твои механизмы — просто чудо. Знаешь, когда я впервые увидел шныряющие по коридору электромобили, то подумал, что Гарольд Кошелек превзошел самого себя в погоне за новейшей техникой. Но потом мне объяснили, что это — творения «одной гениальной мышки», и я сразу понял, о ком речь. Попросил медсестру отвезти меня к тебе, и вот я здесь… Кстати, «Мастер Гайка» — это, знаешь ли, звучит!

— Спасибо, Спарки.

Они какое-то время сидели молча, глядя друг на друга, потом Спарки откашлялся и сказал:

— Гаечка, я понимаю, что сейчас не самое подходящее время, но раз уж судьба снова свела меня с тобой, я считаю своим долгом спросить… Ты никогда не задумывалась о научной карьере?

Гайка удивленно посмотрела на него.

— Вообще-то, как-то нет. Ты же знаешь, я — Спасатель…

— Знаю, знаю! — замахал, как мог, руками ученый-крыса. — Но, видишь ли, такой талант, как у тебя, не должен пропадать… то есть, я имел в виду, останавливаться на достигнутом! Ты прекрасный инженер, ты столько всего знаешь! — Он говорил все быстрее, все воодушевленнее, буквально выстреливая слова. — Да взять любую область! Машиностроение! Авиастроение! Ты спокойно могла бы получить степень доктора! И не одну! Стать профессором!

— Даже так… — тихо сказала пораженная мышка. — Ты на самом деле так думаешь? Это не…

— Такими вещами не шутят, Гаечка! Я могу все устроить! У нас в МТИ как раз открывается новая лаборатория! Одно твое слово, и…

Спарки красноречиво замолчал, давая Гайке возможность самой додумать открывающиеся перед ней перспективы. Это было действительно очень заманчиво.

Слишком заманчиво, чтобы отказаться.

— Знаешь, Спарки, — промолвила она наконец, — все это так неожиданно. Я должна подумать…

— Конечно, конечно! — закивал ученый. — Я понимаю! Это совершенно не срочно, тем более что тут такое творится! Но я очень тебя прошу: когда все это закончится, найди меня и сообщи о своем решении. Меня еще не скоро выпишут, так что ты знаешь, где меня найти… Ладно, удачи! Не буду отвлекать, у тебя все-таки столько дел…

Он начал вращать забинтованными руками колеса, разворачивая коляску к двери.

— Давай помогу! — сказала Гаечка, вставая.

— Право, не стоит… Впрочем, если тебя не затруднит…

Гайка подвезла коляску со Спарки к дверям и постучала. Тут же появилась Милли. Спарки отсалютовал на прощание изобретательнице, и они с медсестрой удалились. Гайка стояла, глядя на закрывшуюся за ними дверь, пытаясь справиться с охватившим ее волнением. И словно чей-то потусторонний голос шептал ей: «МТИ, наука, самое острие прогресса…»

Неужели это действительно возможно?

Но как же Спасатели? Как же ее друзья? Она не может бросить их!

«Докторская степень, кафедра, профессура, ученики, своя научная школа…» — продолжал голос, и мышка воочию представила, как стоит на кафедре в черной мантии и бонете. Как рисует на доске графики и формулы. Как заполнившие обширную аудиторию мыши, крысы, белки и другие грызуны внимают ей, стараясь не упустить ни единого слова…

Гайка помотала головой, прогоняя навязчивые голоса и мысли. Сейчас нет времени! Надо работать!

%%%

— Осторожно! Не толпитесь! По одному! Все поместятся! Никого не оставим! — покрикивал Рокфор на последних эвакуируемых. Измученные многочасовым ожиданием помощи грызуны столпились у самого края глубокого обрыва, образовавшегося после обрушения потолка. Они неистово тянулись к подвешенной под днищем «Крыла» грузовой сетке. Восходящие потоки раскаленного воздуха все время норовили снести сетку в сторону, и Рокфору приходилось постоянно маневрировать, дабы удержать ее максимально близко к краю. Самое трудное — забрать первых двух-трех пострадавших. После этого сетка потяжелеет и станет гораздо устойчивее. А до того приходилось проявлять чудеса воздушной акробатики. Вжик поддувал сетку в сторону обрыва воздуходувкой, хотя здесь, у самого очага, самого жерла огненной стихии, воздушные вихри были гораздо сильнее не рассчитанного на такие нагрузки хоть и элегантного, но все же примитивного механизма. Но это было все же лучше, чем ничего, и Вжик изо всех сил налегал на отвечавшие за работу мехов педали.

— Так! Так! По очереди! Осторожнее! Хорошо! Хорошо!.. Все на месте?

— Все! — ответили спасенные.

— Больше никого не осталось?

— Нет!

— Понятно! Держитесь! Взлетаем! — крикнул Рокки, поднимая «Крыло» над крышей комплекса. Возвращаться в лагерь надо было очень осторожно и медленно, чтобы, не дай Бог, не зацепиться сеткой за торчащую тут и там арматуру. Приходилось постоянно переключаться в вертолетный режим и обратно, тщательно регулировать скорость вращения винтов и на полную катушку использовать оперение, то и дело выпуская и убирая дополнительные закрылки. Хотя Рокфор налетал по этому маршруту уже много часов, каждый полет был абсолютно не похож на предыдущий. Условия работы постоянно менялись. Где-то что-то потушили, и там было уже не так жарко, что хорошо. Но на границе между охлажденным водой и раскаленным пламенем участками образовывались воздушные завихрения, порой очень сильные, что плохо. Где-то была повышенная влажность, так как поблизости проходила струя брандспойта. Где-то провалился потолок, и там, где только что было чистое небо, теперь был густой дым… В общем, много чего приходилось учитывать.

Медленно опустив сетку возле родного крана № 47-07, Рокфор посадил «Крыло» рядом и выключил уже начинавшие натужно гудеть моторы. Сняв опостылевший противогаз, он полной грудью вдохнул прохладный ночной воздух и со словами благодарности за счастливое возвращение поцеловал самый большой из висевших на шее амулетов. Лишь после этого Рокки выпрыгнул из кабины и стал осматривать самолет. Видимых повреждений не было. Самолет вообще выглядел, как новенький, если, конечно, не обращать внимания на оплавившиеся по краям посадочные опоры и густой слой копоти и пыли.

«Батарейки надо будет поменять», — отметил про себя Рокки. За сегодня он уже налетал больше, чем за иной месяц, и очень не хотел оказаться без двигателей в самый неподходящий момент. А в такой день, как этот, поломки только в такие вот моменты и случаются…

— Простите, уважаемый, я не знаю Вашего имени…

От неожиданности Рокфор чуть не стукнулся головой о крыло. Выбравшись из-под самолета, он увидел перед собой одного из спасенных — пожилого мужчину-мышь в строгой темной одежде. По тому, как он себя вел во время эвакуации — ловил сетку, помогал остальным забраться в нее, сам сел последним — было ясно, что в этой группе он был предводителем. Его начавшие седеть волосы были всклокочены и блестели от пота. Некогда белый, ныне потемневший от пота и копоти воротничок указывал на то, что перед Рокфором священник. Твердый и ясный взгляд за стеклами очков, которые он время от времени протирал глубоко засунутым в карман и потому практически не утратившим своей белизны платком, давал понять, что испытание огнем и дымом не сломило его дух. Вполне возможно, этот священник далеко не всю свою жизнь провел в рясе…

— Рокфор. Можно просто Рокки, — ответил австралиец, пожимая протянутую ему руку. Ладонь пожилой мыши оказалась на удивление крепкой, и Рокки, привыкший к тому, что именно его рукопожатие заставляет других вздрагивать, на этот раз был вынужден вздрогнуть сам.

— Отец Скотт. Я хотел от лица всех спасенных поблагодарить Вас. Мы проделали такой долгий путь до крыши здания, и было бы просто ужасно погибнуть в нескольких шагах от спасения. Но Господь смилостивился и послал к нам Вас. Я даже подумать не мог, что за нами прилетят на самолете.

— Ну что Вы, не стоит, отче. Это наша работа, — ответил польщенный Рокфор. — Кстати, раз уж вы упомянули… На своем пути вы никого больше не встретили?

Священник глубоко вздохнул.

— К сожалению, мы больше теряли, чем находили.

— Прискорбно слышать, — ответил погрустневший Рокки.

— Не стоит, сын мой. На все воля Всевышнего. Еще раз спасибо.

— Не за что, преподобный отче. Идите в лагерь, там вам помогут.

Отец Скотт ушел. Рокки еще какое-то время осматривал самолет, а потом пошел к палаткам на очередной сеанс сифонотерапии. Тугая холодная струя, приятно контрастировавшая с раскаленным воздухом над «Айс-Доумом», была именно тем, что доктор прописал. Здоровяк, не раздеваясь, с головой окунулся под воду и, фыркая от удовольствия, начал смывать с тела и одежды все, имевшее отношение к пожару. За этим занятием его и застал Чип.

— Вижу, ты уже вернулся. Докладывай.

— Восьмой сектор полностью эвакуирован, Чип. Потерь и повреждений нет.

— Четвертый сектор?

— Никого. Я два раза все облетел.

— Хорошо. Приказываю тебе отправиться к седьмому сектору и…

— Минуточку! — взревел Рокки. Он закрыл воду и, подойдя к Чипу вплотную, скрестил руки на груди и посмотрел на бурундука сверху вниз.

— Чип, послушай меня! Мы знаем друг друга уже очень долго! Я понимаю, на тебе сейчас лежит большая ответственность, но это уже переходит все границы! Не забывай, мы — твои друзья! А ты в последнее время обращаешься с нами, как с какими-то бездушными марионетками! И мне это очень не по душе!

— Ты закончил? — спросил бесцветным голосом Чип, на лице которого за все это время не дрогнул ни один мускул.

— Я? Нет, я еще не закончил! А когда закончу!.. — Рокки чуть не ткнул в лицо Чипу кулак с зажатым в нем летным шлемом.

— Тогда и доложишь! — зло сказал Чип. Какое-то время бурундук и австралийская мышь молча смотрели друг на друга. Внезапно Чип взял Рокки за руку и сказал уже немного другим, более похожим на нормальный, голосом:

— Рокфор, прости меня. Я не знаю, как это происходит. Просто так получается. Я прошу тебя, как друга — еще один, последний, облет. После этого сделаем перерыв. Пусть работают пожарные. Сделаешь?

— Ладно, чего уж там… — протянул Рокки. Вздохнув, он выжал досуха шлем и, нахлобучив его на голову, широкими шагами пошел к стоящим на краю лагеря самолетам, мысленно ругая Чипа за то, что тот произнес слово «последний». Ну, не беда. Защитные амулеты и заклинания его не подведут…

— Вжик, старина! — позвал Рокки, подходя к Самолету. Отдыхавшая на крыле муха встрепенулась и, еле ворочая крыльями, подлетела к давнему товарищу.

— Что, Вжик, устал? Понимаю… Ладно, давай сделаем еще пару кругов и на сегодня закончим.

Вжик что-то слабо пропищал.

— Да знаю, знаю, — вздохнул Рокки, — у меня у самого штормы в желудке. Но тем, кто еще может оставаться там, — он кивнул в сторону разрушенных секторов, — еще хуже. Полетели! Помнишь? Спасатели…

— …вперед! — закончил за него приободрившийся Вжик, и они помчались к своим машинам.

Жар, казалось, немного спал. Рокфор не знал, чем именно это объясняется — действиями пожарных или последствиями душа — но ему это определенно нравилось. Напевая в усы бравурный марш боевых кенгуру, он вел «Крыло» сквозь облака дыма к самому краю восьмого сектора, где здание комплекса резко обрывалось, и начиналась геенна огненная.

Рокки в очередной раз перецеловал все свои амулеты, сменил летные очки на противогаз и направился прямиком в дым. Он намеревался пролететь над килем упавшего «Боинга», долететь до середины четвертого сектора, там развернуться и тем же путем вернуться на базу. Лететь дальше смысла не было, так как третий сектор был изучен, излазан, изъезжен и излетан вдоль и поперек. Спасать там было больше некого.

Хотя чуть впереди и справа от него летел истово орудующий воздуходувкой Вжик, а на фару «Крыла» подавалось максимально возможное напряжение, выросший перед ним, словно айсберг перед «Титаником», киль лайнера Рокфор все равно заметил буквально в предпоследний момент. Он резко потянул штурвал на себя, включил двигатели на полную мощность, и «Крыло», натужно загудев, перемахнуло через преграду. Вжик, решивший, что гораздо благоразумнее будет облететь алюминиевую громаду, отстал, но Рокфор решил не дожидаться его. Вылетев на сравнительно чистое небо, Рокки вынул из кармана уже десятый за сегодня платок, вытер вспотевший под противогазом лоб и продолжил полет. Чем быстрее он обернется, тем раньше они с другом окажутся в лагере. Многоопытный австралиец хорошо понимал, что живых здесь нет и быть не может. Даже если кто-то из находившихся в этих трех секторах пережил падение лайнера, к этому времени они или покинули здание, или остались в нем навеки…

Самолет тряхнуло, и Рокки услышал, как что-то с глухим стуком упало на пол кабины. Посмотрев вниз, он с ужасом обнаружил, что самый большой и самый главный амулет, висевший у него на шее, сорвался с цепочки и укатился куда-то под педали второго пилота.

— Нет! Только не это! Это к беде! — в ужасе воскликнул Рокфор и, поплевав через оба плеча, перевел «Крыло» в вертолетный режим и потянулся за амулетом. Он почти касался его пальцами, но каких-то жалких полдюйма не хватало — мешал ремень безопасности. Рокки, немного подумав, отстегнулся. Всего-то на пару секунд, не больше. Он только достанет амулет и…

Неведомая сила ударила в хвостовую часть самолета, подбросив его вверх и вправо. Рокфора чуть не выбросило из кабины, но он крепко схватился за штурвал и остался в самолете. Сначала Спасатель решил, что это что-то взорвалось, но потом увидел, что летит в окружении водяных брызг. Он попал в струю пожарного брандспойта. Точнее, струя попала в него. Удар был настолько сильным, что самолет подлетел на добрый десяток футов. Рокки попытался вернуть самолет на прежний курс, но он его не слушался. Прямое попадание воды разорвало провода, соединявшие батарейки с двигателями, которые мгновенно встали. Лишившийся тяги самолет начал медленно, но неуклонно сваливаться в штопор. Однако сила удара была такова, что он перемахнул через проделанный «Боингом» пролом и долетел аж до четвертого сектора. Рокки попытался стабилизировать самолет за счет дополнительных закрылков, но без питания автоматическая выдвижная система не работала, а до рычагов на крыльях ему было не дотянуться.

— Я знал, я знал… — бормотал он, глядя на стремительно приближающиеся руины спорткомплекса. — Это очень несчастливый день…

Наблюдавший за этой сценой Вжик застыл в ужасе. Когда «Крыло» и вцепившийся мертвой хваткой в штурвал Рокфор окончательно пропали из виду в глубине охваченной огнем арены, он развернул Самолет и на всей возможной скорости, которую только был способен развивать крылатый ветеран, понесся к лагерю.

%%%

Набивший оскомину «красный» коридор Дейл проехал за рекордно короткое время, но дальше начались сложности. Прошмыгнув под полицейским ограждением и между двумя соседними патрульными машинами, он оказался в парке, в котором были разбиты полевой госпиталь и эвакуационный лагерь людей. Вся территория была занята тентами, машинами «скорой», бегающими туда-сюда врачами и добровольцами с носилками и без. Ну и, разумеется, деревьями. К этому времени уже совсем стемнело, поэтому территория лагеря освещалась яркими прожекторами. Дейл старался по возможности объезжать освещенные и оживленные участки, используя в качестве фары закрепленный на каске фонарик. Однако он при всем желании не мог оставаться в тени все время, и вот тут-то ему в полной мере пригодились приобретенные за день навыки экстремального вождения. Ехать приходилось еще быстрее, тормозить — еще резче и чаще, поворачивать — еще круче. Но бурундук знал, что везет умирающего, и давил на педали, выжимая из подсевшего за день аккумулятора все возможные амперы.

Проскочив пару крайних тентов насквозь, Дейл вырулил на 110-ую Авеню. Стараясь держаться как можно ближе к тротуару, чтобы не попасть под то и дело проносящиеся мимо «скорые», он выжал педаль до отказа. Вентилятор зажужжал так натужно, что, казалось, или сгорит, или оторвется и улетит.

— Как там Морган? — не оборачиваясь, прокричал Дейл пассажирам сзади.

— Очень плох! — ответил один из них. Будто подтверждая его слова, Морган натужно закашлялся. Его дыхание было частым и тяжелым. Было видно, что долго он не протянет.

— Скажите, чтобы крепился! Скоро будем на месте!

Несмотря на бравый тон, на душе у Дейла скребли кошки. Все боковые улицы, мимо которых они проносились, были наглухо забиты автомобилями и их хозяевами. И чем ближе они подъезжали к центру города, тем это «наглухо» становилось все глуше. А на счету была каждая минута…

— Здесь уже не проехать… — грустно протянул сидевший рядом с Дейлом хомяк. Его спина была сильно обожжена, поэтому он изо всех сил старался не касаться спинки сиденья. Получалось это у него далеко не всегда, и его лицо то и дело искажала гримаса боли.

— Вижу… — коротко ответил Дейл, лихорадочно ища выход. Он еще никогда не оказывался в ситуации, когда от его решений настолько напрямую зависела чья-то жизнь. Хотя в том же Боттлботтоме именно его действия позволили команде помешать зловещим планам Шпиона и спасти жизни тысяч людей, тогда это не ощущалось так остро, как сейчас, когда на кону была жизнь не кого-то далекого, а находившегося прямо тут, рядом…

— Вспомнил! — воскликнул Дейл. — Я вспомнил кратчайший путь! Держитесь!

С этими словами он до упора вывернул руль влево. Рейнджермобиль, развернувшись буквально на пятачке и едва не угодив по пути под колеса выросшего, словно из-под земли, пожарного автомобиля, помчался к неприметному просвету между двумя офисными зданиями на другой стороне дороги. Это был 2-ой Крысиный переулок, и он выводил прямо на пересечение Портеро-авеню и 24-ой стрит, откуда было уже рукой подать до Центральной городской больницы. Дейл знал эти места, так как именно здесь Толстопуз встречался с главарем банды канализационных крыс, который принес ему план подземных коммуникаций в районе Федерального Резервного Банка. Встреча продолжалась считанные минуты. Толстопуз, которого многолетнее противостояние со Спасателями приучило к максимальной осторожности, буквально на секунду развернул и осветил схему фонариком, дабы удостовериться, что его не надули. Но этого времени хватило обосновавшейся на карнизе неподалеку Гайке, чтобы сфотографировать карту. Так Спасатели узнали, что задумал коварный кот, и сумели в очередной раз помешать его преступным замыслам…(&)

— ТАМ СТЕНАААА! — закричал хомяк, хватая Дейла за рукав гавайки. Спасатель ударил по тормозам, одновременно выключая вентилятор, но скорость рейнджермобиля была такой, что он проехал еще футов пятьдесят, прежде чем остановиться практически вплотную к стене.

СТЕНЕ?

Раскрыв от удивления рот, Дейл смотрел на перегородившую проход серую бетонную стену в два этажа высотой. Ее не могло быть. Не должно было быть. Он точно помнил, что этой стены здесь раньше не было. Вообще никакой стены здесь раньше не было. Ни стены, ни забора, ни даже кучи мусора.

— Вы тоже ее видите? — сипло спросил он у своих пассажиров. — Скажите, что мне мерещится. Что это мираж…

— Нет, сэр, — ответил хомяк, — это не мираж.

— Тогда держитесь! — закричал очнувшийся Дейл. Переключив направление вращения лопастей на противоположное, он развернул рейнджермобиль и помчался обратно к 101-й авеню. В конце концов, этот проезд не единственный. Должны быть и другие…

%%%

Поток эвакуированных из комплекса пострадавших понемногу иссякал. Все более-менее уцелевшие после падения самолета сектора были обследованы. Три последних сектора все еще оставались «терра инкогнита», но туда вряд ли можно будет проникнуть раньше утра. Пожарные машины и вертолеты продолжали извергать на пылающие руины тонны воды, пены и противопожарной смеси, но все понимали, что огонь не успокоится, пока не выгорит все питающее его авиационное топливо. Поэтому основные усилия пожарные направили на недопущение возвращения огня на уже отвоеванные у него участки. Можно было передохнуть, но Чипу не сиделось на месте. Его переполняли эмоции. Это была первая настоящая, полномасштабная спасательная операция, по сравнению с которой все их прошлые дела казались детскими играми. Он старался ничего не упустить, все проконтролировать, во все вникнуть. Поэтому сейчас, когда работы в основном лагере значительно поубавилось, он решил съездить во второй лагерь, разбитый на противоположной стороне площади, перед третьим сектором. Сполоснув под сифоном разгоряченное от напряжения лицо, Чип проворно забрался в гиротанк и запустил фен. Ясно различимое в его низком гудении постукивание бурундуку активно не нравилось. «Забился, наверное, — подумал он. — Пожалуй, стоит отогнать его в больницу, чтобы Гайка разобралась, что к чему…»

Вдруг прямо перед гиротанком приземлился Самолет Спасателей, и Чип ударил по тормозам, чтобы не смять его в лепешку. «Вжик совсем из ума выжил!» — выругался про себя лидер Спасателей, открывая люк. Муха, громко жужжа, подлетела к нему.

— Ты что, совсем… — зло начал Чип, но, увидев, что на Вжике лица нет, переключился на деловой тон:

— В чем дело, Вжик?

Вжик затараторил, сопровождая свой рассказ оживленной жестикуляцией.

— Что-что? Говори медленно, я ничего не понимаю… Рокфор что?.. Амулет упал? Рокфор упал? Куда? Давно? Черт возьми, плохо дело! Четвертый сектор? Точно? Понял… В гиротанк, быстро!.. Даррен!

— Да, командир?

— До моего возвращения остаешься за старшего!

С этими словами Чип закрыл люк и помчался к четвертому сектору. Ему очень не хотелось делать то, что он собирался, но сейчас было не до сантиментов…

— Где командир Вейдер? — спросил он у рыжего лабрадора-ретривера в куртке спасателей с противогазом на шее и серебристым баллоном на спине, сидевшего возле задних дверей большого красно-белого фургона. Пес, пристально смотревший на стоявшую чуть поодаль группу куривших спасателей-людей, повернул голову, и Чип увидел в его больших коричневых глазах слезы.

— Он сейчас там, — пес кивнул в сторону «Айс-Доума». — Но скоро должен вернуться…

— Мне срочно… — начал Чип, но был прерван появлением еще одного, на сей раз палевого, лабрадора-спасателя.

— Ну что там, Чуи? — спросил пес, подходя к боевому товарищу.

— Люк, — тихо сказал Чуи, и опустил голову, — Оби погиб. В третьем секторе…

— Как? — спросил пораженный пес и сильно вздрогнул.

— Потолок обвалился… Фрэнк бросился его откапывать, но тут все вокруг начало рушиться, и его самого еле успели оттащить… Нас всех там чуть не убило…

Пес головой указал на группу людей, и только сейчас бурундук обратил внимание на сидящего на подножке спецмашины недалеко от группы курильщиков пожилого мужчину в расстегнутой красно-белой куртке, неотрывно смотревшего на поводок, который он вертел в руках. Остальные спасатели то и дело поглядывали на него и тут же, словно извиняясь за вторжение, отводили взгляды.

— Сожалею, — сказал Чип, — но мне срочно нужно поговорить с командиром Вейдером. Где я могу его найти?

— Скорее всего, он… Нет, постойте-ка… Вон они с Бронсоном!

Чип посмотрел туда, куда указывал Чуи, и увидел Вейдера, медленно шедшего рядом с хозяином — начальником спасательной бригады. Бронсон похлопал четвероногого напарника по спине и направился к Фрэнку, а Вейдер — к своим подчиненным. Подойдя к ним, он устало сел и стянул с головы противогаз.

— Не раскисайте, ребята, — начал пожилой пес с места в карьер. Голос у него был все такой же хриплый, резкий и грубый. — Оби не вернешь, но так лучше, чем от старости или болячек… Этому что еще надо? — спросил он Люка, указывая лапой на Чипа так, словно заметил его только сейчас.

— Самолет с моим другом упал в четвертый сектор, — ответил вместо пса Чип. — Мне нужна ваша помощь.

— Я смотрю, сегодняшний день выдался богатый на авиакатастрофы, а? — Вейдер издевательски хохотнул и нехорошо прищурился. — Смотрите-ка, как мы заговорили! Пока все в порядке, мы, видите ли, гордые! А едва припекло — сразу «помогите!» Интересно получается…

— Ближе к делу! — перебил его Чип. — Вы мне поможете?

— Послушай, как-тебя-там…

— Называйте меня командир Чип. И «сэр» не забудьте.

Наигранно равнодушное выражение морды Вейдера моментально сменилось звериным оскалом.

— ЧТО? ЧТО ТЫ СКАЗАЛ? — прошипел черный лабрадор, наклоняясь к Чипу и едва не касаясь его лица своими клыками. Люк и Чуи невольно отшатнулись. Вейдер редко показывал зубы, но уж если показывал — значит, все, рубеж пройден. Или унизительные извинения, или драка на смерть. Даже более крупные, чем Вейдер, псы из других подразделений при виде его оскала шли на попятную. Но только не Чип. Не сегодняшний Чип. Бурундук сделал шаг вперед и, с силой ткнув своим носом в нос Вейдера, посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.

— Сказал, что сказал. Так вы поможете мне?

Пес опешил, хоть виду и не подал. Этот бурундук его не боялся. Это была не бравада, не блеф — за свою жизнь Вейдер научился безошибочно распознавать и то, и другое. В глазах бурундука он видел все: ярость, решимость идти до конца, беспокойство за пропавшего товарища, наконец. Но только не страх. Его не боялись. Вообще. И Вейдер почувствовал то, что, как ему казалось, невозможно испытывать к кому-то более мелкому, чем ты сам.

Уважение.

— У меня нет свободных псов! — процедил Вейдер сквозь зубы.

— Тогда я поеду туда один!

— Езжай! Но там половина второго яруса обвалилась. И в соседнем секторе тоже. Напрямую туда не попасть, даже в этой кастрюле! А если и попадешь, то ничего не увидишь из-за дыма! И дышать там просто НЕЧЕМ, понятно?

— Тогда найдите мне кислородный баллон и фонарь…

— Я тебе что, бюро находок?

— …и план комплекса, будьте любезны!

— …

Командир псов-спасателей запнулся и, чтобы скрыть замешательство, изобразил глухой кашель. Этот бурундук ему определенно начинал нравиться. Как нравится свое отражение в зеркале. «Из этого парня выйдет настоящий профессионал, — подумал Вейдер. — Если, конечно, он себе шею раньше не свернет…»

— ЛЮК! — взревел он. Палевый лабрадор вздрогнул и подошел поближе.

— Да, командир?

— Дай этому… Чипу все, что он попросит. Понял?

— Понял, командир.

— Чуи! Чтоб через пять минут был у входа во второй сектор! Люк! Как закончишь здесь — лапы в зубы и туда же! Засиделись мы что-то, пора за дело! И не опаздывать!

Вейдер рывком поднялся с места и пошел к своему напарнику-человеку, сидевшему рядом со скорбящим Фрэнком. Чуи шмыгнул носом, с нескрываемым уважением посмотрел на бурундука и пошел за командиром.

— Значит, так, — сказал Чип, обращаясь к выжидающе застывшему Люку, — мне потребуется вот что…

%%%

Следующий узкий проезд между домами также оказался перекрыт стеной, но на этот раз это было видно сразу, поэтому Дейлу не пришлось тратить понапрасну время на его исследование. «Когда же они успели все это наворотить?» — возмущался про себя Дейл. Раньше был город как город, с множеством милых сердцу искателя приключений закоулков. А теперь все перегородили, перекрыли, заделали… И ведь, что самое обидное, никого об этом не предупредили!

Вот он, наконец-то! Длинный узкий проход, в дальнем конце которого виднелись огни фонарей Портеро-авеню. И никаких стен!

— Скажите Моргану, что уже недолго! Через минуту будем на месте! — крикнул Дейл, сворачивая. Рейнджермобиль занесло, но сегодня Дейл и не в такие повороты вписывался, так что все обошлось, если не считать сорванного лопастями с угла здания мха. Натужно завывая, машина понеслась по бугристому асфальту, проходя слаломом между стоявшими под стенами мусорными баками. На Портеро-авеню они вылетели одним кварталом дальше, чем планировал Дейл, но теперь это уже не имело значения. Сев на хвост как раз ехавшему мимо санитарному автомобилю, Дейл проскочил главные ворота больницы. После этого их со «скорой» пути разошлись — карета покатила к главному корпусу, а Дейл — к подземному гаражу, где находился скрытый вентиляционной решеткой подъезд Малой центральной больницы. Сейчас решетка была зафиксирована в открытом положении, так как пациентопоток через нее не иссякал. Между подъездом для машин «скорой помощи» и входом в больницу курсировали электромобили, перевозившие доставленных на автомобилях пострадавших. «Явно работа Гайки!» — подумал Дейл. Перед его мысленным взором возник образ самой красивой мышки на свете, и все накопившиеся за день проблемы, усталость и злость на вконец распоясавшегося Чипа разом померкли. Настолько, что Дейл чуть в один из этих электромобилей не врезался, благо, пассажиры рейнджермобиля проявили бдительность, громко закричали и вернули его в реальный мир.

— Вот мы и приехали! — торжественно провозгласил бурундук, тормозя у открытой решетки. Дежурившие у подъезда врач и два санитара с носилками сразу же подбежали к рейнджермобилю и стали помогать пострадавшим спуститься.

— Спасибо Вам! — пожал Дейлу руку обожженный хомяк. — Если бы не Вы, мы бы еще долго ждали машины…

— Пустяки! — ответил Дейл. Потом обернулся назад и сказал лежащему между сидений Моргану.

— Все в порядке! Здесь вам помогут!

Врач, как раз осматривавший тяжелораненого, накрыл его лицо простыней и сказал, обращаясь к санитарам:

— Этот мертв. Его сразу в морг.

До Дейла смысл этих слов дошел не сразу.

— Простите, доктор, — переспросил он. — Почему в морг?

— Что значит «почему»? Он умер.

— Как умер? Этого не может быть! Он был жив, когда я…

— Я сожалею, но его травмы оказались несовместимыми с жизнью. Забирайте…

— НЕТ! — Дейл выпрыгнул из рейнджермобиля и подбежал к врачу. — ВЫЛЕЧИТЕ ЕГО! ЕГО ЕЩЕ МОЖНО СПАСТИ! ВЫ ДОЛЖНЫ ЕГО СПАСТИ! ВЫ…

— Молодой бурундук! Успокойтесь! Я понимаю, что вы чувствуете, но, к сожалению, медицина здесь бессильна…

— НЕТ! ТАК НЕЛЬЗЯ! — Дейл бросился к санитарам и стал вырывать у них из рук носилки. — ПУСТИТЕ! Я САМ ЕГО ДОНЕСУ! ЕГО НАДО В ОПЕРАЦИОННУЮ! СРОЧНО!..

Один из санитаров отпустил носилки и, скрутив Дейла отработанным движением, силой усадил Спасателя на ступеньку рейнджермобиля. Бурундук вырывался, но санитар по силе ничем не уступал Рокфору, поэтому ничего у него не получилось. В конце концов, Дейл выдохся и затих. Тогда врач сказал санитару отпустить бурундука, а сам сел рядом с ним.

— Простите меня. Я очень сожалею, но мы ничем не можем помочь Вашему другу. Примите мои соболезнования…

— Он не был мне другом… — всхлипнул Дейл.

— Что ж… В таком случае Ваше поведение делает Вам честь. Если Вас это хоть как-то утешит, подумайте о тех троих, которых Вы доставили. К сожалению, всех спасти невозможно… Извините, мне пора.

Врач на прощание стиснул плечо бурундука и ушел. Дейл все так же сидел на ступеньке, уставившись в одну точку на бетонном полу, пока не почувствовал на своем плече чью-то руку. Он решил, что это вернулся врач, и тихо сказал:

— Оставьте меня, доктор.

— Нет, мистер Дейл, это не доктор. Я Джон. Вы везли меня.

Дейл поднял слезящиеся глаза на одного из своих бывших пассажиров. Тот стоял перед ним, поддерживаемый санитаром.

— Что вам нужно?

— Во-первых, я хотел поблагодарить Вас за помощь. Вы столько для нас сделали…

Спасатель молча кивнул.

— А еще я хотел сказать… Вы не виноваты в том, что Морган умер.

— Нет, виноват! — вскричал Дейл. — Я повез его не туда! Я…

— Мне жаль… Просто… Морган перестал дышать еще там, у стены… Мы не хотели Вам говорить… Он умер еще тогда. Вы не виноваты. Вы сделали все, что могли… Простите…

Джон, опираясь на руку сопровождавшего его санитара, удалился. Дейл посмотрел им вслед, потом уронил голову на грудь и, закрыв лицо гавайкой, заплакал.

— Эй! — окликнули его. — Убери тарантас с дороги! Не проехать!

Дейл молча поднялся и сел за руль рейнджермобиля. Глаза застилали слезы, и он практически вслепую отогнал рейнджермобиль к одной из высившихся в стороне от въезда колонн. Заглушив вентилятор, бурундук положил руки на руль и уткнулся в них лицом. Ему до сих пор слышались хрипы и сдавленный кашель Моргана, которого он так и не довез. И Дейл знал, что будет их слышать еще очень и очень долго.

— Я не смог… — бормотал он сквозь слезы. — Я подвел его… Это из-за меня… Моя вина… Я не смог спасти его… Какой из меня теперь Спасатель…

%%%

Закончив работу, Чип отер пот со лба и придирчивым взглядом окинул получившуюся в итоге конструкцию. Конструкция состояла из гиротанка, кислородного баллона псов-спасателей и мощного пожарного фонаря, расположенных на крыше машины слева и справа от покатого броневого выступа соответственно. Прежде чем окончательно закрепить их пропущенными под днищем ремнями баллона, Чипу пришлось помучиться и несколько раз переводить гиротанк из одного режима в другой. Лишь удостоверившись, что новые элементы не препятствуют ходу гирорамы, он присоединил свой противогаз к раструбу шланга баллона и замотал соединение несколькими слоями изоленты. Гайка, конечно, придумала бы что-нибудь получше и понадежней, но приходилось работать с тем, что есть здесь и сейчас. Все это должно было помочь ему проникнуть в охваченный пламенем и отрезанный недавним обвалом от остальной части здания четвертый сектор. Где-то там, в огне и дыму, был Рокфор. Шансов выжить после падения у австралийца практически не было, но Чипу было все равно. Он найдет друга живым или мертвым. Или останется в «Айс-Доуме» навсегда. Третьего, как говорится, не дано.

Прибежал Люк и положил перед Спасателем принесенный в пасти свернутый лист бумаги.

— Вот план комплекса на данный момент. По крайней мере, именно так мы его себе представляем, исходя из имеющихся данных. Вот это, — пес указал лапой на черный овал в третьем секторе, — зона последнего обвала. Он полностью отрезал третий и четвертый сектора от остальных. Ваш друг должен быть где-то здесь, в верхней части четвертого сектора. На первом этаже — море горящего авиатоплива. Второй полностью обвалился. Поэтому он или на третьем и выше, или…

— Понял, — кивнул Чип. — Как мне туда попасть?

— Даже не знаю, — пожал плечами Люк. — Пожарные говорят, что туда не попасть, пока не потушен огонь. Разве что…

— Что? Не тяните! — поторопил Чип замявшегося пса.

— Разве что перелететь на крыльях через поле.

— А как же балки, перекрытия?

— Они, конечно, были. Но после того как большая часть купола обвалилась, сложно что-либо утверждать наверняка…

— Вот как… Что ж, и на том спасибо.

— Не за что. Надеюсь, Вам повезет, и Вы найдете своего друга! Счастливо! — попрощался Люк и со всех ног помчался ко второму сектору. Чип, еще раз проверив крепления баллона и фонаря, обратился к зависшему рядом Вжику.

— Что ж, Вжик. Я поехал.

Вжик протестующе замахал руками.

— Нет-нет, — сказал Чип, — тебе со мной нельзя. Там сейчас не продохнуть, а источник кислорода — только один. Отправляйся в больницу и жди нас с Рокки там. Понятно?

Вжик отрицательно помотал головой и возбужденно запищал.

— Что-что? Будешь ждать нас здесь? Что ж, воля твоя. Я планирую возвращаться через третий сектор, так что можешь зависнуть где-то в том районе. Но ждать, возможно, придется долго. Очень долго. Ты понимаешь меня? Очень.

Вжик смахнул слезу и коротко кивнул.

— Ладно, как хочешь, Вжик. Ты хорошо поработал сегодня. Я тобой горжусь!

Бурундук похлопал Вжика пальцем по плечу и полез в гиротанк. Пропустив шланг противогаза через приоткрытый люк, он удостоверился, что клапан баллона закрыт, и утечки воздуха нет, после чего включил фен. Глухой ритмичный стук ему определенно не нравился… Ладно, раз он все равно не может ничего с этим поделать, остается лишь смириться и надеяться, что еще на одну, последнюю поездку фена хватит. С этой мыслью Чип надавил на педаль, и гиротанк, взвизгнув колесами, рванулся вперед.

Около третьего сектора Чип остановил гиротанк в безопасном месте под пожарной машиной и сверился с планом. Если верить Люку, на верхние ярусы четвертого сектора можно было попасть либо снизу, через огонь, либо через верхние ярусы соседнего третьего сектора. Но теперь, после масштабного обвала, верхние ярусы третьего сектора были надежно отрезаны от остальной части комплекса. Конечно, в его распоряжении был Самолет Спасателей, но на него кислородный баллон не поместился бы при всем желании. Значит, надо было попасть туда на гиротанке, который, при всех своих достоинствах, имел одну серьезную конструктивную недоработку — он не умел проходить сквозь бетонные стены. Оставался последний путь — через девятый сектор добраться до хоккейной площадки и попробовать «перелететь» через нее в искомый третий. Но это возможно только при трех условиях. Первое условие — после обрушения купола должно было уцелеть хотя бы одно перекрытие, хотя бы одна балка, хоть что-нибудь, ведущее в третий сектор. Второе условие — до этого «чего-нибудь» можно добраться на гиротанке. И последнее, но едва ли не самое важное — это «что-нибудь» должно выдержать вес гиротанка. Вместе с баллоном, фонарем и его скромной персоной.

— Всего-то! — иронически усмехнулся в ответ на собственные мысли Чип. — Что может быть проще! Спасатель, вперед!

Он обогнул «Айс-Доум» с северной стороны и въехал в девятый сектор. Поначалу ехать было легко и просто. Этот сектор пострадал не очень сильно, и, кроме постепенно нараставшей по мере приближения к центру комплекса жары, ничто не указывало на произошедшую в непосредственной близости страшную катастрофу. Поднимаясь по пандусам, лестницам, а кое-где и по отвесным стенам, Спасатель добрался до верхних ярусов сектора, и лишь тогда повернул к центру. Вскоре началась зона разрушения, появился густой дым, жара стала невыносимой. Доехав до первых крупных завалов, Чип остановил гиротанк и выбрался через люк водителя на крышу. Надев противогаз, он открыл клапан баллона и закашлялся — за время спасательной операции он успел отвыкнуть от чистого, без примесей газов, воздуха. Бурундук отрегулировал подачу кислорода сообразно своим нуждам и включил фонарь. Мощный широкий луч пробил окружающий дым, и Спасатель разглядел выхваченный им из окружающего мрака фрагмент ведущих на трибуны дверей. Створки дверей обуглились, покрывавший их лак вспучился, а между ними и косяком то и дело проскакивали язычки пламени. Ни дать ни взять, ворота ада. И ведь так оно, в общем-то, и было.

— Ну что ж, — сказал себе Чип, потуже затягивая ремешок каски, — мой выход!

Натужно завыл раскаленный фен, взвизгнули натруженные за день колеса, и закованная в броню машина понеслась навстречу неизвестности. Чип направил гиротанк прямо в центр дверей и приготовился к столкновению. Тридцать футов. Двадцать. Десять. Пять. Удар. Оглушительный треск, летящие во все стороны щепки. Одну из створок дверей сорвало с петель, другая настежь распахнулась, и гиротанк вылетел на трибуны. Чип до предела вывернул руль, утопил педаль тормоза, и гиротанк, совсем чуть-чуть не загремев вниз по ступенькам, остановился. Спасатель перевел дух и открыл люк, чтобы осмотреться.

Открывшаяся его взору инфернальная картина потрясала. Там, где днем был лед арены, неистовствовало пламя. Яркие сиденья нижних ярусов исчезли, их место заняли груды обломков рухнувшего купола и остатки погибшего лайнера. Неприступным черным утесом вздымалась из бушующего моря огня одна из уцелевших секций обшивки самолета с пустыми глазницами выбитых иллюминаторов. Сверху висела густая черная завеса, в редких просветах которой виднелось звездное небо. Даже здесь, на верхнем ярусе, вдали от огня, было неописуемо жарко, а уж там, внизу…

— Матч, как и предсказывали, выдался жаркий! — хмыкнул Чип, хотя до этого склонности к черному юмору за ним не водилось. Но сейчас все получалось как-то само собой, и он принял это как должное. Уж лучше профессиональный цинизм, чем палата в психлечебнице… Ладно, сейчас неподходящее время для рефлексий и самоанализа. Надо думать, как добраться до третьего сектора.

Чип запрокинул голову. Фонарик на его каске не шел ни в какое сравнение с фонарем на гиротанке, но бурундук все же разглядел в дыму смутные очертания шедшей с запада на восток стальной балки. До катастрофы она служила креплением для прожекторов и опорой для технической галереи, но обвалившиеся куски купола все это разрушили, и балка одиноко торчала из стены, резко обрываясь, не доходя до поля. Есть ли у нее продолжение? Так далеко фонарик на каске не доставал. Помочь мог все тот же фонарь на гиротанке, но он был намертво зафиксирован ремнями баллона, и попытка извлечь его грозила разрушить всю конструкцию. А потеря кислородного баллона в буквальном смысле смерти подобна…

Бурундук услышал нарастающий гул. Сперва он решил, что что-то начало разрушаться, но потом понял, что звук производил вертолет. Гул перерос в грохот — машина летела очень низко. То ли пожарные вознамерились подлететь поближе для прицельного сброса противопожарной смеси, то ли журналисты в погоне за редкими кадрами рискнули максимально приблизиться к огню и дыму. Как бы там ни было, но поток воздуха от бешено вращающихся лопастей разорвал непроницаемую пелену, и Чип увидел ЭТО. Продолжение обвалившейся технической галереи, пересекавшее все поле и уходившее вдаль. До упора. До самого третьего сектора.

То, что нужно.

Ну, хорошо. Допустим, первое условие выполнено. А со вторым что делать? Летать гиротанк умел только в одном направлении…

Или нет?

Чип посмотрел вниз, на раскуроченные трибуны. Там, на ступеньках в проходе между креслами, лежала огромная плита. Кусок купола, разрушивший при падении ту самую галерею. Ее недостающий участок как раз и лежал под плитой, поддерживая ее в диагональном положении так, что получился своеобразный трамплин. Направленный прямо на уцелевшую часть галереи.

— Просто праздник какой-то! — криво улыбнулся Чип. Что ж, раз иного выхода нет, будем прыгать. Попытка у него будет только одна. Он или окажется на галерее, или на залитом огнем хоккейном поле. Смертельный номер, исполняется первый и последний раз.

— Ну что, друг, полетаем? — спросил Чип у гиротанка, но тот ничего не ответил. Ладно, не очень-то и хотелось… Бурундук включил фен и, дождавшись, когда он заработает на полную мощность, а машина нетерпеливо завибрирует, отпустил тормоз. Резкий рывок чуть не расплющил его о спинку кресла. Гиротанк слетел с площадки и, описав в воздухе дугу, грохнулся на ступеньки. Кучи обломков практически превратили лестницу в склон, но все равно машина то и дело подскакивала, и Чипу, чтобы не удариться головой о крышу, приходилось держаться за руль изо всех сил. Скачок, еще скачок — и вот колеса заскользили по гладкой поверхности плиты. Будь гиротанк хоть чуточку легче, его бы непременно занесло, но стальной корпус в сочетании с баллоном и фонарем делали его гораздо более устойчивым и управляемым. Сейчас это помогало. Но сможет ли тяжелая машина достичь заветной галереи? Скоро узнаем. Осталось недолго…

Отрыв!

На секунду Чипу показалось, что он завис на месте. Потом разрушенная галерея начала приближаться, но как-то медленно и неохотно. Ну же, ну! Еще чуть-чуть! Еще пара футов… Когда до галереи оставалось совсем немного, Чип нажал кнопку смены режима. Колеса роликовой доски подогнулись, и гирорама с присосками приняла вертикальное положение. Но это было еще не все. Поскольку крепления рамы располагались на бортах, ось ее вращения проходила перпендикулярно направлению полета машины, и для окончательного закрепления на галерее требовалось произвести одну очень тонкую операцию…

Громкое «ЧАВК!» возвестило о том, что верхняя присоска достигла цели. Но нижняя часть гиротанка по инерции продолжала двигаться вперед, и крепление присоски могло не выдержать прогиба и сломаться. Поэтому Чип сразу же после касания включил поворотный механизм, и все присоски начали одновременно вращаться. Но если семь из них делали это вхолостую, то самая верхняя, будучи зафиксированной, вращала гиротанк. Благодаря этому машина не сорвалась, а, за счет все той же инерции, переместилась на следующую присоску. На большее силы инерции не хватило, но Спасатель уже включил электродвигатель, и гиротанк, словно огромный паук, пополз по галерее. Дальше управлять машиной приходилось, глядя в смотровую щель в борту. Обзор был хуже, но никаких сверхсложных маневров Чип выполнять не собирался. Присоски выдержали дополнительную нагрузку, галерея выдержала гиротанк, так что все шло по плану…

Пока снова не появился пожарный вертолет.

Судя по всему, в первый раз пожарные только примерялись, куда сбрасывать груз. Теперь они это сделали, и с неба обрушился поток густой порошкообразной смеси. Чипа, который к этому времени проехал почти над всем полем, удар не задел. Но галерея, и так державшаяся на честном слове, не выдержала этого испытания и начала разрушаться. Гиротанк затрясло. Галерею по всей длине лихорадило, лопались невидимые глазу тросы. Смесь задела лишь самый конец галереи, но этого удара и вызванной им вибрации оказалось достаточно, чтобы нарушить хрупкое равновесие, и процесс разрушения пошел по нарастающей. Чип выжал из электродвигателя все, что можно было и что нельзя. Чавканья отдельных присосок слились воедино. Из-под люка в полу, скрывавшего электродвигатель, показался сизый дымок — начала гореть изоляция. Часть галереи, которую гиротанк проехал буквально секунду назад, неестественно прогнулась. Бурундук понял, что доехать до противоположной стены он не успеет. И хотя хоккейное поле огня осталось позади, перспектива упасть вместе с одной из секций на разрушенные трибуны не устраивала его совершенно.

Секция над ним заскрипела и немного подалась вниз. Снова застыла. «Может, все-таки выдержит…» — подумал Чип, но тут, словно говоря Спасателю «Размечтался!», лопнул последний из еще державшихся тросов, и вся галерея пошла вниз. «Она упадет…» — подумал бурундук и понял, что надо действовать. Причем быстро.

Чип остановил гиротанк и снова задействовал поворотный механизм, разворачивая машину носом к третьему сектору. Он успел как раз вовремя. Дальний конец галереи уткнулся в поле, всю конструкцию тряхнуло, и крепление удерживавшей гиротанк присоски с хрустом разорвалось. Тяжелая машина начала стремительно падать. Вот оно! Сейчас или никогда! Чип включил смену режима, и преобразившийся на лету гиротанк упал в третий ярус трибун. Под полом кабины что-то громко треснуло, и бронированный корпус немного просел. Гиротанк еще пару раз подпрыгнул и, пробив насквозь двери, вылетел в холл, где и остановился, уткнувшись тараном в мраморную колонну. Позади с грохотом обрушились, заблокировав выезд на трибуны, остатки галереи.

Бурундук размял занемевшие руки и выбрался наружу, чтобы оценить последствия полета и падения. Основа роликовой доски треснула ровно посредине и опасно прогнулась. Задние колеса, принявшие на себя основной удар, были неестественно вывернуты. Корпус фена почернел и оплавился, особенно сильно пострадало сопло, диаметр которого уменьшился почти вдвое. На месте оторвавшейся присоски торчал обломок оси, остальные присоски также пострадали, оплавившись от длительного общения с раскаленным металлом галереи. Но фонарь и баллон уцелели, а самое главное — судя по указателю на колонне, он был в третьем секторе! Оставалось найти в этом лабиринте Рокфора и вывезти его туда, где ему смогут помочь. Конечно, если он еще нуждается в помощи…

Стоило Чипу выехать из-за колонны, как он понял, что если бы не она, сам он в помощи уже точно не нуждался бы. Буквально в нескольких футах за ней начинался обрыв. Тот самый обвал, сделавший третий сектор практически недоступным. Чип медленно подъехал к краю и посмотрел вниз. Да, по такому нагромождению бетонных плит, арматуры и другого строительного мусора даже на гиротанке было не проехать…

Внизу среди обломков блестело что-то металлическое. В этом секторе пожарным удалось справиться с огнем, дышать можно было более-менее свободно, поэтому Чип оставил противогаз в гиротанке, а сам на лебедке спустился вниз, на обрушившиеся плиты, под одной из которых виднелся смятый кислородный баллон. Такой же, как у него.

Спасатель спустился ниже и заглянул под плиту. Фонарик на каске осветил засыпанного обломками крупного темно-коричневого лабрадора-ретривера. «Наверное, это тот самый Оби», решил Чип. Пес был мертв. Бетонная плита сломала ему хребет, словно сухую тростинку.

— Что ж, — тихо сказал самому себе лидер Спасателей, — по крайней мере, он не мучился. Ему просто выключили свет. Не так уж и плохо, если вдуматься.

Он снял каску, воздавая почести своему погибшему при исполнении служебных обязанностей коллеге, и вернулся в танк. Оби уже никто и ничто не поможет. Не хотелось бы узнать то же самое про Рокфора…

Чип поехал на юг, в четвертый сектор. Теперь, после потери одной из присосок, гиротанк уже не мог двигаться по стенам так же свободно, как раньше. Из-за повреждения задней оси существенно снизилась скорость. Треснувшая доска грозила в любую минуту сломаться окончательно. Приходилось осторожничать, объезжая даже самые незначительные ямы и мелкие кучки мусора, которые Чип уже привык игнорировать. То и дело лидеру Спасателей приходилось вылезать из машины и искать проходы среди завалов в буквальном смысле наощупь, везя гиротанк за собой при помощи пульта дистанционного управления и ощущая себя при этом немощным инвалидом. Процесс поисков это отнюдь не ускоряло, но, с другой стороны, вынуждало все время быть начеку и обращать внимание на мельчайшие детали.

На третьем этаже никаких следов Рокки либо «Крыла» не обнаружилось, и Чип по сильно поврежденному, но все же устоявшему после обвала потолка пандусу поднялся наверх. Четвертый этаж представлял собой одну сплошную охваченную огнем и окутанную дымом руину. Как в этом обширном даже по человеческим меркам лабиринте найти маленький самолетик и его пилота? Только по наитию. Или если очень повезет, хотя в такой день, как сегодня, уповать на удачу было, мягко говоря, неблагоразумно. Но последующие события ничем, кроме улыбки фортуны, объяснить было нельзя.

Сначала он не заметил небольшой выемки в полу, в которую и попала передняя ось гиротанка. Машина резко остановилась и наклонилась вперед. Соответственно, наклонился луч фонаря, осветивший невысокую груду бетона и арматуры, увенчанную оранжевой пластиной, совершенно не вписывавшейся в окружающий интерьер. Чип немедленно направил гиротанк в ту сторону и, подъехав ближе, разглядел на обгоревшей детали знак Спасателей. Это было крыло «Крыла». Но если одно крыло здесь, где другое? И вообще все остальное?

Все остальное нашлось сразу же, стоило Чипу обогнуть груду. Разбитое вдребезги «Крыло» лежало чуть поодаль, буквально впечатавшись в бетонную плиту. Благо, Чип знал, что надо искать, иначе он в жизни не признал бы в этой скомканной куче металла, проводов и пластика самолет, ставший за многие годы таким же символом их команды, как разделенный молнией красно-синий круг. Бурундук тщательно обследовал обломки, но ни среди них, ни под ними, ни возле них Рокфора не было. Чип огляделся, однако из-за густого дыма ничего не увидел. Тогда он перевел гиротанк во второй режим и стал вращать его на месте, пристально вглядываясь в освещаемые скопления обломков. Нет, это не то. Нет, здесь тоже ничего. И здесь. А это что? Нет, показалось… Или не показалось?.. Нет, не показалось! Чип побежал туда, куда светил луч, но вдруг кто-то или что-то схватило его за голову и он, нелепо взмахнув руками и ногами, упал на спину. Сначала он не понял, что произошло, но, поднявшись и увидев натянувшийся, как струна, шланг для подачи воздуха, мысленно выругался. Как он мог позабыть про него? Совсем голову потерял. Хорошо, что шланг выдержал, а то могло получиться совсем грустно… Чип поставил гиротанк назад на колеса и, больше не забывая везти его за собой, подбежал к лежавшему у подножия одной из куч обломков Рокфору. Австралиец был весь в пыли и цементной крошке, поэтому практически не выделялся из окружающей среды. То, что он отстегнул ремень безопасности, когда тянулся за амулетом, спасло его, так как, упади он вместе с «Крылом» на плиту, непременно расшибся бы в лепешку. Впрочем, ему и так сильно досталось…

— Рокки! — воскликнул Чип, подбегая к неподвижно лежащему другу. Бурундук приложил ухо к широкой груди, но ничего не услышал. Грудная клетка не двигалась. Какие-либо признаки жизни у Рокфора отсутствовали. Чип набрал полную грудь воздуха, задержал дыхание и, сорвав с себя противогаз, прижал маску к неподвижному лицу товарища.

«Дыши, Рокки! Дыши! Я приказываю тебе! Дыши!», мысленно кричал Чип, колотя свободной рукой в грудь великана. Когда задерживать дыхание становилось невмоготу, он на пару секунд прислонял маску к себе, после чего процедура повторялась. Ничего, никакой реакции.

— Ну, давай же! Дыши! ЭТО ПРИКАЗ! — заорал Чип во весь голос. Он отпустил противогаз и стал колотить в область сердца Рокфора двумя кулаками. Легкие разрывались от недостатка воздуха, глаза слезились от едкого дыма, но он продолжал наносить удар за ударом.

— Я запрещаю тебе умирать! — надрывно, превознемогая кашель, выпалил бурундук. Ему просто необходимо было глотнуть свежего воздуха, но что-то мешало ему снять противогаз с Рокфора. Он мысленно повторял самому себе «Еще немного! Еще один удар, и он оживет! Пусть дышит!» Уже теряя сознание, Чип ударил обоими кулаками одновременно, вложив в это движение все силы, всю злость и всю память об их с Рокфором дружбе и приключениях…

И Рокфор ударил его в ответ.

Точнее, ударил не он, а его судорожно задвигавшаяся диафрагма. Надрывный глубокий кашель возвестил о том, что легкие австралийца начали освобождаться от смертоносного дыма. Чип, уже практически задохнувшийся, на секунду забрал у Рокфора противогаз, чтобы подышать самому. Рокфор забился, его правая рука бешено задергалась, стремясь вернуть на место источник живительного воздуха, и Чип поспешил приложить маску обратно.

— Рокки, ты меня слышишь? — закричал он прямо в ухо товарищу. — Это я, Чип! Ты слышишь меня?

Жадно глотающий воздух австралиец ничего не сказал, но кивнул.

— Идти можешь?

Рокфор пожал правым плечом. Судя по всему, левая сторона тела его не слушалась.

— Хорошо, хорошо! Дыши! Все будет хорошо! Не умирай, слышишь!

Рокки все так же молча кивнул. Его дыхание понемногу успокаивалось, возвращаясь в более-менее нормальный ритм. Чип подогнал гиротанк к ним вплотную и снова потянулся за противогазом.

— Ладно, Рокки, молодец! Дай мне подышать, хорошо? Сейчас я только вдохну и отдам тебе маску, понял? — дождавшись, пока Рокфор кивнет, Чип осторожно отнял от его лица противогаз и стал жадно дышать сам.

— Хорошо, Рокки, сейчас будем тебя вывозить отсюда! — сообщил бурундук, возвращая противогаз другу и начиная колдовать над пультом управления. Он развернул гиротанк так, чтобы задняя часть корпуса нависла прямо над Рокфором. Затем открыл десантный люк и запустил лебедку. Когда в его распоряжении оказалось достаточное количество веревки, Чип, снова забрав у друга противогаз, обвязал его так крепко и плотно, как только смог, и запустил лебедку на подъем. Рокфор еще не успел скрыться в люке, а Чип уже карабкался в кабину. Подтащив Рокки поближе к своему сиденью, он вернул ему противогаз и запустил фен. Пора было убираться из этого гиблого места.

— Держись, скоро будем дома! — крикнул Чип, лавируя на максимально возможной скорости между грудами обломков. Гиротанк трясло, машина то и дело подпрыгивала на ямах, из-под прогнувшихся задних осей летели искры. Теперь им надо было как-то спуститься вниз, выбраться на улицу и поймать «скорую помощь» в Первую Центральную больницу. Легче сказать, чем сделать.

Спустившись по уже знакомому пандусу на третий этаж, Чип поехал обратно в третий сектор, так как под четвертым сектором бушевало огненное море. Добравшись до все той же образовавшейся после обвала пропасти, Чип спрыгнул на самую большую плиту и съехал по ней вниз, как по эстакаде. Доска хрустнула еще громче, оси прогнулись еще сильнее, но Чип даже не заметил этого. Все его внимание было направленно на дорогу. Поскольку воздух здесь был гораздо чище, бурундук предоставил противогаз в полное распоряжение Рокфора. Пусть дышит вволю. «Надо бы посильнее открыть вентиль, — подумал Чип. — Как только доедем до "скорой", сразу так и сделаем…»

Спустившись на первый этаж, он стал искать один из проделанных им сегодня аварийных выходов. Ему казалось, что за время своих бесчисленных выездов он превратил стены комплекса в сплошное решето, но сейчас все выходы будто позарастали. Но это же невозможно, стены так быстро не растут… Ага, вот он! Выбитая им вентиляционная решетка находилась в глубокой нише, поэтому сразу заметить ее было мудрено. Чип направил гиротанк прямо к ней, пытаясь как можно точнее вписаться в узкий, лишь чуточку шире его машины, проем. Но из-за поврежденных осей тяжелую машину все время сносило то в одну, то в другую сторону, и точно вписаться не получилось. Поэтому, когда Чип покинул пределы «Айс-Доума», у гиротанка недоставало уже трех присосок. Что ж, придется как-то обойтись пятью.

Чуть не сбив проходившего мимо пожарного и едва не попав под экскаватор, гиротанк понесся через площадь к выезду из парка — ловить карету «скорой помощи». Но так далеко ехать не пришлось — Чип еще издалека заметил промелькнувший среди машин бело-красный кузов. Взяв параллельный движению «скорой» курс, бурундук медленно пошел на сближение и в конце концов вылетел в широкий проезд прямо позади медицинского фургона. «Скорая» шла туда, куда им было нужно. Осталось ее догнать и…

— Собираешься прыгать, малыш?

Внезапно раздавшийся голос Рокфора заставил Чипа вздрогнуть, и он чуть не потерял управление. Гиротанк завилял, и Чипу пришлось совершить несколько нетривиальных действий с рулем, тормозами и феном, прежде чем машина снова стала послушной.

— Рокки, ты хоть предупреждай! — сердито крикнул он, хотя внутренне ликовал, что его друг не только ожил, но и заговорил. — Сейчас немного потрясет… Кстати, как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Так, словно из меня сделали отбивную, запихнули в духовку, а потом подали к столу! — ответил Рокфор. — Все болит, ноги не слушаются. Но в целом — неплохо! Хотя это, конечно, смотря, с чем сравнивать…

— Ладно, понял. Держись!

— Не волнуйся, я в норме!

— Да нет, ты не понял — рукой держись!

— Хорошо, сей…

Договорить Рокфор не успел. Чип ударил по тормозам и резко повернул машину влево. Гиротанк жалобно заскрипел, но повиновался, и по инерции заскользил правым боком вперед. Тогда Чип включил смену режима, и гиротанк встал на присоски. Но три из них отсутствовали, и машина стала подпрыгивать, с каждым разом все выше и выше, и вот она уже летела вперед, словно футбольный мяч. Каждое соприкосновение металлической рамы с асфальтом сопровождалось громким лязгом и огромным снопом искр, пассажиров трясло и подбрасывало вверх. Хорошо, что сам корпус оставался неподвижным, а то они быстро превратились бы во взбитые сливки. Но эти бешеные скачки продолжались недолго, так как «скорая» затормозила, пропуская не успевший освободить ей дорогу кран, и они на полном скаку врезались в нее. К счастью, столкновение пришлось на то место, где еще оставалась присоска, и гиротанк пристал к корпусу, как родной. Чип выключил двигатель и обессилено откинулся на спинку кресла.

— Рокки, ты там как? Живой?

— Да, но лучше бы я умер… Помнишь, я рассказывал про Сиднейский серпантин 66-го года?

— Что-то такое припоминаю, да.

— Так вот, по сравнению с этой поездкой он — просто 66-ая автомагистраль…

Чип рассмеялся и вдруг услышал, как по крыше гиротанка что-то застучало. Он вылез из люка и нос к носу столкнулся с сидящим на крыше Вжиком. Бедная муха летела за ними от самого третьего сектора, а потому совершенно выбилась из сил. Но при виде Чипа Вжик, несмотря на огромную усталость, радостно заулыбался и запищал.

— А, Вжик, вот ты где! Залетай, тут есть кое-кто, кто будет очень рад тебя видеть!

Второй раз маленького Спасателя просить не пришлось. Он пулей кинулся в люк и полетел прямо к Рокфору. Встреча двух старых друзей, уже не надеявшихся увидеть друг друга, получилась очень трогательной. «Уже ради таких вот моментов стоит быть Спасателем!» — подумал Чип, закрывая глаза. Да, что ни говорите, а денек выдался… Додумать эту глубокую мысль Чип не успел — все перипетии сегодняшнего дня навалились на него разом, и он забылся глубоким сном без сновидений. Он так и проспал бы до самого утра, уронив голову на приборную доску, но его разбудил громкий беспокойный писк Вжика, возвещавший о том, что они миновали ворота Центральной Городской. Чип помотал головой, прогоняя дремоту, включил двигатель и осторожно двинул гиротанк вниз. Двумя присосками спустя машина оторвалась от «скорой» и вновь запрыгала по дороге, но Чип быстро поставил танк на колеса и, поднимая тучи травы и земли, напрямик через клумбу поехал в подземный гараж. Гиротанк не был оснащен клаксоном, но этого и не требовалось, так как и пешеходы, и электрокары, завидев летящую на всех парах стальную громаду, спешили слиться со стеной или просто убежать куда подальше. Даже дежурные санитары, которых уже невозможно было удивить самыми страшными ожогами и увечьями, застыли с отвисшими челюстями при виде затормозившего в каком-то футе от них бронированного динозавра.

— Чего встали? Вас пострадавший дожидается! — окликнул их Чип, вылезая из люка. И, видя, как санитары побежали к нему, закричал:

— Да не я, бестолочи! Он! — и бурундук указал на опускающегося из люка на лебедке Рокфора. Врачи осторожно отвязали частично парализованного австралийца, уложили на носилки и понесли внутрь. Чип уже собрался бежать за ними, но увидел стоящий неподалеку рейнджермобиль с неподвижно сидящим за рулем Дейлом и, махнув Вжику лететь за носилками, побежал туда.

— Ты чего расселся? — набросился он на Дейла. — Я тебе что говорил? «Довезешь — и пулей назад!» Было такое? ОТВЕЧАЙ!

— Я… Я не довез его… — чуть слышно пробормотал Дейл.

— Что? Не понял! На меня смотри! Сюда смотри! — Чип схватил старого товарища за загривок и насильно развернул лицом к себе. — Что ты сказал?

— Я не довез его… Он умер… Я не смог…

— Вот дурень, нашел из-за чего убиваться! Знаешь, сколько их там всего погибло? Сотни, тысячи! Всех спасти нельзя!

— Я должен был… Я не смог… ТАМ БЫЛА СТЕНА! — и Дейл забился в истерике.

— Какая еще стена? Успокойся! Приди в себя! ТЫ ЖЕ СПАСАТЕЛЬ! — заорал Чип и трижды размашисто ударил друга по лицу. Голова Дейла болталась из стороны в сторону, как у китайского болванчика. Он даже не сопротивлялся, лишь бормотал:

— Нет, Чип… Не надо… Хватит… Я не могу… Я не Спасатель…

При этих словах Чип вскипел и замахнулся еще раз, но потом медленно разжал кулак и швырнул Дейла назад на сиденье. Тот мертвой хваткой вцепился в руль, свернулся в комок и натянул гавайку на самые уши, искренне полагая, что так Чип его не видит.

— Да, Дейл, такого я от тебя не ожидал, — медленно, с расстановкой, словно забивая гвозди в крышку гроба, произнес Чип. — Я очень разочарован, Дейл. Ты даже представить себе не можешь, насколько. Мне стыдно за тебя. Не думал, что ты окажешься таким… бесхребетным. Тьху! Смотреть противно!

Бурундук развернулся и, не оборачиваясь, пошел ко входу в больницу, понося про себя Дейла, на чем свет стоит. «Слабак! Тюхтя! Сопляк! Трагедия, видите ли… Да что он вообще знает о трагедиях? С кем только не приходится работать! И что мне теперь с этим неудачником делать?»

%%%

В дверь громко постучали. Не дождавшись ответа, постучали еще. Гайка открыла глаза и заморгала, чтобы прогнать мельтешащие в воздухе разноцветные пятна. Она все-таки уснула. Как она ни крепилась, как ни твердила себе, что надо продолжать работать, ее все же сморило. Интересно, сколько она проспала?..

— Мастер Гайка, Вы там? — донесся приглушенный дверью голос, и мышка, помотав головой, встала и открыла дверь.

— Что случилось, Милли? — спросила она явно встревоженную бурундучиху.

— Мастер Гайка… к нам доставили… одного из Ваших друзей…

— То есть как это? Я ведь уже говорила с ним… — начала Гайка, спросонья решив, что речь идет о Спарки, но тут же похолодела. — ГОСПОДИ! Только не это… КОГО?

— Кажется, его зовут Рокман или как-то…

— РОКФОР? Нет, нет, Боже… Что с ним? Он… он…

— Не волнуйтесь, он жив.

— Я срочно должна его видеть!

— За этим я и пришла. Пойдемте!

Милли повела Гайку в отделение интенсивной терапии. Кому-то другому пришлось бы довольно долго протискиваться по переполненным коридорам, но перед ними все почтительно расступались, стоило им заметить ее голубой комбинезон. Со всех сторон слышалось приглушенное «это она!», «это Мастер Гайка!», «та самая!», «спасительница наша!». Кто-то даже начал аплодировать, но, увидев тревогу на ее прекрасном лице, тут же перестал. Так они и шли, провожаемые почтительным шепотом и восторженными, а зачастую — и влюбленными взглядами.

Милли открыла дверь нужной им палаты, и Гайка увидела Чипа. Бурундук был совершенно черным от копоти и пыли. Каска и куртка тоже потемнели, белый мех воротника обуглился. Словно черный обелиск, он стоял перед широким окном и неотрывно смотрел на лежащего за стеклом Рокфора и колдующего над ним доктора Стоуна. Там же, за стеклом, маленьким привидением висел в воздухе над кроватью друга одетый в белый больничный халат Вжик.

— Чип! — закричала Гайка, подбегая к бурундуку. Лидер Спасателей повернул голову и улыбнулся.

— Привет, Гаечка! Как ты?

— Да я-то в порядке, — ответила изобретательница, обнимая его. Что-то в облике и голосе Чипа вызывало у нее смутное беспокойство. Ощущение какого-то странного дежа вю. Реплики друзей, которые она «вчера» уже слышала, и лица тех, кого она «вчера» уже видела — ко всему этому она давно привыкла. Но сейчас было что-то другое…

— Что с Рокки? Как это произошло?

— Он совершал последний, контрольный облет. Один из его амулетов упал на пол. Рокфор остановил «Крыло» и полез за ним. В него попала струя водомета. Он рухнул в четвертый сектор. Я его вытащил. «Крыло» безвозвратно потеряно. Гиротанк серьезно поврежден. Сейчас врач осмотрит Рокфора и скажет, что с ним. Вот, собственно, и все.

Казенные фразы этого сухого формального отчета поразили Гайку до глубины души. Она, конечно, знала, что Чип сдержан по натуре, но чтобы ТАК говорить о происшествии, едва не стоившем жизни их старому другу?..

— Чип, ты… ты сам в порядке? Ты не ранен?

— Нет, Гаечка. У меня все хорошо. Вот гиротанку досталось. Кстати, отличная машина! Построив ее, ты превзошла саму себя! Я серьезно! Если бы не он, Рокфор и я разделили бы участь несчастного Оби… Извини, вряд ли тебе что-то говорит это имя…

— Нет-нет, говорит! Господи! — голос мышки задрожал. — Я совсем забыла! Он погиб в третьем секторе, верно? На него обрушился потолок?

— Да, все верно. А откуда?.. А, понял. Это тоже было в твоем сне?

— Да… Я должна была сказать… Я могла спасти его… Я должна была спасти его…

Чип нежно обнял ее и успокаивающе погладил по спине.

— Не стоит, Гаечка. Ты не могла знать наверняка… И потом, ты и так сегодня совершила столько, сколько не под силу никому! Мне рассказали, сколько всего ты сделала, сколько жизней спасла…

— Но я ведь могла! Я ведь видела Вейдера, когда уезжала с Дейлом! Я должна была подумать про Оби! Это я виновата…

— Нет, Гаечка! Ты ни в чем не виновата! Слышишь меня? Ни в чем! Ты молодец. Я горжусь тобой. Именно ты спасла нас, именно благодаря тебе мы спасли очень и очень многих. Каждый спасенный мной, Дейлом, Рокфором или Вжиком — на самом деле спасен тобой!

— Ты… ты правда так считаешь?

— Конечно, Гаечка. Разве я тебя когда-нибудь обманывал?

— Нет, никогда…

— Вот видишь… О, смотри, врач выходит! Сейчас мы все и узнаем…

Гайка повернулась к дверям, из которых как раз выходил доктор Стоун. Когда он подошел к ним с Чипом, изобретательница, схватив пожилую мышь за руку, с мольбой в голосе спросила:

— Доктор, скажите мне, как он? Прошу Вас, не скрывайте ничего!

— Не волнуйтесь, дорогая. Его жизнь вне опас…

— Он сильно пострадал? Что с ним? — перебила врача Гайка и почувствовала, как Чип сжал ее плечо.

— Дай ему договорить, пожалуйста, — тихо сказал он ей на ухо и, обращаясь уже к Стоуну, мягко попросил:

— Продолжайте, доктор.

— Благодарю, молодой бурундук… Так вот, как я уже говорил, его жизнь вне опасности. Но такое падение, как вы сами понимаете, не могло пройти бесследно. Ему очень повезло, что он остался жив, что он может говорить, что он может двигать правой рукой… Но это, собственно, и все.

— То есть как это «все»? — пролепетала мышка.

— Увы, — развел руками доктор Стоун. — У него травма позвоночника. Нервные окончания, отвечающие за нижнюю часть тела и левую руку, повреждены. Я не знаю, и никто не может знать, восстановятся ли они. Конечно, случается всякое, но шансы, прямо скажем, невелики. Скорее всего, он больше никогда не сможет ходить. Мне очень жаль…

Гайка отвернулась и, уткнувшись лицом в плечо Чипа, заплакала навзрыд. Бурундук обнял ее и еле слышно произнес «Спасибо, доктор». Стоун кивнул и вышел из палаты, оставив их одних.

— Господи… Чип… Это… так… так ужасно… — услышал Чип приглушенный рыданиями и его одеждой голос изобретательницы.

— Да, Гаечка, — коротко ответил он. — Но он жив и по-прежнему с нами!

— Конечно… но теперь… он…

— Что ж, бывает… Помнишь, как Нимнул состарил его? Как он сидел в кресле-качалке, укрытый пледом, и все время переспрашивал «А? Что вы сказали?»…

Гайка вспомнила и почувствовала, что еле сдерживается, чтобы не рассмеяться. Действительно, Рокки тогда был такой чудной…

— Но сейчас… совсем другой… случай…

— И что? Рокки все равно остается Спасателем! И потом, ты слышала, что сказал врач? Случается всякое! Ты же знаешь, я никогда не верил в чудеса. Но после этого твоего сна я понял, что они случаются! Надо только верить! Ты согласна со мной?

— Да, Чип, ты прав! — Гайка вытерла лицо рукавом комбинезона и посмотрела ему в глаза. — Спасибо тебе. Мне и вправду стало гораздо легче. Прости мне мою слабость…

— О чем ты, Гаечка? За что тебя прощать? Ты просто чудо! Я уже говорил тебе сегодня, помнишь? Ты самая лучшая на свете!

— Ты слишком добр ко мне, Чип. Утром я… Просто…

— Не стоит, Гаечка. Все хорошо. — Чип прикоснулся к ее щеке и мягко стер с нежной кожи оставленные слезами влажные дорожки. — Кстати, раз уж мы об этом заговорили…

Гайке показалось, что ее сердце вот-вот выскочит из груди.

— Да, Чип? — произнесла она, изо всех сил стараясь, чтобы голос звучал ровно.

— Знаешь, Дейлу сейчас очень тяжело…

— Из-за Рокки?

— Нет, не поэтому. Он не довез одного из пострадавших до больницы и очень переживает. Пожалуйста, поговори с ним. Ты нужна ему. Я знаю. Я чувствую. Сходи к нему. Ради меня. Хорошо?

— Господи, Чип, разумеется! Где он сейчас?

%%%

Когда Гайка вышла в подземный гараж и увидела гиротанк, она чуть не лишилась чувств. Сейчас на грозную и некогда изящную машину невозможно было смотреть без содрогания. Основа роликовой доски переломилась и лишь чуть-чуть не касалась пола, удерживаемая на месте туго стянутыми ремнями баллона. Стертые чуть ли не до самых осей колеса торчали в разные стороны под разными углами. Гирорама, которой недоставало трех присосок, покорежена так, словно по ней долго и усердно били кувалдой. Таран смят в лепешку. Стальной корпус сплошь покрыт вмятинами. Фен практически полностью расплавился… В общем, легче было сказать, что уцелело.

«Стоп!» — одернула себя мышка. В конце концов, она сюда не гиротанк чинить пришла. А помочь Дейлу…

Дейла она нашла именно там, где сказал Чип. Он все так же сидел на переднем сиденье рейнджермобиля, свернувшись клубком и почти полностью скрывшись под натянутой на голову гавайкой, только уши торчали. От малейшего шума он вздрагивал и, казалось, съеживался еще больше, хотя больше было просто некуда, разве что куда-то в соседнее измерение. «Чип был прав, — подумала мышка, — Дейлу действительно необходима помощь…»

— Дейл, — тихо позвала Гаечка. Бурундук задрожал еще сильней и что-то промычал, но через гавайку было слышно очень плохо.

— Дейл! Это я, Гайка! — позвала она чуть громче, и бурундук, посидев какое-то время неподвижно, начал ворочаться, пытаясь высвободить голову из воротника.

— Сейчас, постой, я помогу тебе! — крикнула Гайка. Она забралась на сиденье рядом с бурундуком, и совместными усилиями они высвободили голову Дейла из матерчатого плена. От одного взгляда на друга изобретательницу бросило в жар. Веселый и жизнерадостный Дейл куда-то исчез. Вместо него на нее смотрел некто осунувшийся, с раскрасневшимися от слез глазами и обвисшими щеками.

— Господи, Дейл… — она протянула руку и провела ладонью по его щеке. Еще утром его шерсть была мягкой и шелковистой на ощупь. Сейчас она была мокрой от пота и слез, слиплась и висела отдельными комками. От ее прикосновения бурундук вздрогнул, словно это была не ее рука, а что-то вроде раскаленной кочерги.

— Что с тобой, Дейл? Что случилось? — спросила дрогнувшим голосом изобретательница, чувствуя, что близка к истерике. Ну что же это за день сегодня такой? Рокфор лежит парализованный! Чип как-то неестественно сдержан и холоден! Дейл из весельчака и балагура превратился в какую-то развалину!..

— Не молчи, Дейл! — Гайка схватила его за воротник гавайки и затрясла. — Ну, скажи мне что-нибудь! ДЕЙЛ! ПОЖАЛУЙСТА!

— Гайка… — пролепетал Дейл.

«Слава Богу, он заговорил!»

— Да, Дейл! Это я! Я здесь!

— Гайка… Ты пришла…

— Да, я пришла! Господи, что с тобой? Расскажи мне, пожалуйста!

— Я… Я не довез…

— Кого, Дейл? Кого ты не довез? Я слушаю, продолжай! Только не молчи! Умоляю!

— Я не довез… Я не довез Моргана.

«Хвала Небесам, осмысленная фраза!»

— Кто это? Кто такой Морган?

— Пострадавший… Тяжелораненый… Я поехал по Второму Крысиному переулку, но он оказался перегорожен стеной… Там не должно было быть стены! Там никогда не было стены! — Дейл уже почти кричал.

«Ну вот, так уже гораздо лучше…»

— Господи, Дейл, миленький… Ты не виноват! Ты же не знал! Ты сделал все, что мог!

— Не надо, Гаечка! — Дейл всхлипнул и отвернулся. — Ничего я не сделал. Если бы сделал, Морган был бы жив… Я не спас его! Я не Спасатель… Я…

«Боже мой, нет! Только не это! Сначала Чип чуть не ушел, теперь Дейл… Ну как же так! Как это получается?»

— Дейл… Я понимаю, Моргана не вернуть… Но подумай, скольких зверей ты сегодня спас! Скольких ты, рискуя жизнью, довез до «скорой»! Сколько из них благодаря тебе получили своевременную помощь!

— Ты… — Дейл повернулся к ней, и в его глазах она увидела первые проблески света. — Ты… правда так считаешь?..

«Какой же он все-таки чувствительный… — подумала Гайка. — Какой ранимый, беззащитный…» Глядя на него, она видела себя. Именно такой она была, когда в один ненастный день уходила из родного штаба, как ей тогда казалось, навсегда. Тогда она тоже была морально сломлена, раздавлена целой вереницей неудач и аварий…

«Сколько же он всего перенес…» — думала она. И дело ведь не только в сегодняшнем дне. Он так долго пытался добиться ее внимания. Пытался показать, что она ему небезразлична. Ради нее он отверг любовь Фоксглав. Кто знает, через что Дейлу пришлось пройти, что пришлось выслушать, что пришлось говорить в ночь перед внезапным уходом летучей мышки…

Он действительно нуждался в ней. Все эти годы. Но она была слишком увлечена своими делами, и ему оставалось лишь горестно вздыхать, видя, как она использует очередной его подарок в качестве детали своего новейшего изобретения. А после, надев наушники, вслушиваться в грустные мелодии норвежской группы, усиленно делая вид, что играют «Железные Гуси»…

Гайка словно наяву услышала далекие, медленно нарастающие раскаты грома. Вступление песни, которую она, уже засыпая, слышала «вчера» в наушниках в темной гостиной пустого штаба…

It's the weight below us

And our fate before us

Like a rolling thunder

Rolling up from under…

Ее будто накрыло морской волной. Обожгло палящим зноем пустыни. Окатило тропическим ливнем. Обдало зимней стужей. Всем сразу и одновременно. Она даже не подозревала, что способна чувствовать что-то такое. Это чувство было во сто крат сильнее ее рационализма, реализма и тяги к новым знаниям и изобретениям вместе взятых. И Гайка, не в силах сдерживать эту бушующую стихию, полностью отдалась ей. Она наклонилась к Дейлу и поцеловала его. Потом еще раз. И еще…

Don't ever leave this way

I know it's getting harder, but hey

If your world should crumble, yeah

And the rain gets in

Running through your skin

Soaking you outside in…

Она обняла его за шею, чувствуя, как его холодные губы теплеют, а руки медленно, словно боясь обжечься, касаются ее плечей, потом зарываются в ее волосы, опускаются вдоль шеи… Он прильнул к ней и начал отвечать на ее поцелуи своими. И все было бы хорошо, но что-то все же не давало покоя…

А, ну да, конечно!

Гайка нащупала тесемки висевшего на шее Дейла противогаза и, расстегнув их, бросила мешавшее средство индивидуальной защиты куда-то на заднее сиденье. Бурундук в долгу не остался и отправил туда же мешавшие ему ласкать мышку за ушами ее очки…

The rain... see it falling

But I don't know how long it will be

Until the storm is over

I'll wait

I will…

— Гаечка…

— Молчи…

— Просто… я…

— Молчи, говорят тебе…

— Да… но…

— Все хорошо…

— Просто…

— Я же сказала… молчи… Не буди… во мне… зверя…

Like the years of silence

To the growing violence

Like a rolling thunder

Rolling up from under…

По мере того, как Дейл оживал, движения его рук становились все более быстрыми и порывистыми. Он словно не знал, куда их девать, и пытался дотронуться до всей Гаечки сразу. Его ладони бегали по ее волосам, щекам, шее, плечам, рукам, локтям, бокам, спине, коленям… Никакой системы, никакой последовательности. Один сплошной сгусток эмоций и темперамента. И это было хорошо. Потому что уж чего-чего, а методичности и расчетливости она ему сейчас ни за что не простила бы…

Don't ever leave me this way

Wait a little longer, yeah, stay

Through all the night I tumble, yeah

When the rain comes in

I will shed my skin

Losing it from within…

— Дейл… ты знаешь… а на нас… кажется… смотрят…

— Да?.. Посмотри на меня…

— Смотрю.

— И кого ты видишь?

— Только тебя одного…

— И я никого, кроме тебя… не вижу…

See the rain... it's falling

But I won't be leaving your side

Until all is over

I'll wait

I will…

Им было хорошо вместе, и никто и ничто не могло помешать им. Ни руль, об который Дейл то и дело бился локтем. Ни другие звери, входившие и выходившие из больницы. Кто-то, увидев целующуюся и обнимающуюся пару, отводил взгляд. Кто-то смотрел на них долго и вздыхал, вспоминая самый светлый момент своей жизни. Кто-то думал, что это приехавший на диковинной машине бурундук нашел в больнице свою потерянную на матче возлюбленную («он ведь за рулем сидит!»). Кто-то считал, что это, наоборот, она отыскала его («он такой чумазый, явно с пожара!»). Правы были и те, и другие. Они нашли друг друга. После очень долгих поисков…

So many lifetimes you've been waiting for it

All through the good times

When you tried to ignore it…

Они сидели рядом, уставшие и безгранично счастливые. Раскрасневшийся до цвета своей гавайки Дейл, не отрываясь, смотрел на Гаечку, купаясь в ее голубых глазах, словно в море. Она, улыбаясь, смотрела на него и с радостью отмечала, что вся темнота, вся пустота, которая буквально сквозила в его облике раньше, исчезла без следа. Перед ней опять был тот Дейл, которого она знала. Которого «вчера» оплакивала. Который нуждался в ней. И в котором нуждалась она…

When the rain comes in

I will shed my skin

Losing it from within…

— Эхем-эхем!

Громкое покашливание раздалось настолько неожиданно, что Гайка и Дейл чуть не свалились с рейнджермобиля. Мышка оправила помявшийся воротник, бурундук пригладил растрепавшийся хохолок, и они повернулись на звук. Там, прислонившись боком к колонне и скрестив руки на груди, стоял Чип.

— Извините, что прерываю, — сказал он. — Вы хорошая пара, честно! Красиво смотритесь. Но нам пора в «Айс-Доум». Гаечка, у тебя очки упали. Посмотри там, между сиденьями. Дейл, ты готов?

— Да, конечно, Чип, командир, сэр! — Дейл неуклюже отдал честь и стал возиться с ремнем безопасности.

«Интересно, давно он здесь?» — подумала Гайка. Она почувствовала, как заливается краской с ног до головы, и перегнулась через сиденье за очками, чтобы скрыть смятение. Чип отлип от колонны и подошел к ним. Мышка попыталась хоть что-то прочесть в его глазах, но они были словно две бездонные черные дыры, все поглощающие и ничего не выпускающие наружу. Чип посмотрел на нее, потом перевел взгляд на безуспешно пытающегося застегнуть ремень Дейла, и изобретательница уже приготовилась ко всему…

Чип улыбнулся и протянул ей руку.

— Давай, Гаечка, я тебе помогу.

— Как… Что, прости?.. — переспросила Гайка, но, видя, что Чип совершенно не сердится, поспешила воспользоваться возможностью перевести разговор на другую тему. — Ах, ты про это… Конечно! Спасибо!

Она оперлась на галантно подставленную руку Чипа и спрыгнула с рейнджермобиля.

— Не за что, Гаечка, — ответил бурундук, забираясь на ее место. — Жаль, что приходится снова покидать тебя, но нас ждут в «Айс-Доуме». Не знаю, что там без меня наворотил Даррен, но чувствую, что мне это не понравится. А ты отдохни. День был тяжелый, нервный.

— Да, ты прав, но мне, по правде говоря…

— Если не хочешь отдыхать — посмотри, что можно сделать с гиротанком. Я понимаю, там работы на неделю, если не больше, но все-таки…

— Хорошо, Чип! — кивнула Гайка. — Я все починю, вот увидишь! Он будет как новенький!

— Не сомневаюсь, Гаечка! Спасибо тебе! Без тебя я бы ни за что не справился! Увидимся! Дейл, заводи машину, я спешу!

Чип похлопал старинного приятеля по плечу, и Дейл, кивнув, включил питание. Вентилятор загудел, и бурундуки, объехав гараж по кругу, уехали. Гайка смотрела им вслед, пока они не скрылись за поворотом, после чего пошла в свою мастерскую за инструментами. Когда ей что-то приветственно кричали или аплодировали, она улыбалась и махала рукой в ответ. Когда к ней подходили со словами благодарности за спасение кого-то из близких, она останавливалась и, внимательно выслушав собеседника, тепло благодарила за добрые слова. На душе было как-то необыкновенно светло и радостно. Нечто подобное она уже испытывала раньше, когда заканчивала какой-нибудь действительно масштабный проект, но сейчас эмоции были гораздо ярче и возвышеннее. Ведь даже предстоящий капитальный ремонт гиротанка не шел ни в какое сравнение с возвращением к жизни Дейла. Ее Дейла.

Гайка вошла в мастерскую и стала собирать в деревянный ящик инструменты первой необходимости. Она настолько увлеклась, что, лишь сложив все, заметила, что очки по-прежнему висят у нее на локте. Мышка надела их на голову…

И застыла.

_«— …Гаечка, у тебя очки упали. Посмотри там, между сиденьями…»_

Чип. Подземный гараж. Буквально только что.

ОТКУДА ОН ЗНАЛ, ГДЕ ЕЕ ОЧКИ?

Да ладно, подумаешь. Заметил их на полу рейнджермобиля и сказал ей…

НО ОН СТОЯЛ ДАЛЕКО, У КОЛОННЫ, И НЕ МОГ ИХ ОТТУДА ВИДЕТЬ!

Значит, догадался. Увидел, что на ней нет очков, и понял, что они куда-то упали. Всего лишь дедукция в стиле Шерлока Джонса…

А если нет?

А ЕСЛИ ЧИП ВИДЕЛ, КАК ДЕЙЛ ИХ ТУДА СБРОСИЛ?

Тогда он должен был стоять там с самого начала. Но он вел себя так, как будто ничего не произошло…

ТАК, КАК БУДТО ОН ИМЕННО ЭТОГО И ЖДАЛ!

У Гайки перехватило дыхание, перед глазами заплясали черные точки, и она схватилась за край стола, чтобы не упасть. «Этого не может быть! — твердила она себе. — Это неправда! Чип никогда бы не…»

НО СЕЙЧАС ОН ИМЕННО ЭТО И СДЕЛАЛ…

_«— Гайка, а может, тебе пойти к нему в подруги? — спросил Чип, когда за Капоне и Арнольдом закрылась дверь трюма._

— _ЧТО? — ее возмущению не было предела. Возмущению Рокфора, впрочем, тоже._

— _Чип, как ты можешь такое говорить?_

— _Понарошку! — замахал закованными в кандалы руками бурундук. — Притворись! А потом, когда ты будешь на воле, ты освободишь нас!..»_

Она, хоть и не сразу, но все-таки согласилась сыграть эту роль. Но тогда это действительно было всего лишь игрой, всего лишь частью плана по их освобождению из плена и пресечению преступной деятельности банды Капоне. Тогда она знала, на что идет, и зачем это нужно.

_«— Знаешь, Дейлу сейчас очень тяжело… Пожалуйста, поговори с ним… Ты нужна ему. Я знаю. Я чувствую. Сходи к нему. Ради меня…»_

Сейчас Чип использовал ее втемную, умело и тонко сыграв на ее чувствах к Дейлу.

_«Спасибо тебе! Без тебя я бы ни за что не справился!»_

Ее свидание с Дейлом было изначально задумано и срежиссировано Чипом с одной единственной целью — чтобы тот позабыл об умершем Моргане и вернулся к работе. Он понял, что никакие угрозы и уговоры на Дейла не подействуют. И подослал к нему ее. Воспользовался ей, как ценным ресурсом. Как сильнодействующим лекарством. Только и всего. Ничего больше…

_«Вы уж меня простите, как говорится, ничего личного, но на вашем месте я бы начал искать себе новых друзей__…__»_

Вейдер. Площадь перед «Айс-Доумом». «Вчера».

ГОСПОДИ!..

Гайка поняла, почему во время разговора с Чипом у окна больничной палаты она не могла отделаться от стойкого ощущения дежа вю. Лишенный посторонних эмоций взгляд. Скупые, расчетливые жесты. Сухие, четко выверенные фразы. Даже тогда, когда он ее успокаивал, когда говорил очень правильные слова о Рокки и о том, что надо верить, в его глазах и голосе не было той теплоты, той искорки, которая была там еще утром, в густой кроне дерева высоко над крыльцом штаба, и которая идет из самого сердца.

Просто потому, что того сердца больше не было.

Она разговаривала не с Чипом. А с Вейдером. Ее Чип умер. Сгинул там, в огненных недрах «Айс-Доума». Не физически — его тело защитил гиротанк. Но никакая броня не могла защитить его душу. И она сгорела, оставив лишь выжженную изнутри оболочку.

Ничего личного… Поехали, Дейл, я спешу…

Удара об пол она уже не почувствовала. И не услышала, как рядом с грохотом упал ящик с инструментами.

%%%

Очнувшись, Гайка почувствовала, что что-то не так. Она заворочалась, выбираясь из-под одеяла…

ОДЕЯЛА?

Мышка рывком села. Поначалу она решила, что находится в больнице, но потом узнала свою комнату и свою кровать. И свою розовую ночную рубашку, неизвестно откуда взявшуюся на ней…

Но как она здесь очутилась?

— Должно быть, я потеряла сознание, и друзья перевезли меня сюда… — пробормотала изобретательница и замерла. Потом еще раз посмотрела на свою ночную рубашку, на небрежно брошенный на стул у кровати комбинезон…

Сама она переодеться не могла. Значит, ее переодели. Кто? Кто-то из медсестер больницы? Вряд ли, иначе выходит, что ее везли в Штаб в ночной рубашке. Значит, кто-то из друзей. Рокфор исключается из-за травмы. Вжик — из-за размеров. Остаются Чип и Дейл. Но Дейл вряд ли позволил бы себе такое. Да и Чип тоже. Вчера утром, когда она сказала, что ей нужно переодеться, он так покраснел…

Но тот Чип больше не существовал. Его место занял циничный профессионал, суровый командир отряда Спасателей. Который, конечно, не мог допустить, чтобы такой ценный член его команды, как она, спала в жестком комбинезоне…

Гайку передернуло от отвращения, стоило ей представить, как его руки методично, без лишних движений, переодевают ее. Ей захотелось немедленно принять ванную, а комбинезон и ночную рубашку выбросить! Нет, сжечь! И одеяло, и подушку! И вообще все, чего могло касаться это чудовище! Она буквально слетела с кровати, двумя пальцами взяла со стула комбинезон и, держа его на вытянутых руках как можно дальше от себя, пошла на средний этаж в ванную. Спустившись, она почувствовала идущий с нижнего этажа, где располагалась кухня, запах сыра. Кто-то готовил завтрак. Интересно, кто?

Кроме Чипа, пожалуй, больше и некому…

Гайка почувствовала, что вскипает, подобно забытому на плите чайнику. Сейчас она ему устроит! Она ему скажет все, что думает! А потом бросит ему в лицо свой комбинезон! Нет! Сначала бросит, а потом скажет! Нет, не бросит, а затолкает прямо в противный лживый рот! И завяжет узлом! Нет, сначала завяжет узлом, а потом затолкает!..

Но едва она фурией влетела на кухню, как застыла на месте, выронив комбинезон.

У плиты спиной к дверям, помешивая половником сырную похлебку, стоял Рокфор.

_Конец 2-ой части_

(&) — Что случилось дальше, можно узнать, прочтя рассказ «Случайность» (.). Пользуясь случаем, хочу выразить признательность его автору, В1, за отличную и емкую зарисовку, ставшую одним из источников вдохновения для написания данного произведения.


	3. Часть 3

**Часть третья**

**ОПЯТЬ СЕГОДНЯ**

— Р… Рок… Рокки?.. — наконец смогла выдавить из себя Гайка.

— Привет, дорогая! — обернулся Рокфор. — Извини, с завтраком придется подождать, я не думал, что кто-то встанет так рано… Что с тобой? На тебе лица нет, словно ты призрака увидела!

— Я… это… А тебя что, уже выписали из Малой Центральной больницы?

Рокки застыл, потом поплевал шесть раз через каждое плечо, дважды стукнулся лбом о висевшую перед ним сковороду, надраенную до зеркального блеска. Потом схватил со столика какие-то непонятные штуки, сделал пару замысловатых па, и только после всего этого ответил ей.

— Гаечка, дорогая, ты так не шути! Сегодня так шутить нельзя! Сегодня же суббота! Тринадцатое!

Гайка медленно повернулась к висевшему в коридоре отрывному календарю. На нем действительно красовалась цифра «13». Суббота, 13-е июня.

«Господи, неужели…»

— Гаечка! Постой! Куда ты? — обеспокоено спросил Рокфор, когда она направилась к выходу в ангар.

— Ничего, Рокки, все хорошо… Я сейчас, мне только нужно кое-что проверить…

В ангаре Гайка сразу же увидела стоящее на своем обычном месте «Крыло». Двигатели самолета были в том самом состоянии полуразобранности, в котором она оставила их вчера… позавчера… в общем, в пятницу.

Очень хорошо…

Изобретательница открыла узкую дверцу и по крутой винтовой лестнице спустилась в гараж. Лучи утреннего солнца еле-еле пробивались через узкие прорезанные под потолком окна, и в обширном помещении царил полумрак. Но даже он не мог скрыть массивные очертания стоящего у дальней стены гиротанка. Гайка медленно, словно боясь спугнуть мимолетное видение, подошла к боевой машине. Целой и невредимой. Основа роликовой доски блестела свежим лаком. Желтые усиленные колеса были воплощением скорости и надежности, а мощный таран — силы и упорства. Идеально круглая гирорама будто хвасталась горделиво растопыренными во все стороны присосками. Стальной корпус излучал ауру спокойствия и непоколебимой уверенности. Отполированный до блеска фен, словно нетерпеливо бьющий копытом конь, всем своим видом показывал, что хоть сейчас готов к марафонскому заезду…

Щелкнул выключатель, и неожиданно яркий свет заставил Гайку зажмуриться. Прикрыв глаза ладонью, она повернулась к дверям и увидела Рокфора.

— Гаечка, дорогая, ты кое-что забыла… — австралиец протянул ей оброненный на кухне комбинезон.

— Спасибо, Рокки, а я и не заметила! — ответила мышка, подходя и забирая у него из рук свою одежду.

— Может, объяснишь, что происходит? Ты никогда раньше не работала в гараже в ночной рубашке.

— Знаешь ли… Видишь ли… — начала Гайка, но никакого вменяемого объяснения, как назло, на ум не приходило. Не могла же она, в самом деле, сказать «люблю запах гиротанка по утрам» или что-то в этом духе…

— Что с тобой, Гаечка? — ласково спросил Рокфор, беря ее пальцы в свою ладонь. — Ты сама не своя. Что-то случилось? Пожалуйста, не молчи, скажи мне.

— Рокки, можно тебя о чем-то попросить?

— Конечно, Гаечка, что угодно!

— Налей мне самую большую миску сырной похлебки, которую только найдешь, хорошо? Я, кажется, не ела ее целую вечность!

— Разумеется, дорогая! — воскликнул просиявший Рокфор. — Для тебя — все только по высшему разряду! Как в лучших сыроварнях!

— Не сомневаюсь! — засмеялась Гайка и, окрыленная, побежала наверх, перепрыгивая через одну, а то и через две ступеньки за раз.

«Вчера»… То есть, «сегодня»… В общем, «в прошлый раз» она вместо того, чтобы все исправить, чуть сама все не разрушила. Из-за нее Чип чуть было не ушел из Спасателей и в итоге превратился в настоящего монстра. Он ведь изменился уже здесь, в штабе, в результате ее необдуманных действий, спровоцировавших необратимую цепную реакцию. Но теперь она точно знала, что делать.

Превращение Чипа.

Психологический надлом Дейла.

Паралич Рокки.

Гибель Оби.

Сегодня она этого не допустит!

%%%

«— Привет, Америка! Бэзил Сендс уже на связи, вместе со мной в студии Кейси Родригес, и мы начинаем репортаж с решающего, седьмого матча финальной серии розыгрыша Кубка Стэнли. Сегодня все дороги ведут в "Айс-Доум". Нет, это не новое название родной арены "Рейнджеров", это совсем даже в другом городе, ведь, как мы все прекрасно помним, этот матч проводится на нейтральной территории…

— Если, конечно, можно считать нейтральной территорией соседний с Сан-Анджелесом город!

— Ты прав, Кейси! Не секрет, что решение дисциплинарного совета вызвало неоднозначную реакцию. Но глава совета, комментируя вынесенный вердикт, отметил, что, цитирую, "философия родных стен является краеугольным камнем политики проведения матчей Лиги", конец цитаты. Кроме того, в ходе официального расследования было установлено, что зачинщиками беспорядков недельной давности были болельщики мичиганской команды, и это не могло не повлиять на решение совета. Так что, как мне кажется, справедливость в данном случае восторжествовала. Ведь, доведя дело до седьмой игры, "Рейнджеры" доказали, что всерьез настроены бороться до конца…

— И как тут не вспомнить героический прорыв Марка Шеффилда на последних секундах шестого матча, когда все Восточное побережье уже готово было открывать шампанское!

— Да, это был просто феноменальный момент! Так вот, как я уже говорил, матч все-таки решили проводить недалеко от Сан-Анджелеса, поэтому мне даже как-то неудобно произносить словосочетание «нейтральное поле»…

— Мы все здесь гости, но Мичиганские "Звезды" — более гости, чем "Рейнджеры"!

— Отлично сказано, Кейси! "Айс-Доум" заполнен под завязку, что неудивительно! Билетов не было уже задолго до сегодняшнего дня…»

— Эх-эх-эх… — грустно вздохнул Рокфор, вертя в руках заветную синюю бумажку. — Все-таки, как-то неудобно вышло. Старик Бенни так старался, а мы…

— Я понимаю, Рокфор, — развела руками Гайка, — но сон…

— Не стоит, дорогая. Думаю, если бы мне сегодня ночью приснилось что-нибудь подобное, со мной еще и не то было бы!

…К тому времени, как Гайка вернулась из разведывательного полета на спешно приведенном в рабочее состояние «Крыле», бурундуки уже проснулись. Рассказ Рокки об утренних событиях их одновременно очень обрадовал и не на шутку встревожил. Почему обрадовал? Потому что позволял надеяться на совместный поход на хоккей. Почему встревожил? Потому что, как резонно заметил Рокки, она действительно никогда раньше не бросалась в ангар и гараж спросонья, в ночной рубашке и без хоть какого-нибудь завтрака (если она, конечно, прямо там не ночевала). А когда Рокки сказал, что она сразу после еды быстро-быстро починила «Крыло» и куда-то улетела, они заволновались пуще прежнего. Чип, как всегда в таких сложных и требующих тщательного расследования случаях, взял инициативу в свои руки, и они почти час обсуждали и согласовывали план. Именно за этим занятием их и застала Гайка, вернувшаяся так же неожиданно, как отбыла. Не успевшему подготовить речь Чипу пришлось импровизировать, но недолго, так как изобретательница сразу же перешла к делу. Дальнейший разговор в целом развивался по тому же сценарию, что и «в прошлый раз», но теперь мышка знала, как убедить друзей, поэтому обошлось без эксцессов. Хотя носовой платок Дейла ей все-таки понадобился…

— Дейл, не проглоти щиток! Давай, я подержу твою клюшку! Тебе точно не нужна помощь? Может, стоит закрепить маску? Только скажи, я мигом принесу молоток и гвозди!

— Чип, ты перегибаешь палку! — заметила Гайка, хотя попытки Дейла одновременно есть, держать клюшку и поправлять все время сползавшую на лицо маску, мешавшую есть, действительно выглядели забавно, а въедливые шуточки Чипа говорили о том, что он ничуть не изменился. И это обнадеживало.

— Гаечка, не обращай внимания! Он просто завидует, что у него нет клюшки! — гордо ответил Дейл и ударил спортивным инвентарем в пол, от чего маска снова упала на лицо.

— Зато у меня есть шарф! — ответил Чип. Он помахал Дейлу кончиком шарфа, который после этого по чистой случайности оказался на плече Гаечки.

— Ой, прости, пожалуйста! — извинился бурундук, и смахнул шарф ладонью. Шарф ее плечо покинул, ладонь — нет. Гайка украдкой посмотрела на Чипа. Тот усиленно делал вид, что его не интересует ничего, кроме хоккея. Но его взгляд то и дело перемещался с экрана на Гаечку, и когда он увидел, что она на него смотрит, улыбнулся и порозовел. Ответ Дейла не заставил себя долго ждать. Он медленно опустил руку с клюшкой за спинку дивана, осторожно поддел крюком шляпу Чипа и сбросил ее на пол. Тот, естественно, бросился ее поднимать, и Дейл, воспользовавшись моментом, обнял Гаечку правой рукой.

— Гаечка, как тебе матч? Правда, здорово играют? — спросил он, широко и влюбленно улыбнувшись.

— Да, Дейл, очень! — мышка ответила Дейлу улыбкой, и тот, совершенно растаяв, наклонился, чтобы поцеловать ее…

— УРААААА! Наши забили! Ура! — внезапно закричал Чип. При этом бурундук подпрыгнул так высоко, как только мог, и, когда он приземлился обратно на диван, его соседей подбросило в воздух. В результате Гайка оказалась возле него, а Дейл — возле Рокфора.

— Хорошее начало! Давно бы так! Все-таки уже полпериода прошло! — поддержал Чипа Рокки, которому пришлось кричать чуть ли не во весь голос, дабы пробиться сквозь восторженные возгласы комментаторов и оглушительный рев трибун.

— Что? Правда? Здорово! — вымучено улыбнулся Дейл, которого этот гол по понятным причинам не очень обрадовал. Вдобавок ко всему спуталась его амуниция, и расстояние между ним и Гайкой ему пришлось преодолевать, отталкиваясь от пола клюшкой, словно веслом. Зато по дороге он обзавелся тарелкой бутербродов, которую и подал Гаечке.

— Гаечка, хочешь чего-нибудь?

— Спасибо, Дейл, ты такой заботливый… — мышка протянула руку за бутербродом, но поверх тарелки Дейла вдруг оказалась другая, подставленная Чипом.

— Гаечка, возьми лучше пирожное!

— Гаечка, не надо! — вскричал Дейл. — Сладкое портит фигуру!

— А жирное — кожу лица! — не уступал Чип. Бурундуки начали спорить так громко, что заглушили телевизор. Изобретательница так и сидела с застывшей над тарелками рукой, переводя взгляд с Чипа на Дейла и обратно, совершенно не зная, что делать дальше. Взять пирожное — обидеть Дейла. Взять бутерброд — обидеть Чипа. Ничего не взять — обидеть обоих. Взять и то и другое — тоже… Так они втроем и сидели, пока, не раздался свисток арбитра, положивший конец первому периоду хоккейного матча, а вместе с ним — первому «периоду» этой «битвы при Гаечке».

Хотя, если считать все «периоды» во всех «битвах»…

%%%

«— Итак, друзья, мы все с нетерпением ожидаем свистка о начале второго периода этого поистине фантастического матча…

— Как, Бэзил, всего лишь второго? По моим прикидкам выходит, что двадцатого…

— Ого! Я об этом не думал! Хотя, если считать все периоды во всех матчах, то даже двадцать второго!

— Почему?.. А, ты имеешь в виду те два эпических овертайма?

— Именно их, Кейси! Лично я их еще долго не забуду… Итак, "Рейнджеры" впереди 1:0. Напоминаем, счет в матче на одиннадцатой минуте очень метким и необычайно мощным броском открыл Джастин Питерсон. Не вздумайте переключать канал, дальше будет только больше!

— И лучше!..»

К середине второго периода Гайка несколько пообвыкла, хотя и чувствовала себя, как на вулкане. Чип с Дейлом, подогреваемые бескомпромиссной схваткой на экране, устроили и себе настоящий финальный матч за внимание прекрасной мышки. В ход шли самые различные средства. Как открытого противостояния, к каковым относились лимонад, тарелки с закусками, объятия, комплименты и «случайные» прикосновения, так и подковерной или, в данном случае, скорее «заспинкодиванной» борьбы. Последние включали в себя хоккейную клюшку Дейла, швабру Чипа (за которой тот специально сбегал в перерыве), хватания друг друга за ладони, выкручивания пальцев, обмен злыми взглядами и гримасами и еще много чего, о чем Гайка даже подумать боялась. Но догадывалась, так как, хотя бурундуки широко и влюбленно улыбались, стоило ей посмотреть на них, изобретательница успевала уловить то выражение злости и ревности, с которым они смотрели друг на друга. Как бы там ни было, Гайка стоически переносила все неудобства, так как больше всего на свете боялась случайно, по недосмотру, запустить в ком-то из друзей тот механизм самоуничтожения, который «вчера» забрал у нее Чипа. Поэтому старалась не оставить без внимания и ответа ни единого их предложения, жеста или взгляда.

— Ой, ой, что ты наделал? Слепой, что ли? — закричал Рокфор, ударяя кулаком по дивану в ответ на ошибку защитника сине-красных Доусона, после которой, как Гайка уже знала, последует гол в ворота «Рейнджеров».

— Он выйдет один на один! Боже, Боже! Пожалуйста, промахнись!.. — запричитал Дейл, стуча клюшкой по полу. Но это, как и «вчера», не помогло. Так же загудела сирена, замигал красный фонарь, вскочили на ноги «звездные» сектора трибун. «Опять» Рокфор сокрушенно схватился за голову, а Дейл в сердцах стукнул себя по лбу, от чего его маска упала на лицо.

«— Ты видел, Бэзил? Одна маленькая оплошность — и сразу наказание!

— Да, Кейси! В матче таких команд любой промах незамедлительно и жестоко карается. Доусону предстоит услышать в свой адрес немало нелестных слов. Особенно, если это взятие ворот в итоге окажется переломным…

— Ну, не будем забегать так далеко вперед, где нас ждут еще как минимум полтора периода. А в хоккее, как мы все знаем, все порой решает одна секунда!

— Будем надеяться, что свежая пятерка «Рейнджеров» сможет снова переломить ход игры в свою пользу, потому что после первой заброшенной шайбы у них мало что получалось…»

Гайка почувствовала, как Чип обнял ее рукой за плечи.

— Не огорчайся, Гаечка. Наши забьют еще! — улыбаясь, сказал он.

— Конечно, Чип! — кивнула она, хотя эта фраза лишний раз напомнила ей о грядущей катастрофе.

Жест Чипа, понятное дело, не мог укрыться от Дейла, и изобретательница буквально сразу же ощутила на своих плечах руку второго бурундука. Какое-то время их руки не двигались, и Гайка вся сжалась при мысли, что она все-таки что-то пропустила, и Чип, как и «вчера», преобразился. Но вот его рука зашевелилась, поворачиваясь вокруг своей оси, и вдруг с ее плечей исчезли обе руки. Мышка посмотрела на Чипа. Тот улыбнулся, но как-то нервно. Она посмотрела на Дейла. Та же картина… «Господи, да они же там дерутся!» — догадалась Гайка и поняла, что надо срочно что-то делать.

— Гаечка, ты куда? — удивленно и несколько обиженно спросили Чип и Дейл рывком поднявшуюся с дивана изобретательницу.

— Отнесу на кухню грязные тарелки! — ответила та, быстро собирая со столика пустые блюда и чашки.

— Помочь тебе? — спросил Дейл, пытаясь привстать.

— Нет-нет, не нужно! Смотрите матч, я справлюсь. Может, принести кому-нибудь что-нибудь, раз уж я?..

— Да! Еще лимонада! — охотно ответил Дейл.

— И пакет сырных шариков! Нет! Два! — подхватил Рокфор.

— А тебе, Чип?

— Не утруждай себя, Гаечка! Если мне будет что-то нужно, я сам схожу! — нежно произнес Чип.

— Да, Гаечка, прости, не нужно лимонада, я сам за ним в перерыве схожу! — тут же исправился Дейл.

— Значит, только сырные шарики. Хорошо, я сейчас! — и нагруженная посудой Гайка вышла из комнаты. Бурундуки смотрели ей вслед, пока за ней не закрылась дверь, после чего обратили свои взоры к экрану и некоторое время сидели молча. Но очень недолго.

— Это все ты виноват! — процедил уголком рта Чип.

— Нет, это ты первый начал! — ответил ему аналогичным образом Дейл.

— Нет, не я!

— А кто? Не я же…

На кухне Гайка сложила посуду в раковину и шумно выдохнула. Что ни говорите, а «вчера» было как-то спокойнее… Но тут она вспомнила «вчерашнего» спокойного, как айсберг в океане, Чипа, и вздрогнула. Нет уж, такое спокойствие ей даром не нужно!

Мышка вновь мысленно перебрала все, что сделала за утро, проверяя, не забыла ли чего. Нет, вроде, все сделано. До катастрофы оставались считанные минуты. Пока что ребята оставались самими собой. Пока что у нее все получалось. Посмотрим, что будет дальше…

Громкие радостные крики из гостиной заставили ее встрепенуться. Гайка сполоснула руки, наскоро вытерла их полотенцем и поспешила в гостиную. Когда она вошла, Дейл как раз заканчивал свой воинственный танец. Сделав последний круг вокруг вертикально поставленной клюшки, он бросил на диван шлем, которым до этого размахивал, с диким улюлюканьем сорвал с Чипа его бессменную шляпу и стал скакать, размахивая уже ею. Чип, естественно, рассердился и стал отбирать шляпу, но Дейлу все время удавалось оказываться по другую сторону клюшки от разъяренного лидера Спасателей. Раскрасневшийся и злой как черт Чип уже потянулся за шваброй, но тут, видя, что дело принимает серьезный оборот, решил вмешаться Рокфор. Улучив момент, он выхватил шляпу из рук Дейла и протянул Чипу.

— Ты, кажется, что-то потерял, Чип.

— Спасибо, Рокки, но, право, не стоило… — ответил запыхавшийся бурундук, отряхивая шляпу с таким усердием, будто ей только что помыли пол.

— Очень даже стоило! — возразил Дейл. — Если бы не Рокки, не видать тебе своей шляпы, как сыра в масле! Ха-ха-ха!

— Кстати, о СЫЫЫЫРРРРЕЕЕЕ! — взревел Рокфор, усы которого встали торчком от одного лишь упоминания о любимом лакомстве. — Гаечка, дорогая, что там с сырными шариками?

Но отвечать Гайке не пришлось, поскольку картинка и звук из «Айс-Доума» вдруг сменились белым шумом, а потом, также без предупреждения — рекламной вставкой.

— Эй! Куда! Что такое! — закричал Дейл, гневно стуча клюшкой по ни в чем не повинному пульту от телевизора. Чип молча смотрел на экран. Рокфор открыл рот, чтобы разразиться гневной тирадой в адрес нерадивых телевизионщиков, но так и замер. А потом медленно повернулся к изобретательнице и совершенно не своим голосом произнес:

— Гаечка, дорогая… это ты тоже видела в своем сне?

— Да, Рокки, это оно.

— «Оно»? — спросил Дейл. — Что «оно»? Что ты видела? Что?

Но и на эти вопросы за Гайку ответили телевизор и абсолютно такие же, как «вчера», заставка, ведущий и репортаж Стена Блейзера.

«— Произошедшее просто не поддается описанию. Учитывая, что по случаю матча "Айс-Доум" был полностью заполнен, масштабы трагедии потрясают уже сейчас. Пятый, шестой и седьмой сектора арены полностью разрушены. Мы не знаем, сколько людей было на борту этого самолета, но уже сейчас можно утверждать, что это самая страшная катастрофа в истории нашего города... Генри!..»

— Он сказал... шестой сектор? — дрожащим голосом спросил Дейл. — Но ведь это там, где...

— Наши места, — закончил за него Рокфор. — Гайка была права. Если бы мы были там, то...

Дейл подскочил и, стуча щитками и клюшкой, неуклюже побежал к стоящей в дверях изобретательнице.

— Гайка! Гайк… — закричал он, но тут элементы хоккейной амуниции спутались окончательно, и бурундук со страшным грохотом упал на пол, совсем чуть-чуть не долетев до ее ног.

— Господи! Дейл, ты не ушибся? — бросилась Гайка поднимать его с пола

— Я… ты… — лепетал Дейл. — Ты… Ты спасла нас, Гайка! Ты… Это чудо!

Гайка посмотрела на него и сдержанно улыбнулась, хотя причин для радости было более чем достаточно. Ее друзья живы, а Чип остался прежним. Пока. Но самый сложный и ответственный этап был еще впереди…

Стоявший соляным столбом Чип вдруг пришел в движение. Сорвав и бросив на диван шарф, он обвел взглядом застывших товарищей и, указав рукой на экран, произнес другим, не таким категоричным и отрывистым, как «вчера», голосом:

— Нам нужно ехать туда!

— Но, Чип, — развел руками Рокки, — самолет уже упал. Мы не в силах…

— Предотвратить падение? Да, действительно, мы не в силах. Мы вообще должны были быть там. Но сон Гайки спас нас. У всего должна быть причина, и, как мне кажется, у этого ее сна она тоже есть. Хоть я и не суеверен, но это определенно знак. Наше место там! О пострадавших людях позаботятся люди, но о пострадавших животных, кроме нас, позаботиться некому! И мы обязаны сделать все, что в наших силах!

«Слава Богу! — подумала Гайка. — Чип говорит не то, что "вчера". И голос не такой резкий. И выражение лица не такое суровое. Значит, все в порядке!»

— Ты прав, Чип! — воскликнул Рокфор. — Думаю, меня все поддержат, когда я спрошу: какой у нас план?

— Да, Чип, какой у нас план? — шутливо отдав честь, спросил Дейл.

— Сейчас… Гайка!

— Да, Чип?

— Нам понадобятся гарпуны, каски с фонарями, все имеющиеся в наличии веревки, стрелы…

— У меня все готово, Чип. Даже противогазы!

— А ты, дорогая, времени зря не теряла, как я посмотрю, а? — улыбнулся Рокфор, заговорщицки подмигнув ей.

— Я старалась, Рокки.

— Гаечка, ты гений! — подбежал к ней Чип. — Надеюсь, ты не обидишься, если я предложу тебе сегодня поработать в Малой Центральной больнице? Она находится…

— Портеро-авеню, 1001. Я знаю, Чип. Я уже загрузила в «Крыло» все, что мне там понадобится! — перебила его Гайка и покраснела, видя, что Чип смотрит на нее самым восхищенным взглядом в истории.

— А откуда?.. А, понял. Это тоже было в твоем сне, да?

— Да, Чип, и это тоже.

— Гаечка, у меня… у меня просто нет слов! — сказал лидер Спасателей. — Тогда сделаем так: ты, Рокки и Вжик летите на «Крыле» в больницу. Рокки оставляет тебя там, а сам летит к «Айс-Доуму»…

— Прости, что перебиваю, Чип, но у меня есть идея получше!

— Слушаю, Гаечка!

— Вжик может взять Самолет и лететь сразу в «Айс-Доум»!

— Вжик? — удивлению Чипа не было предела. — Самолет? Но он же никогда…

— А что здесь такого? — вмешался Рокфор. — Старина Вжик еще и не то умеет! Правда, Самолет давно не летал, и штурвал там туговат…

— Самолет я почистила и смазала, а крепление штурвала ослабила. Он справится!

— Тогда… — от переполнявших его эмоций Чип аж запнулся, — тогда все просто великолепно! У нас в распоряжении будут все мощности! Вжик, бери Самолет! Дейл, за тобой рейнджермобиль! Я возьму гиротанк! Ну, что стоим? Спасатели, вперед!

%%%

…Время летело незаметно. Секунды складывались в минуты, минуты — в часы. Спасательные операции, параллельно проводившиеся в разрушенном «Айс-Доуме», не прекращались ни на одно мгновенье. И люди, и Спасатели работали на износ, без передышки. Тем более что делать с каждым часом приходилось все больше, а работать становилось все опаснее. Рейнджермобиль Дейла буквально летал по «красному» коридору, гиротанк Чипа буквально вгрызался в разрушенное здание, а Рокфор со Вжиком буквально таранили огонь и дым, стремясь подобраться поближе к очагу. Но никто не жаловался. Осознание того, что они сами должны были быть где-то там, где теперь зияла пробитая самолетом брешь, придавало силы и гнало все дальше и дальше вглубь ледового дворца, в одночасье превратившегося в кратер вулкана. И у них все получалось. Машины работали, как часы. Необходимые инструменты оказывались под рукой именно там и тогда, когда они были больше всего нужны. Это казалось чудом, и Спасатели вновь и вновь дивились проницательности и предусмотрительности подбиравшей снаряжение Гаечки. Они бы поразились еще больше, если бы узнали, насколько больше, чем «вчера», зверей они спасли «сегодня». Но друзья не могли этого знать, поскольку для них никакого «вчера» не было и быть не могло.

Гайка тоже старалась изо всех сил. Умудренная «вчерашним» опытом, она знала, что ей потребуется вообще и что из этого она сможет найти на больничном складе. Поэтому из штаба она захватила действительно все самое необходимое. Кроме того, за «вчера» она уже очень многому научилась, и сегодня ей уже не нужно было тратить время на поиски решений и пробные запуски построенных приборов. Все это, разумеется, не могло не отразиться самым лучшим образом на количестве и качестве ее изделий. Электрокары получились более быстрыми и маневренными, диагностическое оборудование — более точным, а дефибрилляторы и аппараты искусственного дыхания — более надежными и эффективными. Ее техника, как, впрочем, и любая другая, не могла помочь всем. Но она, в отличие от остальных, абсолютно точно знала, что «сегодня» спасенных было гораздо больше. Осознавая при этом, что генеральное сражение было еще впереди…

— Простите, Мастер Гайка…

— Да, Милли? — спросила мышка, продолжая сосредоточенно разбирать списанный людьми ингалятор.

— К Вам посетитель. Говорит, что Вы его знаете.

Спарки…

Изобретательница отложила плоскогубцы и, чтобы хоть немного унять охватившее ее волнение, несколько раз глубоко вдохнула. Это будет нелегко. Это будет тяжело. Это будет неприятно. Но она должна это сделать.

— Гаечка! — воскликнул забинтованный ученый, едва передние колеса его инвалидной коляски пересекли порог мастерской. «Сегодняшняя» конструкция коляски была не в пример лучше «прежней». Колеса были подобраны более тщательно, а там, где полного совпадения достичь не удалось, разница в размерах компенсировалась особой конструкцией осей, поэтому как сидеть в коляске, так и управлять ею было гораздо удобнее.

— Я оставлю вас, — улыбнулась медсестра и закрыла за собой дверь. Гайка придвинула стул к креслу Спарки и села рядом с ним.

— Ну, как ты, Спарки?

— Спасибо, ничего. Знала бы ты, как я рад тебя видеть! Ты прекрасно выглядишь. Совсем не изменилась. Если не считать машинного масла, конечно…

— Да ладно тебе… — с улыбкой отмахнулась мышка, но лицо и руки все же вытерла.

— А где остальные Спасатели? — поинтересовался Спарки.

— Работают в «Айс-Доуме». А меня отправили сюда. Чип решил, что здесь я буду более полезна. — Гайка старалась говорить те же слова, что и вчера, чтобы разговор развивался в том направлении, к которому она была готова.

— Ну, хоть я его и не очень люблю… по понятным причинам, — Спарки заговорщицки подмигнул изобретательнице, — но должен признать, что он оказался прав! Эти твои механизмы — просто чудо. Знаешь, когда я впервые увидел шныряющие по коридору электромобили, то подумал, что Гарольд Кошелек превзошел самого себя в погоне за новейшей техникой. Но потом мне объяснили, что это — творения «одной гениальной мышки», и я сразу понял, о ком речь. Попросил медсестру отвезти меня к тебе, и вот я здесь… Кстати, «Мастер Гайка» — это, знаешь ли, звучит!

— Спасибо, Спарки. Ты очень добр…

Какое-то время они сидели молча, разглядывая друг друга. Гайка уже решила, что Спарки так об этом и не заговорит, но вот он нервно прочистил горло и начал:

— Гаечка, я понимаю, что сейчас не самое подходящее время, но раз уж судьба снова свела меня с тобой, я считаю своим долгом спросить… Ты никогда не задумывалась о научной карьере?

— Нет, Спарки. Ты же знаешь, я — Спасатель…

— Знаю, знаю! — замахал, как мог, руками Спарки. — Но, видишь ли, такой талант, как у тебя, не должен пропадать… то есть, я имел в виду, останавливаться на достигнутом! Ты прекрасный инженер, ты столько всего знаешь! — он, как и «вчера», говорил все быстрее, все воодушевленнее, буквально выстреливая слова. — Да взять любую область! Машиностроение! Авиастроение! Ты спокойно могла бы получить степень доктора! И не одну! Стать профессором! Я могу все устроить! У нас в МТИ как раз открывается новая лаборатория! Одно твое слово, и…

И ученый красноречиво замолчал, давая Гайке возможность самой додумать открывающиеся перед ней перспективы.

«МТИ, наука, самое острие прогресса…»

«Докторская степень, кафедра, профессура, ученики, своя научная школа…»

Это действительно было очень заманчиво. Слишком заманчиво, чтобы отказаться. И Спарки знал это. И Гайка знала, что он знает. Она видела в его глазах искреннюю надежду на то, что она согласится. Пускай не сейчас, не сию минуту…

— Прости меня, Спарки, — сказала она, беря его за руку, — но я не могу. Извини, но это невозможно. Мое место здесь, со Спасателями. Это действительно очень заманчиво, и я бесконечно благодарна тебе за то, что ты предложил мне это. Мне очень приятно, что ты столь высокого мнения о моих способностях. Тем больнее мне тебе отказывать, поверь. Пойми меня. И прости. Пожалуйста.

Спарки буквально на глазах сник, взгляд его серых глаз потух, даже стоявшие торчком волосы опали, словно кто-то вынул из него батарейку.

— Конечно, я понимаю… — грустно ответил он. — Я все понимаю… Что ж, удачи! Не буду отвлекать, у тебя столько дел… Надеюсь, в следующий раз мы встретимся при не столь трагических обстоятельствах… Меня еще не скоро выпишут, так что, если вдруг передумаешь, ты знаешь, где меня найти…

И он начал вращать забинтованными руками колеса, разворачивая коляску к двери.

— Давай помогу! — Гаечка начала вставать, но Спарки жестом остановил ее.

— Не стоит, я сам… Знаешь, удобная коляска. Конечно, колеса могли бы быть более… кхм… однотипными, но это совершенно не бросается в глаза. Конструкция дифференциала осей проста и гениальна! Как, впрочем, и все, сделанное тобой… Счастливо!

С трудом управляясь забинтованными руками с колесами, он подъехал к двери и постучал. Тут же появилась Милли, и Спарки, грустно махнув на прощание изобретательнице, уехал. Когда за ними закрылась дверь, Гайка вернулась к работе, чувствуя, как давнишние потусторонние голоса стихают, а их место занимает другое, гораздо более приятное чувство.

Чувство выполненного долга.

Предложение Спарки — это испытание, и «вчера» она его провалила. Хотя тогда она не сказала Спарки «да», «нет» она ему тоже не сказала. Она просто отодвинула эту проблему на задворки сознания, как не требующую немедленного решения. Но даже это было с ее стороны черной неблагодарностью за предоставленный судьбой шанс все исправить. Ведь в ту «первую», самую страшную субботу, она клялась самой себе, что никогда больше не позволит себе увлечься чем-то настолько сильно, чтобы дать друзьям повод почувствовать себя ненужными или второстепенными. Но стоило ее друзьям вернуться, как она тут же едва-едва вновь не отказалась от них, на сей раз по собственной воле. Как знать, вдруг «вчерашнее» превращение Чипа явилось наказанием, в том числе, и за эту ее слабость?

Сегодня она этого не допустит.

Но отказ от предложения Спарки — лишь первый шаг. Пора было делать остальные…

О, ГОСПОДИ!

Гайка посмотрела на стоящий в углу комнаты принесенный ею со склада и отремонтированный старый будильник. Почти половина десятого. Она снова увлеклась и чуть все не испортила! Она бросила инструменты и побежала к выезду из больницы. Кому-то другому пришлось бы довольно долго протискиваться по переполненным коридорам, но перед ней все почтительно расступались, стоило им заметить ее голубой комбинезон. Со всех сторон слышалось приглушенное «это она!», «это Мастер Гайка!», «та самая!», «спасительница наша!». Так она и бежала, провожаемая почтительным шепотом и восторженными, а зачастую — и влюбленными взглядами.

Выбежав в подземный гараж, Гайка остановилась в замешательстве. Ей нужен был электрокар, идущий к подъезду для «скорых». Но она, судя по всему, попала как раз на момент прибытия очередных карет с пострадавшими, и все имеющиеся в наличии электрокары были там. А ведь на счету была каждая минута!

Вдруг она услышала медленно приближающееся откуда-то справа гудение. Электрокар! Но машина была скрыта от нее колесами припаркованных человеческих автомобилей, и она не знала, кого или что на нем везут. А везти построенный ею многоцелевой электрокар мог много чего. Очередных пострадавших, сменившихся врачей, продукты для столовой… Монотонное гудение становилось все громче, и электрокар, наконец, показался. Он ехал к выезду из гаража и вез экипажи для отправлявшихся к «Айс-Доуму» «скорых». Кроме морской свинки-водителя, на нем сидели еще четыре грызуна-медбрата: два бурундука, крыса и мышь. И последний показался изобретательнице очень знакомым…

— МИТЧЕЛЛ! — закричала Гайка, бросаясь бегом вслед за электрокаром. — МИТЧЕЛЛ!

Медбрат недовольно оглянулся, решив, что вновь понадобился кому-то из начальства. Но, увидев Гаечку, тут же переменился в лице, заулыбался, крикнул водителю притормозить и, соскочив с машины, побежал ей навстречу.

— Митчелл! — обратилась запыхавшаяся Гайка к подбежавшему медбрату. — Простите, что задерживаю, но…

— Ну что Вы, Мастер Гайка, для меня большая честь говорить с Вами! Что я могу для Вас сделать? Кстати, я безмерно счастлив, что Вам известно мое имя! Это, знаете ли, вдохновляет! — весело заметил Митчелл.

— Но как же… — начала мышка и тут же запнулась, вспомнив, что их знакомство в «скорой» было «вчера». То есть, его не было… Ладно, это все неважно!

— Митчелл, Вы ведь едете в «Айс-Доум»? У меня к Вам огромная просьба…

— Для Вас — все, что угодно!

— Вот, возьмите эти записки, — Гайка достала из внутреннего кармана комбинезона три сложенных вчетверо и подписанных крупным почерком листочка. — Их надо доставить Чипу, Дейлу и Рокфору. Они из команды Спасателей…

— Разумеется, я знаю о них! Это же они руководят спасательной операцией?

— Да-да! Передайте им это из рук в руки. Там подписано, кому какой. Сможете, Митчелл?

— Конечно, Мастер Гайка! Кстати, можно просто Митч.

— Хорошо! Я на Вас надеюсь! — она протянула ему письма. Медбрат взял их вместе с ее запястьем в свою широкую ладонь и, наклонившись, припал губами к ее руке. Гайка вздрогнула и против своей воли покраснела.

— МИТЧ! Поторапливайся, а то поедем без тебя! — донесся до них гневный окрик водителя электрокара.

— Ступайте, Митчелл, — строго сказала изобретательница, высвобождая руку, и медбрат, распрямившись, побежал к уже тронувшемуся электрокару. Он на ходу запрыгнул в кузов и, обернувшись, послал Гаечке воздушный поцелуй. Она коротко улыбнулась и махнула ему в ответ. Митчелл тоже улыбнулся и так и смотрел на нее, пока электрокар не скрылся за поворотом пандуса.

«Еще одно испытание, которое я "вчера" провалила…» — подумала оставшаяся стоять посреди гаража Гайка. Еще «вчера» она обратила внимание, что медбрата зовут так же, как назывался служивший ей долгие годы домом самолет. Это действительно был знак. Напоминание. Ведь именно там она впервые увидела их…

Мышка посмотрела на свою правую руку, еще хранившую тепло губ Митчелла, и твердо произнесла вслух:

— Вы уж простите, Митчелл, но нам с Вами не по пути!

Сказав это, она облегченно вздохнула и вытерла ладонь вынутой из кармана промасленной тряпкой.

%%%

Чип нервничал и злился. Несмотря на проходившие через лагерь толпы спасенных зверей, ему казалось, что операция стоит на месте. Они уже дошли до середины восьмого и четвертого секторов, но дальше начинались сплошные завалы и огонь. Теперь прогресс Спасателей напрямую зависел от успехов пожарных-людей, и Чипу это очень не нравилось. Не нравилось настолько, что просто выводило из себя. Стоны и крики проносимых через лагерь раненых, напряженное ожидание момента, когда, возможно, потребуется срочно переносить палатки в другое место; постоянные перебранки с командиром псов-спасателей Вейдером только подливали масла в огонь. Однако, несмотря на все это, Чип ощущал доселе невиданный эмоциональный подъем. Все-таки это была их первая настоящая, полномасштабная спасательная операция, по сравнению с которой все прошлые приключения казались лидеру Спасателей играми в песочнице. Неудивительно, что он старался ничего не упустить, все проконтролировать и во все вникнуть. Правда, чем глубже он вникал, тем больше убеждался, что его окружают сплошь олухи и простофили, не способные не то что организовать что-нибудь самостоятельно, а хотя бы простейшее поручение исполнить! Даже к самоотверженной работе Дейла, Рокфора и Вжика у него была целая куча претензий, а уж к лидерам групп, отобранным им из числа не нюхавших пороху работников спорткомплекса, и подавно. Даррену, как непосредственному заместителю Чипа, доставалось особенно сильно.

— ДАРРЕН! — кричал лидер Спасателей не своим голосом на дрожащего, как осиновый лист, пожарного инспектора. — Вы что там все, вообще ни на что не способны?

— Никак нет, командир!.. То есть, да, командир!.. То есть, способны…

— Не вижу! В упор не вижу! Кто придумал тащить пострадавших через задымленные помещения к ближайшему к лагерю выходу?

— Не знаю, сэр…

— Да что вы там все вообще знаете? Это же Э-ЛЕ-МЕН-ТАР-НО! У нас что, один выход из комплекса? Да я их сегодня столько проделал, что все здание скоро рухнет! Неужели…

— МИСТЕР ЧИП! МИСТЕР ЧИП! — донесся до них издалека чей-то крик. Чип обернулся и увидел бегущего к ним со всех ног медбрата.

— Я — командир Чип! Что вам нужно?

— Меня зовут Митчелл, я из Малой Городской больницы. У меня для вас письмо от Мастера Гайки…

При одном упоминании ее имени у Чипа внутри словно щелкнул переключатель. Его нахмуренное в течение многих часов лицо разгладилось, на губах впервые за очень долгое время заиграла тень улыбки. Он взял протянутый ему маленький белый листочек и почувствовал, как по всему телу разливается излучаемое им тепло.

— Спасибо…

— Не за что. Не подскажете, где я могу найти мистера Дейла и мистера Рокфора?

— Поищите там, в лагере… — Чип махнул в сторону разбитого под кабиной крана палаточного городка и, когда медбрат отошел, развернул принесенную им записку.

«Дорогой мой Чип!

Я знаю, что тебе и ребятам очень тяжело. Что ты работаешь на пределе, не жалея сил и средств. Знай, что твои усилия не пропадают даром. Мне это известно лучше, чем кому бы то ни было, поверь. Счастье на лицах тех, кто считал своих родных погибшими, а оказалось, что это не так, невозможно передать словами. Ты и ребята — молодцы! Вы самые лучшие! Именно поэтому я прошу тебя — береги себя. Не позволяй огню и дыму погубить свою душу! Ты нужен мне такой, как есть. Пожалуйста, Чип, держись! Помни — я рядом с тобой. Всегда рядом с тобой...»

Словно пелена закрыла от Чипа буквы и слова, заставив их сливаться в одно целое. Сначала он подумал, что это налетело облако выхлопных газов из трубы крана, но тут на листок что-то капнуло, потом еще раз, и бурундук понял, что это слезы. Его слезы. Перед его мысленным взором, словно пробившись сквозь туман, возник чарующий образ золотоволосой мышки. Он солнечным лучом прорезал тучи скопившейся за день злости и затмил собой все ужасы, все инфернальные картины, на которые Чип насмотрелся в разрушенном ледовом дворце. Лидер Спасателей словно наяву услышал ее звонкий голос, читающий написанные ее рукой слова и впечатывающий их в самое его сердце, освобождая его от тьмы…

— Командир, сэр, что с Вами? — спросил Даррен, испуганно глядя на вытирающего глаза рукавом куртки Чипа.

— Ничего, Даррен… — пробормотал Чип. — Все хорошо… Извини меня, пожалуйста…

— За что, командир?

— За все, Даррен. Я… не должен был разговаривать с тобой, со всеми вами таким тоном. Мы делаем одно дело. Вы молодцы. Вы все просто молодцы. И ты молодец. Я знаю, что у вас нет опыта. Представь себе, у меня его тоже нет…

— Что вы такое говорите, командир? Вы же профессионал! Вы мастер! Вы…

— Спасибо, Даррен, но… — Чип положил руку на плечо своего заместителя и после небольшой паузы продолжил:

— Для меня это ведь тоже первая такая операция!

— Не может быть, командир! Вы же столько всего знаете и умеете…

— Да ладно… — отмахнулся Чип. — Это так, импровизация… А что касается твоего вопроса, то поступайте так: выводите пострадавших через ближайший к ним выход, а потом ведите в лагерь по известному вам маршруту эвакуации. Так гораздо удобнее и быстрее. Да, и не собирайтесь большими группами — так только увеличивается риск, что кто-то попадет под машину. Хорошо, Даррен?

— Конечно, командир, сэр!

— Зови меня Чип. Просто Чип. Идет?

— Хорошо, ком… Чип!

— Молодец, Даррен! Иди! Я верю в тебя!

— Спасибо, Чип!

Просиявший Даррен побежал к «Айс-Доуму» так, словно у него выросли крылья, а Чип продолжил чтение.

«Я хочу кое о чем попросить тебя, Чип. В своем сне я видела, как один из псов-спасателей, Оби, погибает под обвалом в третьем секторе. Ты должен предотвратить это! Найди Оби и предупреди его! Я надеюсь на тебя, Чип! Ты моя единственная надежда!

Гайка»

— Я не подведу тебя, Гаечка! — выкрикнул Чип. Он сунул ее письмо в нагрудный карман, поближе к сердцу, и бросился к гиротанку.

%%%

Вернувшись из очередной поездки по набившему оскомину «красному» коридору, Дейл устало слез с рейнджермобиля и пошел к сифону с выкачанной из резервуара соседней пожарной машины водой. Холодный поток должен был унести вместе с собой не только дорожную пыль, но и одолевавшую Дейла сонливость. Учитывая, что за сегодня он намотал уже около сотни кругов, а заснул только в два, если не в три, часа ночи, было вообще удивительно, как он стоит на ногах. Но что-то его держало. Какой-то стержень, которого у него доселе не было. Он ведь еще никогда не оказывался в ситуации, когда от его действий настолько непосредственно зависели чьи-то жизни. Хотя за время своего существования команда Спасателей совершила очень много героических дел и спасла множество жизней, никогда еще Дейл так остро не ощущал свою ответственность. Ведь пострадавшие животные были тут, рядом. Он воочию видел их боль и страдания. И видел в их глазах надежду. На него и его машину. И Дейл держался. Он ездил на предельной скорости, проскакивая в такие узкие щели между людьми и техникой, в которые, казалось, не пролетит и муха. Хотя с каждым заездом бурундук все больше убеждался, что весь мир сошел с ума. Другого объяснения тому, что в кабины бульдозеров посадили пилотов «NASCAR», он не находил…

— Мистер Дейл! — окликнул его один из помощников Даррена. — У нас еще трое, нуждающихся в срочной доставке!

— Усаживайте их, сейчас поедем! — ответил Дейл, отфыркиваясь и усердно протирая слипавшиеся глаза.

— Мистер Дейл?

— Да иду уже, иду… Ой! — Дейл осекся, увидев перед собой незнакомого медбрата. — Привет! Вы тоже с нами?..

— Нет, у меня для вас письмо от Мастера Гайки из Малой…

— От Гайки? Мне? Давайте сюда… Нет, подождите, я вытру руки… Где это чертово полотенце?

— Вы на нем стоите, мистер Дейл.

— Ой, правда? Надо же… Не уходите никуда! — Дейл заметался, не зная куда бежать, но тут его осенило, и он стал резво вытирать руки и лицо гавайкой. К чести Митчелла, это душераздирающее зрелище он перенес стоически.

— Все, все, я готов! Где оно? Где? — Дейл аж подпрыгивал от нетерпения.

— Вот, возьмите, — Митчелл протянул Дейлу записку и еле успел отдернуть руку, которая имела все шансы быть оторванной. — Кстати, не подскажете, где мистер Рокфор?

— Он должен быть вон там, у самолетов. Видите?

Глаза Митчелла округлились:

— У САМОЛЕТОВ? У вас и самолеты есть?..

— Конечно! — гордо ответил Дейл. — Наша Гайка — гений! Она все умеет!

— Да, действительно… — протянул Митчелл. Мечтательное выражение его лица Дейлу очень не понравилось. Бурундук моментально нахохлился и двинулся на медбрата, который, увидев это, пробормотал «извините, я спешу» и поспешно ретировался. Дейл проводил его сердитым взглядом, но, вспомнив про зажатый в руке листик, моментально переменился в лице и развернул его.

«Милый Дейл!

Я знаю, как тебе тяжело. Знаю, что бесконечные разъезды вконец утомили тебя, что ты все время находишься под стрессом, ощущая огромную ответственность за жизни вверенных тебе зверей. Так вот, я хочу, чтобы ты знал: ты молодец. Вы все молодцы. Благодаря вам и только вам многие звери, уже мысленно простившиеся со своими родными и близкими, которых считали погибшими, вновь обрели их. Вы этого не видите, а я вижу. Держись, Дейл. Я знаю, на самом деле ты очень чувствительный и очень добрый. Оставайся таким, пожалуйста. Ради меня…»

— Боже… — прошептал готовый расплакаться от счастья Дейл. — Я… Я нужен ей… Она… Она меня… Боже, Боже, Боже…

«А теперь, Дейл, самое главное. В своем сне я видела, как ты везешь в Малую Центральную раненого по имени Морган. Я знаю, что самая короткая известная тебе дорога проходит через 2-ой Крысиный переулок. Но ты не знаешь, а я знаю, что он перегорожен стеной. Там рядом идет строительство, и несколько соседних проходов перекрыли. Но есть другой, более короткий путь. На обороте — карта. Ты поедешь по обозначенному на ней маршруту и вовремя довезешь Моргана до больницы. Его спасут. Обязательно спасут. Я знаю…»

— Мистер Дейл!.. Мистер Дейл!..

Дейл поднял глаза от подрагивавшего в его руках листочка и увидел Даррена в сопровождении двоих бурундуков-добровольцев с носилками, на которых лежал кто-то сильно обожженный.

— Мистер Дейл… — запыхавшийся заместитель Чипа еле ворочал языком.

— Кто это? — дрожащим голосом спросил Дейл, хотя уже знал ответ на этот вопрос.

— Это Морган, он из бригады десятого сектора. Он сорвался с балки в огонь! Он умирает! А «скорых» из Центральной городской сейчас, как назло, нет, все или разъехались, или только загружаются! Вот я и подумал, может, вы сможете сами…

«Гаечка, ты гений! Ты точно ясновидящая! Я не подведу тебя!» — мысленно пообещал Дейл, а вслух произнес:

— Ну что вы стоите? Кладите его на рейнджермобиль, срочно!

Запихнув заветный листик в карман, Дейл на всех четырех кинулся к машине. Даррен и остальные последовали за ним.

%%%

«А этот отец Скотт — отличный парень! По нему этого не скажешь, но рукопожатие — как у старого солдата. Интересно, чем он занимался до того, как надел рясу?» — размышлял Рокфор, крутясь юлой под струей холодной воды из сифона. Вжик, уже смывший с тела и одежды все, имевшее отношение к пожару, отдыхал на крыле Самолета. Хотя раньше у крошечного Спасателя были периоды, когда он чувствовал себя не таким нужным и полезным, как остальные, сегодня был явно его день. Его распирала гордость оттого, что ему доверили управлять Самолетом, и он старался вовсю. Иногда он, правда, чересчур увлекался, доказательством чего были оплавленный корпус и лопнувший гелиевый шарик вверенного ему крылатого ветерана.

Живительная влага настолько сильно и приятно контрастировала с раскаленным воздухом над разрушенным «Айс-Доумом», что Рокки тоже позволил себе на минутку отвлечься от мирских проблем. Тем более что они и так продвигались вперед ударными темпами. Утренние старания Гайки не прошли даром: и «Крыло», и Самолет работали великолепно, слушаясь штурвала буквально с пол-оборота и, казалось, наперед угадывая пожелания пилота. Рокки толком даже налетаться не успел, а все пострадавшие с верхних ярусов были эвакуированы и отправлены кто домой, кто в больницу.

За этим увлекательным занятием силача и застал Митчелл. Он деликатно кашлянул, но Рокфор сейчас был недосягаем, как во время сырных приступов. Тогда медбрат решил дождаться окончания сеанса сифонотерапии, но тут к нему подбежал один из членов бригады четвертого сектора, возле которого остановилась его «скорая», и сказал, что его уже ищут, и ему срочно надо возвращаться к машине. Митч грустно посмотрел на последний белый листочек. Он обещал прекрасной мастерице вручить ее письма из рук в руки, но совать записку под воду было неразумно, ждать он не мог, а проявить настойчивость опасался. Кто знает, как отреагирует эта огромная австралийская мышь, если его прервут? Мистер Дейл вон чуть с кулаками на него не бросился… Тут Митчелл заметил лежащий рядом на скамеечке летный шлем, явно принадлежащий адресату, и понял, что это то, что нужно. Он аккуратно засунул конвертик под шлем, чтоб его часом не сдуло, и побежал к четвертому сектору. Мистер Рокфор обязательно найдет и прочтет это письмо, ведь не заметить его было невозможно…

Но в такой день, как сегодня, было возможно все.

Рокки на ощупь закрыл воду и потянулся за полотенцем, чтобы промокнуть глаза. Но полотенца на месте не оказалось.

— Ну вот, ничего нельзя без присмотра оставить! — сердито сказал Рокфор. Он сгреб пятерней летный шлем и обнаружил под ним что-то бумажное. «О! Сойдет!» — решил Рокки. Он промокнул лоб и глаза листиком и пошел к черным от копоти самолетам.

— Вжик, старина! — позвал австралиец, и встрепенувшийся Вжик подлетел к давнему товарищу.

— Не устал, Вжик? Как ты смотришь на еще пару кружочков для профилактики?

Вжик громко запищал.

— Согласен, дружище. Перекусить было бы неплохо. Но тем, кто еще может оставаться там, — Рокки кивнул в сторону разрушенных секторов, — еще хуже. Полетели! Спасатели…

— …вперед! — закончил за него Вжик, и они помчались к своим машинам.

Жар, казалось, немного спал. Рокфор не знал, чем именно это объясняется — действиями пожарных или последствиями душа — но ему это определенно нравилось. Напевая в усы бравурный марш боевых кенгуру, он вел «Крыло» сквозь облака дыма к самому краю восьмого сектора, где здание комплекса резко обрывалось, и начиналась геенна огненная.

Рокки в очередной раз перецеловал все свои амулеты, сменил летные очки на противогаз и направился прямиком в дым. Он намеревался пролететь над килем упавшего «Боинга», долететь до середины четвертого сектора, там развернуться и тем же путем вернуться на базу. Лететь дальше смысла не было, так как третий сектор был изучен, излазан, изъезжен и излетан вдоль и поперек. Спасать там было больше некого.

Благодаря тому, что чуть впереди и правее летел истово орудующий усовершенствованной воздуходувкой Вжик, а на снабженную специально подобранной Гаечкой противодымной лампой фару «Крыла» подавалось максимальное напряжение, Рокфор еще издалека увидел киль упавшего самолета и легко перелетел через него. Вжик, решивший, как все нормальные герои, пойти в облет, поотстал, но Рокфор решил не дожидаться его. Вылетев на сравнительно чистое небо, он сунул руку в карман за платком, но вместо него нащупал бумагу. «Это еще что такое?» — подумал он, вынимая влажный помятый листочек. Тот самый, который он нашел под шлемом и машинально, по старой привычке путешественника, сунул в карман, чтоб добро не пропадало. Рокки снял противогаз и поднес листик к лицу, чтобы отереть им пот, но вдруг разглядел на нем буквы. Заставив «Крыло» зависнуть на месте, австралиец включил подсветку приборной доски и стал читать. Хотя после контакта с его мокрым после душа лицом чернила местами поплыли, он все же смог разобрать практически все:

«Дорогой Рокки!

Спасибо, что поверил мне и помог убедить ребят остаться дома. Даже не знаю, удалось ли бы мне спасти их без твоей поддержки. Но в своем сне я видела не только это. Я видела, как ты летишь над "Айс-Доумом", высматривая все еще остающихся там пострадавших. Видела, как один из твоих амулетов падает на пол, как ты наклоняешься за ним, как в этот момент в "Крыло" бьет струя водомета, и самолет падает в огонь. Я прошу тебя: когда Чип пошлет тебя в последний, контрольный облет — не лети. Откажись. Покажи ему мое письмо. Он поймет…»

«Крыло» тряхнуло, и Рокки услышал глухой стук. Он посмотрел вниз и с ужасом обнаружил, что самый большой и самый главный амулет, висевший у него на шее, сорвался с цепочки и укатился под педали второго пилота. Рокки, задрожав, перегнулся через борт самолета и посмотрел вниз.

Прямо в раструб направленного на него пожарного водомета.

Последующие события Рокфор наблюдал, как в замедленной киносъемке. Его руки потянулись к штурвалу и переключателю режима полета. Двигатели начали ме-е-е-е-е-дленно поворачиваться. Водомет извергнул струю воды, которая Рокфору казалась стремительно увеличивающейся в размерах пастью огромной рыбы. «Крыло» вздрогнуло и поползло вперед. Вода приблизилась вплотную, и Спасатель уже различал отдельные капли и водяные пылинки, окружавшие струю, словно космическая пыль — ядро кометы. Струя подходила все ближе и ближе, вдруг начала искривляться, будто уклоняясь от столкновения с самолетиком, и, в конце концов, прошла в считанных долях дюйма за хвостом «Крыла Спасателей» и устремилась дальше вверх, в черное ночное небо. Рокки, как завороженный, смотрел на нее, но тут все вокруг сорвалось с места и побежало вперед. Струя начала стремительно удаляться, словно из ниоткуда донесся дикий рев двигателей, и Рокфор понял, что несется на бешеной скорости уже где-то над серединой площади. Он развернул «Крыло» и завис в воздухе, с безопасного расстояния наблюдая за чуть не погубившим его потоком воды. Он не сразу заметил зависший рядом Самолет Спасателей, и лишь громкое взволнованное жужжание Вжика вывело его из оцепенения.

— Спасибо, старина. Я в норме… — ответил старому другу Рокки, не отрывая глаз от струи, словно ожидая, что она снова направится на него. — Нет-нет, это не у меня отменная реакция, это у Гаечки дар ясновиденья. Если бы не она, даже боюсь представить, что бы со мной было… Ладно, Вжик, полетели обратно. Хватит на сегодня впечатлений… Да-да, и поесть, правильно! Что-то, чувствую, у меня аппетит на нервной почве разыгрался!..

%%%

— Ну, где вы все, где? — вопрошал Чип, оглядываясь по сторонам. Во время своих предыдущих поездок он постоянно натыкался если не на самого Вейдера, то на других псов-спасателей. Но сейчас они все будто сквозь землю провалились. И как тут не стать суеверным…

НАКОНЕЦ-ТО!

Чип резко вывернул руль и направил гиротанк туда, где между двумя пожарными машинами мелькнула красно-белая куртка. Взяв чуть правее, он чуть не выскочил прямо под ноги группе спасателей-людей, рядом с которыми шел палевый лабрадор-ретривер. Но тормоза гиротанка сегодня работали просто фантастически, позволяя тяжелой машине совершать казавшиеся совершенно невозможными маневры. Так получилось и на этот раз, и бронированный динозавр затормозил буквально в паре футов от опешившего пса.

— Простите! — крикнул Чип, высунувшись из танка. — Вы случайно не из отряда Вейдера?

— Да, — кивнул пес, — он мой командир.

— Скажите, где я могу найти Оби?

— Его бригада отправилась в третий сектор.

«ТРЕТИЙ СЕКТОР…»

— Давно? Куда именно? На какой этаж?

— ЛЮК! — обернувшись, крикнул один из спасателей, по-видимому, хозяин лабрадора. — Ты чего там застрял? Ко мне!

— Минут двадцать назад. Они должны были обследовать два первых этажа. Точнее сказать не могу. Извините, меня зовут, — скороговоркой выпалил Люк и побежал догонять свою группу.

— Спасибо! — крикнул ему вдогонку Чип и направился к третьему сектору. «Только бы успеть, только бы успеть…» — повторял он про себя, подавая на фен предельную мощность. Доехав до третьего сектора, он направил гиротанк в одну из выбитых им сегодня вентиляционных решеток и уже очень скоро оказался в вестибюле первого этажа. Чип заглушил фен и прислушался. Сверху, из широкой трещины в потолке, доносились голоса и стук инструментов. Бурундук подъехал к мраморной колонне, участок потолка возле которой обвалился и, перейдя в режим гиромобиля, забрался на второй этаж. На сей раз обошлось без долгих поисков, так как он вылез из дыры прямо перед носом у рыжего лабрадора-ретривера.

— Простите, Вы случайно не Оби?

— Нет, я Чуи. Оби работает там, дальше по коридору…

— Срочно найдите его и скажите, чтобы уходил оттуда! — закричал Чип. — Все отсюда уходите! Сейчас все рухнет!

— С чего бы это?

— Я знаю! Я… — Чип осекся, поняв, что, если он сошлется на вещий сон Гаечки, ему вряд ли поверят. Пришлось импровизировать. — Я был на третьем этаже! Там все потрескалось и вот-вот обвалится!

Охваченный ужасом Чуи бросился вглубь помещения, перепрыгивая через кучи обвалившихся фрагментов стен и потолка. Чип при помощи пары несложных маневров отцепился от колонны и поехал за ним. Он увидел, как пес, вихрем пронесшись мимо разбирающих завалы людей, юркнул в одно из подсобных помещений, едва не сбив с ног стоявшего перед дверями пожилого спасателя со свернутым поводком в руке.

— Что с твоим псом, Макс? — крикнул тот, проводив Чуи недоуменным взглядом.

— Не знаю, Фрэнк, он как с цепи сор…

Окончание реплики спасателя потонуло в грохоте. Дверной проем окутался облаком белой пыли, а когда оно рассеялось, то стало понятно, что потолок помещения полностью обвалился.

— БОЖЕ МОЙ! ОБИ! НЕТ! — закричал пожилой спасатель, и начал разбрасывать завалившие двери камни. Но тут все вокруг заходило ходуном, и люди кинулись прочь. Макс и еще один спасатель силой тащили рвавшегося к дверям Фрэнка. Со всех сторон осыпалась штукатурка, по потолку бежали трещины. Чип, в оцепенении смотревший на заваленные двери, встрепенулся, завел гиротанк и направил его в дыру, из которой появился. Не успел гиротанк скрыться в проломе, как потолок рухнул. Всю конструкцию тряхнуло, и присоска, удерживавшая гиротанк на колонне, с хрустом оторвалась. Тяжелая машина еще не начала падать, а Чип уже включил смену режима, и преобразившийся на лету гиротанк ударился об пол колесами. Доска жалобно скрипнула, но все остальное, кажется, не пострадало. Чип уже собрался перевести дух, но тут начал рушиться и потолок первого этажа тоже, и ему пришлось снова рвать с места. Он еле вписался в проделанный им проход и выскочил на улицу, окруженный облаком строительной пыли. Чуть не сбив пробегавших мимо пожарных и едва не врезавшись в бульдозер, он затормозил под установленным прямо напротив краном. Отовсюду раздавались взволнованные крики. Бурундук вылез из люка и посмотрел назад, на окутанный густой пеленой третий сектор. Справа от него из дверей показалась группа спасателей. Покрытые с ног до головы штукатуркой, они медленно шли, то и дело озираясь на шедших последними не скрывавшего слез Фрэнка и поддерживавшего его Макса, тоже потерявшего под обвалом четвероногого коллегу и друга.

Чип медленно сел на край крыши гиротанка. Его сердце разрывалось, по щекам текли слезы. Ему хотелось выть и грызть стальной корпус при мысли о том, что он подвел Гаечку, что не выполнил ее просьбы, не оправдал ее надежд. Более того, он не только не спас Оби, он еще и Чуи погубил… Лидер Спасателей закрыл лицо руками и уронил голову на лежащую на коленях каску.

— Я не смог… — бормотал он сквозь слезы. — Я подвел тебя, Гаечка… Это из-за меня… Это моя вина… Я не смог спасти Оби… Я убил Чуи… Я больше не Спасатель… Я убийца, а не Спасатель…

Он уже не помнил, когда последний раз по-настоящему плакал. Он даже успел забыть, каково это.

Теперь вспомнил…

— ВОТ ТЫ ГДЕ! НУ, ВСЕ, МОЛИСЬ!

Громоподобный голос прозвучал настолько неожиданно, что бурундук на секунду замер. Шагов он не слышал, поэтому решил, что у него начинаются галлюцинации. Но, подняв искаженное скорбью лицо, Спасатель увидел прямо перед собой широкую морду черного лабрадора-ретривера с двумя полосками седой шерсти. Это был Вейдер. Сейчас место наигранно равнодушного выражения, к которому Чип уже успел привыкнуть за время их частых встреч, занял звериный оскал. Из-за того, что Чип сидел на гиротанке, он оказался как раз на одном уровне с глазами командира псов-спасателей.

— Что Вам нужно?.. — чуть слышно спросил Чип.

— ЧТО НУЖНО МНЕ? — прошипел Вейдер, наклоняясь к Чипу и едва не касаясь его лица своими клыками. — Послушай, ты, мелочь! Я долго терпел твои выходки, но смерть Оби и Чуи я тебе не прощу! Я видел, как ты влетел на этой чертовой жестянке внутрь, а через минуту все рухнуло! Что ты там сделал? Зачем?

— Командир Вейдер, Вы заблуждаетесь, — тихо, но твердо ответил Чип.

— ЧТО? ЧТО ТЫ СКАЗАЛ?

— Я действительно, как Вы изволили выразиться, влетел туда…

— Попробовал бы ты это отрицать!

— …но лишь затем, чтобы предупредить о готовящемся обвале!

— Что? — черный лабрадор зычно и зло захохотал. — И ты, жалкий клочок шерсти, ждешь, что я тебе поверю? Ничего поостроумнее придумать не мог? А ты еще и лжец, каких мало! Что, характера не достает признать свою вину? Или мы для этого слишком гордые? Так я эту гордость мигом…

И Вейдер занес лапу для сокрушительного удара. Чип посмотрел на вздыбившуюся шерсть, на оскаленные клыки, на огромные блестящие когти, на горящие адским пламенем глаза. Перед ним был не Вейдер. Перед ним была сама Смерть…

Уж лучше она, чем жизнь с клеймом убийцы.

Чип поднялся на ноги, одним движением отер лицо рукавом и отшвырнул каску, после чего посмотрел Вейдеру прямо в налитые кровью глаза.

— Что ж, командир Вейдер. Вот он я!

Пес опешил, хоть виду и не подал. Этот бурундук его не боялся. Это была не бравада, не блеф — за свою жизнь Вейдер научился безошибочно распознавать и то, и другое. В глазах бурундука он видел все: горе, печаль, холодную решимость, сожаление о случившемся, наконец. Но только не страх. Его не боялись. Вообще…

Впрочем, это ничего не меняло.

Вейдер размахнулся, и Чип понял, что это конец.

— Прощай, Гаечка… — еле слышно произнес он. — Прости меня…

Вдруг Чип услышал пробившийся через царящий на площади шум собачий лай. Повернувшись на звук, бурундук увидел, как из окутавшей третий сектор густой пелены медленно выплывают два силуэта. Два пса-спасателя в полной экипировке, с противогазами и кислородными баллонами, но неестественно, мертвенно белые. Несмотря на это, Чип узнал в одном из них Чуи. Но, если один из них Чуи, то второй — Оби. Они пришли с того света. За своим убийцей. За ним. А может, он их видит, потому что уже умер? Ну, конечно! Вейдер уже нанес удар, и теперь его бездыханное тело лежит на крыше ставшего катафалком гиротанка, а душа парит над заполненной людьми и техникой площадью…

Чип перевел взгляд на Вейдера. Черный лабрадор все так же возвышался над ним с занесенной в смертоносном замахе лапой. Но он смотрел не на бурундука. Он смотрел на проносившихся мимо в белесой дымке Оби и Чуи.

«Он их тоже видит!» — понял Спасатель. Но если так, то…

— ОБИ! ЧУИ! — закричали Фрэнк и Макс и бросились навстречу псам. Они присели на колени и, когда подбежавшие псы положили передние лапы им на плечи, обняли их. Остальные члены спасательной бригады хлопали в ладоши и радостно смеялись, глядя на эту трогательную сцену возвращения своих считавшихся безвременно погибших четвероногих соратников. Оби и Чуи, виляя хвостами, облизывали лица своих радостных напарников-людей и елозили лапами по их бело-красным курткам, оставляя на плотной ткани следы когтей и пятна белой строительной пыли, которой они были покрыты с голов до кончиков хвостов…

— Что ж, коротышка, кажется, сегодня твой счастливый день! — услышал Чип хриплый голос Вейдера.

— Думайте, что хотите, командир Вейдер… — отмахнулся Чип, обессилено опускаясь на броню. — Думайте, что хотите… Но я действительно хотел помочь!

— Знаешь что, грызун, я многое могу вынести, но ложь на дух не переношу! — рыкнул Вейдер. — Будешь упорствовать — искалечу так, что…

— КОМАНДИР ВЕЙДЕР! СТОЙТЕ! — послышался крик, и черный пес, снова занесший лапу, обернулся. К ним бежал Чуи.

— Командир Вейдер! Подождите! Не делайте этого!

— Ты что, Чуи, из ума выжил? Этот прохвост чуть не погубил тебя, Оби и всю бригаду! Он…

— Нет, командир! Послушайте! Он спас нас!

— Что ты несешь? Белены объелся? — хотя речь Вейдера звучала устрашающе, в ней явственно слышались нотки сомнения. И Вейдер понимал это, поэтому повысил голос скорее в целях самоуспокоения, дабы вновь обрести былую уверенность.

— Это он сказал мне, что на третьем этаже все потрескалось и вот-вот обвалится! И все именно так и произошло! Мы с Оби еле успели выбежать из комнаты, как потолок рухнул! Если бы не он, Оби бы убило! Это правда, командир!

Чуи замолчал, переводя сбившееся от бега и громкой речи дыхание. Вейдер медленно опустил лапу. Он посмотрел сначала на Чуи, потом — на Чипа. Его гнев постепенно прошел, а его место заняло чувство, которое, как ему казалось, невозможно испытывать к кому-то более мелкому, чем ты сам.

Благодарность.

— Послушай, как-тебя-там…

— Чип, — ответил лидер Спасателей.

— Чип, значит… Похоже, Оби, Чуи и я перед тобой в долгу…

— Пустяки, — ответил Чип. — Это наша работа!

Вейдер хохотнул.

— Да, теперь я, пожалуй, с этим соглашусь… Ладно, нам пора… Если тебе или твоим друзьям когда-либо понадобится помощь, обращайтесь! Любой пес-спасатель сочтет за честь помочь!

— Благодарю, командир Вейдер. Вы, если что, тоже обращайтесь!

— Посмотрим… Кстати, можно просто Вейдер. И не держи на меня зла, ты же понимаешь…

— Ну что Вы, Вейдер! — улыбнулся Чип. — Если бы я решил, что из-за Вас пострадали мои друзья, я бы еще и не так разозлился бы!

— Да, наверное, — ответил черный лабрадор и, улыбнувшись, протянул Чипу лапу. Бурундук пожал ее двумя руками, и псы пошли к своим. Чип смотрел им вслед и чувствовал, как по щекам текут слезы. Слезы радости. Он лег на спину, раскинув руки, и долго смотрел в днище пожарного крана над головой. «Уже ради таких вот моментов стоит быть Спасателем!» — подумал он и счастливо улыбнулся. Потом встал, подобрал каску и спустился на землю, чтоб оценить возможные повреждения гиротанка. Но, кроме оторвавшейся присоски, на месте которой торчал обломок оси, больше ничего не пострадало. После такого падения это казалось невозможным, но, заглянув под доску, Чип понял причину. Подвеска и оси были капитально переделаны и усилены, а мощные рессоры, казалось, были способны выдержать не то что падение с высоты второго этажа, а посадку на крышу самолета.

— Какая же ты, Гаечка, умница! Спасибо тебе. За все, — нежно прошептал Чип и глубоко вздохнул. Он еще раз посмотрел на счастливых спасателей, потом забрался в кабину и поехал обратно в лагерь.

%%%

Прошмыгнув под полицейским заграждением, Дейл въехал в парк. Он старался держаться подальше от занятой суетящимися людьми и снующим туда-сюда транспортом территории, но свободного пространства в парке было далеко не так много, как ему хотелось бы, поэтому пары-тройки проездов под машинами и через палатки избежать не удалось. Впрочем, за сегодня он уже столько раз проделывал похожие маневры, что относился к этому не как к приключению, а как к неизбежной рутине. Сейчас для ярких впечатлений просто не было места. Потом — может быть, но не сейчас.

Вырулив на 110-ую Авеню, Дейл достал из кармана листик с составленной Гайкой картой. Ему потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы определить, где верх, а где низ, что лишний раз напомнило его пассажирам о бренности бытия. Но они, хоть это и казалось невероятным, все-таки ни во что не врезались. Поначалу Дейл пытался управлять рейнджермобилем, держа одной рукой руль, а другой — листочек, но остальные взбунтовались, и он, поддавшись давлению большинства, передал листик сидевшему рядом хомяку с сильно обожженной спиной и дальше ехал, следуя его указаниям. Но, хотя он безгранично доверял Гаечке, предложенный ею маршрут порой вызывал у него совсем неоднозначные эмоции…

— Там точно написано «второй поворот НАЛЕВО»?

— Да, черным по белому!

— Но это же совершенно в другую сторону… Ладно, держитесь! Как там Морган?

— Очень плох! — ответил один из сидевших сзади, и, словно подтверждая его слова, Морган натужно закашлялся.

— Скажите, чтобы крепился! Мы уже почти на месте!

Несмотря на бравый тон, на душе у Дейла скребли кошки. Лабиринт проулков, по которому они проносились, был ему совершенно не знаком. Если бы не карта, он и все остальные уже бы давно безвозвратно в нем сгинули. Они проскакивали сквозь дыры в заборах, еле протискивались в узкие щели между мусорными баками, один раз даже проехали насквозь какой-то затхлый подвал. Дорога изобиловала ямами и ухабами, пассажиров рейнджермобиля то и дело подбрасывало в воздух, и каждый раз лицо сидевшего на пассажирском сиденье хомяка искажала гримаса боли от соприкосновения обожженной кожи со спинкой сиденья. Остальным пострадавшим тоже приходилось несладко, и их вскрики и стоны оптимизма не добавляли. Но никто не протестовал. Все понимали, что их травмы — ничто по сравнению со страданиями умирающего. К тому же, они все-таки ехали вперед, чего не могли бы делать, сверни Дейл на одну из более ровных и широких, но при этом наглухо забитых автомобилями соседних улиц.

— Куда дальше? — спросил Дейл у поневоле ставшего штурманом соседа.

— Сейчас, тут что-то неразборчиво… Какой-то котел… котелок… КОТЛОВАН! — истошно завопил хомяк, схватив Дейла за рукав.

— Как котлован? Какой котлован? Что там написано про котлован? Читайте быстрее! — затараторил Дейл.

— Сейчас… «Угол наклона доски…» «Удельное давление передней оси на грунт составляет…»

— Это точно Гайка писала! — сердито пробормотал Дейл, но тут же мысленно отстегал себя плетью за то, что плохо о ней подумал. Раз написала — значит, сочла нужным! Ну, или, как вариант, немного увлеклась…

— Так, так… «За кучей мешков с цементом увидишь три большие трубы. Тебе нужно в крайнюю слева. Проезжай ее на полной скорости, не тормози ни в коем случае! Сразу за трубой начнется дощатый помост. Проехав по нему, ты перепрыгнешь котлован и окажешься…»

— ЧТООО? — в ужасе закричали все, кроме Дейла, который застыл с отвисшей челюстью и потому утратил способность издавать какие бы то ни было звуки. Он лишь повторял про себя «Боже, Боже, Боже…», продолжая вести рейнджермобиль, руководствуясь лишь развившимся за день инстинктом, а не органами чувств. Впрочем, не зря же незабвенный Роджер Хьюстон говорил: «Тренировка! Она помогает работе!»…

— Котлован, говорите… Доска, говорите… — наконец пробормотал Дейл и, придя в себя, громко закричал:

— Тогда держитесь!

Он надавил на педаль, выжимая из подсевшего за день аккумулятора все возможные амперы. Вентилятор зажужжал так натужно, что, казалось, или сгорит, или оторвется и улетит. Рейнджермобиль аж на дыбы встал, и всем, кто на нем находился, показалось, что они перевернутся. Так бы оно, скорее всего, и произошло бы, будь они на «вчерашнем» рейнджермобиле. Но Гайка, наперед зная, какие препятствия предстоит преодолевать Дейлу, тщательно отрегулировала балансировку. Поэтому машина благополучно продолжила свой путь и вихрем промчалась через водопроводную трубу. Никто даже не успел толком осознать истинные размеры представшего перед ними во всей своей красе котлована, а рейнджермобиль уже весело подпрыгивал на досках узкого, ведущего в пустоту помоста. Двадцать футов. Десять. Пять…

Отрыв!

На секунду Дейлу и его пассажирам показалось, что они зависли на месте. Потом противоположный край казавшегося бездонным котлована начал приближаться, но как-то медленно и неохотно.

— Ну же, ну! — обращаясь к рейнджермобилю, закричал Дейл. — Еще чуть-чуть! Еще пара футов…

Рейнджермобиль ничего не ответил, но котлован перелетел и, пробив насквозь несколько слоев монтажной пленки, вылетел во 2-ой Крысиный переулок буквально в нескольких шагах от перегородившей его серой бетонной стены в два этажа высотой. Дейл до предела вывернул руль влево, и рейнджермобиль, сорвав со стены здания напротив полоску мха, помчался вперед и через некоторое время выехал на пересечение Портеро-авеню и 24-ой стрит, откуда до Центральной городской больницы было уже рукой подать.

— Скажите Моргану, что уже недолго! Через минуту будем на месте! — крикнул Дейл, пристраиваясь за ехавшей к больнице «скорой». Проскочив вместе с ней через главные ворота больницы, Дейл направился в подземный гараж, к подъезду Малой центральной больницы. Еле-еле разминувшись с одним из электрокаров, Дейл остановил машину напротив обычно скрывавшей подъезд, но сейчас зафиксированной в открытом положении вентиляционной решетки. К ним сразу же бросились дежурившие у подъезда врач и два санитара с носилками.

— Вот мы и приехали! — торжественно провозгласил Дейл, выключая вентилятор.

— Спасибо Вам! — пожал ему руку обожженный хомяк. — Если бы не Вы, мы бы еще долго ждали машины…

— Пустяки! — ответил Дейл. Потом обернулся назад и сказал лежащему между сидений Моргану.

— Все в порядке! Здесь вам помогут!

Врач, как раз осматривавший тяжелораненого, громко крикнул санитарам:

— Состояние критическое! Пульс и дыхание практически отсутствуют! Срочно в реанимацию!

— Боже, Боже, — запричитал Дейл, соскакивая на землю и хватая врача за руку. — Он будет жить, доктор? Скажите мне, он будет жить?

— Мы сделаем все возможное! Спасибо за помощь, но мне пора идти! — ответил врач. Он высвободил руку и побежал догонять носилки. Дейл еще какое-то время постоял у машины, а потом на четвереньках бросился туда же.

%%%

— …Таким образом, прибор получился очень простым в эксплуатации. Единственное, что требуется делать — внимательно следить за положением ручки переключателя модуляции и состоянием индикатора генератора выходной частоты. Если эти параметры соответствуют друг другу, проблем не будет. Таблица приведена на странице 46-F инструкции и для наглядности продублирована на корпусе справа. Вот, собственно, и все! — Гайка сложила листочки и протянула увесистую кипу одному из принимавших новый аппарат врачей. Тот взял ее с благоговейным трепетом, плавно переходящим в священный ужас, и переложил на скрипнувшую под ее весом ближайшую тумбочку.

— Спасибо, Мастер Гайка! — пожал ей руку заведующий диагностическим отделением, пожилой врач-белка. — Я просто даже не знаю, как Вас еще благодарить. И найдется ли вообще в этом мире что-то, сравнимое по значимости с Вашей помощью!

— Господи, доктор, не стоит! — смущенно ответила мышка. — Это такая мелочь…

Гайка умолкла, увидев вихрем пронесшуюся мимо окна палаты красную с желтым узором гавайку. Она быстро попрощалась, сославшись на неотложные дела, и побежала за ней. Звать Дейла было бесполезно — он бы все равно ее не услышал в царящем в узких коридорах шуме и гаме. Оставалось бежать за ним в надежде не потерять его в толпе. К счастью, на фоне бесцветной больничной одежды его рубашка выделялась ярким пятном. Но, несмотря на это, а также на то, что бежала она изо всех сил, и что все перед ней расступались, она догнала Дейла только тогда, когда он остановился перед дверью отделения реанимации, куда его не пропустили.

— Дейл, ну как ты? — спросила Гайка, подбегая к нему. Не ожидавший услышать ее голос бурундук вздрогнул, но тут же бросился ей на шею.

— Гайка! Боже, Боже, Боже! Гаечка! — он еще не отошел от марафонского заезда по дворам и спринтерского забега по больнице, потому эмоции били через край. — Боже, Боже! Вот это была поездка… Боже, Боже… Меня не пропустили к Моргану… А я так бежал… Мне нужно знать, как он…

— Пошли, Дейл! — она схватила его за руку и потащила к дверям. Бросив дежурному санитару «он со мной!», Гайка подвела Дейла к окну палаты, в которой колдовал над умирающим Морганом медперсонал. Пострадавшего уже подсоединили к кардиографу, и на экране стоявшего в углу палаты осциллографа можно было наблюдать его сердечный ритм. Практически прямую линию, и лишь крохотные бугорки указывали на то, что сердце еще как-то работает.

Неожиданно громкий звонок заставил Дейла и Гайку закрыть руками уши. Даже здесь, за стеклом, дребезжание не давало спокойно говорить, а уж там, в палате…

— Что это такое? — крикнул Дейл. — Что происходит?

— Это сигнал тревоги! — ответила Гайка, показывая на теперь уже совершенно прямую линию на экране. — У него сердце остановилось!

— БОЖЕ! Он умер! Он все-таки умер! — запричитал Дейл и сел прямо на пол. — Я не довез его… Я подвел тебя…

— Успокойся, Дейл! Еще ничего не потеряно! Гляди! — мышка подняла бурундука на ноги и показала на двух медбратьев с пластинами электродов в руках, которые они прикладывали в область сердца Моргана, следуя указаниям надрывно кричавшего, дабы пробиться сквозь оглушительную трель, врача.

— Что они делают? — в ужасе спросил Дейл. — Я видел такое в фильме про Франкенштейна! И результат мне не понравился…

— Глупенький! Это называется дефибрилляция!

— Дефир… Дифур… Чего?

— С помощью этих пластин они пропустят через его сердце электрический ток. Тело — отличный проводник электричества, поэтому, если приложить к нему позитивный и негативный электроды, получится замкнутая электрическая цепь, и по телу пройдет мощный заряд, что, в свою очередь, вызовет резкое сокращение сердечной мышцы…

— Боже, Гаечка, остановись, а то меня сейчас… — взмолился позеленевший Дейл. Анатомические подробности были его слабым местом, а уж в сочетании с электрическим током…

— Прости, Дейл, я, кажется, немного увлеклась!

Один из медбратьев махнул рукой, и доктор дернул вниз большой рубильник. Тело Моргана дернулось. Дейл в ужасе вскрикнул и отвернулся.

— А это… Это поможет?

— Должно! — ответила Гайка, и Дейл совсем пал духом. Больше Гаечкиного «должно» его пугало только Гаечкино же «без проблем»…

— Ура! Дейл! Смотри! — возгласы изобретательницы показались бурундуку неестественно громкими, но потом он понял, что это оттого, что звонка больше не было. Дейл рывком встал на ноги и повернулся к окну. Экран осциллятора пересекала сильно изломанная, постоянно повторяющаяся кривая. Врач и медбратья облегченно утирали пот со лбов, причем непонятно было, чему они рады больше — тому, что Морган ожил, или что звонок перестал. Потом медбратья положили электроды на полку и увезли кровать с Морганом куда-то за занавеску, а врач вышел из палаты и подошел к Гаечке.

— Мастер Гайка! Спасибо Вам… Ой, простите… — извинился он, видя, как мышка непроизвольно отшатнулась от его крика, и вынул из ушей беруши. — Этот звонок, видите ли… Его одного хватит, чтобы пациент ожил!

— Господи, доктор, простите! Я не рассчитала мощность… Но я все исправлю!

— Не беспокойтесь, Мастер, Вы и так столько для нас сделали! Пожалуйста, отдохните. Вам просто необходим отдых, это я Вам как врач говорю! А мы пока обойдемся затычками! Надо только не забывать их вынимать… Спасибо Вам еще раз!

Врач пожал мышке руку и направился по коридору вглубь больницы.

— Ну вот, Дейл, видишь, все хорошо! — обратилась Гайка к другу, продолжавшему заворожено смотреть на скрывшие Моргана занавески. От этих ее слов бурундук словно пробудился ото сна и с радостными криками пустился в пляс прямо посреди коридора. Потом подбежал к мышке, обнял ее за талию и приподнял над полом. Она весело взвизгнула и, засмеявшись, положила руки ему на плечи. Дейл тоже засмеялся и закружился по коридору уже вместе с ней. Развевавшиеся от быстрого вращения волосы мышки окутали бурундука, и он, казалось, находился под волшебным золотым зонтом. Дейл неотрывно смотрел на Гаечку, купаясь в ее голубых глазах, словно в чистом горном озере. Гаечка смотрела на него и убеждалась, что не зря потратила все утро на поиски кратчайшего маршрута. Перед ней был тот самый Дейл, которого она знала. Ее Дейл. У него все получилось. Он победил. Он довез Моргана и остался прежним. И ее радости не было предела.

Они все кружились и кружились, и их звонкий смех эхом разносился по лабиринту больничных коридоров. И хотя оба чувствовали, что находятся в учреждении, где следует соблюдать тишину, продолжали смеяться. Им было хорошо вместе, и никто и ничто не могло помешать им. Ни расставленные вдоль стен скамейки, об которые Дейл то и дело чуть не спотыкался. Ни другие звери, проходившие по коридору. Кто-то, увидев их, отводил взгляд, а кто-то смотрел долго и вздыхал, вспоминая самый светлый момент своей жизни…

— Спасибо тебе, Гаечка! — сказал Дейл, осторожно ставя мышку на пол. — Если бы не ты… Даже не знаю, что бы со мной было, если бы Морган умер…

«Зато я знаю…» — подумала Гайка, а вслух сказала:

— Это ты молодец, Дейл! Ты спас его!

— Конечно, я же Спасатель, в конце концов! — пафосно произнес бурундук и молодецки поиграл бровями. Но тут его взгляд упал на висевшие на стене часы, и он ужаснулся:

— Боже, мне уже пора! Прости, что приходится так скоро покидать тебя…

— Ничего, Дейл, все хорошо! Поезжай, ты там нужен!

— Что ж, Гаечка, счастливо! — и он побежал по коридору.

— Стой, Дейл! — закричала ему вдогонку изобретательница. — Не туда! Выход в другой стороне!

— Что, правда?.. — остановившись, почесал голову Дейл. — Что-то я совсем запутался. Тут все такое одинаковое!

— Давай, я тебя провожу! А то еще заблудишься!

— Право, не стоит… — начал Дейл, но когда Гайка взяла его за руку, протестовать не стал. — Впрочем, если тебя не затруднит…

И он пошел рядом с ней, лишний раз убеждаясь в том, насколько все-таки иногда лучше не знать, где выход.

%%%

Не успел Чип остановить гиротанк и спуститься на землю, как к нему подбежал Даррен. Пожарный инспектор валился с ног от усталости и переживаний, у него под глазами пролегли глубокие тени, но выражение лица было сосредоточенным и прямо светилось готовностью проработать еще ровно столько, сколько потребуется, а то и больше.

— Как дела, Даррен?

— Все в полном порядке, Чип. Все эвакуированные пострадавшие отправлены в больницу. Морган, один из членов бригады десятого сектора, серьезно пострадал, а подходящих «скорых» не было, поэтому я попросил мистера Дейла доставить его. Он еще не возвращался. Мистер Рокфор и мистер Вжик ожидают Вас в лагере. Это все.

— Спасибо, Даррен! — Чип похлопал своего заместителя по плечу. — Мой тебе совет — отдохни.

— Но Вы же не отдыхаете, Чип…

— Не надо этого «Вы», Даррен. И потом, кто тебе сказал, что я не отдыхаю? Знаешь, как в гиротанке сладко спится?

Даррен понял, что Чип шутит, и широко улыбнулся. Спасатель улыбнулся в ответ, но строго сказал:

— Не заставляй меня приказывать тебе, Даррен. Поспи. Пожалуйста.

— Хорошо, Чип, раз Вы… раз ты так говоришь…

— Вот и славно. Спокойной ночи! — и Чип пошел искать Рокфора. Долго искать старого друга ему не пришлось, так как бурундук сразу пошел на запах сыра. Когда он откинул полог палатки-столовой, его взору предстал широкий раскладной стол с двумя выдвижными скамейками, заваленный всевозможной снедью. Когда-то заваленный, потому что сейчас от большей части продуктов остались лишь огрызки, косточки, обертки или просто светлые воспоминания.

— РОККИ! — воскликнул Чип, и из-за кучи объедков показалась голова австралийца, выскребавшего из привезенной из штаба кастрюли сырной похлебки последние кусочки.

— Привет, Чип! Садись, угощайся! Надеюсь, ты не возражаешь, что мы тут с Вжиком немного…

— НЕМНОГО? Рокки, да ты съел почти все наши припасы!

— Ну, во-первых, не я, а мы! — поправил друга Рокфор, хотя одного взгляда на Вжика и сравнения его размеров с объемами кучи было достаточно, чтобы заподозрить, что долей съеденного Вжиком можно было пренебречь, как абсолютно малой величиной. — А, во-вторых, у меня на нервной почве всегда такой аппетит пробуждается! Особенно после пребывания на грани жизни и смерти!

Чип, разгребавший наваленную на столе кучу в поисках хоть чего-нибудь, пережившего набег Рокфора, так и застыл.

— Что случилось, Рокки?

— Ничего! Но, если бы не Гайка… — Рокфор многозначительно замолчал, подняв вверх указательный палец.

— То что?

— Мы бы с тобой сейчас не разговаривали! Если бы не ее записка с предупреждением о том, что мне грозит попадание в струю водомета, коптиться бы мне сейчас на углях…

— Вот это да… — Чип аж мимо скамейки сел. — Она ведь мне тоже записку прислала. Только там речь шла не обо мне, а о псе-спасателе, которого должно было завалить рухнувшим потолком…

Они помолчали, глядя друг на друга, после чего Рокфор медленно произнес:

— А малышка-то и впрямь как Кассандра, а, Чип?

— Что ты, Рокки! Лучше! Гораздо лучше! — воскликнул Чип и выудил из кучи чудом уцелевшую клубнику. «Гаечка так их любит… — подумал бурундук, и его сердце учащенно забилось. — Гаечка, единственная и неповторимая, если бы ты только знала, как сильно я тебя лю…»

— А вот и я! — крикнул Дейл, буквально вкатываясь в палатку. — Ой, Чип, какой ты смешной под клубничным соусом! Ха-ха-ха!

Чип, от неожиданности сжавший ягоду так, что его с ног до головы обрызгало соком, чуть не запустил ею в хохочущего друга, но потом, рассудив, что переводить продукты по пустякам глупо, принялся за еду. «Да что ж это за наказание такое? — думал он, сердито вгрызаясь в сочную мякоть. — Он мне даже подумать о ней спокойно не дает!..»

Тем временем насмеявшийся вволю Дейл тоже подскочил к столу и с головой погрузился в хитросплетение продуктов. Но Чипу, похоже, досталась последняя крупица их провианта, и поиски Дейла успехом не увенчались.

— Это нечестно! — сердито воскликнул он. — Ты тут, понимаешь, весь день мотаешься туда-сюда, а тебе даже желудевой плюски не оставляют! Друзья, называется!

— Да ты благодарить нас должен! — заявил Рокфор. — Умеренность в еде — залог здоровья и хорошей формы!

— Ну да, конечно, кто бы говорил! — вскинулся Дейл, и они с Рокфором начали шумно спорить. Но Чип всего этого не слышал. Он сидел за столом и смотрел в одну точку. Куда-то за Рокки и Дейла, за кучу объедков, за стены палатки…

— Ребята, как вы думаете, в Малой Центральной хорошо кормят? — как бы между прочим спросил он. Дейл на секунду умолк и тут же воскликнул:

— Отличная идея, Чип! Ее же открыл Гарольд Кошелек Третий, у которого, как известно, столько сыра, что…

— СЫЫРРРААА! — взревел Рокфор. — Не знаю, как Вы, ребята, а я туда! Только двигатели «Крыла» прогрею…

И австралиец выбежал наружу, чуть не завалив всю палатку.

— Подожди меня, Рокки! Я только сполоснусь… — закричал Дейл, выбегая следом. Чип тоже пошел за ними. Разумеется, больничная столовая интересовала его в последнюю очередь. Просто произнесенное Рокфором слово «здоровье» хлестнуло, словно спущенный курок, и запустило снежный ком мыслей и чувств, который постепенно разросся и заполнил собой все сознание бурундука.

Здоровье. Больница. Гаечка.

Пока Рокфор и Дейл будут осаждать столовую, он отыщет в хитросплетении коридоров прекрасную мышку и скажет ей то, что собирался сказать все эти годы. И никто и ничто не сможет остановить его!

Чип откинул полог и вдруг заметил лежащий около выхода белоснежный листик, по-видимому, выпавший из кармана катавшегося там со смеху Дейла. Бурундук поднял его и сразу узнал почерк Гаечки. Чип знал, что читать чужие письма нехорошо. Но не остановился. Уже не мог остановиться. Он развернул листик и стал вчитываться в написанные таким красивым, таким родным почерком слова…

— ЧИП! ОТДАЙ, ЭТО МОЕ!

Громкий крик раздался настолько неожиданно, что Чип едва не разорвал листочек пополам. Бурундук огляделся и обнаружил, что стоит посреди лагеря на полпути между палаткой и «Крылом». Он даже не заметил, как вышел из палатки и дошел сюда, настолько был поглощен чтением. Чип повернулся направо, откуда донесся крик, и где, весь мокрый после сифонового душа, стоял охваченный праведным гневом Дейл.

— Отдай! А то я за себя не ручаюсь! — угрожающе произнес тот, протягивая руку к письму. Чип не шелохнулся. Он смотрел на разъяренного Дейла, но ни гнева, ни ревности не чувствовал. В его сердце была грусть. Пусть не траурная, пусть светлая, но грусть. Он не знал, почему именно. Может быть, он что-то почувствовал. Может быть, что-то понял…

Чип сунул руку в нагрудный карман, вынул оттуда письмо Гайки и протянул Дейлу.

— Это не то! Отдай мое!.. — закричал Дейл и замер, переводя взгляд с одного белоснежного листика на другой. Потом посмотрел на друга и медленно, словно боясь обжечься, протянул руку к записке. Осторожно взяв листочек, Дейл какое-то время смотрел на него, и было видно, что он боится перейти невидимый Рубикон, вернуться из-за которого невозможно. И также внезапно принялся столь поспешно разворачивать листик, что аж запыхался. Найдя, наконец, где верх и низ, Дейл стал жадно читать. Его дыхание было частым, руки дрожали, а зрачки так и бегали по строчкам, буквально проглатывая написанное. Закончив чтение, он посмотрел в глаза Чипу, а Чип — ему. Так они и стояли друг перед другом, сжимая занемевшими пальцами дрожащие на ветру листочки. Потом, не сговариваясь, одновременно посмотрели на изуродованный катастрофой «Айс-Доум», на вырывающееся из бесчисленных окон пламя, на облака густого черного дыма. Потом снова посмотрели друг на друга, но уже другими взглядами. Так, словно в один миг стали взрослее. Не старше, а именно взрослее.

— Дейл, — сказал Чип после продолжавшейся, казалось, целую вечность паузы, — нам пора поговорить.

— Да, Чип, ты прав, — кивнул Дейл. — Давно пора.

%%%

В дверь громко постучали. Не дождавшись ответа, постучали еще. Гайка открыла глаза и заморгала, чтобы прогнать мельтешащие в воздухе разноцветные пятна. Она все-таки уснула. Врач был прав — она действительно нуждалась в отдыхе. Настолько, что заснула, не успев сесть за стол.

— Мастер Гайка, Вы там? — донесся приглушенный дверью голос, и мышка, помотав головой и потянувшись, встала и открыла дверь.

— Что случилось, Милли? — спросила она улыбающуюся медсестру.

— Мастер Гайка, там Ваши друзья приехали…

Гайка похолодела. Спросонья она не очень хорошо расслышала слова медсестры и решила, что ее друзей в больницу привезли.

— ГОСПОДИ! Кого?

Обескураженная такой неадекватной реакцией Милли растерялась.

— Кажется, их зовут Чип и Дейл…

— ЧИП И ДЕЙЛ? Нет, нет… Только не они, нет… Что с ними? Они… они…

Бурундучиха ошарашено посмотрела на Гайку, но тут же вновь улыбнулась и взяла ее за руку.

— Нет-нет, Мастер Гайка, не волнуйтесь! С ними все в порядке! Они приехали повидаться с Вами!

Изобретательница облегченно вздохнула и рассмеялась.

— Фух, Господи, простите, я неправильно Вас поняла… Где они?

— В комнате отдыха. Пойдемте, я Вас провожу!

Первым, кого Гайка увидела, когда Милли открыла дверь нужной им комнаты, был Чип. Бурундук был совершенно черным от копоти и пыли. Каска и куртка тоже потемнели, белый мех воротника местами обуглился. Возвышаясь посреди комнаты неприступным черным утесом, он стоял спиной к двери и неотрывно смотрел на что-то, что держал в руке. Потом сунул это что-то в карман и теперь стоял, сложив руки за спиной. Он был настолько похож на «вчерашнего» Чипа-Вейдера, что у Гаечки внутри все оборвалось.

— Чип! — осторожно позвала она. Лидер Спасателей обернулся и широко радостно улыбнулся. Гаечка сразу узнала эту улыбку и этот взгляд, и у нее отлегло от сердца. Это определенно был настоящий Чип. Ее Чип. Она подбежала к нему, и они обнялись.

— Привет, Гаечка! Как ты тут?

— Все хорошо, Чип! Все просто замечательно! Скажи, тебе удалось…

— Да, Гаечка, удалось! Гиротанку, правда, досталось, но это так, пустяки… Кстати, отличная машина! Построив ее, ты превзошла саму себя, я серьезно! Если бы не он, я бы ни за что не смог спасти Оби, Чуи и остальных! Ты молодец! Ты — гений!

— Спасибо, Чип, — смущенно ответила порозовевшая мышка. — Да, как дела у Рокки? Где он?

— В больничной столовой, где же еще? Он так разнервничался после этой эпопеи с водометом, что буквально смел все наши запасы!

Гайка засмеялась.

— Да, это наш Рокки! А где Дейл? Медсестра сказала, что вы вместе приехали.

— Он тоже в столовой, поскольку, как я уже говорил, продукты в лагере внезапно закончились. Кстати, он спрашивал, как там Морган.

— Врачи говорят, будет жить, — ответила Гайка.

Они надолго замолчали, но так и продолжали стоять посреди комнаты, прижавшись друг к другу. Чип нежно поглаживал золотистые волосы Гаечки. Мышка положила голову ему на плечо и зарылась лицом в меховой воротник. Сейчас исходивший от него запах паленой шерсти казался ей более приятным, чем запах клубники, ведь он вселял дополнительную уверенность в том, что все происходит на самом деле. Что у нее все получилось. Что Чип остался прежним, Дейл довез Моргана, Рокки не пострадал, Оби остался жив. Что все снова хорошо, как прежде.

— Ага, вот вы где! — воскликнул вошедший в комнату Дейл. Он подбежал к изобретательнице и тоже обнял ее. Теперь они стояли все втроем, и это было просто чудесно. Хоть и напомнило Гаечке лишний раз о том страшном «вчера», то есть, теперь уже «позавчера». Когда они точно также стояли на кухне штаба незадолго до их ухода, как оказалось, навсегда. А потом оказалось, что нет…

— Гаечка, — наконец сказал Чип, — мы с Дейлом хотим тебе что-то сказать…

Мышка разжала объятия и, чуть отстранившись, посмотрела в глаза им обоим.

— Я слушаю.

Чип помолчал, собираясь с духом и мыслями. За время разговора в лагере с Дейлом, полета на «Крыле» и ожидания ее появления здесь, в этой комнате, он перебрал в уме несколько вариантов, но так толком и не смог подготовиться. Нечто подобное наверняка чувствовал Дейл, вертя в руках письмо Гайки Чипу, но сейчас лидеру Спасателей было гораздо тяжелее. Ведь в той ситуации у Дейла все же сохранялась надежда на то, что в протянутом ему письме написано что-то приятное для него или, по крайней мере, что-то нейтральное, неспособное радикально все поменять. У Чипа надежд уже не было. Он прекрасно понимал, что после его слов пути назад нет и быть не может.

— Гаечка, — наконец произнес он, почувствовав, что пауза слишком затягивается, — послушай меня и постарайся понять меня правильно. Мы, как команда, прошли через многое. Через опасности, конфликты, даже разлуку. Но все возвращалось на круги своя. Мы снова были вместе, и нам было хорошо и радостно. Меня это всегда устраивало. Нас всех, думаю, это устраивало. Никакие опасности, никакие повороты судьбы не могли разъединить нас, посеять среди нас вражду, привести к расколу. Тем больнее мне сейчас осознавать, что, вполне возможно, это сделаю я…

— Господи, Чип, о чем ты? — удивленно спросила Гайка и, не дождавшись ответа, повернулась к Дейлу. — Дейл, может, хоть ты объяснишь…

— Пожалуйста, Гаечка, дай ему договорить, — попросил Дейл. Она подивилась, но кивнула, и Чип продолжил:

— Я хочу и, уверен, Дейл меня поддержит, от всего сердца поблагодарить тебя. За все. За все эти годы. За твой голос, твой смех, твою улыбку. Все то тепло, которое ты дарила нам, и которое помогало нам держаться в самую трудную минуту. Ты — лучшее, что было в моей жизни. Теперь я это точно знаю. Я знаю даже больше — я знаю, что ты — лучшее из того, что когда-либо в моей жизни будет. Ведь чудеса не повторяются, Гаечка. А ты — чудо. Именно чудо. Твое письмо вырвало меня из тьмы. Спасло меня. Помогло мне почувствовать себя живым. То же самое может сказать Дейл о твоем письме ему. Я прав, Дейл?

— Конечно, Чип! Гаечка, ты — самая лучшая на свете! Поверь мне!

— Спасибо, ребята! — улыбнулась порозовевшая изобретательница. — Но к чему все это? Я не совсем понимаю…

— Ты знаешь… — Чип замолчал, пытаясь обуздать обуревавшие его эмоции. Глубоко вдохнув пару раз, чтоб хоть как-то успокоить дыхание, он продолжил:

— Ты знаешь, я никогда не говорил тебе, что люблю тебя. Я так и не смог этого сделать. Мне все время что-то мешало. Или кто-то… — Чип бросил красноречивый взгляд на Дейла, который быстро сделал вид, что эти слова относятся к кому угодно, только не к нему. — Но, знаешь, сейчас мне кажется, что это было даже к лучшему. И я считаю своим долгом сказать тебе… Ты ведь вовсе не обязана оставаться с нами.

Гайка застыла, улыбка сползла с ее лица. «Я, наверное, снова ослышалась, как в мастерской, — решила она. — Он не мог, попросту не мог такого сказать!»

— Прости, Чип, я не расслышала…

— Нет, Гаечка, все верно… Понимаешь, я ведь сам привык считать, что все это — навечно. Что все это никогда не закончится, что спешить некуда, что я еще все успею. Но теперь я понял, что это не так. Что наша жизнь может в любую секунду оборваться. Ведь только твой сон, только знак свыше спас нас сегодня. Если бы не он, ничего бы этого уже не было… И я понял, что нельзя все время что-то откладывать на завтра, ведь это завтра может и не настать. Ничего нельзя откладывать. Ни дела, ни, что самое главное, чувства… Гаечка, мы… я не имею права удерживать тебя. Пойми меня правильно — если ты останешься с нами… со мной, я буду самым счастливым бурундуком на свете!

— Я — тоже! — добавил Дейл.

— Вот видишь… Но, Гаечка, послушай нас. Ты не должна жертвовать ради нас своим будущим. Ты ведь заслуживаешь гораздо большего. Ты гений. Ты прекрасный инженер. Ты столько всего знаешь и умеешь. Кроме того… — Чип глубоко вздохнул, подбирая нужные слова, — мы… мы такие… разные. Слишком разные. И я более чем уверен, что рано или поздно ты встретишь кого-то, кто станет тебе надежной опорой и отрадой. И прекрасным, любящим отцом твоих детей.

— Но, Чип, — дрожащим голосом произнесла мышка, — мне… мне не нужен никто, кроме вас… Пожалуйста… Поверьте мне…

— Мы верим тебе, Гаечка, — ответил вместо Чипа Дейл, подходя к мышке и беря ее за руку. — Но ты все же прислушайся к Чипу. Он ведь дело говорит…

«Господи, и Дейл туда же… Что с ними такое?.. Почему?..»

— Ребята, вы… вы в порядке? Что с вами случилось? Почему… Что произошло?.. Зачем вы так?..

— Гаечка, мы… мы желаем тебе только добра, поверь…

Гайка развернулась и, с трудом переставляя негнущиеся ноги, пошла к двери, но, взявшись за ручку, остановилась. Был еще один вариант. Ей очень не хотелось этого делать, но это, похоже, был ее последний шанс…

Она повернулась к бурундукам и самым непринужденным тоном, на который была сейчас способна, спросила:

— Вы помните Спарки?

— Конечно, помним! — ответил Чип.

— Разумеется! — ответил Дейл.

— Он тоже был на этом матче. В первом секторе. Он здесь, в больнице… Думаю, мне следует проведать его. Узнать, как он там…

С ее стороны это был очень нечестный прием. Она помнила, как ребята относились к Спарки. Но сейчас у нее просто не было иного выхода…

— Конечно, Гаечка, сходи! — кивнул Чип.

— Уверен, он сразу почувствует себя гораздо лучше! — добавил Дейл.

И Гайка поняла, что это конец. Она еле слышно всхлипнула и, опустив голову, вышла из комнаты. Бурундуки продолжали стоять, глядя на закрывшуюся за ней дверь, и молчали. Первым тишину нарушил Чип.

— Она — идеал. Правда, Дейл?

— Да, Чип, — кивнул тот. — Просто ангел.

— Она слишком хороша для нас. Мы недостойны ее…

— Знаешь что, Чип, говори сам за себя! Уж ты-то ей точно вообще никогда не нравился! Ей нужен умный, чуткий и одаренный парень, а не такая деревенщина, как ты! — голос Дейла звучал резко, но в нем ощущалась не злость, а печаль. Он подошел к журнальному столику и стал раскладывать разбросанные на нем вырезки из газет в аккуратные кучки. Это было настолько на него не похоже, что не приходилось сомневаться в том, что его горечь и подавленность не знают границ. Какое-то время был слышен лишь шорох перекладываемой бумаги, после чего снова заговорил Чип.

— Как думаешь, они со Спарки…

— А что? По-моему, отличная пара! — быстро и громко ответил Дейл. Даже слишком быстро и слишком громко. — Он ей подходит! Он умный, симпатичный! Он способен понять то, о чем она думает, говорит и пишет! Во всяком случае, уж точно больше половины!

— Да, действительно… — Чип медленно достал из кармана куртки сложенную вдвое фотографию. Ее фотографию. Ту самую, которую он когда-то давно тайком переснял с их группового снимка, а Дейлу дал понять, что ее дала ему Гайка. Надо было видеть лицо Дейла в тот момент…

_«Это Гайка, помнишь? Ты не обидишь ее, правда? Она ведь тебе нравится, да?»_

Его слова, адресованные приближающемуся к ним с искрящимися проводами наперевес Спарки. Тогда, в «Сити Банке», ему показалось, что это хороший способ повлиять на крысу-ученого и вывести его из гипнотического транса. Тогда все получилось как нельзя лучше. И никто не мог предположить, что его слова окажутся воистину пророческими…

— Скажи мне, Дейл, почему жизнь так жестока? Почему мы — бурундуки, а она — полевая мышка? Почему природа так несправедлива, Дейл?

— Не знаю, Чип. Я об этом как-то не думал.

— Я бы очень удивился, если бы ты… — хотел съязвить Чип, но вместо этого лишь горестно вздохнул, спрятал фотографию и махнул рукой. — Поехали в «Айс-Доум», а? Вдруг там нужна наша помощь? Поймаем электрокар до «скорой» и…

— Поехали, Чип! — согласился Дейл. — А то что-то меня больничная обстановка начинает угнетать.

— Меня, знаешь ли, тоже, — сказал Чип. Он подошел к двери и осторожно дотронулся кончиками пальцев до ручки, еще хранившей тепло Гаечкиной ладони. — Меня тоже…

%%%

Гайка медленно шла по больнице, сжимая правой рукой воротник комбинезона. Больше всего на свете ей сейчас хотелось проснуться и обнаружить, что это был лишь кошмарный сон. Но все было наяву: и гулкий больничный коридор, и толпы пострадавших, и резкий запах щедро распыленного дезинфицирующего средства. Несколько раз ей слышались в окружающем шуме голоса Чипа и Дейла, и она резко оборачивалась в надежде, что этот кошмар закончится, что они догонят ее и вновь обнимут, как раньше. Им не нужно было бы ничего говорить, она бы все поняла без слов. Она бы все отдала за то, чтобы снова быть рядом с ними. Но их не было, и она шла дальше, находя дорогу на одних лишь рефлексах. Когда ей что-то приветственно кричали или аплодировали, она лишь отмахивалась. Когда к ней подходили со словами благодарности, она лишь коротко кивала и, пробормотав: «Простите, я спешу», — шла дальше. И вскоре уже вся больница знала, что у Мастера Гайки горе. Никто не знал, кого именно она потеряла, поэтому варианты ходили самые разные. Кто-то считал, что она потеряла отца или мать, кто-то — брата или сестру, кто-то — возлюбленного. Но все они ошибались. Потому что на самом деле она потеряла все…

Заперев за собой дверь мастерской, Гайка села за стол и обхватила голову руками. Она снова была одна в звенящей пустоте, как тогда, в ту первую страшную субботу. Но теперь все было даже хуже, чем тогда. Ведь одно дело оплакивать погибших друзей. И совсем другое — чувствовать себя отвергнутой ими.

— Почему, Господи?.. Почему?.. За что?.. За что?.. — повторяла она сквозь слезы. — Что я такое сделала?.. Что не так?.. В чем моя вина?.. Почему?.. Почему?..

Она перебрала в уме все события этого дня, но не могла понять причину происшедшего. Ее друзья остались прежними. Ей удалось предотвратить надлом Дейла. Она смогла уберечь Чипа от падения в бездну. Спешно доработанный ею за время до матча гиротанк спас его тело, а ее письмо — его душу. Он сам так сказал…

_«Гиротанку, правда, досталось, но это так, пустяки…_ _Твое письмо вырвало меня из тьмы. Спасло меня. Помогло мне почувствовать себя живым. То же самое может сказать Дейл о твоем письме ему. Я прав, Дейл?»_

«ГОСПОДИ!..»

Гайка затряслась, ее всю знобило, по телу словно пропустили ток. Она сидела, сжавшись в тугой комочек, и широко раскрытыми немигающими глазами смотрела прямо перед собой, пронизывая взглядом пространство и время, углубляясь все дальше и дальше в прошлое, раньше казавшееся таким благополучным…

Разве в одном сегодняшнем дне дело?

На нее снова обрушился водопад воспоминаний. Но уже не тех, что «позавчера», а совершенно других…

_«— Почему не получилось? Ничего не работает, если сделала я! Значит, если я сделаю то, что не должно работать, оно будет работать!.. Ответь мне, Чип! Я что, неумеха? Ответь!_

— _Гаечка, обсудим это позже!»_

Но Чип так никогда и не ответил ей на этот вопрос. Прямо не ответил. А вот косвенно…

_«А как быть с деталями, которые отвалились?..»_

_«Твои изобретения убьют кого-нибудь!..»_

_«Она сказала "должно"?»_

_«Не беспокойся! С этой минуты я хожу пешком!..»_

Нет, это уже не Чип. Это Дейл…

Но ведь они только что сказали ей столько красивых, добрых слов…

Она горько усмехнулась собственным мыслям. «Вчера» Чип-Вейдер тоже сказал много красивых, добрых и правильных слов. Но в конечном итоге они оказались лишь ширмой для холодного, бездушного расчета…

— Господи… — прошептала мышка. С ее глаз словно спала пелена, и она увидела все так выпукло и четко, как никогда раньше…

Такое поведение Чипа и Дейла выглядело абсолютно закономерным. Более того, единственно верным.

Потому что она — монстр. Чудовище. Все эти годы ее изобретения столько раз ставили под угрозу их жизни, что не сосчитать. Просто она, увлеченная своими делами, по простоте душевной привыкла считать само собой разумеющимся, что ее друзья прощают ей просчеты, поломки и аварии. Но это было не так. Они только делали вид, что прощают, а на самом деле их чаша терпения понемногу заполнялась, и сегодня, после этих ее писем, переполнилась окончательно. Ведь она перешла все границы и послала их на верную смерть. Чипа — в третий сектор, где он лишь чудом не сгинул под обломками. Дейла — через строительный котлован, и он тоже уцелел исключительно по счастливой случайности. А все теплые слова, которые она им там написала — лишь красочная обертка. Что-то вроде наживки…

«БОЖЕ МОЙ…»

Сорвав с головы очки, Гайка забросила их куда-то в угол комнаты. Затем смела на пол ящик с инструментами и, уронив голову на руки, зарыдала. Это было выше ее сил. Вся ее жизнь оказалась карточным домиком, который она сама себе выдумала и в котором жила, искренне полагая, что все на самом деле происходит именно так, как она себе придумала…

Как же она все-таки была слепа!

Уже одного сегодняшнего совместного просмотра хоккейного матча достаточно, чтобы понять — все это время она была раздражителем, катализатором разрушительных процессов. Из-за нее Чип и Дейл постоянно ссорились, дрались, а сегодня вообще чуть друг друга не искалечили! А она лишь пожимала плечами, глядя на их потасовки, совершенно не понимая, что на самом деле происходит. Зато Чип и Дейл понимали. Просто из благих побуждений не решались сказать, чтобы не обидеть ее — несчастную сироту, подобранную в старом разбитом бомбардировщике…

Сколько же они из-за нее всего натерпелись…

«ГОСПОДИ, БОЖЕ МОЙ…»

Те диски в комнате Дейла…

Тогда, «позавчера», она почему-то решила, что эти диски — признак того, что она небезразлична Дейлу, и что в свое время он ради нее отверг Фоксглав. Но теперь все встало на свои места. Это не Дейл бросил Фоксглав, а Фоксглав — его. Из-за нее. А диски с песнями, посвященными отвергнутой любви и горечи разлуки, на самом деле его память о любимой летучей мышке…

— Прости меня, Дейл… — прошептала Гайка и опять зашлась громким плачем. Поэтому далеко не сразу услышала стук в дверь.

— Гаечка, дорогая, ты там? — донесся до нее приглушенный дверью и ее рыданиями зычный голос Рокфора. — Милая, не молчи! Сестра Милли сказала, что ты пошла сюда!

— УХОДИ, РОККИ! — крикнула Гайка изо всех сил и уронила голову на стол. Он не должен к ней подходить! Если ему дорога жизнь, ему следует держаться от нее подальше! Бежать со всех ног, спасаться…

Дверь мастерской с громким треском слетела с петель.

— Кто здесь кричал «помогите»?.. — спросил ввалившийся в комнату силач-австралиец и тут же в ужасе бросился к сотрясаемой рыданиями мышке.

— ГАЕЧКА! ДОРОГАЯ! РОДНАЯ! — закричал он, хватая ее за плечи и разворачивая к себе. — Что с тобой? Что случилось? Кто посмел тебя обидеть? Только скажи мне, я с него три шкуры спущу! Ну, не молчи! Скажи мне!..

— Рокки… — наконец пробормотала мышка, а потом слова полились бурным потоком. — Чип… Дейл… Я не могу без них! Они самые лучшие! Они для меня самые дорогие! Я жить без них не могу! Я… Я…

Она далеко не сразу смогла найти подходящее слово, чтобы описать заполнявшее все ее существо чувство. Хотя она прекрасно знала это слово. И знала, что это чувство жило в ее сердце все эти годы …

— Я ЛЮБЛЮ ИХ, РОККИ! — буквально проорала Гайка и уткнулась лицом в грудь великана. Суровое лицо австралийца разгладилось, беспокойство сменилось растроганностью.

— Гаечка, малышка… Но ведь это же прекрасно! Это просто замечательно! Тут не плакать, тут радоваться надо!

— Нет, Рокки… — всхлипнула Гаечка. — Им без меня будет лучше. Я для них угроза. Я — монстр. Я их самый страшный враг. Из-за меня они сегодня чуть не убили друг друга! Из-за меня они вечно ссорятся! Из-за меня они чуть не погибли!..

К тому времени, как она выговорила все, в чем саму себя убедила, Рокфор буквально кипел. Его лицо стало пунцовым, глаза налились кровью, усы встали дыбом.

— ГАЕЧКА, ДОРОГАЯ! — закричал он. — Какие страшные вещи ты говоришь! Кто тебя надоумил? Какое исчадие ада внушило тебе эти ужасы? Толстопуз? Капоне? КТО? Только скажи мне, я из этого чудовища котлету сделаю!

— Не надо, Рокки… Это они… Они сказали…

— Кто «они»? Какие такие «они»?

— Чип… и Дейл…

— ЧТО? Не может быть, Гаечка! Ты, должно быть, что-то не так поняла!

— Не стоит, Рокки. Все я поняла. Абсолютно все…

Рокфор обнял и успокаивающе погладил дрожащую мышку по голове. Она еще сильнее прижалась к нему, и они долго сидели в тишине, нарушаемой лишь мерным тиканьем часов и всхлипываниями Гаечки. Постепенно они стихали, ее дрожь проходила, дыхание становилось все более ровным. Дождавшись, когда она более-менее успокоится, Рокфор тихо попросил:

— Гаечка, дорогая, пожалуйста, расскажи мне все. От начала и до конца.

И она начала рассказывать. Сначала тихо, медленно и неохотно, потом все громче и все быстрее, стараясь как можно скорее освободиться от слов, которые, как горячие угли, обжигали ей сердце. Когда она вновь умолкла и уткнулась лицом в его свитер, Рокфор задумчиво почесал усы и мягко произнес:

— Эх-эх-эх, малышка… Ты так ничего и не поняла. Ты упустила из виду самое важное…

— Чего же именно, Рокки?

— То, что они любят тебя, Гаечка! Они без тебя жить не могут! Они души в тебе не чают! Они за тебя пойдут в огонь и воду! Все это время ты для них была как свет в окошке, как солнце на небе, как… я просто не знаю, что еще сказать! Ведь это именно благодаря тебе они до сих пор остаются друзьями! Неужели ты думаешь, что в обычных обстоятельствах их дружба продержалась бы столь долго? Уверяю тебя, что нет! Они бы непременно давно рассорились! Но любовь к тебе удерживала их вместе и продолжает удерживать. Да, они ревнуют тебя друг к другу, не без этого, но им без тебя плохо, очень плохо! Пока ты безвылазно сидела в мастерской, на ребят страшно было смотреть, это я тебе точно говорю!

— Даже если и так, то теперь я им больше не нужна…

Рокфор покачал головой.

— Ну что ты, родная? Конечно, нужна! И эти твои письма на самом деле позволили им исполнить свое предназначение — спасти жизни. И они будут счастливы, если ты останешься, ты же мне сама только что сказала! Но все дело в том, что это должен быть твой выбор. Только твой, и ничей больше. Они это поняли и, будь уверена, примут его, каким бы он ни был.

Рокки замолчал. Гаечка тоже молчала, переваривая услышанное. Она вновь перебрала в уме все сказанное Чипом и Дейлом сегодня. И все, что смогла вспомнить из сказанного и сделанного ими за все эти годы…

— Ты… Ты действительно так думаешь, Рокки? Это правда?

— Конечно, малышка. Разве я тебя когда-нибудь обманывал?

Гайка непроизвольно вздрогнула. Рокки точь-в-точь повторил слова Чипа-Вейдера, которые тот произнес перед тем, как подослать ее к Дейлу. Она подняла голову и посмотрела на старого друга, пытаясь разглядеть в его облике малейшие перемены. Но Рокки был такой же, как и всегда. За годы, проведенные в рядах Спасателей, он ничуть не изменился. Ну, может быть, несколько прибавил в весе… Австралиец улыбнулся ей, и эта его теплая улыбка окончательно убедила ее в том, что все хорошо. Что все это — чистая правда.

— Я очень плохо разбираюсь в чувствах, Рокки, — сказала она. — С изобретениями у меня проблем нет, а вот с чувствами — увы…

— Ну, насчет проблем с изобретениями, пожалуй, слишком громко сказано, — подмигнул ей Рокки, — а со всем остальным соглашусь!

Гайка рассмеялась и шутливо заколотила кулачками по его животу. Рокфор тоже засмеялся, и они снова обнялись.

— Не знаю, Рокки, чтобы я без тебя делала… Ты спас меня. От себя самой.

— А ты спасла меня от водомета. Так что мы, считай, в расчете!

— Мы же все-таки Спасатели, Рокки. Ты себе не представляешь, как я рада, что тебе послышалось «помогите!».

— Да как тебе сказать, Гаечка. На слух я пока не жалуюсь. Просто когда из-за запертых дверей кто-то заплаканным голосом кричит «уходи», значит, этому кому-то срочно требуется помощь! Вот и весь секрет!

— Ах ты, обманщик!

— Какой есть, Гаечка. А слова Чипа ты все-таки не забывай. Он ведь дело говорит…

_«Ты прекрасный инженер, ты столько всего знаешь! Да взять любую область! Машиностроение! Авиастроение! Ты спокойно могла бы получить степень доктора! И не одну! Стать профессором! Я могу все устроить! У нас в МТИ как раз открывается новая лаборатория! Одно твое слово, и…»_

Спарки.

«_Ну что Вы, Мастер Гайка, для меня большая честь говорить с Вами! Что я могу для Вас сделать? Кстати, я безмерно счастлив, что Вам известно мое имя! Это, знаете ли, вдохновляет!.. Для Вас — все, что угодно! Кстати, можно просто Митч…_»

Митчелл.

_«— …Пойми меня правильно — если ты останешься с нами… со мной, я буду самым счастливым бурундуком на свете!_

— _Я — тоже!_»

Чип и Дейл.

«Это должен быть твой выбор. Только твой, и ничей больше…»

— Нет, Рокки. Я никуда от них не уйду. Мое место рядом с ними, я знаю, чувствую! Я никогда их не брошу!

— Ну что ж… — ответил Рокки после небольшой паузы. — В таком случае, я за них спокоен.

%%%

Проснулась Гайка, как обычно. То есть, в семь утра. В своей комнате. В своей ночной рубашке. Под своим одеялом.

Этого не могло быть, поскольку вчера она заснула на кушетке в отведенной под ее мастерскую каморке в Малой Городской больнице.

Все это уже просто пугало.

Но может, все-таки, как-то…

Гайка спустилась на средний этаж и сразу почувствовала ставший уже привычным запах сыра. Сойдя по лестнице на нижний этаж, она сразу посмотрела на календарь. На нем, как и «вчера», и «позавчера», и «за день до того», значилось: «Суббота. 13 июня».

А на кухне у плиты спиной к дверям, помешивая половником сырную похлебку, стоял Рокфор.

— Доброе утро… — осторожно произнесла контрольную фразу Гайка.

Рокки застыл, потом поплевал три раза через каждое плечо и показал язык своему отражению в висевшей перед ним сковородке, надраенной до зеркального блеска. После чего, схватив со столика какие-то непонятные штуки и сделав пару замысловатых па, повернулся к дверям.

— Гаечка, дорогая, нельзя в такой день, как сегод… Гаечка, ты где?

Но Гайки на кухне уже не было. Ей все было понятно и так. Поэтому она не стала дожидаться, когда Рокки совершит все свои ритуалы, а сразу развернулась и пошла наверх, в гостиную. Там она села на диван и уставилась невидящим взглядом в одну точку.

Да что же это такое, в конце-то концов?

Превращение Чипа.

Психологический надлом Дейла.

Паралич Рокки.

Гибель Оби.

Она же предотвратила все это! Ну что она еще должна сделать? Ведь что бы она ни делала, как бы ни работала, сколько бы различных медицинских приборов не построила, она не сможет спасти всех! И ни Чипу, ни Дейлу, ни Рокки, ни Вжику, ни всему персоналу Малой городской больницы это никогда не удастся!..

Ладно, сидеть и таращиться на стену все равно бессмысленно. Что ж, если такова ее миссия, она проделает все это опять. Заново подготовит снаряжение, модернизирует технику, соберет двигатели «Крыла» и отреставрирует Самолет Спасателей…

«Самолет…»

И тут Гайка почти физически ощутила, как в ее голове повернулся якорь какого-то гигантского реле, который замкнул ранее не использовавшиеся контакты, и пробежавший по соседнему контуру ток включил яркую лампу, и все вдруг стало ясно, как день.

Дело ведь совсем не в ее друзьях или отдельно взятом незнакомом ей псе-спасателе.

Спасти всех действительно невозможно.

Если устранять последствия.

Но у любых последствий всегда есть причина…

_«…пассажирский самолет "Боинг-747" компании "Нортпасифик Авиа", вылетевший в 17:05 из Международного Аэропорта и выполнявший рейс NА10031 Лима—Си-Сити с промежуточной посадкой в нашем городе, потерпел катастрофу и рухнул на спортивный комплекс "Айс-Доум"…»_

Она знала время.

Она знала место.

Оставалось найти способ.

И тогда завтра наступит!

Во всяком случае, должно наступить…

_Конец 3-ей части_


	4. Часть 4

**Часть четвертая**

**ЗАВТРА?**

Медленно вращающиеся лопасти старого потолочного вентилятора лениво месили воздух, совершенно не справляясь с возложенной на них задачей нести в комнату живительную прохладу. Сержант Спинелли в сотый раз потряс пульт дистанционного управления кондиционером, но тот признаков жизни так и не подал, и полицейский со злостью закинул пульт в нижний ящик письменного стола. Проклятые бюрократы из отдела материального обеспечения! Он подал заявку на ремонт кондиционера еще в четверг, но им, видите ли, не хватило двух дней на то, чтобы оформить все накладные, и теперь мастера придут не раньше понедельника! Им-то, конечно, хорошо — они сидят на первом этаже, на теневой стороне. А ему что делать? И так голова после напряженной недели не варит, а тут еще эта жара…

Спинелли лениво постучал по клавиатуре, но вдохновение писать рапорт не приходило, и он с тяжелым вздохом встал из-за стола и пошел в коридор за очередной порцией кофе. В полицейском участке царили всегдашний хаос и неразбериха, поэтому никто не заметил, как вентилятор на короткое время остановился, и на стол сержанта медленно опустился удерживаемый металлическим зажимом сложенный в несколько раз лист бумаги. Когда бумага коснулась столешницы, Гайка нажатием кнопки на рукоятке электроавтозахватчика с питанием от батарейки для часов отпустила зажим, и бесценный груз остался лежать прямо в центре стола. И как это она раньше не догадалась предупредить власти о предстоящей катастрофе? Впрочем, ничего страшного. Полицейские прочтут ее послание, поднимут тревогу, и «сегодня» самолет не взлетит. Иначе и быть не может!

Но в такой день, как сегодня, было возможно все.

Спинелли подбежал к столу, быстро поставил горячий пластиковый стаканчик на первый попавшийся листик и стал дуть на обожженные руки. Потом отодвинул стаканчик вместе с импровизированной салфеткой на край стола и принялся усердно строчить отчет, о котором ему не преминул напомнить повстречавшийся в коридоре капитан. Гайка с ужасом смотрела на свое придавленное стаканчиком послание. Это какой-то злой рок, не иначе… Но надо срочно что-то делать! Она не может сидеть и ждать, когда Спинелли закончит работу и допьет свой кофе! Вновь остановив вентилятор и взяв в руки автозахватчик, она осторожно зацепила металлическими челюстями край стаканчика и, приподняв его, медленно потащила к краю стола. «Только бы Спинелли не заметил!» — молилась она, и на этот раз ей повезло, так как сержант был слишком увлечен работой и не замечал творившихся вокруг странных вещей. А когда он, закончив абзац, потянулся за стаканчиком, тот уже лежал на полу в лужице разлившегося кофе.

— Да что же это за день сегодня такой! — вскричал Спинелли. — Кондиционер, рапорт, а теперь еще и кофе разлился!

Он поднял стаканчик и огляделся по сторонам в поисках какой-нибудь тряпки. Практически сразу его взгляд остановился на все том же Гайкином листике. Спинелли сгреб его пятерней и наклонился, чтобы промокнуть лужу. При виде этого Гайка едва не лишилась чувств, но рука Спинелли вдруг замерла, остановившись буквально в дюйме от коричневого пятна.

— Подождите-ка, а что это вообще такое? — задумчиво произнес Спинелли, вертя в руках листик. Полицейский развернул его и стал вчитываться в крупные, немного кривоватые печатные буквы. Гаечка отерла пот со лба. Похоже, у нее получилось.

«Сегодня, в 17:23, "Боинг-747" компании "Нортпасифик Авиа", рейс NА10031 Лима—Си-Сити, потерпит катастрофу и рухнет на спортивный комплекс "Айс-Доум"», — прочел Спинелли. Его рука потянулась к телефону, и мышка запрыгала от радости. Отлично! Сейчас сержант позвонит, куда следует, и катастрофы не будет!..

Ладонь полицейского, уже почти коснувшаяся телефонной трубки, неподвижно зависла в воздухе.

— МАЛДУН! — закричал он, и сидевший на стуле у стены патрульный вскочил, пролив кофе на брюки. Увидев это, Спинелли сразу почувствовал себя гораздо лучше. Значит, не у него одного сегодня неудачный день. А беда, поделенная надвое, это уже полбеды…

— Слушаю, сержант!

— Мерфи из нравов к нам сегодня часом не заходил?

— Заходил, сержант! Очень хотел Вас видеть, но потом сказал, что все в порядке и ушел. Я еще подумал, чего это он такой веселый…

— Хорошо, Малдун… А почему ты еще здесь? Ваша с Керби смена когда началась, а?

— Уже иду, сержант! — и патрульный пулей вылетел из комнаты. Спинелли, хмыкнув, посмотрел на Гайкин листочек, поднялся и подошел к стоявшему возле шкафа шреддеру.

— Этот Мерфи меня доконает когда-нибудь своими шуточками, — приговаривал сержант, скармливая прожорливому прибору письмо Гайки. — Крысу мне в ящик стола подбросил. Мой кулер забил так, что он ниже пояса брызгался… А теперь решил меня под статью за телефонное хулиганство подвести! Нет, этому не бывать!

Сидящая на вентиляторе Гайка немигающим взглядом провожала свое исчезающее в чреве шреддера письмо. Ей не поверили… Господи, да на что она вообще рассчитывала? Если даже самые близкие друзья далеко не сразу верят в ее рассказ, то чего можно было ожидать от полицейских?

Но что же теперь делать?

— Ладно, — пробормотала изобретательница, — раз люди мне не верят, придется действовать самостоятельно.

Международный аэропорт. 17:05. Рейс Лима—Си-Сити.

Надо торопиться.

%%%

Международный аэропорт представлял собой гигантский кишащий людьми и самолетами муравейник, что, впрочем, неудивительно, ведь он недаром считался одними из самых оживленных воздушных ворот мира. Прибывали и отбывали пассажиры, взлетали и садились самолеты. Аэропорт жил своей жизнью, и все работало, как отлаженный и отточенный механизм. Так, во всяком случае, казалось на первый взгляд. Но сидящая на крыше здания аэровокзала маленькая мышка в синем комбинезоне знала, что это не так.

Вернувшись домой из полицейского участка, Гайка «опять» уговорила друзей остаться дома, после чего «заново» в срочном порядке отремонтировала «Крыло» и теперь, посадив самолет у основания огромных букв, составлявших название города, неотрывно смотрела вниз. Там, соединенный со зданием аэропорта длинным гофрированным рукавом, блестел в лучах яркого летнего солнца исполинский «Боинг-747» в зелено-синей «ливрее» авиакомпании «Нортпасифик». Полтора часа назад он прилетел из Лимы и теперь, высадив одних и взяв на борт других пассажиров, готовился продолжить свой путь дальше на север, в Си-Сити. В бинокль Гайка видела людей, идущих на посадку на злополучный лайнер. Кто-то летел один, кто-то — с семьей и детьми. Каждое новое лицо заставляло ее сердце сжаться и одновременно укрепляло ее решимость идти до конца. Сделать все, что в ее силах, чтобы предотвратить катастрофу. Но для этого необходимо было выяснить, что именно произойдет с самолетом. По всему выходило, что произойти должно было что-то совсем невероятное, поскольку все время, пока лайнер стоял под погрузкой, вокруг него копошилась целая команда техников, осмотревших буквально каждый квадратный дюйм фюзеляжа. Но они ничего не нашли. Что ж, теперь ее выход.

17:05. Телескопический коридор отошел от корпуса лайнера, и он стал медленно отъезжать, выруливая на ведущую к взлетно-посадочной полосе дорожку. Гайка подняла «Крыло» в воздух и полетела следом. Несмотря на свои огромные размеры, самолет выглядел очень изящным и грациозным. С первого взгляда казалось, что такая махина не может летать в принципе. Со второго — что ничто не сможет помешать ей долететь куда угодно.

_«Туда самолет упал, к вашему сведению. Большая такая штука, знаете? С крыльями. Летает. Иногда плохо. Как вот сегодня, например__…»_

Вейдер. Площадь перед «Айс-Доумом». «Первая» суббота.

«Почему сегодня ты полетишь плохо? Почему ты упадешь, убив тысячи людей? Почему?» — мысленно вопрошала Гайка у ползущего внизу авиалайнера. Но тот молчал. И продолжал ехать дальше, в самый конец самой длинной полосы аэропорта, откуда он начнет свой последний разбег.

Мышка включила радиоприемник и поймала частоту диспетчерской Международного аэропорта. Неуклонное развитие средств связи и все большая миниатюризация позволили ей оснастить самолет приемником, и Спасатели получили возможность слушать полицейскую частоту без необходимости забираться на патрульную машину и прослушивать салон через крышу при помощи стетоскопа. Задача прослушивания переговоров между авиадиспетчерами и пилотами изначально не ставилась, но Гаечка, как водится, в порыве энтузиазма впихнула в приемник все, что только смогло туда поместиться. Так, на всякий случай. Вдруг пригодится. И ведь пригодилось.

Как только «Боинг» достиг конца полосы и стал разворачиваться, мышка на предельной скорости направила самолет вдоль нее. Разумеется, «Крыло» не могло тягаться в скорости с турбореактивным «Боингом». Но надо было постараться не упустить самолет из виду. В конце концов, ей за ним не до Си-Сити лететь…

«— Башня, это Эн-Эй-сто-тридцать один. Полоса 28. К взлету готов. Повторяю, к взлету готов. Прием.

— Эн-Эй-сто-тридцать один, это Башня. Даю разрешение на взлет. Повторяю, даю разрешение на взлет. Прием.

— Башня, это Эн-Эй-сто-тридцать один. Вас понял. Взлетаем».

С оглушающим ревом крылатый исполин пронесся мимо и оторвался от земли. Хотя Гайка вела «Крыло» на приличном расстоянии от полосы, если бы не сделанный из теннисного мячика шлем, в который мышка дополнительно напихала ваты для более полной звукоизоляции, она бы наверняка оглохла. Гайка потянула штурвал на себя, и «Крыло» устремилось вслед за «Боингом». Она сняла шлем и достала бинокль.

«— Эн-Эй-сто-тридцать один, это Башня. Занимайте эшелон 20 тысяч. Повторяю, эшелон 20 тысяч. Прием.

— Башня, это Эн-Эй-сто-тридцать один. Вас понял. 20 тысяч».

Шасси исчезли внутри корпуса, и авиалайнер стал набирать высоту. «Так мне за ним не угнаться…» — подумалось не спускавшей глаз с самолета изобретательнице. Это должно было вот-вот случиться. Они уже приближались к черте города, но «Крыло» безнадежно отставало. Гайка выставила на бинокле максимальное увеличение, но это мало помогло. Скоро она вовсе ничего не увидит…

«— Башня, это Эн-Эй-сто-тридцать один. Проходим отметку 6 тысяч. Немного странно ведет себя индикатор давления топлива в двигателе номер 3, прием.

— Эн-Эй-сто-тридцать один, это Башня. Вас понял, проблемы с индикатором. Насколько серьезна проблема?

— Башня, это Эн-Эй-сто-тридцать один. Пока непонятно. Остальные системы работают нормально…»

Что это? Неужели?..

Гайка пристально посмотрела на правый внутренний двигатель самолета, который, как ей показалось, начал двигаться. Нет, вроде все в порядке. Это, должно быть, из-за того, что глаза устали…

НЕТ, ЭТО ОНО!

Правый внутренний двигатель завибрировал, повернулся чуть вправо…

И с ослепительной вспышкой оторвался от крыла вместе с пилоном.

Но это было еще не все. Это было только начало.

Оторвавшийся двигатель не устремился к земле сразу же. Он еще некоторое время продолжал работать на полной взлетной мощности, поэтому по инерции летел вперед, на доли секунды даже обогнав крыло, поскольку теперь ему надо было двигать лишь себя самого, и только после этого полетел вниз. Вниз и вправо, ударив торчащим, словно плавник акулы, пилоном по правому внешнему двигателю и с корнем вырвав его из крыла.

«Господи…» — пробормотала Гайка, застыв, как изваяние, и не отрывая глаз от поврежденного правого крыла «Боинга», в одночасье лишившегося нескольких панелей на передней кромке и трех закрылков на задней. Из-за полной потери тяги по правому борту лайнер мгновенно накренился и начал терять высоту.

«— Эн-Эй-сто-тридцать один! Мэйдэй, Мэйдэй! У нас аварийная ситуация!

— Эн-Эй-сто-тридцать один, это Башня. Вас понял. Критическая ситуация. Какой ваш статус?

— Эн-Эй-сто-тридцать один. Полностью потеряна тяга в двигателях номер 3 и номер 4. Повторяю, полная потеря тяги в двигателях номер 3 и номер 4!»

— Да у вас их вообще нет! — закричала Гайка. Ее, разумеется, никто не услышал. Но она не могла сдержаться. Явственно различимые на фоне голоса пилота «Боинга» крики трех сотен пассажиров эхом отдавались в ее голове, перед глазами то и дело возникали лица, которые она видела в бинокль…

«— Эн-Эй-сто-тридцать один, это Башня. Вы можете вернуться в Международный аэропорт?

— Башня, это Эн-Эй-сто-тридцать один. Крен 15 градусов. Самолет заносит вправо. Пробуем управлять при помощи оставшихся двигателей…

— Эн-Эй-сто-тридцать один, это Башня. Повторяю, вы можете вернуться в Международный аэропорт?

— Башня, это Эн-Эй-сто-тридцать один. Самолет слушается рулей… Подождите…

— Эн-Эй-сто-тридцать один, это Башня. Вы меня слышите? Повторяю, вы меня слышите? Прием.

— Башня, это Эн-Эй-сто-тридцать один. По словам стюардессы, двигатели номер 3 и номер 4 отсутствуют. Повторяю, двигатели номер 3 и номер 4 отсутствуют. Имеются повреждения правого крыла. Повторяю, правое крыло повреждено.

— Эн-Эй-сто-тридцать один, это Башня. Вас понял. Двигатели номер 3 и номер 4 отсутствуют. Правое крыло повреждено. Вы можете управлять самолетом?

— Это Эн-Эй-сто-тридцать один. Самолет управляем. Повторяю, самолет управляем. Но разворот может не получиться. Подыщите нам что-нибудь по курсу. Прием.

— Эн-Эй-сто-тридцать один, это Башня. Вас понял. Вас могут принять Мэйплтон и Бриджуотер. Повторяю, Вас могут принять Мэйплтон и Бриджуотер.

— Башня, это Эн-Эй-сто-тридцать один. Мы выбираем Бриджуотер. Повторяю, выбираем Бриджуотер.

— Эн-Эй-сто-тридцать один, это Башня. Вас понял. Передаю вас Бриджуотеру. Держитесь. Удачи. Конец связи.

— Башня, это Эн-Эй-сто-тридцать один. Спасибо. Конец связи».

— Черт возьми, это же другая частота… Где это, где? — Гайка откинула сиденье второго пилота и, перерыв скрывавшийся под ним бардачок, нашла таблицу служебных радиочастот, которые ловил ее приемник. Отыскав частоту Бриджуотерского аэропорта, она быстро перенастроила приемник.

«—…ать один, это Башня Бриджуотер. Как слышите меня? Прием.

— Бриджуотер, это Эн-Эй-сто-тридцать один. Слышу вас хорошо, прием.

— Эн-Эй-сто-тридцать один, это Бриджуотер. Для посадки вам будет предоставлена полоса 11. Вам следует изменить курс на 220, повторяю, курс 220. Снижайтесь до 4000 футов. Направление ветра 080 при 22 узлах. Как поняли? Прием.

— Бриджуотер, это Эн-Эй-сто-тридцать один. Вас понял. Курс 220, высота 4000».

Терпящий бедствие самолет был для Гайки лишь маленькой точкой, но благодаря радиоприемнику она ощущала себя в его кабине. Пассажиры, очевидно, успокоенные уверенными действиями экипажа, уже не кричали. Все шло по плану. Пилоты контролировали самолет и сейчас направлялись к ближайшему аэропорту для аварийной посадки. Такое уже бывало, и не один раз. Самолеты нормально садились после потери одного или двух двигателей. Бывали даже случаи посадок при полном отсутствии тяги. Что же не так? Что же произошло или еще произойдет?..

«— Бриджуотер, это Эн-Эй-сто-тридцать один. Заняли 4000 футов, прием.

— Эн-Эй-сто-тридцать один, это Бриджуотер. Мы вас видим, повторяю, мы вас видим. Проходите отметку курсового маяка и поворачивайте на курс 200. Повторяю, после курсового маяка курс 200. Снижайтесь до 2500, повторяю, снижайтесь до 2500. Коридор перед вами чист, полоса 11 свободна, аварийные службы готовы и ждут вас. Прием».

«Сколько же людей работают на их спасение…» — подумала Гайка. Она словно воочию увидела, как диспетчеры на башне переводят другие прибывающие самолеты в режим ожидания. Как разрываются сотни телефонов и сигналов тревоги. Как бегут к своим машинам одетые в серебристые защитные костюмы пожарные. Как, чуть не снося еще не до конца открывшиеся двери гаражей, рвутся с места и несутся по аэродрому салатово-белые спецмашины. Как, оглашая округу воем сирен, мчатся по шоссе к Бриджуотеру встречать терпящий бедствие самолет колонны собранных из окрестных больниц карет «скорой помощи». И только она, маленькая мышка в летящем над городом самолетике, знала, что они напрасно туда едут. Что никакого самолета они там не встретят. Что он упадет, так и не долетев до спасительной полосы 11…

НО ПОЧЕМУ? ПОЧЕМУ?

«— Бриджуотер, это Эн-Эй-сто-тридцать один. Прошли отметку 3000 футов и продолжаем снижение. Прошли курсовой маяк, поворачиваем на курс 200. Прием.

— Эн-Эй-сто-тридцать один, это Бриджуотер. Вам осталось восемь миль до глиссадного маяка. Какая у вас скорость?

— Бриджуотер, это Эн-Эй-сто-тридцать один. Высота 2500. Скорость 280, повторяю, скорость 280. Готовимся к заходу на посадку. Небольшие проблемы с закрылками, управляемый крен 5 градусов на правый борт…»

Скорость. Закрылки. Крен.

Господи, вот оно что…

Перед внутренним взором Гайки вихрем закружились схемы, графики и формулы. Вектор подъемной силы. Давление. Профиль крыла. Площадь поверхности крыла…

Слишком сильно поврежденного правого крыла, лишившегося в результате отрыва двух двигателей нескольких панелей на передней кромке и нескольких закрылков. Которое, как следствие, не могло создать достаточную подъемную силу для удержания самолета в воздухе. То есть, нет. Могло. На большой скорости. На крейсерской скорости. Но чтобы приземлиться, самолет должен сбросить скорость и выпустить шасси…

«— Бриджуотер, это Эн-Эй-сто-тридцать один. Высота 2000. Скорость 260, повторяю, скорость 260. Крен на правый борт 10 градусов и увеличивается. Выровнять не получается, повторяю, выровнять не получается…»

Теперь Гайка поняла, почему, несмотря на самоотверженные и профессиональные действия экипажа, несмотря на все усилия наземных служб, этот самолет потерпел катастрофу вместо того, чтобы приземлиться в Бриджуотере.

«— Эн-Эй-сто-тридцать один, это Бриджуотер. Вы отклонились от курса, повторяю, вы отклонились от курса…

— Бриджуотер, это Эн-Эй-сто-тридцать один. Крен 35 градусов на правый борт и увеличивается. Мы теряем высоту…»

Гайка закрыла лицо руками и уронила голову на штурвал. Ее лихорадило. Это было невыносимо. Она знала, что летчики пытаются сделать все, что в их силах. Выворачивают штурвалы, пытаясь не дать самолету свалиться в смертельный штопор. Подают на два оставшихся двигателя максимальную мощность, чтобы за счет скорости компенсировать недостаток подъемной силы на правом крыле, вернуть самолет на прежний курс и попробовать зайти на посадку снова. Проделывают просто фантастические манипуляции с уцелевшим оперением. На их месте она делала бы все то же самое. Но все было напрасно. Снизив скорость до 260 узлов, они прошли точку невозвращения, и теперь все их действия не помогали, а лишь усугубляли ситуацию. Заработал маховик позитивной обратной связи. Пилоты были не виноваты. Они действительно перепробовали все варианты, возможные и невозможные. Но они были просто не в силах посадить этот лайнер. Просто потому, что он не мог приземлиться. Он мог только упасть.

«— Эн-Эй-сто-тридцать один, это Бриджуотер. Вы можете управлять самолетом?»

Громкие крики пассажиров, понявших, что происходит то, что не должно быть. Беспристрастные слова системы голосового оповещения «Опасный крен. Выпустить закрылки. Опасный крен…» И на их фоне — совершенно спокойный голос командира корабля, уже не сомневающегося, что его самолет обречен.

«— Бриджуотер, это Эн-Эй-сто-тридцать один. Крен 45 градусов на правый борт и увеличивается. Самолет не управляем, повторяю, самолет неуправляем. Мы падаем, повторяю, мы падаем. Мы постараемся сделать все возможное, чтобы дотянуть его до реки. Передайте моей жене и детям, что я люблю их. Конец связи.

— Эн-Эй-сто-тридцать один, это Бриджуотер, вы слышите меня? Подтвердите прием, Эн-Эй-сто-тридцать один. Вы слышите меня?..»

Ничего. Белый шум. Звенящая пустота…

Экипаж самолета сделал все, что было в его силах, чтобы отвести падающий самолет от густонаселенных городских кварталов. Чтобы посадить его на воду, сведя к минимуму потери на земле. И они, из последних сил удерживая ноющими от перенапряжения руками вывернутые штурвалы, направили «Боинг» в просвет между рядами устремленных ввысь заполненных людьми офисных зданий.

Но сегодня был действительно очень несчастливый день. И вышло так, что они полетели как раз туда, где, окруженный густым парком, блестел в лучах летнего солнца серебристый купол «Айс-Доума»…

_«__…из 328 пассажиров и членов экипажа, находившихся на борту лайнера, никто не выжил. Количество жертв в "Айс-Доуме" уточняется, но уже сейчас ясно, что оно исчисляется тысячами…»_

Гайка смотрела на поднимающиеся вдали над городом столбы черного дыма и видела лица. Их лица. Сосредоточенные лица бизнесменов и улыбающиеся лица детей и их родителей. Взволнованные лица тех, кто возвращался домой, и грустные лица тех, кто улетал из дома. Дрожащей рукой она выключила приемник, но все равно продолжала слышать их голоса и крики. И понимала, что будет слышать их еще очень долго.

Отовсюду раздавался вой сирен спешащих к «Айс-Доуму» пожарных и медицинских автомобилей. Бросив последний взгляд на дым, мышка направила «Крыло» в сторону городского парка. Надо было спешить — ее друзья наверняка уже собираются в «Айс-Доум». Еще один день, еще одна спасательная операция. Перед вылетом она приготовила все снаряжение и оставила записку с инструкциями, что и где брать. Хотя Гайка чувствовала, что сегодня — далеко не последняя суббота, 13-ое, она не собиралась пускать все на самотек. Ведь все это могло закончиться так же неожиданно, как и началось…

%%%

К следующему своему визиту в Международный аэропорт Гайка подготовилась более основательно, поскольку теперь перед ней стояла куда более сложная задача. Необходимо было понять причину отрыва правого внутреннего двигателя. Сделать это, наблюдая за самолетом с большого расстояния, не представлялось возможным. В бинокль опять-таки можно разглядеть лишь последствия. Но никак не причину, которую проглядела целая команда аэродромных техников.

«Крыло» Гайка посадила серединой фюзеляжа на вершину одного из расставленных вдоль рулежной дорожки столбиков с таким расчетом, чтобы выпущенные посадочные опоры висели в воздухе. Когда в конце дорожки показался исполинский лайнер, она спустилась на землю и при помощи пневматического распрыскивателя нанесла на опоры толстый, с запасом, слой изготовленного ею суперклея. В ту «первую» субботу она успела перепробовать несколько его вариантов и найти самый лучший. «Сегодня» ей уже не нужно было тратить время и силы на бесплодные поиски и апробацию. Клей выдерживал практически все. И уж удержать ее самолет под крылом «Боинга» ему было вполне по силам. Должно было быть по силам, во всяком случае. Главное — не забыть о клее и не убрать по старой привычке опоры после взлета. Во избежание этого Гайка при помощи липкой ленты приклеила поверх кнопки управления опорами листик, на котором жирными черными буквами написала «НЕТ!». Но это была сущая безделица по сравнению с остальными нововведениями.

Мышка забралась назад в кабину и надела специально сконструированный для «сегодняшней» операции шлем. Он был раза в три толще «вчерашнего» и обеспечивал полную звукоизоляцию. В нем, правда, было жарко, как в гиротанке, зато на него поместилась вся оптика, которая только могла ей понадобиться. Оптическая система напоминала густые строительные леса, украшенные беспорядочным на первый взгляд скоплением разнообразных окуляров и линз. Гайка и впрямь налепила на шлем почти все имевшиеся в штабе увеличительные приборы. Зато теперь она была уверена, что ни за что не пропустит невидимого убийцу, которому удалось скрыться от людей.

Подняв самолет в воздух, она медленно направила его вдоль дорожки, постепенно приближаясь к проплывавшему мимо гиганту. Она летела очень низко, чтобы случайно не попасть в реактивную струю. Хотя двигатели самолета работали далеко не на полную мощность, силы струи хватило бы, чтоб унести ее вместе с «Крылом» далеко-далеко. Лишь достигнув фюзеляжа, Гайка набрала высоту и, перевернув самолет вверх дном, пристала к авиалайнеру. Несколько мгновений она не выключала двигатели, стараясь как можно плотнее прижать опоры к поверхности крыла, после чего стала постепенно снижать их мощность. Лишь убедившись, что «Крыло» приклеилось надежно, мышка остановила пропеллеры и, сняв с пояса мини-гарпун, протянула веревку от «Крыла» к пилону двигателя номер 3. Добравшись до стыка пилона с крылом, она закрепилась там при помощи ножных присосок и альпинистского пояса и стала изучать место будущего разрыва. Мышка пробовала одну комбинацию линз за другой, но ничего подозрительного не замечала. Все было целым и невредимым, будто только что из сборочного цеха авиазавода.

Но двигатель ведь оторвался! А такое не может произойти ни с того ни с сего. Хоть какие-то признаки повреждений или износа должны присутствовать уже сейчас! Но их не было. Ничего не было…

Снаружи не было.

«Ну конечно! — догадалась Гайка. — Именно поэтому никто из наземных техников ничего не заметил! Проблема внутри, под обшивкой!»

Но чтобы заглянуть туда, нужно было что-то вроде рентгеновского аппарата, которого у нее с собой не было. Значит, либо возвращаться назад и прийти «завтра», но уже с чем-то таким…

Либо дождаться, когда поломка проявит себя сегодня.

Самолет достиг края взлетно-посадочной полосы и стал разворачиваться. Если уходить, то сейчас, пока самолет еще на земле. Когда он взлетит, вернуться назад в «Крыло» будет гораздо сложнее…

Но откладывать что-либо на «следующий раз» она просто боялась. Кто знает, вдруг выделенное ей количество попыток на то, чтобы все изменить, жестко лимитировано, и именно этой одной, последней, ей потом и не хватит?

И Гайка решила остаться. Она обвязалась веревками так плотно, как только могла, и стала неотрывно смотреть на пилон. Звуков она не слышала, но никакой шлем не мог погасить чудовищную вибрацию, сопровождавшую набор двигателями взлетной мощности. Присоски и веревки немного гасили ее, но мышка все равно чувствовала себя засунутой в бетономешалку. Все прыгало у нее перед глазами, но она продолжала упорно смотреть на место крепления пилона к крылу. Вот самолет начинает разбег, вот он мчится по полосе, вот двигатели выходят на предельную мощность, отрывая почти четырехсоттонный самолет от земли…

Тут-то все и началось. По верхнему краю пилона, по самому стыку, побежали трещины. Микроскопические, незаметные невооруженным глазом. Они все удлинялись, увеличивались, соединялись между собой, и в итоге образовали просвет, открывший взору мышки внутренности пилона. То, что она там увидела, привело ее в ужас. Ей, как технику, было просто физически больно на это смотреть, настолько это зрелище потрясало и угнетало.

Внутренние крепления пилона находились в поистине плачевном, если не сказать катастрофическом состоянии. Дуги креплений источились и потрескались, предохранительные болты практически полностью переломились. Масштабы усталостных разрушений от частых перегрузок при взлете и посадке поражали. Казалось невозможным, что находящемуся в таком состоянии самолету могли позволить подняться в воздух, да еще с пассажирами. Но этот «Боинг» взлетел. Вполне возможно, что где-то в недрах офисов компании «Нортпасифик Авиа» в ящике стола одного из ответственных за техническое состояние самолетов лежит документ, сообщающий о неудовлетворительных результатах техосмотра и о срочной необходимости замены двигателя. Возможно, на ней даже стоят все необходимые резолюции. Можно было даже предположить, что в ангарах Си-Сити самолет уже ждет команда техников авиакомпании для проведения срочной замены. В Си-Сити, куда доставить новый двигатель было гораздо проще и, главное, дешевле, чем в Лиму. И самолету дали зеленый свет. Кто знает, сказал ли глава соответствующего отдела компании что-то вроде «Ничего, пусть слетает еще один, последний, раз…» или нет. Сути это уже не меняло. Это уже ничего не значило. Потому что до Си-Сити этот самолет так и не долетел…

ГОСПОДИ!..

Гайка начала быстро разматывать удерживавшие ее на месте веревки. Она не знала, сколько точно времени осталось до отрыва двигателей, но понимала, что очень мало. «Вчера» ей вообще показалось, что они оторвались сразу после взлета. Она обернулась и посмотрела на шасси. Шасси уже были убраны…

_«— Башня, это Эн-Эй-сто-тридцать один. Проходим отметку 6 тысяч. Немного странно себя ведет индикатор давления топлива в двигателе номер 3, прием._

— _Эн-Эй-сто-тридцать один, это Башня. Вас понял, проблемы с индикатором. Насколько серьезна проблема?»_

Освободившись, Гайка со всей возможной прытью полезла к «Крылу». Ее мотало из стороны в сторону, и лишь благодаря альпинистскому поясу она не упала вниз. Добравшись до своего самолета и пристегнувшись, она нажала на соседнюю с закрытой бумажкой с надписью «НЕТ!» кнопку. Пришло время задействовать план эвакуации. Клей получился настолько хорошим, что оторваться от лайнера обычными методами было невозможно. Поэтому изобретательница переделала держатели опор, сделав их отделяющимися. Одно нажатие кнопки заставит разжаться спрятанные в корпусе зажимы, и «Крыло», оставив свои опоры, отделится от самолета и продолжит полет уже самостоятельно…

Должно было отделиться. Но не отделилось. Точнее, отделилось, но лишь наполовину. Носовой держатель опор раскрылся полностью, и самолет подался вниз. А вот с задним держателем возникли проблемы. То ли его заклинило, то ли опоры за что-то зацепились, то ли туда случайно попала капля суперклея из пневмораспрыскивателя, но «Крыло» так и осталось висеть на крыле «Боинга». «Боинга», обреченного упасть.

Гайка включила двигатели «Крыла» на полную мощность. Самолет затрясся, его корпус прогнулся, но зажим держал крепко, и изобретательница во избежание разрушения конструкции остановила моторы. До катастрофы — меньше минуты. Что же делать?

Прыгать.

Вырвав из креплений ремень второго пилота, Гайка приклеилась к полу кабины ножными присосками, расстегнула свой ремень безопасности и связала из него и двух вырванных половинок длинный ремень, который затянула петлей вокруг талии. Освободившись от присосок, она выбралась из сиденья и повисла лицом к хвосту самолета, держась за спинку кресла пилота, после чего раскачалась на руках и ударила ногами в проход между рядами кресел, как раз над тем местом, где был установлен зажим. Самолет тряхнуло, он еще подался вниз, но не отсоединился полностью. Гайка раскачалась еще больше и ударила еще сильнее, в результате чего «Крыло» обрело таки долгожданную свободу. Но лишь затем, чтобы, бешено вращаясь, устремиться к земле. Гайку завертело, перекрутившийся ремень сдавил ей живот, практически не давая продохнуть, а вдобавок еще и несколько линз со шлема упали на глаза, из-за чего все вокруг стало в разы больше. Отважная изобретательница попыталась дотянуться до штурвала, но встречный поток воздуха неумолимо отбрасывал ее назад. А земля стремительно приближалась…

«Если бы удалось выпустить закрылки… Хотя бы один…» — подумала мышка, но ни до переключателей на приборной доске, ни до рычагов на крыльях ей было не дотянуться…

Рукой.

Зацепившись левой ногой за борт самолета, Гайка постаралась подобраться как можно ближе к левому борту и стала пытаться нащупать заветный рычаг хвостом. Но он словно растаял в воздухе…

А ВДРУГ ОН ОТВАЛИЛСЯ ПРИ ОТДЕЛЕНИИ?

— Спокойно, Гайка! Без паники! — крикнула она самой себе. Из-за надетого шлема голос казался чужим, и этот окрик как бы со стороны подействовал даже лучше. Она несколько успокоилась. Но как быть со стремительно увеличивающимися в размерах домами и деревьями впереди? «Это из-за линз на глазах оно все такое большое…» — внушила она себе, и страх понемногу отступил. Она еще раз тщательно, не торопясь, ощупала хвостом каждый дюйм задней кромки левого крыла и нашла-таки этот рычаг. Она потянула его к себе. Он не поддавался. Гайка вновь чуть не запаниковала, но потом вспомнила, что на себя его надо тянуть, если сидишь на заднем сиденье. Значит, ей его надо тянуть вправо! Так она и сделала. На протяжении нескольких секунд, показавшихся ей вечностью, рычаг не двигался, но потом резко подался, «Крыло» наклонилось вправо, и Гайка, перелетев через спинку кресла, вдруг оказалась за штурвалом. От удара о сиденье ей на лицо упали вообще все линзы, и объекты внизу сразу стали значительно ближе и страшнее. Но стоило Гайке сбросить опостылевший шлем, как все стало совсем не так страшно. А когда она выпустила второй закрылок и запустила двигатели, пейзаж вокруг сразу стал очень красивым и живописным.

— Господи, ну и полет… — пробормотала она, высвобождаясь из перекрутившихся ремней и вытирая с лица градом катившийся от шлема и напряжения пот. — Можно подавать на рекорд…

В правом двигателей что-то щелкнуло. Гайка посмотрела на него, но он продолжал работать. Лопасти вращались, как обычно. Все работало, как должно было.

— А, все в порядке! — произнесла она вслух, но тут, словно говоря Спасательнице «Размечталась!», что-то щелкнуло сначала в левом двигателе, потом в обоих одновременно, потом их корпуса вздулись изнутри от ударов разлетевшихся во все стороны кусков роторов, очевидно, не выдержавших надрывных попыток насильно оторваться от авиалайнера. «Крыло» начало круто пикировать прямо на оживленную автостраду, над которой как раз пролетало.

— А вот теперь уже не в порядке! — воскликнула мышка, пытаясь увести самолет от шоссе. Но сегодня все было против нее, и поворотный механизм не работал. Охваченная ужасом, она смотрела на проносящиеся внизу машины. Она или расшибется о корпус автомобиля, или попадет под колеса. Конечно, был еще вариант сесть на один из них, но удержаться на покатой крыше несущегося на всех парах автомобиля без специального крепления было невозможно. В этом плане Самолет Спасателей был гораздо удобнее…

Громогласный гудок вывел Гайку из ступора. Она посмотрела в ту сторону и увидела далеко впереди ползущий по внешней полосе контейнеровоз. То ли у него что-то сломалось, то ли он вез какой-то особый груз, но он двигался гораздо медленнее обычного, а крыша контейнера, хоть и была рельефной, все же представляла собой достаточно удобную и надежную посадочную полосу. Оставалась самая малость — дотянуть до нее, не повторив судьбу рейса NА10031.

— Ну же, ну! — обращаясь к «Крылу», прокричала Гайка. — Еще чуть-чуть! Еще пара футов! Ну, давай же!

«Крыло» ничего не ответило. Более того, из трубы контейнеровоза вдруг вырвалось черное облако выхлопных газов, и он начал набирать скорость. Гайка быстро произвела в уме все необходимые расчеты и с ужасом поняла, что не дотянет. На фут, на полфута, но не дотянет. Конечно, всегда оставалась надежда на чудо. Хотя в такой день, как сегодня, уповать на чудо было, мягко говоря, неблагоразумно…

Тем не менее, чудо произошло. Налетевший сзади сильный порыв ветра чуть приподнял «Крыло» и буквально забросил самолетик на контейнер. Гайка еле успела упереться ногами в пол, чтобы избежать удара о штурвал и приборную доску, как самолет ударился о выступы на крыше контейнера и запрыгал по ней дальше. Все вокруг зазвенело и затрещало. Брызнуло осколками разбившееся остекление фары. С хрустом отвалились дополнительные закрылки. Гайка вспомнила, какую дистанцию «Крыло» преодолело во время приземления после неудачного испытания сверхмощных двигателей, и поняла, что полосы ей не хватит. Что «Крыло» пропрыгает по всей длине контейнера, а потом то, что от него после всего этого останется, вместе с ней перелетит через кабину и упадет под колеса грузовика…

Когда она, наконец, решилась открыть глаза и осмотреться, то поначалу не поняла, где находится. Мимо проплывали деревья, над головой светило яркое солнце, сильно пахло выхлопными газами. «Так вот как выглядит рай для механиков…» — подумалось ей. Только потом она осознала, что сидит в кабине искореженного «Крыла», замершего на самом краю контейнера, а за ним тянется след из выбоин и отвалившихся деталей.

Она бы действительно слетела с контейнера, если бы не два неучтенных ею «но»: рельеф крыши, дополнительно тормозивший движение самолета; и то, что грузовик не стоял на месте, а двигался вперед, буквально подвозя под «Крыло» новые и новые отрезки посадочной полосы. Каждого из этих обстоятельств по отдельности не хватило бы для мягкой посадки, но их комбинация позволила ей уцелеть.

Три случайности — это закономерность.

«Первая» суббота. Брандспойт, куча травы, Люк.

«Сегодня». Порыв ветра, рельеф крыши, движение грузовика. Движение, поначалу достаточно медленное, чтобы она догнала его, а затем — достаточно быстрое, чтобы она не свалилась.

Над всем этим стоило задуматься.

Но потом.

Гайка обессилено откинулась на спинку сиденья и посмотрела в сторону города на густой черный дым, поднимавшийся из разрушенного «Айс-Доума».

«Крыло» потеряно. А это значит, что «сегодня» спасенных будет гораздо меньше.

И хотя рациональный голос разума тихо, но настойчиво говорил ей, что это не имеет значения, и завтра снова будет сегодня, на душе у нее все равно было очень и очень тягостно.

%%%

Она знала место.

Она знала время.

Она знала причину.

Оставалось найти способ.

Предупредить людей и тем самым предотвратить взлет самолета не получается. Ей не верят.

Но предотвратить взлет самолета можно и без помощи людей. Например, заставив двигатель оторваться еще на земле, до взлета. Но как это сделать, если конструкция начинает разрушаться лишь под действием огромных нагрузок, возникающих во время взлета и набора высоты? На земле такие нагрузки не воспроизвести. То есть, можно, конечно, но в лабораторных условиях, а никак не посреди взлетно-посадочной полосы…

А что, если попробовать зайти с другой стороны? Не воспроизводить увеличение нагрузки, а ослабить крепление, чтобы оно не выдержало уже имеющуюся?

Интересно. Но как это сделать? Резать пилон? Слишком долго. Разрушить его более быстрым способом, например, динамитом? Угу, устроить взрыв прямо над двигателем и в непосредственной близости от заполненных до краев баков. Очень смешно…

«Думай, Гайка, думай…»

Снова зайдем с другой стороны. Не будем ускорять процессы разрушения, а, наоборот, замедлим их. Укрепим пилон…

Чем? Как? Наклепать на место стыка дополнительные алюминиевые пластины? Для этого потребуется полдня и громоздкое оборудование. А в ее распоряжении лишь шесть минут с небольшим. Именно столько времени требуется лайнеру, чтобы доехать от здания аэровокзала до начала взлетной полосы…

Стоп, а если опять попробовать зайти с другой стороны…

Нет, она же уже пришла к выводу, что разрушать пилон или слишком долго, или слишком опасно…

Да нет, не то, раньше…

«Что раньше?..»

Что там было про нагрузку? Что возникающие при взлете нагрузки не воспроизвести.

И что?

Сейчас… сейчас…

Нельзя воспроизвести более сильную нагрузку…

Нет, нельзя.

А УМЕНЬШИТЬ НАГРУЗКУ?

Ведь, в сущности, что происходит? Нагрузка при взлете передается с двигателя на пилон, а оттуда на крыло. Но в самом узком месте, на стыке пилона и крыла, из-за усталостных разрушений происходит разрыв, и пилон отделяется вместе с двигателем. Потрескавшиеся крепления и предохранительные болты ломаются, не выдержав нагрузки…

А ЕСЛИ НАГРУЗКА БУДЕТ МЕНЬШЕ?

Угу, быстро-быстро расковырять работающий двигатель и выкинуть лишние детали. Еще смешнее, чем с динамитом…

Но что-то в этом есть… Что-то есть…

«Стоп, Гайка, давай все с самого начала, по порядку…»

Самолет взлетает. Двигатели работают на полную мощность, толкая самолет вперед. Их удерживают на месте пилоны. В результате возникших при взлете и наборе высоты перегрузок крепление пилона не выдерживает тяжести двигателя и рвется. Если бы двигатель был легче, вполне возможно, ничего бы не произошло, и самолет долетел бы до Си-Сити…

Но как облегчить двигатель?

Никак…

Как уменьшить нагрузку?

Не облегчив двигатель, никак…

«Стоп, стоп, стоп…»

Просто надо опять посмотреть на проблему с другой стороны. Точнее, на другую сторону проблемы. Не вниз, на двигатель. А вверх, на крепление пилона, на которое приходится вес двигателя, и которое слишком ослаблено, чтобы выдержать висящую на нем тяжесть…

НО КТО СКАЗАЛ, ЧТО ТЯЖЕСТЬ МОЖЕТ ВИСЕТЬ ТОЛЬКО НА НЕМ?

Сейчас вся нагрузка приходится на пилон. И он ее не выдерживает.

А если она будет приходиться не только на пилон?

Почему более тяжелая гусеничная техника проезжает по грязи, в которой застревают более легкие колесные машины?

Потому что гусеницы равномерно распределяют массу машины по большой площади, и грунт выдерживает. То же самое надо сделать здесь, только наоборот. Вверх тормашками. Распределить вес двигателя по большей площади крыла, тогда ослабленный пилон выдержит!

Наверное…

ДОЛЖЕН ВЫДЕРЖАТЬ!

За работу!

%%%

День сменялся днем, суббота сменялась субботой. Каждое утро Гайка просыпалась в семь утра в своей комнате, в своей ночной рубашке и под своим одеялом, несмотря на то, что «вчера» засыпала в Малой Городской больнице на кушетке в отведенной под ее мастерскую каморке. И все начиналось сначала…

«_— Сейчас я вам все объясню. Видите ли, у меня был вещий сон._

— _Вещий сон? У тебя? Ты ведь не веришь во все эти, так сказать, «предрассудки»!_

— _Не верила, теперь верю!_

— _Гаечка, я, конечно, все понимаю… Но не кажется ли тебе, что сны, скажем так, не стоит воспринимать слишком серьезно? И вообще…_

— _Ребята, пожалуйста, поверьте мне! Я вас умоляю — не ходите сегодня на матч!_

— _Гаечка, послушай, ты устала. У тебя был напряженный месяц…_

— _Ну почему вы мне никогда не верите?__ Да в обычный день я бы сама посмялась над всем этим…_

— _Она права, ребята. Сегодня очень необычный день!_

— _Ну вот, мало нам было одного помешанного на суевериях…_

— _Это не суеверие! И вообще, вы же спокойно можете посмотреть матч и дома! Чип наденет свой шарф, Дейл наденет хоккейную форму и все щитки…_

— _О… От… Откуда ты знаешь про мой шарф? Я его только вчера купил… Ты не могла его видеть…_

— _А про мой к-костюм? Со щ-щитками?_

— _Это тоже было в моем сне. Ты, Чип, был в сине-красном шарфе. А ты, Дейл, в полном хоккейном облачении. С клюшкой._

— _Боже, Боже, Боже… Она знает про шарф. Про форму. Про клюшку… Она все знает! Она… Она как Кассандра! Она ясновидящая! ГАЙКА ЯСНОВИДЯЩАЯ!_

— _Ладно, ребята, послушайте меня. Я знаю, что вы думаете про суеверия, про мои амулеты и ритуалы защиты от дурного глаза. Поступайте, как знаете. Но лично я и лично Вжик останемся дома и посмотрим этот матч по телевизору! Я верю тебе, малышка. Возможно, это знак свыше. Возможно, припадок ясновидения, как у Кассандры. Возможно, послание от Гиго… Я не знаю. Но я верю тебе. Ты — не такая мышка, чтобы все это выдумать и разыгрывать нас. Сегодня такой день, когда действительно возможно все._

— _Спасибо, Рокки._

— _Да, Чип, ты как знаешь, а я Гаечке верю!_

— _Спасибо, Дейл._

— _Гаечка, прости, что я был груб…_

— _Не стоит, Чип, я знаю, что это кажется невероятным__…»_

И снова горящий «Айс-Доум», спасательная операция и больница. Снова Спарки, снова Митчелл. Снова спасенный Чипом Оби и доставленный Дейлом Морган. А уже в самом конце дня — визит ее друзей…

«_— Гаечка, послушай меня и постарайся понять меня правильно. Мы, как команда, прошли через многое. Через опасности, конфликты, даже разлуку. Но все возвращалось на круги своя. Мы снова были вместе, и нам было хорошо и радостно. Меня это всегда устраивало. Нас всех, думаю, это устраивало. Никакие опасности, никакие повороты судьбы не могли разъединить нас, посеять среди нас вражду, привести к расколу. Тем больнее мне сейчас осознавать, что, вполне возможно, это сделаю я… Ты знаешь, я никогда не говорил тебе, что люблю тебя. Я так и не смог этого сделать._ _Мне все время что-то мешало. Или кто-то…Пойми меня правильно — если ты останешься с нами… со мной, я буду самым счастливым бурундуком на свете!_

— _Я — тоже!_

— …_Кроме того, мы… мы такие… разные. Слишком разные. И я более чем уверен, что рано или поздно ты встретишь кого-то, кто станет тебе надежной опорой и отрадой. И прекрасным, любящим отцом твоих детей…_

— _Гаечка, мы… мы желаем тебе только добра, поверь…_

— _Спасибо, ребята! Спасибо вам за заботу. Но знаете, я останусь с вами. Я никогда вас не оставлю. Я не могу без вас. Мне никто, кроме вас, не нужен! Вы — самые лучшие!_

— _Правда?_

— _Ты… Ты действительно так считаешь?_

— _Конечно, друзья. Разве я вас когда-нибудь обманывала?.._»

Но это все было потом, уже после рокового матча и падения самолета. А до того, до 17:23, за десять часов с небольшим, ей нужно было успеть отремонтировать Самолет и «Крыло», собрать все необходимое для спасательной операции и для работы в больнице и лишь после всего этого с чистой совестью приниматься за разработку проекта спасения «Боинга». Условия были очень жесткие. Во-первых, конструкция должна быть достаточно надежной, чтобы удержать двигатель и спасти самолет. Во-вторых, она должна изготавливаться из того, что есть в наличии или что можно достать за десять часов. В-третьих, она должна быть такой, чтобы ее можно было доставить в аэропорт и установить на самолет. Наконец, но далеко не в последнюю очередь, она должна устанавливаться на самолет максимум за 9 минут 48 секунд — ровно столько времени проходило между отъездом самолета от здания аэровокзала до начала процесса необратимого разрушения пилона, когда укреплять что-либо уже поздно. Но Гайка сама для себя установила гораздо более жесткие рамки, поставив перед собой задачу создать такую конструкцию, которую можно собрать и установить за 6 минут 4 секунды — время между выездом самолета на рулевую дорожку и его отрывом от полосы. Причин тому было две. Во-первых, работать в непосредственной близости от здания аэровокзала было чревато тем, что их заметят и не дадут ничего сделать. Вторая причина заключалась в том, что мышка хотела оставить как можно больше времени про запас на случай непредвиденных ситуаций, которые в такой день, как «этот», только в самые неподходящие моменты и случаются. Кроме того, необходимо было учитывать, что к операции придется привлекать друзей, которые, в отличие от нее, просто физически и логически не могли натренироваться собирать спасательную конструкцию, поскольку каждый день для них начинался с чистого листа. Поэтому к четырем вышеупомянутым требованиям к конструкции добавлялось пятое — она должна быть как можно более простой. Вот такая вот головоломка. Но Гайка не отступала. Ей попросту некуда было отступать, ведь все повторялось снова и снова. Ощущения, надо сказать, были самые противоречивые. С одной стороны, вроде как и спешить некуда. С другой — кто знает, вдруг у нее действительно лишь ограниченное число попыток. Пусть даже очень большое, но ограниченное. Именно поэтому она все так же писала письма друзьям и продолжала до потемнения в глазах работать в больнице, раз за разом создавая одно и то же оборудование. Кто знает, вдруг, в очередной раз заснув на узкой кушетке или прямо за рабочим столом в больничной мастерской, утром она там же и проснется? Но гораздо сильнее Гайку страшила перспектива проснуться на диване в гостиной с давно умолкнувшими наушниками на голове и осознанием того, что время вышло, и ее друзья погибли, на этот раз окончательно и бесповоротно…

Однако с каждой новой субботой ее начинал все больше и больше пугать еще один, третий вариант. Что это никогда не закончится. Что, что бы она ни делала, ей не вырваться из этого заколдованного круга, из этой временной петли. Что она обречена, подобно вечно катящему на гору свой камень Сизифу, раз за разом просыпаться в своей комнате в своей ночной рубашке под своим одеялом в семь утра в субботу, 13 июня… «НЕТ! — мысленно кричала она себе, когда эта предательская мысль посещала ее в очередной раз. — ЭТО НЕ ТАК! ВСЕ БУДЕТ ХОРОШО! ЗАВТРА НАСТУПИТ!» После чего, переведя дыхание и вновь обретя начинавшую было таять уверенность, принималась за расчеты, чертежи, схемы и изготовление образцов. Постепенно, день за днем, на бумаге все отчетливее проступали очертания будущей конструкции, рос список необходимых деталей, уточнялись последовательность действий и маршрут перелетов из точки в точку. Расстелив на полу мастерской карту города, Гайка при помощи дополненного креплениями для ног измерительного циркуля исходила ее вдоль и поперек, тщательно высчитывая расстояние между штабом, аэропортом, кладбищем самолетов и складами ближайших к городскому парку магазинов электроприборов и стройматериалов. Вид расхаживающей по карте и что-то бормочущей себе под нос изобретательницы приводил ее друзей в состояние благоговейного трепета, плавно переходящего в священный ужас. «Она явно задумала что-то грандиозное!» — говорил Чип. «Еще бы, — поддакивал Дейл, — за месяц безвылазной работы можно много чего построить! Я бы, во всяком случае, такое бы наворотил…» Со всеми этими наработками, правда, была та же проблема, что и с обучением друзей: никаких записей, чертежей и списков наутро тоже не оказывалось. Приходилось все держать в памяти, содержимое которой, к счастью, не сбрасывалось. Что ж, и на том спасибо.

После этапа разработки наступил этап испытаний, для чего просто идеально подходило все то же кладбище самолетов. Старый «Митчелл» был давно утилизирован, на его месте стояли гораздо более современные самолеты, но у Гайки все равно сжималось сердце, когда она пролетала над местом, где находился ее бывший дом. Слишком много воспоминаний… Впрочем, может, оно и к лучшему, что бомбардировщика уже не было. Это лишний раз подчеркивало, что тот этап полного одиночества давно пройден, и надо двигаться дальше. Надо. Осталось добиться, чтобы это самое «дальше» настало…

Разработка.

Испытания.

Тренировка.

На отработку всех своих действий Гайка волевым решением выделила себе только три дня. Не больше. Потому что с каждой новой субботой она боялась все сильней и сильней. Боялась висевшей над ней Дамокловым мечом возможности исчерпания попыток. И боялась остаться заложницей предательских мыслей вроде «ну, еще денек, для полной уверенности, все успеется…». Это обманчивое самоуспокоение было во сто крат опасней неотъемлемых переживаний, знакомых каждому изобретателю. Потому что, в отличие от опасений сделать что-нибудь не так, заставляющих снова и снова все перепроверять, оно звало остановиться и передохнуть. «Ну что может измениться за одну-две выходные субботы? Да ничего! А так будет время привести мысли в порядок, успокоиться, отдохнуть…» Очень заманчиво. Слишком заманчиво, чтобы отказаться. Но она не могла пойти на это. Потому что знала — стоит дать слабину, и все пойдет по нарастающей. Как снежный ком. Как усталостная трещина в основании пилона. Как смертельный крен авиалайнера, в который он мог свалиться, но из которого уже ни за что не мог выйти… Поэтому — только три дня. Три субботы. Ни часом, ни минутой больше!

В третью из этих суббот она действительно почувствовала, что готова настолько, насколько это было вообще возможно. Она знала наизусть маршрут и последовательность действий и могла собрать все необходимые устройства с закрытыми глазами. И вот теперь, лежа на жесткой больничной койке под грубым шерстяным покрывалом, она мечтала только об одном: чтобы не оказалось так, что именно «сегодня» была ее последняя попытка…

Не оказалось.

— Привет, Рокки! — весело сказала Гайка, заходя утром на кухню.

— Привет, дорогая! Извини, с завтраком придется подождать, я не думал, что кто-то встанет так рано. Кстати, я заметил, что ты не сказала «Доброе утро!», как обычно говоришь, и я…

— Знаю, Рокки. В такой день, как сегодня, так нельзя говорить.

Рокки повернулся к Гайке, как раз нарезавшей хлеб для бутербродов, с выражением неприкрытого изумления на лице.

— Гаечка, ты ведь не веришь во все эти, так сказать, «предрассудки»!

— Не верила. Теперь верю.

Слова изобретательницы не на шутку встревожили австралийца. Он положил половник на стол и, подойдя к мышке, взял ее руку в свою ладонь.

— Что с тобой, Гаечка? Ты как будто сама не своя. Что-то случилось? Пожалуйста, не молчи, скажи мне.

— Все в порядке, Рокки. Можно тебя кое о чем попросить?

— Конечно, Гаечка, что угодно!

— Когда через час проснутся Чип и Дейл, скажи им, чтоб они после завтрака никуда не уходили. И сам никуда не уходи. Потом все соберитесь в гостиной. Это очень важно. Хорошо?

— Да, Гаечка, конечно. Но в чем все-таки дело?

— Скажу одно — это напрямую связано с сегодняшним матчем! — ответила Гайка, и, быстро поев, оставила совершенно сбитого с толку Рокфора стоять посреди кухни, а сама побежала наверх, перепрыгивая через одну, а то и через две ступеньки за раз. К тому времени, как ребята проснутся и позавтракают, все должно быть готово…

%%%

— Да, что ни говорите, а июнь выдался! — пафосно изрек Дейл, обращаясь к самому себе. Окрыленный этой глубокой и, что немаловажно, законченной мыслью, бурундук распахнул настежь окно спальни, впустив в комнату утренний ветерок. Поток воздуха растормошил давно нуждавшиеся в стирке занавески, прохладной пыльной волной пронесся по комнате и, постепенно перерастая в сквозняк, ушел гулять дальше по нижнему этажу.

— Дейл, закрой окно! Дует! — донесся из коридора крик Чипа. Он как раз возвращался из душа, поэтому особого восторга по поводу внезапно нахлынувшей волны холода по понятным причинам не испытал.

— А Гаечка говорит, что свежий воздух полезен! — крикнул в ответ Дейл, отмахиваясь от пыли и в очередной раз обещая себе завтра постирать занавески.

— А сквозняк — вреден! Можешь спросить у нее же! — Чип, содрогаясь от холода, кинулся к шкафу и стал быстро натягивать куртку. Было бы очень глупо простудиться в такую хорошую погоду. И в такой долгожданный день…

— Как же у нее спросить-то, если она все время в мастерской? Уже почти месяц как…

При этих словах Дейла Чип горестно вздохнул, нахлобучил шляпу и вышел из комнаты. Дейл, натягивая на ходу гавайку, последовал за ним, чуть не врезавшись в дверной косяк.

— Доброе утро, Рокки! — синхронно сказали друзья, входя на кухню и занимая свои места за столом.

При этих словах австралиец подпрыгнул, как ужаленный, поплевал три раза через каждое плечо и показал язык своему отражению в висевшей перед ним сковородке, надраенной до зеркального блеска. После чего схватил со столика какие-то непонятные штуки, сделал пару замысловатых па и только после этого повернулся к опешившим бурундукам.

— Ты чего, Рокки? — спросил Чип.

— Я-то как раз ничего! А вот вы!.. Разве вы забыли, как надо себя вести в такие дни, как этот?

Чип задумчиво почесал подбородок. Дейл не менее задумчиво постучал по носу и поковырялся в ухе. Рокки недовольно фыркнул, но все же снизошел до того, чтобы просветить их.

— Сегодня суббота, — сказал он замогильным шепотом. После чего, указав на висевший в коридоре отрывной календарь, еще более страшным голосом добавил: — Тринадцатое!

— Тю, всего лишь! Я-то думал… — рассмеялся Дейл, который тринадцатого числа боялся лишь в сочетании с пятницей, озером и темным лесом.

— Рокки, ну как ты можешь во все это верить? — спросил Чип. — Ты же объездил весь мир, видел столько всего, сколько нам и не снилось. Разные культуры, обычаи… Неужели это ничему тебя не научило?

— Научило, научило… — передразнил Рокки, снова отворачиваясь к плите. Он открыл одну из кастрюль и стал энергично помешивать содержимое. Даже слишком энергично, поскольку брызги так и летели. — Между прочим, Гайка тоже в это верит! Она мне сама сказала!

— Да ну, Рокки, брось шутить… — хмыкнул Чип. — Кстати, она что, уже встала? Еще только пять минут девятого, а, учитывая, что шум из ее мастерской не стихал до полуночи…

— До двух! — уточнил Дейл. — Когда я дочитал комикс про супербегемота, было два часа. А звуки продолжались…

— Знаю, сам еле уснул, — кивнул Рокфор. Он поставил перед друзьями дымящиеся тарелки, снял колпак и сел за стол перед ними. — И еле встал, чтобы успеть все подготовить к завтраку. А в семь или около того она уже заявилась на кухню, проглотила пару бутербродов и пошла в мастерскую…

— В СЕМЬ? Да она же там сутками сидит! Надо что-то делать…

— Ну, — Рокки заговорщицки подмигнул друзьям, — зато она согласилась пойти с нами сегодня на хоккей!

— ЧТООО? — радостно закричали оба. Они вскочили со стульев, чуть не опрокинув при этом стол, и устроили австралийцу форменный допрос.

— Ты уверен? Она так сказала? Ты все правильно понял? — допытывался Чип.

— Ты ничего не перепутал? Это точно Гайка была? Тебе не померещилось? Может, это Вжик сказал? — усердствовал Дейл.

По лицу Рокки пробежала тень, уголки пышных усов чуть опустились, улыбка поблекла.

— Ну, вообще-то…

— Что? Что?

— Я так понял… Хотя теперь уже не так уверен…

— Перескажи полностью ваш с ней разговор, — строгим голосом попросил Чип, мгновенно стряхнувший с себя охватившую его после первой исторической реплики Рокфора эйфорию.

— Да пересказывать особо и нечего. Стою я, значит, готовлю завтрак. Заходит Гайка. «Привет, Рокки!» Я тоже поздоровался и заметил, что она не сказала, как обычно, «доброе утро». А она и отвечает: «Знаю, Рокки. В такой день, как сегодня, так нельзя говорить». Я ушам своим не поверил! Ты же, говорю, не веришь во все это! А она: «Не верила. Теперь верю». Я потому и сказал вам «Гайка тоже в это верит…» К чему это я? А, ну да! Я же перепугался, сами понимаете! Спросил ее, не случилось ли чего. Но она сказала, что все в порядке, и попросила передать вам, что, когда вы через час проснетесь…

Рокки внезапно замолчал и посмотрел на часы над кухонным столиком, потом снова на бурундуков.

— Интересно получается… — наконец пробормотал он.

— Да ладно, подумаешь! — махнул рукой Чип. — Мы всегда встаем приблизительно в это время!

— Да, пожалуй… — кивнул Рокки, но было видно, что эта история все равно не дает ему покоя.

— Ладно, Рокки, что дальше-то было? — поторопил его уже подпрыгивавший от нетерпения Дейл.

— Дальше что?.. Ах, ну да! Так вот, она попросила, чтобы после завтрака мы никуда не уходили и собрались в гостиной. Я спрашиваю, мол, что происходит, в чем дело… И тут вдруг она сказала такое! Сейчас, сейчас, я даже записал! — Рокфор бросился к стопке сложенных в раковине тарелок. Перебрав их и не найдя ничего, он растерянно огляделся по сторонам, и, вспомнив что-то, с радостным возгласом снял с гвоздя висевшую перед ним сковороду и торжественно поставил ее на стол дном вверх. Чип и Дейл посмотрели на сковородку, потом переглянулись.

— И?

— Понимаете, я сам так опешил, что решил непременно увековечить ее слова для потомков. А под рукой ничего другого, кроме сырной гущи и посуды не оказалось. Ну, я и записал на сковороде. Вот! — с этими словами он перевернул сковороду дном вниз, и взору бурундуков открылись начертанные жирными желтыми линиями буквы.

— «Скажу одно — это напрямую связано с сегодняшним матчем!» — медленно прочел Чип.

— Отлично! Замечательно! Она выздоровела! Она помнит про хоккей! — запрыгал по кухне Дейл. Чипа так и подмывало последовать его примеру, но какой-то червячок сомнения не давал лидеру Спасателей покоя…

— А Гайка точно ничего больше не говорила? — задал он, наконец, вопрос, который задавать боялся, но не задать просто не мог.

— Нет, больше ничего, — помотал головой Рокфор. — Поела и убежала наверх. Обещала позже все рассказать.

— Чип, хватит играть в сыщика! — воскликнул уставший от прыжков по кухне Дейл, плюхаясь на стул рядом с другом. Он принялся за еду, спеша и давясь, словно это могло хоть как-то приблизить поход на хоккей. Чип почесал голову и последовал его примеру. Неужели Гайка действительно закончила работу над своими проектами и пойдет сегодня с ними? Трудно было в это поверить, учитывая, сколько всяких деталей и чертежей было навалено в ее мастерской. Но если она действительно пойдет на игру, это будет просто великолепно! Ведь хоккейный матч с Гаечкой и хоккейный матч без Гаечки — это два разных хоккейных матча…

%%%

— Ну, наконец-то! — воскликнула Гайка, едва бурундуки и австралийская мышь вошли в гостиную. — Мы с Вжиком уже заждались! Садитесь! — и она указала рукой на развернутый в сторону входных дверей диван перед телевизором, на спинке которого уже сидел самый маленький Спасатель. Весьма заинтригованные таким вступлением Чип, Дейл и Рокки послушно заняли места в импровизированном зрительном зале и обратили взоры к стоящей в центре комнаты изобретательнице. Мышка выдержала небольшую паузу, чтобы справиться с волнением, и заговорила:

— Друзья! Позвольте мне для начала извиниться перед вами. В последнее время я действительно чересчур увлекалась своими делами, засиживалась в мастерской, забывая обо всем на свете. Вам могло показаться, что я слишком отдаляюсь от вас, что я забыла о вашем существовании. Я допускаю, что вас это может очень сильно волновать и тревожить. Простите меня, если это так. Поверьте, я никогда не забывала о вас. Вы — единственные и неповторимые! Вы — самое дорогое, что у меня есть…

По мере того, как она говорила, заинтересованность на лицах друзей сменилась сначала заинтригованностью, а затем — растроганностью. Чип был просто сражен наповал, поскольку Гайка очень точно описала его собственные чувства и мысли. Осознание того, что его с Гаечкой ощущения настолько совпадали, наполнило сердце бурундука светом и теплом, и он, окрыленный, воскликнул.

— Гаечка! Ну, как ты могла такое про нас подумать? Мы никогда в этом не сомневались! Я никогда в этом не сомневался…

— Гаечка, идем с нами сегодня на хоккей! — перебил его Дейл. — Серьезно, мы уже очень давно никуда не ходили, а матч обещает быть просто фантастич…

— Минуточку, ребята! — Гайка подняла руку, призывая друзей к тишине. — Я еще не закончила. Именно для этого я и собрала вас здесь. Я понимаю, что вы очень долго ждали этого матча. Я знаю, что такие матчи не повторяются. Именно поэтому мне очень тяжело просить вас об этом, но у меня нет другого выхода, поверьте. Так вот, я очень прошу вас не ходить сегодня на хоккей. Сейчас я все объясню. Понимаете, у меня был вещий сон.

— Вещий сон? — переспросил Рокфор. — Хм, так вот почему ты утром сказала…

— Да, Рокки, именно поэтому. Сон был абсолютно такой, как явь. Настолько реальный, насколько это вообще возможно. Очень длинный, очень красочный, очень пронзительный. И очень, очень страшный.

— Боже мой, — пробормотал Рокфор. — Это неспроста! Я же говорил! С субботой тринадцатым шутки плохи! А вы мне не верили! — обратился он к сидевшим, как истуканы, бурундукам. Те ничего не ответили, оглушенные словами Гайки, и на некоторое время в гостиной повисла такая тишина, что, казалось, было слышно, как меняются цифры на электронных часах. Первым пришел в себя Чип.

— Гаечка, я, конечно, все понимаю… Но не кажется ли тебе, что сны, скажем так, не стоит воспринимать слишком серьезно? И вообще…

— Поверь мне, Чип, все это очень серьезно!

— Гаечка, послушай, — подал голос Дейл, — ты устала. У тебя был напряженный месяц…

— Нет, Дейл. Не в этом дело. Кроме того, в обычный день я бы первая посмеялась над всем этим. Но сегодня…

— Она права, ребята, — заметил Рокфор. — Сегодня очень необычный день!

Чип схватился за голову.

— Ну вот, мало нам было одного помешанного на суевериях…

— Нет, Чип, это не суеверие. Это правда. Очень страшная правда.

— Да, но в чем она заключается? — спросил Рокки. — Что ты видела?

— Как я уже сказала, сон был очень длинным. Сначала я видела, как вы уезжаете на хоккей на рейнджермобиле, а я провожаю вас. Ты, Чип, был в сине-красном шарфе. А ты, Дейл, в полном хоккейном облачении со щитками и клюшкой.

Бурундуки застыли с расширившимися от удивления и страха глазами.

— О… От… Откуда ты знаешь про мой шарф? — дрожащим голосом спросил Чип. — Я его только вчера купил… Ты не могла его видеть…

— А про мой к-костюм? Со щ-щитками? — Дейл от волнения начал заикаться.

— В этом то все и дело, ребята. Я действительно не знала про ваши шарф и хоккейную форму. Но я видела это. Ну, так что, теперь вы мне верите?

— Боже, Боже, Боже… — затараторил Дейл, тряся Чипа за рукав. — Она знает про шарф. Про форму. Про клюшку… Она все знает! Она… Она как Кассандра! Она ясновидящая! ГАЙКА ЯСНОВИДЯЩАЯ!

Чип был настолько поражен, что даже не пытался отбиться от Дейла. Это было нелогично. Невозможно. Он не верил во все это… Но стоило Дейлу упомянуть Кассандру, как по спине Чипа забегали мурашки. Он на собственной шкуре убедился, что некоторые пророчества действительно сбываются. И хотя он тогда не погиб, как предсказывала бабочка-гадалка, падающий сундук ему все же иногда мерещился. Чип, естественно, никому никогда об этом не говорил…

— Ладно, ребята, послушайте меня, — раздался зычный голос Рокки. — Я знаю, что вы думаете про суеверия, про мои амулеты и ритуалы защиты от дурного глаза. Поступайте, как знаете. Но лично я и лично Вжик верим Гайке! Правда, Вжик?

Муха утвердительно пискнула. Рокки встал со скрипнувшего под его весом дивана, подошел к Гайке и по-отечески обнял ее.

— Я верю тебе, малышка. Возможно, это знак свыше. Возможно, припадок ясновидения, как у Кассандры. Возможно, послание от Гиго… Я не знаю. Но я верю тебе. Ты — не такая мышка, чтобы все это выдумать и разыгрывать нас. Сегодня такой день, когда действительно возможно все.

— Спасибо, Рокки!

— Да, Чип, ты как знаешь, а я Гаечке верю! — сказал Дейл. Он встал с дивана и, подойдя к изобретательнице, положил руку ей на плечо.

— Спасибо тебе, Дейл! — мышка улыбнулась, и Дейл просто растаял. Он наклонился и хотел поцеловать ее, но уткнулся губами в воротник куртки шустро вклинившегося между ним и Гайкой Чипа и стал шумно сплевывать набившийся в рот мех.

— Гаечка, прости, что я был груб… — начал он, но Гайка не дала ему договорить. Она прикоснулась кончиками пальцев к его губам и сказала:

— Не стоит, Чип, я знаю, что это кажется невероятным. Но это, ребята, еще далеко не все.

— Не все? — Рокфор даже не пытался скрыть охватившее его волнение. — Гаечка, дорогая, а что ты еще видела в своем сне?

— Я видела, как терпит катастрофу пассажирский самолет. Как он падает на город, убивая всех, кто находится на борту, и еще тысячи людей на земле. Видела, как со всех концов города спешат к месту падения пожарные и медицинские автомобили. Видела больницы, забитые тяжелоранеными…

— Боже… Боже… — Дейл обхватил голову руками. Чип посмотрел сначала на него, потом на Гайку, после чего воскликнул: — Но если это действительно так, надо что-то делать! Надо предупредить людей! Надо…

Лидер Спасателей бросился к входным дверям, но Гайка остановила его.

— В том-то и дело, Чип! Во сне я уже пыталась это сделать. Но мне никто не поверил. Это слишком невероятно. Ведь даже вы далеко не сразу мне поверили!

— Да, но… но… Мы не можем сидеть, сложа руки! Мы должны…

— А мы и не будем сидеть, сложа руки. Я все продумала. У меня есть готовый план. Но мне понадобится ваша помощь.

— Гаечка, конечно, мы тебе поможем! — воскликнул Чип. — Правда, друзья?

— Разумеется! Можешь на нас рассчитывать! — хором ответили остальные.

— Спасибо, ребята! Но пообещайте мне одну вещь: что вы будете в точности следовать моим инструкциям, какими бы странными они вам ни казались на первый взгляд. Обещаете?

— Обещаем!

— В таком случае, за работу! У нас мало времени! Итак, вот что мы должны сделать…

%%%

К часу дня все, кроме Гайки, уже валились с ног от усталости, измученные бесконечными перелетами по маршруту «штаб — магазины» на спешно отремонтированном «Крыле». Но виду не подавали. Перед их мысленным взором то и дело возникали инфернальные картины предсказанной Гайкой катастрофы, и они с еще большим усердием принимались за работу, с каждым разом все более и более убеждаясь в правоте мышки. Никто из Спасателей уже не сомневался, что изобретательница действительно видела вещий сон. Иначе чем объяснить, что она с точностью до полки стеллажа и номера коробки знала местонахождение нужных деталей и с точностью до секунды — действия работников склада, направляя их каждый раз в тот угол помещения, где никого не было? Только чудом.

— А малышка-то и впрямь, как Кассандра, а, Чип? — приговаривал Рокки, открывая очередную коробку, в которой лежало как раз то, что нужно.

— Что ты, Рокки! Лучше! Гораздо лучше! — отвечал бурундук, наполняя мешок деталями и спуская его ожидающему внизу Дейлу.

Возвращаясь из очередной вылазки, они все меньше и меньше узнавали свой штаб, который буквально на глазах обрастал целой системой блоков и подъемников, соединявших площадку перед ангаром с проделанным в стене Гаечкиной мастерской проемом. «Как она все это успевает?» — недоумевали друзья и старались не отставать от нее. Сгрузив очередную порцию привезенного добра возле ангара, они тут же летели за новой. Чтобы, вернувшись, обнаружить, что все, привезенное ими, исчезло, а его место заняли аккуратные кучки специального снаряжения и каких-то непонятного вида инструментов. Когда они привезли все, что требовалось, встретившая их у ангара Гайка сказала, что у них есть ровно час на отдых, пока она будет вносить последние штрихи, после чего наступит второй по важности и сложности этап операции. Мужские четыре пятых команды Спасателей, пожав плечами, отправились наверх. После всего, что они сегодня сделали, их мало чем можно было удивить, но очень скоро они поняли, что глубоко заблуждались. Проводимые Гаечкой строительно-монтажные работы не ограничивались фасадом штаба, интерьер также преобразился. В первую очередь это касалось гостиной, которая превратилась в настоящий конференц-зал с широким столом и четырьмя обращенными к телевизору креслами. Возле телевизора стоял какой-то непонятный агрегат — странная помесь водокачки и швейной машинки с торчащей сбоку длинной ручкой, соединенная проводами с телевизором. Рядом, как раз около ручки, стояла импровизированная трибуна с микрофоном, снятым с обычной человеческой гарнитуры и также подключенным к телевизору. Окна были задрапированы плотной черной тканью, из-за чего помещение напоминало кинотеатр.

— Ого! — только и смогли вымолвить друзья и почувствовали, что отдохнуть и впрямь просто необходимо, так как намечалось что-то действительно грандиозное. И они направились к заботливо переставленному к стене дивану, разобранному на три застеленные кровати. Никогда еще царивший в гостиной полумрак не казался им таким приятным, а поверхность дивана — такой мягкой…

— ПОДЪЕМ!

Разбуженные громким голосом Гайки и ярким светом Спасатели, протирая глаза, неохотно поднялись с лежанок и пошли к столу, где их уже ждали заботливо приготовленные мышкой чашки с крепким кофе и пончики. После импровизированного полдника они почувствовали себя гораздо лучше, а после кофе — так вообще готовыми горы свернуть.

— Гаечка, дорогая, кофе просто чудесный! — нахваливал Рокфор, причмокивая от удовольствия. — Последний раз я пил такой в Бразилии, в баре стадиона «Маракана»! Я и не знал, что ты умеешь его так хорошо варить!

— Просто оптимальное соотношение ингредиентов, объема воды и времени приготовления. И много-много практики… — улыбнувшись, развела руками мышка. Этот рецепт она узнала у медсестры Милли, которая к «ночам» только благодаря ему еще как-то держалась на ногах, и за множество суббот не только освоила его, но и, как водится, значительно усовершенствовала. — Ладно, допивайте кофе, и перейдем к делу.

Дождавшись, пока друзья дожуют пончики и отставят пустые чашки, Гайка выключила свет, и комната погрузилась в темноту, в которой серым пятном выделялся экран телевизора, отражавший едва-едва пробивавшийся сквозь драпировку свет. Вот на его фоне быстро промелькнул изящный силуэт мышки, после чего щелкнул невидимый глазу выключатель, и странный прибор около телевизора загудел и засветился изнутри белым светом. Потом раздался громкий треск и скрежет, и Спасателям пришлось зажать уши.

— Простите, ребята! — донесся из полумрака крик Гаечки. — Микрофон барахлит!

— Обнадеживающее начало, ничего не скажешь… — проворчал Рокфор, теребя заложенное ухо.

— Ладно, ребята, слушайте внимательно! — усиленный микрофоном голос Гайки отражался от стен штаба и звучал, казалось, со всех сторон. Мышка потянула на себя длинную ручку, диапроектор (а это был именно он) заглотил первый из спешно изготовленных мышкой слайдов, и на экране телевизора возник чертеж «Боинга-747» в трех проекциях.

— Это — пассажирский самолет «Боинг-747». Как раз сейчас именно такой самолет, выполняющий рейс Лима—Си-Сити, приближается к границе штата для совершения промежуточной посадки в Международном аэропорту. В 17:05 он отойдет от здания аэропорта, в 17:12 — начнет разбег по взлетной полосе, а уже в 17:23 — рухнет на землю. Причина катастрофы… — щелчок ручки, смена слайда, на экране — чертеж двигателя и пилона. — Причина катастрофы — усталостные разрушения основания пилона правого внутреннего двигателя и, как следствие, отделение двигателя вместе с пилоном от крыла, повлекшее за собой отрыв правого внешнего двигателя и масштабные повреждения несущей поверхности. Пилотам удается удержать самолет в воздухе, но при заходе на аварийную посадку из-за нарушения аэродинамики правого крыла самолет сваливается в неуправляемый крен и падает на землю…

Спасатели слушали с открытыми ртами. Им приходилось раньше слушать в новостях репортажи об авиакатастрофах, но никогда еще им не доводилось слушать рассказ об авиакатастрофе грядущей. Да еще с такими техническими подробностями… Слова Гайки, предельно выдержанные и лаконичные, завораживали и пугали. Дейл грыз когти, Рокфор весь взмок, даже Чип, хоть и оставался внешне невозмутимым, внутренне трясся, как осиновый лист. Гаечку тоже колотило, но за эти дни она бесчисленное количество раз репетировала свою речь, поэтому голос звучал ровно и беспристрастно. Перед ней вновь и вновь возникали образы падающего самолета и разрушенного ледового дворца, а в ушах стояли крики обреченных пассажиров и стоны пострадавших, но Гайка, собрав всю свою волю в кулак, задвигала эти образы на задворки сознания. И хотя мышка ощущала себя при этом кем-то вроде ненавистного Вейдера, она не могла не признать, что иногда эмоции действительно стоит отбросить в сторону. Сейчас у нее просто не было на них времени. Она даст им волю потом, уже после операции. Но не сейчас…

Следующий щелчок. Следующий слайд. На пол-экрана — изображение причудливой конструкции, больше всего напоминавшей два изогнутых и соединенных между собой концами ручек вантуза. Справа — снова изображение пилона и двигателя, но уже с шестью такими «мегавантузами», одним концом упирающимися в крыло, другим — в центр пилона.

— Перед вами — «Дуговой усилитель герметичный авиадвигательный», сокращенно ДУГА. Как видите, он представляет собой набор дуг, состоящих из двух высокопрочных планок, скрепленных между собой скользящим зажимом, с присосками ударного действия на концах. Всего таких основных дуг шесть, по три с каждой стороны пилона, и они соединены между собой такими же высокопрочными и подвижными промежуточными дугами, что позволяет гасить возникающую в полете вибрацию, таким образом, дополнительно укрепляя конструкцию. В центре каждой планки основной дуги находится спуск пневматического механизма запирания присоски. При нажатии на него происходит накалывание баллончика со сжатым воздухом, который, вырываясь под большим давлением, толкает в направлении присоски фиксатор-уплотнитель. Он дополнительно фиксирует присоску на месте и выбивает из-под нее последний оставшийся там воздух. В результате получается абсолютно герметичное соединение, прочно удерживаемое на месте за счет оказываемого на присоску извне атмосферного давления, в бесконечное количество раз большее давления воздуха под присоской, которое, ввиду его полного там отсутствия, равно нулю. Несмотря на свою кажущуюся монументальность, конструкция достаточно проста в использовании, надо лишь внимательно следить за тем, чтобы в момент спуска пневматического запирания присоска плотно прилегала к рабочей поверхности, тогда проблем не будет…

— Ну зачем, зачем она всегда это говорит?.. — упавшим голосом, точнее, шепотом, пробормотал Рокки.

— …для облегчения процесса транспортировки и установки отдельные составляющие ДУГИ распределяются по четырем контейнерам, каждый из которых вмещает четыре детали: три планки основных дуг и одну подвижную промежуточную дугу. Контейнеры подвешиваются под крылом самолета в непосредственной близости от пилона, по два с каждой стороны…

Щелчок. На экране — план Международного аэропорта.

— Теперь — собственно план предстоящей операции. Красной жирной линией отмечен маршрут движения самолета от здания аэровокзала до выезда на рулежную дорожку. Этот отрезок маршрута слишком многолюден и хорошо просматривается, поэтому вести активные действия на нем не представляется возможным. Пунктирной линией обозначен участок маршрута от начала рулежной дорожки (пункт А) до конца взлетно-посадочной полосы (пункт Б), откуда лайнер начнет разбег. Этот участок гораздо больше подходит для наших целей, поэтому работать будем именно там. В обычных условиях от выезда самолета на рулежку и до начала разбега проходит 6 минут 4 секунды. Это — абсолютный минимум. Это время у нас никто не отнимет. Именно это время я использовала в своих расчетах, и, исходя именно из этого количества времени, построила ДУГУ.

— ШЕСТЬ МИНУТ? — хором воскликнули сидящие за столом Спасатели и обменялись растерянными взглядами.

— Но это же сущий мизер! — сказал Чип.

— Мы же не умеем всем этим пользоваться! — выкрикнул Дейл.

— Да, Гаечка, — заметил Рокфор, — я, конечно, понимаю, что во сне ты отменно натренировалась собирать и разбирать эту штуку, но мы…

— Секундочку, это еще не все. Обратите внимание на эти четыре крестика вдоль маршрута лайнера. Это — места закладки четырех контейнеров. Как только самолет достигнет пункта А, начнется этап доставки контейнеров к месту работ. Этот этап занимает 2 минуты 57 секунд. Следовательно, в обычных условиях в нашем распоряжении будет 3 минуты 7 секунд…

— Час от часу не легче! — схватился за голову Дейл, а Рокки добавил:

— Он прав, дорогая! За три минуты мы и подавно ничего не успеем. Мы ведь эту твою ДУГУ даже в глаза еще не видели!

— Не беспокойся, Рокки, я все продумала. Именно вы с Вжиком задержите самолет и дадите нам с Чипом и Дейлом достаточно времени, чтобы все закончить!

— Задержим самолет? Мы с Вжиком? Гаечка, дорогая, спасибо, конечно, за столь высокую оценку моих физических данных, но, боюсь, что даже с помощью Вжика мне не удастся удержать самолет на земле!

— Господи, Рокки! — Гаечка прыснула. — Никто и не собирается заставлять вас держать самолет руками и ногами!

— И на том спасибо…

— Есть гораздо более простой и эффективный способ. Все дело в том, что самолет не может взлететь, пока не получит от авиадиспетчера разрешение на взлет!

Рокфор помолчал, переваривая услышанное.

— Уж не хочешь ли ты сказать, — медленно начал он, — что нам с Вжиком предстоит парализовать работу диспетчерской одного из самых оживленных аэропортов мира?

— Ну, в общем… — Гайка ненадолго задумалась. — В общем, да!

Рокки и Вжик судорожно сглотнули.

— Но это же… это же… это же вредительство! Терроризм!

— Нет, Рокки! Это спасательная операция! Кроме того, никто не просит вас что-либо ломать или портить. От вас лишь требуется, чтобы диспетчер, отвечающий за наземное перемещение самолетов, не дал нашему лайнеру разрешение на взлет, пока мы все не сделаем!

— Это все, конечно, хорошо, но там же диспетчеров много…

— Вы с Вжиком получите подробную карту вентиляционной системы башни управления и схему расположения людей в диспетчерской.

— Я смотрю, Гаечка, твой сон был действительно очень и очень длинным.

— Да, Рокки. Очень длинным. Самым длинным в моей жизни, — ответила Гайка, а про себя добавила: «Надеюсь, он закончится когда-нибудь…»

%%%

По окончании брифинга команда Спасателей разделилась. Рокки и Вжик отправились в мастерскую Гайки помогать изобретательнице с переноской четырех металлических контейнеров — прямоугольных ящиков с квадратным сечением. В длину контейнеры были чуть меньше, чем размах крыльев «Крыла Спасателей», а в ширину и в высоту — чуть больше, чем высота самолета. Хотя элементы конструкции ДУГИ, сделанные из заготовок для каркаса нового сверхзвукового самолета, были очень легкими для своих размеров, контейнеры получились достаточно тяжелыми и габаритными, чтобы для их переноски к ангару потребовались все мощности построенной Гайкой системы подъемных механизмов. Дополнительную сложность создавало то, что контейнеры надо было не просто сложить на полу ангара, а поместить в ряд на две закрепленные над ангаром балки с выточенными в них углублениями в форме этих самых контейнеров. Так их гораздо легче было потом загрузить на «Крыло», специально для этих целей оснащенное двумя установленными на носу механическими захватами. Чтобы компенсировать возросшую на нос нагрузку и уравновесить самолет, в его задней части Гайка закрепила балластную конструкцию из нескольких стальных балок, заканчивавшуюся стальным же листом. Этот лист имел еще одну важную функцию — к нему при помощи своей посадочной присоски прикреплялся Самолет Спасателей, которому в предстоящей операции также отводилась весьма существенная роль.

Пока Гайка вместе с Рокфором и Вжиком переносили контейнеры из мастерской на погрузочные балки, а потом по одному перевозили их в Международный аэропорт и расставляли на нужных местах, Чип и Дейл усиленно тренировались собирать ДУГУ. Для этих целей Гаечка оборудовала целый учебно-тренировочный комплекс, включавший в себя две привязанные к ветке модели основных дуг и перемычки между ними в натуральную величину, и целую систему веревок. Бурундуки должны были по этим веревкам добираться до заветных дуг, вынимать их из гнезд учебного контейнера и присоединять к закрепленным на стволе и соседних ветках дерева металлическим пластинам, изображавшим поверхность пилона и крыла соответственно. Чтобы максимально приблизить условия к полевым, то есть, крыльевым, тренажер обдувался сильными потоками воздуха, создаваемыми снятыми с рейнджермобиля и гиротанка вентилятором и феном. Кроме того, Чипу и Дейлу приходилось работать в тяжелых и жарких шлемах, из-за которых их головы постоянно перевешивали, и им все время приходилось прилагать усилия, чтобы не закрутиться вокруг своей оси и не запутаться в веревках. Но были у этих шлемов и свои плюсы. Во-первых, в них совершенно ничего не было слышно, а на языке жестов особо не поругаешься, так как быстро устаешь. А во-вторых, Гаечка закрепила на шлемах две пары плотно сжатых тоненьких стеклышек, между которыми были вставлены две странички подробных инструкций по обращению с ДУГОЙ. Стеклышки поворачивались, поэтому их можно было опускать на глаза и убирать назад на лоб. Хотя Гайка строго-настрого наказала, чтобы они тренировались, пока инструкции не станут им вовсе не нужны, и пообещала, что во время операции их у них не будет, отбирать она их, разумеется, не собиралась, а сказала это так, для острастки. Все-таки никакая, даже самая интенсивная, полуторачасовая тренировка не могла сравниться с ее «трехдневной» подготовкой.

К тому времени, как Гайка и Рокфор, доставив по месту назначения последний контейнер, вернулись из аэропорта, бурундуки уже были морально готовы к тому, чтобы повеситься на всех этих веревках сразу. Руки дрожали, тела ныли, головы были квадратными, шеи болели от тяжести шлемов. Но у них действительно начало все получаться, и они вполне могли собрать требуемую конструкцию за десять минут с небольшим.

— Ладно, ребята, — сказала Гайка, сверившись с часами и графиком операции, — у вас есть полчаса на отдых. Кофе и пончики в гостиной. Вы молодцы. Я горжусь вами. В 16.45 жду вас в ангаре. Пожалуйста, не опаздывайте.

— Ты слышал? Она мною гордится… — с трудом ворочая языком, промямлил Дейл, когда они поднимались по лестнице в гостиную.

— Нет, она гордится мной… — так же еле-еле ответил Чип, для которого каждая следующая ступенька была настоящим испытанием.

— А вот и нет…

— А вот и да…

Так, тихо переругиваясь из последних сил, они и добрели до столика в гостиной. Уже сам распространившийся по всей комнате аромат разлитого по чашкам кофе бодрил и звал вперед, а когда чашки опустели, Спасатели ощутили себя готовыми к еще паре часиков тренировок.

— Интересно все-таки, — заметил Дейл, наливая себе вторую чашку, — что она туда положила?

— Надеюсь, ничего противозаконного, — ответил Чип, отбирая у него кофейник и тоже наливая себе добавки.

%%%

В 17:03 по Тихоокеанскому времени «Крыло Спасателей» с прицепленным к нему Самолетом Спасателей приземлилось в Международном аэропорту в пятнадцати футах от полотна рулежной дорожки, соединяющей терминал № 2 с полосой 28. Едва посадочные опоры коснулись коротко выстриженной травы, Рокфор и Вжик выскочили из кабины и кинулись к Самолету. Расстегнув затянутые по максимуму крепежные ремни, они высвободили гелиевый шарик, который до этого был прижат к корпусу для уменьшения сопротивления воздуха при перевозке. Забравшись в кабину, австралиец убрал посадочную присоску в корпус, окончательно отделив самолеты друг от друга. Он уже хотел завести двигатель, но тут к самолету подбежала Гайка.

— Рокки, стой! Я совсем забыла! Надень это! — с этими словами мышка протянула Рокки пояс с непонятной пластиковой коробочкой на боку.

— Что это, Гаечка?

— Это — средство связи. Поскольку из-за звукоизолирующих шлемов мы с ребятами не сможем ничего услышать, я разработала для нас эти виброприемопередатчики. Нажав на эту кнопку, ты отправишь радиосигнал, и наши приемники завибрируют. То же самое — с моей стороны. Когда доберешься до вентиляционной решетки в центре управления, дашь два коротких сигнала, и я пойму, что ты уже на позиции. Когда мы с ребятами пристыкуемся к самолету, я подам тебе два коротких сигнала, и вы с Вжиком начнете действовать. Если тебе по какой-либо причине не удастся сорвать выдачу разрешения на взлет, пошли мне один длинный сигнал, и я буду знать, что у нас проблемы. Один длинный сигнал с моей стороны означает «уходите, все в порядке». Один длинный непрекращающийся сигнал с моей стороны будет означать, что у нас серьезные проблемы, и вам надо немедленно уходить всеми доступными способами. Ну, или то, что мою кнопку заело. Запомнил?

— Да, Гаечка, запомнил, — ответил Рокки, надевая пояс и приспосабливая коробочку поудобнее. — Особенно последнее…

— Да, кстати, еще одно! — Гайка вынула из кармана две затычки и протянула австралийцу.

— Гаечка, а мне-то зачем уши затыкать?

— Это не для ушей, а для носа.

— Для носа? Не знал, что в диспетчерских настолько плохо пахнет. Впрочем, учитывая, какая у этих бедолаг напряженная работа, и какие долгие смены…

— Нет, Рокки, дело не в этом. Просто у одного из диспетчеров с собой два бутерброда с сыром…

— С СЫР-Р-Р-РОМ-М-М! — взревел Рокфор, усы которого встали торчком от одного лишь упоминания о любимом лакомстве. Гайка вздохнула и запихнула затычки прямо в расширившиеся от сырного приступа ноздри австралийца. Тот сразу пришел в себя и, потрогав распираемый изнутри нос, обиженным и несколько изменившимся голосом заметил:

— Гаечга, ду дедьзя же даг!

— Прости, Рокки, но и ты меня, пожалуйста, пойми…

— Дадно, дадно, — Рокки махнул рукой и задвигал носом, пытаясь приноровиться к затычкам, — чдо я, де здаю, гагие небрияднозди пываюд иза моиг бриздубов… Утачи уам!

— Схему не забыл?

— Дед! — Рокфор пошелестел спрятанной в карман куртки бумажкой.

— Тогда до встречи в условленном месте!

— Горожо! — австралиец поднял вверх большой палец и, махнув Гаечке и сидящим в «Крыле» бурундукам на прощанье рукой, взлетел и направился к одиноко возвышавшейся над зданием аэропорта башне управления.

— Ну что, Гаечка, где там наш «пациент»? — спросил нетерпеливо потиравший руки Дейл, когда изобретательница вернулась в кабину.

— Вон он! — ответила она, указывая на как раз поворачивавший в их сторону зелено-синий «Боинг». — Надевайте шлемы, ребята. Работаем! Спасатели, вперед!

Гайка подняла «Крыло» в воздух и повела его к стоявшему неподалеку щиту указателя, на краю которого блестел первый из доставленных ранее контейнеров. Зависнув перед ним, мышка аккуратно поддела его снизу манипуляторами и, зафиксировав, вылезла из кабины и по все тем же манипуляторам подбежала к контейнеру. Сорвав закрепленный на его боку липкой лентой пневматический клеераспрыскиватель, она покрыла верхнюю грань контейнера толстым слоем суперклея, израсходовав весь заряд, после чего выбросила ставший ненужным инструмент и вернулась за штурвал. Бережно сняв драгоценный контейнер со щита, мышка направила «Крыло» к как раз проезжавшему мимо них авиалайнеру. Обойдя по отработанной и проверенной методике реактивные струи, Гайка приклеила контейнер слева от двигателя у передней кромки крыла, после чего из двух заранее приготовленных мини-гарпунов выпустила стрелы с веревками так, чтобы они пристали к самолету в непосредственной близости от контейнера. К этому моменту лайнер уже преодолел расстояние до следующего оставленного Спасателями контейнера, и далеко лететь за ним не пришлось. Та же самая последовательность действий повторилась еще три раза, с той лишь разницей, что два последних контейнера приклеивались справа от двигателя. Кроме того, при подборе четвертого контейнера изобретательница посадила «Крыло» корпусом на щит, выпустила посадочные опоры и смазала их суперклеем из второго приклеенного к этому контейнеру клеемета. После этого они с Чипом поменялись местами, и дальше Гайка вела самолет с места второго пилота. Как раз тогда, когда она приклеивала последний контейнер, черная коробочка у нее на поясе дважды коротко провибрировала. Что ж, Рокки и Вжик вышли на исходную четко по расписанию. Закрепив контейнер, Гайка отвела «Крыло» чуть назад и, перевернув его, пристыковалась к самолету. Бросив взгляд на часы, она с удовлетворением отметила, что они идут строго по графику, даже с опережением на три секунды. Это немного, но сейчас, как и в хоккее, каждая секунда была на вес золота. Гаечка дважды коротко нажала кнопку на своем вибропередатчике, давая зеленый свет Рокфору. Потом кивнула бурундукам, которые по ее сигналу сняли со своих увешанных альпинистским снаряжением поясов по мини-гарпуну и пустили стрелы в направлении своих контейнеров. Они должны были установить ДУГУ с левой стороны двигателя, в то время как Гайка оставила за собой правую сторону как самую ответственную, так как именно там начинался процесс разрушения. «Крыло» пристыковалось слева от двигателя, поэтому мышке надо было сначала перелезть под пилоном. Вернее, через пилон, поскольку передвигаться по крылу приходилось вверх тормашками.

— Время пошло! — крикнула Гайка. Разумеется, Чип и Дейл ее не услышали. Она себя тоже не услышала, поэтому голос показался совершенно незнакомым. Но эта команда как бы со стороны заставила изобретательницу еще больше собраться и сосредоточиться на спасательной операции. Она пустила очередную стрелу с веревкой в обращенный к ней бок пилона и, просунув ноги в закрепленные на полу кабины ножные присоски, перелезла через борт и пошла вперед, к своим контейнерам. Время действительно пошло. Даже не пошло, а побежало, помчалось вперед с головокружительной быстротой. «Надеюсь, Рокки и Вжику удастся хоть ненадолго задержать взлет…» подумала Гайка, подтягиваясь на веревке к торчащим из контейнера концам основных дуг. Ладно, хватит переживать за то, на что не можешь повлиять. Эмоции будут потом. Сейчас на первом месте — работа.

%%%

Два коротких вибросигнала оказались настолько мощными, что Рокфор взвыл и еле устоял на ногах.

— Малыфга б сбоем дебертуаде, чдо дуд сгажежь… — пробормотал он, массируя зудящий бок. — И нефего дуд смеядца! Босмоддел бы я, гаг бы ды з даддычгами ф нозу газговадивал! — добавил он, обращаясь к Вжику, который не мог спокойно слушать исковерканную речь старого товарища. После этой гневной, но от того еще более комичной тирады Вжик засмеялся пуще прежнего. «Ладно, еще неизвестно, кто будет смеяться последним! Посмотрим, как Вжику понравится фокус, которому я научился у красных яванских муравьев…» подумал Рокфор, открывая ведущую в диспетчерскую вентиляционную решетку. Сейчас в помещении за пультами сидели пять человек, каждый со своей зоной ответственности. Целью Рокки и Вжика был диспетчер за пультом № 6 Гордон Райт — молодой гладко выбритый мужчина с короткой аккуратной стрижкой в синей рубашке с галстуком того же цвета, что-то говоривший в микрофон гарнитуры. Спокойный, собранный и подтянутый, воплощение аккуратности и дисциплины. Пока что…

Закрепив на краю вентиляционного отверстия веревку, Рокки спустился на пол и на цыпочках, короткими перебежками, приблизился к шестому пульту. Окинув помещение быстрым наметанным взглядом сначала бывалого Спасателя, а затем — большого любителя подшутить, он потер руки в предвкушении настоящего представления. Этот молодой человек явно не был суеверным и не верил во все связанные с субботой, тринадцатым, предрассудки. Что ж, эту субботу, тринадцатое он запомнит надолго…

— Бжиг! Боздуг! — скомандовал Рокки, указывая боевому товарищу на наушники диспетчера. Из-за затычек в его носу старые друзья поменялись ролями — теперь Вжику приходилось расшифровывать то, что говорит австралийская мышь. Но они были знакомы достаточно долго, чтобы суметь преодолеть любой языковый барьер, и Вжик бросился в атаку.

— Башня, это Эн-Эй-сто-тридцать один. Полоса 28. К взлету готов. Повторяю, к взлету готов. Прием, — донеслось из наушников.

— Эн-Эй-сто-тридцать один, это Башня… — начал Гордон стандартную фразу, но тут увидел, как ему на нос села муха. Он попытался смахнуть ее, но она не только не улетела, а наоборот — еще сильнее вцепилась в его нос и укусила.

— Ай! — вскрикнул диспетчер и со всей силы ударил ладонью по месту укуса. Но мухи там уже не было, а вот его нос — был. От удара нос стал болеть еще сильнее, да и гарнитура сползла, чем не преминул воспользоваться Вжик, тут же сбивший ее на пол.

— Башня, это Эн-Эй-сто-тридцать один. Полоса 28. К взлету готов. Повторяю, к взлету готов. Вы меня слышите? Прием! — в голосе пилота ожидающего взлета «Боинга» слышались нотки раздражения.

— Чертова муха… — пробормотал Райт, теребя ноющий от укуса и удара нос. Он нагнулся за упавшей гарнитурой, при этом навалившись всем телом на спинку кресла. Этого Рокки и ждал. К этому времени он успел ослабить удерживающие спинку кресла болты, а теперь, подпрыгнув, повис на рукоятке регулирования ее положения. Крепления разошлись, спинка под тяжестью тела диспетчера резко подалась вниз, выскочила из пазов и упала на пол. Сверху на нее, вскрикнув и нелепо раскинув руки, упал все тот же диспетчер.

— Башня, это Эн-Эй-сто-тридцать один. Что у вас там происходит? Почему молчите?

Растрепанный и злой как черт Гордон схватился за крышку пульта и огляделся. Сидевшие в разных концах комнаты спинами к нему его коллеги были слишком заняты переговорами с ведомыми самолетами и, кажется, ничего не заметили. «Ну и слава Богу!» подумал он, надевая гарнитуру и поднимаясь на ноги. Он открыл рот, чтобы дать, наконец, этому самолету разрешение на взлет, но тут увидел на крышке своего пульта невесть откуда взявшийся пакетик острого чилийского соуса. «Опять эти шуточки Монтгомери!» подумал Райт, который острое терпеть не мог. И вдруг откуда-то сверху на пакетик упало нечто, напоминающее крупную мышь, и в лицо Гордону брызнул густой соус. Большая его часть попала ему прямо в широко раскрытый от удивления рот, и диспетчеру показалось, что он наелся горячих углей. Забыв обо всем на свете, Райт бросил на стол гарнитуру и опрометью кинулся к стоящем возле дверей кулеру, но злой рок настиг его и здесь — все одноразовые стаканчики куда-то делись. Но сейчас Гордону было не до долгих поисков, и он решил набрать воды рукой. Он сунул раскрытую ладонь под краник, помеченный синей наклейкой, закономерно ожидая, что из него польется холодная вода. Но бедолага не знал, что Вжик поменял наклейки на краниках местами, и понял, что что-то здесь не так, только когда его руку обдало кипятком.

— АААА! — заорал диспетчер, подпрыгивая на месте и дуя на обожженную руку.

— Райт, ты чего это? — спросил его диспетчер за пультом №10.

— Ничего, Ларри, ничего… — через силу выговорил Гордон, все еще находившийся под действием соуса.

— ЭЙ, РАЙТ! — раздался громкий крик с другого конца зала. — ПОЧЕМУ СТО-ТРИДЦАТЬ ПЕРВЫЙ ДО СИХ ПОР НА ПОЛОСЕ? МНЕ ДВА СВОИХ САЖАТЬ НАДО!

— Боже, сейчас, сейчас… — забормотал Гордон. Он подбежал к своему пульту, надел гарнитуру и, глотая ртом воздух, чтобы успокоить обожженное небо, сказал:

— Эн-Эй-сто-тридцать один, это Башня… Даю разрешение… на взлет. Повторяю, даю разрешение… на взлет. Прием…

Тишина.

— Эн-Эй-сто-тридцать один, это Башня… Вы меня слышите? При… — Гордон схватил рукой микрофон, чтобы поднести его поближе ко рту, и замер, вертя в руках аккуратно отрезанную от гарнитуры головку микрофона. Потом перевел взгляд на свой пульт и только тут понял, что тот не работает. Он защелкал кнопками и переключателями, но тот признаков жизни не подавал. Райт обошел пульт сзади, чтоб проверить подключение питания, и чуть не поседел от увиденного. Диспетчер медленно наклонился и дрожащей левой рукой (правая была обожжена и болела) поднял связку аккуратно вынутых из гнезд и завязанных морским узлом силовых и информационных кабелей…

— МИСТЕР РАЙТ! ЧТО ТАМ С ВАШИМ САМОЛЕТОМ?

Гордон медленно повернулся и встретился взглядом с начальником смены.

— У меня… мой пульт…

Начальник смены оглядел лепечущего диспетчера с ног до головы и укоризненно покачал головой, после чего крикнул:

— Ларри! Займись самолетами Райта! А вы, Гордон, идите домой, приведите себя в порядок и завтра же принесете мне рапорт с объяснением… всего этого! — он указал на отключенный пульт и на связку проводов в руках Гордона. — Вы меня поняли?

— Д-да, сэр, понял…

— Ступайте! — и начальник смены удалился. Растрепанный, со съехавшим на бок галстуком, в облитой водой и забрызганной соусом рубашке, с обожженными правой рукой и ртом, с поломанной гарнитурой на голове и со связкой проводов в левой руке Гордон Райт остался стоять посреди зала.

«Да что же это такое…» думал он. «Муха, кресло, соус, кипяток, пульт… Сегодня явно не мой день. Суббота, тринадцатое, кто бы мог подумать… И как тут не стать суеверным…»

Бросив последний взгляд на морально раздавленного диспетчера, Рокфор грустно вздохнул и опустил за собой решетку вентиляции. Нехорошо все-таки с парнем получилось. Впрочем, его неприятности ничто по сравнению с предсказанной Гайкой катастрофой… Рокфор нажал кнопку на виброприемопередатчике и послал Гаечке один длинный сигнал. Будем надеяться, ребята успели сделать все необходимое…

— Ну фто, Бжиг? Нифего бодуфидозь, а?

Муха утвердительно пискнула.

— До-до ве! Удись! Да, фдо-до у медя аббедид газыггалзя! — и Рокки сел на пол рядом с двумя заботливо сложенными кусочками сыра, которые, как и предсказывала Гайка, нашлись в сумке одного из диспетчеров, как нельзя кстати оказавшегося еще и большим любителем острых соусов. Австралиец вынул опостылевшие затычки, и аромат сыра моментально вскружил ему голову и остальные части тела. Гайка была права: если бы не затычки, толку бы от Рокфора не было никакого. Но он, Рокки, мужественно перенес все неудобства и теперь считал себя вправе немного расслабиться.

%%%

— Башня, это Эн-Эй-сто-тридцать один. Вы меня слышите? Прием?.. — раз за разом устало повторял в микрофон командир экипажа застрявшего в начале взлетной полосы «Боинга». Потом повернулся к своему помощнику. — Да что они там все, заснули, что ли?

— Может, что-то случилось, командир?

— Случилось, случилось… Не башня управления, а сумасшедший дом! Мы уже давно должны были быть в воздухе…

— Эн-Эй-сто-тридцать один, это Башня…

— Хвала небесам, мы уж решили, не случилось ли чего! Что у вас там происходит?

— Простите за задержку, непредвиденные обстоятельства. Эн-Эй-сто-тридцать один, у вас есть разрешение на взлет. Повторяю, у вас есть разрешение на взлет. Прием.

— Башня, это Эн-Эй-сто-тридцать один. Вас понял. Взлетаем.

Командир экипажа двинул рычаг переключения мощности двигателей, и самолет завибрировал.

— Дамы и господа, — обратился он по интеркому к пассажирам, — экипаж приносит свои извинения за непредвиденную задержку. Не беспокойтесь, все в полном порядке, мы взлетаем.

Он отключил интерком и обратился к своему помощнику:

— Ладно, Генри, поднимаем его!

%%%

Извлечь дугу. Прикрепить присоску. Спустить курок фиксатора. Повторить.

Чип работал у передней кромки крыла, Дейл — ближе к хвосту. Каждый из них должен был закрепить три основные и одну промежуточную дуги. По контейнеру на брата. Ровно в два раза меньше работы, чем у Гайки. Иначе, впрочем, и быть не могло, учитывая огромную разницу в их подготовке. Но Чипу все равно было немного стыдно. Он почувствовал себя совершенно выбившимся из сил уже на третьей, промежуточной дуге. А у Гайки таких дуг все восемь…

«Как она там? Что с ней?» все время думал бурундук. Сейчас разделяющий его и прекрасную мышку пилон казался ему толстой каменной стеной мрачной темницы, окруженной дремучими лесами и глубокими морями. Невозможность ни увидеть, ни услышать ее просто угнетала. Конечно, они могли обмениваться вибросигналами, но Гайка сказала использовать их лишь в самом крайнем случае, и Чип не хотел поднимать ложную тревогу. Тем более что, возникни у Гаечки какие-то проблемы, она тут же сообщила бы им.

А вдруг ее прибор сломался?

А вдруг она не успела послать сигнал о помощи?

«Да что я себя накручиваю?» мысленно отругал себя Чип. «Еще накаркаю…» И хотя он по-прежнему скептически относился ко всякого рода плохим приметам, вещий сон Гаечки заставлял задуматься, что не все в этом мире так просто, как он привык считать…

Вставив промежуточную дугу в замок, соединяющий две основные, Чип еще раз сверился с закрепленной на шлеме инструкцией и, повернув замок планки на 90 градусов против часовой стрелки, убедился, что она вошла прочно. Правда, внешний вид получившегося крепления немного отличался от нарисованного на плане, но дуга не двигалась и не вынималась, значит, все было правильно.

Теперь был самый сложный этап — установка третьей основной дуги. Тут требовалась высокая точность и очень четкая координация их с Дейлом совместных действий, поскольку эту дугу потом нужно было соединить с третьей основной дугой Дейла и двумя промежуточными дугами. Хотя дуги были достаточно гибкими, а конструкция замков — достаточно универсальной, чтобы составить практически любую конфигурацию, все-таки пространство для маневра было весьма небольшим, а цена ошибки — слишком уж высокой.

Вынув из своего контейнера последнюю оставшуюся дугу, Чип обхватил ее как можно крепче, пристегнул для большей надежности за специально предусмотренный на ее поверхности крючок к креплению на поясе и осторожно пошел по поверхности пилона к хвосту самолета, навстречу двигавшемуся точно таким образом Дейлу. Встретившись ровно посередине, бурундуки на языке жестов заспорили, чья дуга должна быть вверху, а чья внизу (оба хотели устанавливать нижнюю дугу, поскольку это было пусть ненамного, но все-таки легче). В этом споре победил Чип, так как энергично размахивающий руками Дейл быстро выдохся, и на финальные уверенные жесты Чипа у него ответов не нашлось. Обхватив дугу левой рукой, а правой — веревку, Чип начал спускаться на половину расстояния между промежуточной дугой и уровнем нижнего ряда присосок. Зацепив веревку за пояс, чтобы освободить руки, лидер Спасателей тщательно примерился, прижал присоску к поверхности пилона и свободной рукой нажал на спуск фиксатора. Дуга дернулась, и плоская металлическая пластина, закрепленная в двух дюймах над присоской, резко рванулась вперед и вдавила податливую резину в металл. Отлично, теперь только закрепить…

Внезапно все вокруг пришло в движение. Пилон под ногами Чипа мощно вздрогнул под воздействием прокатившейся по нему волны вибрации от начавшего резко набирать обороты двигателя, и тесемки удерживавших Чипа ножных присосок лопнули. Вцепившегося в веревку всеми лапами бурундука завертело из стороны в сторону и с силой ударило о пилон. Правый бок Чипа пронзила резкая боль, из глаз посыпались искры, но он удержался на веревке. Посмотрев наверх, Чип увидел болтающегося приблизительно в таком же, как и он сам, состоянии Дейла, с той лишь разницей, что у того сохранились ножные присоски. Они обменялись жестами, смысл которых сводился к тому, что самолет вот-вот тронется, откуда следует, что скоро придется уходить, а потому надо все делать в разы быстрее. Что они и сделали. Побив все рекорды скорости передвижения по веревкам, они добрались до места стыка четырех дуг и поочередно соединили их все между собой в единую систему. Когда Чип присоединил свою промежуточную дугу к общему замку и повернул ее на 90 градусов, из маленьких пазов на основании замка выскочили четыре маленьких зажима, и тут Чип осознал, что ему не понравилось в предыдущем креплении. Он обернулся и к своему величайшему ужасу обнаружил, что противоположный конец промежуточной дуги вышел из пазов и теперь под действием встречного потока воздуха болтается из стороны в сторону, то и дело ударяя по соединению основных дуг. Не требовалось быть Гайкой, чтобы понять, что рано или поздно соединение ослабеет или вообще разорвется, и тогда…

Чип схватился за висевшую на его боку пластиковую коробочку, чтобы вибросигналом привлечь внимание Дейла, уже продвигавшегося в сторону «Крыла». Но его пальцы обнаружили там лишь скомканную кучу проводов и пластика — удар о пилон пришелся как раз на вибропередатчик. Кричать было бесполезно. И тут рука Чипа наткнулась на последний оставшийся на его поясе неиспользованный альпинистский карабин, который, как он уже думал, ему не пригодится. А вот, поди ж ты… Он снял его с пояса и, тщательно прицелившись, бросил в Дейла. Карабин просвистел в воздухе и ударил тому по шлему. Разъяренный Дейл обернулся, но при виде встревоженного лица Чипа, показывавшего на беснующуюся дугу, тут же бросился к нему на помощь. Когда он подошел к Чипу вплотную, тот похлопал себя по пустому поясу, надетому поверх застегнутой куртки, показывая, что у него ничего не осталось. У Дейла пояс был под гавайкой и, когда он ее задрал, Чип чуть не заплясал от радости при виде последнего мини-гарпуна. Резким движением отодрав одну из висевших рядом веревок вместе с удерживавшей ее присоской, лидер Спасателей жестами объяснил Дейлу свой план, и тот его понял уже со второго раза. Пока Чип раскручивал над головой конец с присоской, Дейл выпустил из мини-гарпуна стрелу как раз над серединой промежуточной дуги и, забравшись по центральной дуге повыше, приготовился прыгать. Чип метнул веревку так, что ее конец обмотался вокруг ходившей ходуном дуги, и потянул на себя, стараясь подвести как можно ближе к гнезду замка. Дождавшись, когда ему это более-менее удастся, Дейл прыгнул на нее и, приземлившись, толкнул вперед, от чего дуга прочно вошла в паз. После этого Дейл, плотно прикрепившись к дуге ножными присосками, схватился за натянутую Чипом веревку и заворочал ногами, поворачивая строптивую конструкцию вокруг своей оси. На этот раз все получилось, как надо, доказательством чего были выскочившие из предназначенных для них прорезей зажимы. Облегченно вздохнув, друзья обменялись жестами ликования и повернулись к своему приклеенному к поверхности крыла самолету…

Которого на его месте не оказалось.

Который оказался гораздо ближе.

«Прыгайте!» махнула им Гайка, указывая на расположенные на носу самолетика манипуляторы, медленно, но неуклонно удалявшиеся от бурундуков — «Крыло» хоть и летело на всех парах, уже безнадежно отставало от разгоняющегося с каждой секундой все быстрее и быстрее «Боинга». Чип и Дейл не заставили просить себя дважды и по очереди прыгнули на заботливо подставленные металлические руки. Гайка тут же начала снижаться на уровень шасси авиалайнера, одновременно сбрасывая скорость и поворачивая вправо, к краю полосы. Летучий левиафан пронесся мимо, оставив Спасателей далеко позади. Удалившись на достаточное расстояние от полосы, Гайка мягко посадила лишившийся посадочных опор самолет на плоскую бетонную плиту пешеходной дорожки и, буквально сорвав с себя шлем, дрожащей от нетерпения и волнения рукой включила заранее настроенный на нужную частоту приемник.

«— Эн-Эй-сто-тридцать один, это Башня. Занимайте эшелон 20 тысяч. Повторяю, эшелон 20 тысяч. Прием.

— Башня, это Эн-Эй-сто-тридцать один. Вас понял. 20 тысяч…»

— А ничего прокатились! — заметил Дейл, снимая шлем и разминая затекшие уши. — Можно подавать на рекорд! Ты согласна, Гаечка?

Мышка не ответила. Она сидела в кресле пилота, сжавшись в тугой комочек, и широко раскрытыми немигающими глазами смотрела в одну точку. Куда-то за радиоприемник, за приборную доску, за территорию аэропорта. Туда, где в небе летел гигантский пассажирский самолет…

«— Башня, это Эн-Эй-сто-тридцать один. Проходим отметку 6 тысяч…»

— А что ты слушаешь, Гаечка? — спросил Дейл, подходя поближе. Вставший рядом с ним Чип толкнул его локтем и показал прижатый к губам палец. Дейл хотел ответить, но, поняв, что для Гайки сейчас действительно нет ничего важнее доносившихся из радиоприемника голосов, сдержался и тоже обратился в слух. В конце концов, если Гаечка что-то слушает, значит, оно того стоит…

«— …Немного странно ведет себя индикатор давления топлива в двигателе номер 3, прием…»

У Гаечки внутри все оборвалось. Господи, неужели у нее не получилось? Неужели она где-то просчиталась, и ДУГА не подействовал? Неужели она снова, как и всегда, услышит пронзительное «Мэйдэй, Мэйдэй», крики пассажиров и спокойный голос пилота, просящего передать его последние слова семье…

«— Эн-Эй-сто-тридцать один, это Башня. Вас понял, проблемы с индикатором. Насколько серьезна проблема?

— Башня, это Эн-Эй-сто-тридцать один. Пока непонятно. Остальные системы работают нормально…»

Гайку трясло, сердце гулко стучало, перед глазами все расплывалось. «Пожалуйста, выдержи… Пожалуйста, выдержи…» повторяла она, как заклинание, обращаясь к далекому пилону. «Пожалуйста, выдержи…»

«— Эн-Эй-сто-тридцать один, это Башня. Так что там у вас с индикатором?»

Что это? Неужели?..

Нет, этой фразы точно не было! Это что-то новое…

Неужели?

«— Башня, это Эн-Эй-сто-тридцать один. Видимо, что-то коротнуло. Бортовой компьютер показывает, что все в порядке. Не знаем, чем вызвана эта неисправность. В целом все работает, как должно. Полет проходит нормально. Проходим отметку 10 тысяч, прием.

— Эн-Эй-сто-тридцать один, это Башня. Вас понял, высота 10 тысяч. Ложитесь на курс 005, повторяю, курс 005. Занимайте эшелон 20 тысяч. Как поняли?»

Гайка медленно откинулась на спинку кресла. Сейчас эти сухие протокольные фразы, которыми обменивались пилоты и диспетчер, были для нее слаще любой, самой лучшей музыки. Она так долго мечтала услышать эти слова, что до сих пор не могла в это поверить. Пожалуй, еще не придуманы слова, которыми можно было бы полностью описать охватившие ее чувства. Гаечка и сама не знала, как адекватно и полноценно на это отреагировать, поэтому она просто сидела, откинувшись на сиденье, закрыв глаза и улыбаясь. Стоявшие рядом Чип с Дейлом, конечно, не могли в полной мере постичь ее чувства. Но они знали, что все хорошо. Что их Гаечка счастлива, как никто и никогда. И они тоже были счастливы. Так они и стояли на пешеходной дорожке на краю полосы 28 Международного аэропорта, два самых счастливых бурундука на свете.

«— Башня, это Эн-Эй-сто-тридцать один. Заняли 20 тысяч, ложимся на курс 005. Повторяю, высота 20 тысяч, курс 005.»

— Эн-Эй-сто-тридцать один, это Башня. Вас понял, высота 20 тысяч, курс 005. Вы покидаете наш сектор. Коридор перед вами свободен, погода на всем отрезке до Си-Сити ясная и безоблачная, ветер умеренный, 22-25. Счастливого пути!

— Башня, это Эн-Эй-сто-тридцать один. Спасибо. Вам тоже счастливо оставаться! Конец связи.

— Конец связи…»

Гайка выключила приемник, но так и продолжала сидеть с закрытыми глазами. Бурундуки все так же неотрывно смотрели на нее и ничего не говорили, наслаждаясь этой идиллией. Они не знали, что говорить, и нужно ли вообще говорить что-либо…

— А вот и мы! — провозгласил Рокфор, приземляя Самолет на соседнюю плиту. — Надеюсь, вы нас заждались?

— Конечно, Рокки! — ответила Гайка, открывая глаза и оглядывая собравшихся возле «Крыла» друзей. Потом вылезла из кабины и обняла их, сначала каждого по очереди, потом всех разом.

— Спасибо вам, ребята! Спасибо, что поверили мне! Спасибо, что помогли! Я бы без вас ни за что бы не справилась!

— Ну что ты, Гаечка, не стоит! — ответили все хором. — Мы же Спасатели! Это наша работа!

— Действительно, как я могла забыть! — рассмеялась мышка. — Ладно, друзья, пора в путь! Рокки, Вжик! Готовьте Самолет к буксировке!

Когда все приготовления были благополучно завершены, и «Крыло» с прикрепленным к нему Самолетом взяло курс на город, Чип попросил:

— Гаечка, а можешь поймать спортивные новости? Все-таки интересно, как там «Рейнджеры» играют…

— Насколько я знаю, там сейчас счет 2:1 в пользу наших, — ответила Гайка.

— ДА? ТОЧНО? — хором воскликнули все. — Это что, тоже было?..

— Это — было, — кивнула мышка.

— А… а… — начал Дейл, — а… а кто выиграет?

— Не знаю, — Гайка развела руками, — этого в моем сне не было. Но это, может, и к лучшему, а? Так ведь смотреть будет гораздо интереснее!

— Это да… — огорченно протянул Рокки. — Жаль, мы уже не успеем на матч…

— Почему это? — искренне удивилась Гайка. — По моим расчетам, мы будем в «Айс-Доуме» через десять минут! Еще даже третий период не начнется!

— Что? Правда? Ура! — Чип и Дейл пришли в полный восторг. Рокки посмотрел на них и скептически хмыкнул.

— А вы про билеты подумали? Кто же нас туда пропустит, без билетов-то?

Бурундуки разом погрустнели.

— Без каких билетов? Без вот этих? — весело спросила Гайка, доставая из внутреннего кармана комбинезона пять синих бумажек, при виде которых вся команда лишилась дара речи.

— Но как… как… — Чип просто слов не находил от охватившей его гремучей смеси удивления, радости и восхищения.

— Ну, понимаете, пока вы летали за деталями, я позволила себе… — мышка смущенно потупилась, — как бы это сказать… просмотреть ваши вещи… Надеюсь, вы не очень сердитесь?

— Сердимся? Мы? Господи, Гаечка, да ты просто чудо! — друзья быстро-быстро разобрали свои билеты и спрятали поглубже в карманы, чтоб часом не унесло ветром.

— Эх, мне бы теперь мою форму и клюшку, и я бы был настоящим болельщиком! — мечтательно произнес Дейл.

— Посмотри там, за сиденьем, — ответила Гайка, и Дейл, впавший от ее слов в полубессознательное состояние, начал рыться в одном из импровизированных багажных отсеков. С каждым выуженным оттуда щитком он все и больше и больше светился радостью, и в конце лишь ненамного уступал по яркости электрической лампе.

— Гайка! Боже, Боже, Боже! Гаечка! — лепетал он, облачаясь в форму. Обернувшийся своим оказавшимся там же, где и все остальное, шарфом Чип смотрел на Гаечку самым восхищенным взглядом в истории, и она, заметив это, густо покраснела.

— Да, Гаечка, прости за еще один нескромный вопрос, — начал Рокфор, кивая на показавшийся вдали серебряный купол, — но как ты собираешься на него садиться?

— Не волнуйтесь, есть у меня одна теория…

— …которую ты тоже опробовала в своем сне, да? — весело закончил за нее Чип.

— Нет, Чип, этого в моем сне не было. Это я сама, по наитию!

Чип переменился в лице.

— По наитию? Э-э-э, Гаечка, а может, не надо… — он обернулся к Рокфору. — Рокки, а у тебя запасного амулета с собой нет? Так, совершенно случайно…

— ДВУХ! — перебил его Дейл, теребя австралийца за рукав.

— Господи, ребята, ну нельзя же быть такими суеверными! — засмеялась Гаечка. — И потом, разве в такой день, как сегодня, может что-то случиться?

— АААААААА! ВЫПУСТИТЕ НАС ОТСЮДА!

%%%

Как и предсказывала Гаечка, они прилетели в «Айс-Доум» как раз в перерыве между вторым и третьим периодами. Счет в матче был уже 2:2, и вся борьба была еще впереди. Поднявшись по одному из пандусов, специально устроенных для удобства зрителей вторых по престижности мест, команда заняла свои места. Бенни Хилтон не обманул — места действительно были самые лучшие. Ровно по центру площадки и с прекрасным обзором боковых видеоэкранов, на которые выводилась картинка прямой телетрансляции и показывались самые лучшие моменты матча. Как раз сейчас там крутили повторы всех заброшенных шайб со всех возможных и невозможных ракурсов, и Гайка еще раз испытала такой же прилив радости, как в аэропорту, когда увидела повтор второй заброшенной «Красными Звездами» шайбы. Хоть она и болела всем сердцем за «Рейнджеров», но этот повтор, эта заброшенная шайба лишний раз доказывали, что у нее все получилось. Что самолет не упал, и что теперь уж точно никто и ничто не в силах разрушить этот спортивный праздник…

— Дейл, не проглоти щиток! Давай, я подержу твой шлем! Тебе точно не нужна помощь? Может, стоит закрепить маску? Гаечка, скажи, у тебя твоего суперклея случайно не осталось?

— Чип, ты перегибаешь палку! — заметила Гайка, хотя попытки обложившегося принесенной из буфета снедью Дейла одновременно есть, придерживать шлем и поправлять все время сползавшую на лицо маску, мешавшую есть, действительно выглядели забавно.

— Гаечка, не обращай внимания! Он просто завидует, что у него нет щитков! — гордо ответил Дейл и ударил рукой по ручке кресла, от чего маска снова упала на лицо.

— Зато у меня есть шарф! — ответил Чип. Он помахал Дейлу кончиком шарфа, который после этого по чистой случайности оказался на плече Гаечки.

— Ой, прости, пожалуйста! — извинился бурундук, и смахнул шарф ладонью. Шарф ее плечо покинул, ладонь — нет. Гайка посмотрела на Чипа. Тот усиленно делал вид, что его не интересует ничего, кроме хоккея. Но его взгляд то и дело перемещался с поля на Гаечку, и когда он увидел, что она на него смотрит, улыбнулся и порозовел. Гайка взяла его ладонь в свою левую руку и перенесла ее через голову на свое левое плечо. Потом повернулась к Дейлу, уже примерявшемуся снятым с ноги щитком к шляпе Чипа, и положила его правую руку на другое свое плечо, после чего обняла обоих бурундуков за плечи.

— Правда, ребята, «Рейнджеры» здорово играют?

— Да, Гаечка, очень! — синхронно ответили бурундуки. Они то и дело обменивались за спиной изобретательницы ревнивыми взглядами, но на какие-то более активные действия не решались. Во-первых, драться, находясь в объятиях Гаечки, было как-то не с руки. А во-вторых и в-главных, они ведь именно об этом все это время и мечтали — сидеть на трибунах «Айс-Доума», наблюдая за игрой любимой команды и обнимая любимую мышку. Сейчас они оба больше всего на свете боялись, что это окажется всего лишь сном вроде того, который был у Гаечки. Таким же реальным, как явь, но при этом — только сном…

— Ой, ой, что ты наделал? Слепой, что ли? — закричал Рокфор, ударяя кулаком по ручке кресла. Двое нападающих «Рейнджеров», стремясь запутать игроков соперника, попытались разыграть комбинацию с поперечной перепасовкой, но в самый ответственный момент клюшка одного из них попала в оставленную чьими-то коньками колею. Удар по шайбе получился смазанным, и она полетела не к его товарищу по команде, а прямо на клюшку защитника «Красных Звезд». Который, не мешкая, пробросил ее на своего крайнего нападающего, и тот вместе с центральным нападающим тут же рванулись в образовавшуюся в обороне сан-анджелесцев брешь.

— Они выйдут на ворота! Боже, Боже! Пожалуйста, промахнитесь!.. — запричитал Дейл. Но это не помогло. Пара нападающих «Звезд» серией коротких перепасовок и ложных выпадов запутала вратаря, и шайба оказалась в воротах. Как всегда в таких случаях, замигал фонарь, загудела сирена, а «звездные» сектора трибун вскочили на ноги от радости. Среди болельщиков «Рейнджеров» наблюдалась прямо противоположная картина. Рокфор сокрушенно схватился за голову, Дейл в сердцах стукнул себя по лбу, от чего его маска снова упала на лицо, да и вообще все звери, сидевшие рядом со Спасателями, откровенно приуныли.

— Не огорчайтесь, ребята! Наши непременно забьют еще! — попыталась подбодрить огорченных друзей Гайка.

— Точно? Ты уверена? — спросил Дейл. — Ты это видела?

— Нет, Дейл, этого я не видела, — ответила мышка, — но я абсолютно уверена, что так оно и будет, что «Рейнджеры» выиграют. Надо только верить! Вы согласны со мной?

— Конечно, Гаечка, — ответил Чип, — раз ты так говоришь…

— …то так оно и есть! — закончил за него Дейл и, улучив момент, когда Гайка смотрела на поле, показал Чипу язык. Бурундуки еще какое-то время обменивались гримасами, но потом снова целиком и полностью погрузились в созерцание происходящего на площадке. Борьба была нешуточная. Сан-анджелесцы упорно шли вперед, стремясь побыстрее сравнять счет, а мичиганцы больше сосредоточились на обороне, не забывая при первой же возможности организовывать контрвыпады. Ведь 2:3 — счет слишком скользкий и ненадежный, чтобы почивать на лаврах…

В отличие от счета 2:4, который стал таким, когда на тринадцатой минуте после ошибки нападающих «Рейнджеров» и возникшей в результате массированной контратаки «Красные Звезды» забросили шайбу.

— У наших есть семь минут, чтобы забросить две шайбы, — сокрушенно покачал головой Рокфор, теребя в руках летный шлем. — Две шайбы за семь минут против «Красных Звезд»…

— Но ведь ничего невозможного в этом нет, Рокки? — спросила его Гаечка. Тот почесал голову и ответил:

— Конечно, в хоккее нет ничего невозможного… Но посмотри на них! Как они двигаются, как отдают пасы, как бросают по воротам… Они выдохлись и уже практически сломались. Вон, — он показал рукой на видеоэкран, где как раз показывали скамейку запасных «Рейнджеров». Все сидели угрюмые и подавленные, некоторые игроки просто избегали смотреть на поле. Даже их тренер, что-то громко кричавший и показывавший полевым игрокам, выглядел растерянным. Гайка смотрела на это, и ее сердце просто разрывалось. Она слабо представляла себе структуру первенства НХЛ, но понимала, что дойти до финала очень и очень тяжело, и мало кому из игроков удавалось доходить до него дважды. Это понимали и все без исключения «Рейнджеры», и в их глазах Гайка видела прощание с мечтой. Она посмотрела на противоположный от нее конец поля, где на специально устроенной трибуне стоял большой серебристый кубок. Вот она, вершина, предел мечтаний каждого хоккеиста. И игроки сан-анджелесской команды тоже бросали на него быстрые взгляды и тут же отводили их, словно извиняясь за вторжение. Он стоял так близко, и в то же время был недосягаем. Может быть, когда-нибудь потом. Но не сегодня. Может быть, завтра. А может, и никогда.

«Как же им тяжело…» — думала мышка. Они столько всего прошли, чтобы играть здесь, сегодня, в этом последнем, решающем матче. Неужели только для того, чтобы остановиться в одном шаге от вершины и покатиться вниз, к самому подножию, чтобы снова начать долгий и тяжелый путь наверх? В этом матче, казалось, все было против них. Все четыре шайбы они пропустили вследствие банального невезения. Злой рок, не иначе. Есть от чего впасть в уныние. А если вспомнить, что им, номинальным хозяевам поля, пришлось играть пусть и на в буквальном смысле слова соседней, но все же не родной арене…

«Господи, ну конечно!» — поняла Гайка. Она обвела взглядом притихшие сине-красные сектора, тоже уже потерявшие всякую веру и надежду в успех своих любимцев. «А ведь именно этого им сейчас и не хватает! Именно этого, самого важного и необходимого!..»

— Рейн-дже-ры… Рейн-дже-ры, — медленно начала она, раз за разом выкрикивая все громче и все отчетливее. — Рейн-дже-ры. Рейн-дже-ры! Рейн-дже-ры! РЕЙН-ДЖЕ-РЫ!

— РЕЙН-ДЖЕ-РЫ! РЕЙН-ДЖЕ-РЫ! — подхватили Чип и Дейл.

— РЕЙН-ДЖЕ-РЫ! РЕЙН-ДЖЕ-РЫ! — подхватили Рокки и Вжик.

— РЕЙН-ДЖЕ-РЫ! РЕЙН-ДЖЕ-РЫ! — подхватили сидящие рядом с ними.

— РЕЙН-ДЖЕ-РЫ! РЕЙН-ДЖЕ-РЫ! — начала скандировать вся их трибуна. Потом соседняя, потом еще одна…

— РЕЙН-ДЖЕ-РЫ! РЕЙН-ДЖЕ-РЫ! — раздалось снизу. Гайка посмотрела туда и увидела, как болельщики «Рейнджеров» один за другим встают со своих мест и начинают скандировать. Конечно, они не могли слышать брошенный ею лозунг, но не могли не почувствовать наполнившие «Айс-Доум» потоки энергии, исходившие от маленькой золотоволосой мышки. И постепенно, один за другим, на ноги поднялись все сине-красные сектора, и их клич, эхом отражаясь от белоснежных стен, заполнил все пространство, проник во все уголки ледового дворца.

— РЕЙН-ДЖЕ-РЫ! РЕЙН-ДЖЕ-РЫ! РЕЙН-ДЖЕ-РЫ!

И «Рейнджеры» ответили трибунам. Ответили единственно верным способом, каким только может ответить спортивная команда на дружную и искреннюю поддержку преданных болельщиков. Словно тропический ураган, они понеслись вперед, на ворота соперников. Они заиграли так, как никто не играл до них и вряд ли когда-нибудь так сыграет. В эти последние семь минут у них получалось все. И пасы через все поле, и обыгрыши нескольких соперников за раз, и невероятные по точности броски. Их стремительные прорывы и распасовки буквально кромсали оборону мичиганцев, заставляя тех нервничать, ошибаться и грубить. Но даже силовые приемы и откровенные нарушения правил не могли остановить «Рейнджеров». Только не здесь, не сегодня, не сейчас.

— …РЕЙН-ДЖЕ-РЫ! РЕЙН-ДЖЕ-РЫ! РЕЙН-ДЖЕ-РЫ!

Не прошло и двух минут, как за воротами «Звезд» замигал красный фонарь. Через три минуты — снова. Гости озверели окончательно и понеслись вперед, не разбирая дороги. Но создавалось устойчивое впечатление, что ворота «Рейнджеров» оснащены чем-то вроде автоматических жалюзи с фотоэлементом или невидимым, но абсолютно непреодолимым силовым полем. Все шайбы, которые не удавалось взять вратарю, летели куда угодно, но только не в створ ворот. Шайба могла попасть в штангу, перекладину или крестовину; могла срикошетить, удариться об лед в полудюйме от линии ворот и отскочить назад в поле. Могла попасть в одну штангу, проехать по линии ворот, удариться во вторую штангу и отскочить прямо в перчатку вратарю. Но только не оказаться в сетке. Временами ее поведение казалось попросту противоречащим элементарным законам физики. Однако это было, и это видели все зрители на трибунах, а с ними телезрители по всей стране и во всем мире. События на поле уже смело можно было называть сенсационными, но это был еще не конец. За четыре секунды до финальной сирены поразительная по красоте, быстроте и филигранности исполнения комбинация сине-красных привела к тому, что защитник «Красных Звезд» нарушил правила. Грубиян был удален с поля, и обе команды собрались у зоны вбрасывания около ворот мичиганцев. Гости, хоть и остались в меньшинстве, организовали такую плотную оборону, которую, казалось, было не под силу взломать даже сегодняшним «Рейнджерам». Во всяком случае, уж точно не за четыре секунды…

Но в такой день, как сегодня, было возможно все.

Пальцы помощника главного судьи разжались, и черный диск устремился вниз к поджидающим его клюшкам. Вот он ударился об лед, и между двумя хоккеистами противоборствующих команд завязалась ожесточенная борьба.

4…

Крайний нападающий номинальных хозяев поля буквально на пару миллисекунд опередил соперника и, поддев шайбу клюшкой, бросил ее по воздуху в разрез между двумя спешащими на подмогу своим товарищам по команде хоккеистами.

3…

Пролетев точно посередине между ними, шайба ударилась об лед и подскочила вверх и вправо, в направлении ворот «Красных Звезд». Стоявший перед воротами хоккеист мичиганцев попытался перехватить ее, но немного не успел, и его клюшка, ударив по нижней кромке диска, подбросила его еще выше.

2…

Вращающаяся во всех трех плоскостях шайба уже практически коснулась льда арены, где ее готовился принять на клюшку другой защитник мичиганской команды, но подоспевший центральный нападающий «Рейнджеров» резко выставил свою клюшку, и диск полетел в направлении ворот.

1…

Вратарь сместился вправо, закрывая угол, в который летела шайба, но она, коснувшись поля, задела какую-то микроскопическую неровность. Это отбросило ее влево и придало ей дополнительный крутящий момент, и она по немыслимо изогнутой траектории полетела сначала влево вверх назад, потом медленно развернулась в воздухе и полетела уже вправо вниз вперед, после чего ударилась в боковину штанги и вонзилась в сетку ворот. Загудела сирена, вспыхнул давешний красный фонарь, и электронные часы на табло стадиона остановились, показывая, что до конца основного времени осталось 0 минут и 0,2 секунды.

— УРАААА! — закричала Гайка, вскакивая с места. — ПОБЕДААА!

— ПОБЕДААА! — повторили также вскочившие Чип, Дейл, Рокки и остальные зрители в их секторе.

— ПОБЕДААА! — закричали болельщики-люди так громко, что, казалось, «Айс-Доум» не выдержит и рухнет, невзирая на всю заложенную в его конструкцию архитекторами и строителями сейсмоустойчивость.

Это действительно была победа. И пусть командам еще нужно было формально доиграть последние оставшиеся миллисекунды, уже сейчас комментаторы всех ведущих спортивных телеканалов и агентств новостей соревновались между собой, наперебой придумывая все новые и новые эпитеты. Сенсационная. Феноменальная. Необъяснимая. Фантастическая. Легендарная. Величайшая в истории. Отыгрыш тысячелетия. И сотни, тысячи других…

И вот тогда, когда на электронных часах остались одни лишь нули, и громогласная сирена возвестила об окончании этого поистине эпического матча; когда на поле, бросая в воздух клюшки и шлемы, ринулись все игроки «Сан-Анджелес Рейнджерз»; когда сине-красные сектора трибун ожили и заколыхались, словно волнующееся море, Гайка по-настоящему поняла, что она сделала и что предотвратила. Она смотрела, как капитан «Рейнджеров» поднял над головой огромный серебряный кубок, и вся команда, построившись, совершила несколько кругов почета по площадке. Она видела откровенное и искреннее ликование друзей, которое вряд ли было бы столь же безоблачным и незамутненным, знай они о том, куда именно должен был упасть тот злополучный «Боинг», и лишний раз убеждалась, что поступила правильно, не сказав им об этом. Она наблюдала, как внизу, на трибунах, обнимаются и поздравляют друг друга люди, до сегодняшнего дня даже не подозревавших о существовании друг друга. У них были разные профессии, образование и финансовое положение. Но сейчас все это не имело никакого значения. Радость от героической победы любимой команды уравняла их и сблизила. Совершенно незнакомые люди смеялись, шутили, обменивались впечатлениями, весело спорили о тех или иных игроках и игровых моментах. Все это было. Теперь было.

Постепенно сине-красное людское море внизу начало расплываться, сливаясь в одно большое пятно. Сначала мышка подумала, что ее глаза расфокусировались от слишком яркого света прожекторов и слишком долгого созерцания блестевшего в их лучах льда, но потом поняла, что плачет. Она села на сиденье и, закрыв лицо ладонями, дала волю всем тем эмоциям, которые копились в ней в течение всего этого очень долгого дня, и которые она не могла себе позволить высвободить раньше, когда готовилась к операции, давала инструкции друзьям, собирала под крылом самолета ДУГУ, слушала переговоры пилотов с землей…

— Гаечка, пожалуйста, не плачь, — услышала она совсем близко голос Дейла. — Вот, возьми мой платок. Он, конечно, не то, чтоб уж очень чистый, но…

— Возьми лучше мой, Гаечка! — тут же вмешался Чип.

— Спасибо, ребята… — ответила она, беря два протянутые ей кусочка ткани.

— Что-то случилось, Гаечка? — спросил Чип, заглядывая ей в глаза.

— С тобой все в порядке? — сделал то же самое Дейл.

— Да, ребята, все хорошо… Не обращайте внимания… Это я так, от радости…

— Не знал, что ты так любишь хоккей, — заметил Чип.

— Я и сама не знала… — ответила Гайка, промокая платками влажные глаза. Чип смотрел на нее и не мог оторваться. Он мог бы вечно любоваться ею, не уставая поражаться несовместимым, казалось бы, качествам, мирно уживавшимся в этой прекрасной полевой мышке. Когда сегодня утром она четко и ясно ставила перед ними спасательную задачу, когда растолковывала им каждое действие, когда отправляла на отдых, она выглядела неприступной и несгибаемой, в ней чувствовалась сила и решимость идти до самого конца навстречу любым опасностям. Именно такие, как она, вели за собой на великие подвиги многотысячные армии, заражая всех и каждого своей неутомимой энергией. То, что она завела трибуны заполненного до отказа «Айс-Доума», лишний раз доказывало это. Но сейчас, с двумя платочками в маленьких ладошках, она выглядела такой хрупкой, изящной и беззащитной, что ее хотелось приголубить и закрыть собой от всех опасностей и невзгод этого жестокого, не заслуживающего такой красоты мира. Что же это было? Нежность, скрывавшая неукротимую силу? Или все-таки сила, скрывавшая, словно броня гиротанка, очень светлую и ранимую душу? А может, и то и другое вместе, в абсолютной гармонии? Это казалось невозможным, но это было, и Чип, находясь рядом с ней и обнимая ее, чувствовал себя причастным к истинному чуду на земле…

%%%

— Гаечка, ты куда?

— Тарелки пустые на кухню отнесу!

— Не надо, дорогая, мы сами!

— Нет-нет, ребята, позвольте мне! Вы и так столько всего сами сделали, что не счесть! Кстати, может, принести кому-нибудь что-нибудь, раз уж я?..

— Да! Еще лимонада! — охотно ответил Дейл.

— И пакет сырных шариков! Нет! Два! — подхватил Рокфор.

— А тебе, Чип?

— Не утруждай себя, Гаечка! Если мне будет что-то нужно, я сам схожу!

— Да, Гаечка, прости, не нужно лимонада, я за ним тоже сам схожу!

— Значит, только сырные шарики? Хорошо, я сейчас! Я скоро! — и нагруженная посудой Гайка вышла из гостиной. На кухне она свалила свою ношу в раковину и вздохнула, окинув взглядом груду немытой посуды. Что ни говорите, а организованный друзьями в ее честь праздничный ужин удался. Только сев за накрытый в гостиной стол, она поняла, насколько проголодалась. Что, в общем, совсем не удивительно, если учесть, что она до этого целый месяц (ну, в смысле, «нормальный» месяц) провела на одних бутербродах, да и сегодня последний раз ела лишь ранним утром.

«Пожалуй, последние два ореховых кренделя были лишними…» — подумала она, садясь на жалобно скрипнувшую под ее нынешним весом табуретку. Несмотря на огромную усталость, которую она тоже по-настоящему ощутила лишь в штабе, ей хотелось прыгать и плясать. Она до сих пор не могла отойти от перипетий сегодняшнего дня (дней), раз за разом прокручивая в голове все сделанное и не сделанное. Она никогда раньше не испытывала такого. «Сегодняшняя» операция была действительно ее самым крупным достижением, ее самым масштабным проектом, по сравнению с которым все их прошлые приключения казались чем-то совершенно обыденным. Хотя тогда, в Боттлботтоме, ее идея привлечь на свою сторону профессора Нимнула позволила им предотвратить ядерный взрыв и спасти гораздо больше людей, в тот раз это не ощущалось так остро, как сегодня, на заполненных до отказа трибунах ледового дворца.

Гайка поднялась и подошла к двери в ангар. Сейчас выполненный ею объем работ казался невероятным. Глубокая модернизация «Крыла», ремонт Самолета, сооружение целой системы кранов для переноса контейнеров с ДУГОЙ. Сам дуговой усилитель, на постройку которого ушел весь каркас нового самолета, все пневматические пистолеты для забивания крюков и все присоски от гиротанка, причем последних даже не хватило, и пришлось посылать ребят за еще четырьмя. Опоры «Крыла», так и оставшиеся висеть намертво приклеенными под крылом «Боинга». Теперь все это придется восстанавливать…

Если придется, конечно.

— Придется! — уверенно сказала она самой себе, отгоняя навязчивые мысли о том, что завтра будет все то же самое. — Ты все сделала, Гайка! Все исправила! Абсолютно все!..

Громкие крики из гостиной заставили ее встрепенуться. Сначала она не поняла, что кричат ее друзья, но потом кто-то из них, скорее всего, Рокки, подбежал к самым дверям гостиной и крикнул, что было мочи:

— Гаечка! Наш самолет показывают!

Изобретательница стремглав бросилась наверх, перепрыгивая через две, а то и три ступеньки. Ее сердце буквально выскакивало из груди, в висках стучали паровые молоты. Никогда еще лестница между нижним и средним этажами не казалась ей такой длинной. «Господи, неужели… Господи, неужели…» — повторяла она про себя, и воображение рисовало перед ней самые инфернальные картины авиакатастрофы. Плавающие на поверхности воды куски обшивки и тела — если самолет упал в океан. Огромное пространство черной выжженной гигантским пожаром земли, сплошь усеянное обломками — если упал в поле или лес. Руины домов и скопление пожарных машин и карет «скорой помощи» — если на какой-то город…

— Гаечка! Дорогая! Иди скорей сюда! — крикнул влетевшей в комнату изрядно запыхавшейся изобретательнице Рокфор, указывая на экран телевизора. — Ты должна это видеть!

Гайка медленно повернулась и посмотрела на экран.

И увидела его.

Залитый светом многочисленных прожекторов огромный «Боинг-747» в сине-зеленой «ливрее» авиакомпании «Нортпасифик» стоял у принадлежавшего этой же компании ангара. Вокруг машины суетились казавшиеся на ее фоне насекомыми люди в спецодежде. На переднем плане стояли репортер местной службы новостей Стен Блейзер и невысокий кучерявый мужчина в темно-синей куртке с написанной белыми буквами аббревиатурой «НКБТ» над левым верхним карманом.

«— Мы с вами находимся в аэропорту Си-Сити. Именно в этом аэропорту сегодня произошел инцидент, уже сейчас причисленный многими моими коллегами к списку самых загадочных и необъяснимых происшествий столетия. За моей спиной вы видите самолет "Боинг-747", принадлежащий компании "Нортпасифик Авиа" и выполнявший рейс Лима—Си-Сити. Чем же так необычен этот самолет? На этот вопрос мы попросили ответить специального представителя Национальной комиссии по безопасности на транспорте в Си-Сити Коннора Филлипса. Мистер Филлипс, прокомментируйте, пожалуйста, сложившуюся ситуацию.

— Благодарю. Для начала — факты. Мы узнали о происшествии буквально сразу же после посадки данного самолета и немедленно отправились на место. Пока еще рано говорить о каких-либо окончательных выводах, но вкратце ситуация выглядит следующим образом. Сегодня приблизительно в 17:20 по Тихоокеанскому времени этот самолет, выполнявший рейс NA10031 по маршруту Лима—Си-Сити, вылетел из Международного аэропорта, в котором совершал промежуточную посадку, и направился в Си-Сити. В ходе полета пилоты неоднократно сообщали о каких-то странных неполадках с индикаторами работы двигателя №3, но в остальном в поведении самолета ничего странного замечено не было, и лайнер благополучно достиг места назначения. И лишь на земле команда аэродромных техников обнаружила, что двигатель №3 практически полностью отделился от крыла вместе с удерживавшим его пилоном. Но не отвалился, удерживаемый на месте весьма необычной конструкцией…

— Подождите минутку, мистер Филлипс! Тим, дай крупный план двигателя!»

Изображение на экране задвигалось, и Спасатели, а с ними и вся страна, увидели это. Между пилоном правого внутреннего двигателя лайнера и крылом протянулась широкая трещина, и передняя часть пилона вместе с двигателем заметно подалась вниз. Но пилон не отвалился полностью — ему помешал ДУГА. Его передние основные дуги заметно вытянулись, так как предусмотрительная Гайка сделала их крепление не монолитным, а подвижным, с небольшим запасом длины, которого, по ее расчетам, должно было хватить на время перелета до Си-Сити. И они свою создательницу не подвели…

«— Пожалуйста, мистер Филлипс, продолжайте.

— Спасибо. Итак, как вы все видите, это действительно весьма необычная и, не побоюсь этого слова, нетривиальная конструкция. В общей сложности она состоит из десяти элементов — шести вертикальных, или, как мы их назвали, главных опор и четырех горизонтальных, или вспомогательных, планок. Главные опоры крепятся одним концом к пилону двигателя, другим — к нижней поверхности крыла, причем крепления представляют собой вакуумные присоски. Без проведения тщательных исследований сообщить что-либо более детально невозможно, но уже сейчас не вызывает сомнений, что вся эта конструкция сделана из подручных материалов, которые в буквальном смысле можно найти на любой свалке…»

— Сам ты «свалка»! — воскликнул возмущенный до глубины души Дейл, но остальные Спасатели так громко на него шикнули, что незадачливый бурундук чуть не упал под стол.

«— Но откуда взялась эта конструкция?

— В этом-то все и дело! Члены команды техников Международного аэропорта утверждают, что когда самолет прибыл из Лимы, ничего этого на двигателе не было. И когда он покидал аэропорт — тоже. Их показания подтверждаются записями камер видеонаблюдения.

— Так что же, получается, эта конструкция появилась уже в воздухе, после взлета самолета?

— Все, что мы можем сейчас сказать наверняка, так это то, что наземная бригада не имеет к этой конструкции никакого отношения.

— Что ж, в таком случае, не является ли это результатом деятельности каких-то темных потусторонних сил? Все-таки сегодня суббота, тринадцатое…

— Уж во всяком случае, не темных. Ведь если бы не эта конструкция, двигатель вполне мог оторваться, и кто знает, к каким последствиям бы это привело. Так что в данном случае следует говорить, скорее, о вмешательстве светлых сил.

— То есть, ангелов-хранителей?

— Может быть и так, причем с докторской степенью, а то и двумя. Это я вам как инженер говорю!

— Спасибо за содержательное интервью, мистер Филлипс. Желаем успехов вам и вашим коллегам…»

— Ангелы-хранители? — Рокки задумчиво покрутил ус. — А что? Это, знаете ли, звучит!

— Лучше — Спасатели-хранители! — заметил Дейл.

— Нет, лучше всего — Ангелы-Спасатели! — поправил друзей Чип и, посмотрев на Гаечку, добавил:

— Тем более что один ангел среди нас действительно есть!

Мышка смущенно улыбнулась.

— Да будет вам! Без вас мне бы ни за что не удалось все это сделать!

— Да, кстати, — Чип встал из-за стола, подошел к Гайке и чмокнул ее в щеку. — Поздравляю, доктор!

— Спасибо, Чип, — ответила враз покрасневшая мышка и крепко поцеловала его, отчего бурундук в полной прострации сел на пол.

— Да, доктор, мои поздравления! — бросился Гайке на шею подбежавший Дейл, и через секунду упал на пол рядом с Чипом точно в таком же состоянии. Бурундуки обменялись сначала умиротворенными, а потом, после небольшой паузы — хмурыми взглядами.

— Ладно, ребята! — воскликнула Гайка, чтобы разрядить обстановку. — Не поможете мне с посудой?

— Конечно! Разумеется! — и Чип с Дейлом, толкаясь, наперегонки помчались на кухню. Наблюдавший эту сцену Рокфор заговорщицки подмигнул Гаечке и показал поднятый вверх большой палец. Мышка с веселой улыбкой развела руками и пошла вниз по лестнице.

%%%

Гайка проснулась, как обычно. То есть, в семь утра, в своей комнате, в своей ночной рубашке и под своим одеялом.

В этом, правда, не было ничего сверхъестественного, так как «вчера» она именно так и заснула. Все-таки она уже целую вечность не ложилась спать в своей кровати, и «вчера» просто не удержалась. Но теперь, проснувшись, пожалела об этом. Потому что, засни она, например, в гостиной или в мастерской, было бы сразу понятно, что сегодня — опять суббота. А так…

Гайка быстро выбралась из-под одеяла и придирчиво осмотрела брошенный на стул комбинезон. Он выглядел абсолютно так же, как обычно выглядит небрежно брошенный на стул комбинезон. Нет, это — не доказательство.

С комбинезоном в охапку мышка вышла из своей комнаты и постучала в комнату Рокфора. Тишина. Она приложила ухо к двери, но никаких звуков изнутри не доносилось, хотя Рокки часто храпел так, что стекла дрожали. Гайка приоткрыла дверь и заглянула в щелочку. Темно и пусто. Как в субботу…

Изобретательница пошла к лестнице и, едва ступив на нее, почувствовала до боли знакомый запах сыра.

«Боже мой, нет…»

Она сбежала вниз и замерла, осматривая гостиную. В ней царил полный порядок. Ни обширного стола, составленного вчера специально для праздничного ужина; ни черных драпировок, которые она вчера прилаживала на окна; ни диапроектора.

«Господи…»

Держась свободной рукой за стену, Гайка на негнущихся ногах пошла на нижний этаж. Запах сыра становился все сильнее и сильнее. Конечно, сам по себе он не был чем-то из ряда вон выходящим, им часто пахло и в другие дни, а не только по субботам, но в сочетании с пустой комнатой Рокфора и нетронутой гостиной…

Спустившись вниз, Гайка замерла, как вкопанная, выронив из ослабевших рук комбинезон.

Со стены коридора на нее смотрел отрывной календарь, на верхнем листе которого значилось: «Суббота, 13 июня».

Гайка так и села на последнюю ступеньку, не в силах отвести взгляда от этих страшных букв и цифр, заполонивших все ее сознание.

Это было неправильно.

Это было невозможно.

Это было просто нечестно, в конце концов.

Но это было…

— Ну что я еще должна сделать? — закричала Гайка во весь голос, обращаясь к ненавистному календарю. — Что? Что?

Она уронила голову на сложенные на коленях руки. У нее уже даже не было сил плакать. За все эти «дни» она уже наплакалась столько, сколько за иной месяц, если не год. К тому же, сколько бы слез она не пролила, это все равно не поможет. Чем могут помочь слезы там, где не помогло спасение целого самолета и победа «Рейнджеров»? Ничем. Ей уже никто, ничто и ничем не поможет. Сбылись ее самые худшие опасения — она попала в этот заколдованный круг навечно…

— Гаечка, что с тобой? Ты плачешь? — раздался рядом знакомый голос.

— Нет, Рокки, у меня… — машинально ответила она, но тут же осеклась, потому что этот голос не был голосом Рокки. Гайка подняла голову и увидела прямо перед собой красную в желтый узор ночную рубашку. Перед ней стоял не Рокки. Перед ней стоял Дейл.

— Гаечка, что случилось? — снова спросил бурундук, садясь на ступеньку рядом с ней.

— Ах, Дейл, Господи… Сегодня суббота, тринадцатое! Понимаешь меня? — она схватила Дейла за воротник и затрясла, отчего его голова задергалась, как у китайского болванчика. — Суббота, тринадцатое! Опять! ОПЯТЬ!

Гайка отпустила бурундука и снова закрыла лицо руками. Дейл помотал головой, приходя в себя, и посмотрел на сжавшуюся в комок мышку. Потом перевел взгляд на календарь, потом снова на Гаечку, снова на календарь… и с диким яростным криком бросился к календарю, сорвал верхний лист и, порвав его на мелкие-мелкие кусочки, бросил их на пол.

— Плохой день! Плохой день! Ты расстроил Гаечку! — кричал он, прыгая на куче обрывков и втаптывая их в пол. Гайка так и замерла, поглядывая то на кусочки календарного листа, то на топчущего их Дейла, то на сам календарь, на котором теперь большими красными буквами было написано: «Воскресенье, 14 июня».

«Господи, неужели?..»

— Гайка, Боже, Боже, Гаечка! — окончательно расправившись с листком календаря, вновь подбежал к ней Дейл. — Прости меня! Это я виноват! Я совсем забыл вчера сорвать лист! Ты же понимаешь, вчера такое было! Гаечка, пожалуйста, я больше не буду! Я же не знал…

— Погоди, Дейл, — прервала его мышка, — ты хочешь сказать, что сегодня четырнадцатое?

— Ну да, а как же иначе?

— А вчера что было?

— Вчера? Суббота, тринадцатое. У тебя был вещий сон, и мы весь день, как угорелые, носились по городу, собирая детали. Потом спасали самолет, потом были на хоккее, потом вернулись в штаб… Ты что, уже не помнишь?

— Господи, ну что ты, конечно, помню! Господи! Сегодня четырнадцатое! — Гайка обняла Дейла и буквально осыпала поцелуями. — Дейл! Ты понимаешь? Сегодня воскресенье! Четырнадцатое! Господи! — оставив совершенно растаявшего от ее ласки Дейла у подножья лестницы, она вприпрыжку побежала обратно в гостиную. Раскрасневшийся до цвета своей ночной рубашки бурундук еще какое-то время сидел на ступеньке, прислонившись для пущей верности спиной к стене, после чего пробормотал:

— Да, случай интересный, но что-то в этом есть такое… Может, в следующем месяце тоже забыть тринадцатого числа лист поменять?..

Гайка этого, разумеется, не слышала. Она влетела в гостиную, буквально запрыгнула на диван и включила телевизор.

«…Теперь о погоде. Сегодня, 14 июня, будет солнечно и ясно, без осадков. Ветер…»

Гайке хотелось петь, плясать, ходить на голове, бегать по стенам и потолку, но сил на все это у нее не было. Поэтому она просто сидела на диване, слушая голос ведущего прогноза погоды и неотрывно смотря на дату в углу экрана.

«06/14».

Четыре простые цифры, разделенные банальной косой чертой. Но как же много переживаний было с ними связано…

— Гаечка, ты кое-что забыла…

Мышка повернулась и увидела стоящего у дивана Дейла, протягивающего ей оброненный внизу комбинезон.

— Спасибо, Дейл, а я и не заметила! — ответила она, забирая одежду. Некоторое время они оба молчали, потом Гайка, оглянувшись вокруг, спросила:

— Скажи, Дейл… Когда вы успели все здесь убрать?

— В смысле?.. А, ты про гостиную? Это мы за ночь! Понимаешь, после твоего кофе спать нам всем не хотелось совершенно, вот мы и решили прибраться. Думали устроить тебе сюрприз! Ты ведь любишь порядок, правда?

— Да, Дейл, люблю. Хотя, по правде говоря, все это было так неожиданно, что я чуть в обморок не упала…

— Я тут ни при чем! — тут же замахал руками Дейл. — Это все Чип! Это он предложил! А Рокки и Вжик поддержали! Я не виноват!

— Да ладно, Господи. Спасибо вам всем огромное! Кстати, где все остальные? Мне казалось, я перебудила весь штаб…

— Они все вместе пошли за продуктами. После вчерашнего пиршества у нас мало что осталось.

— Как это, погоди, — удивилась мышка, — а разве Рокфор не на кухне? Кто же там тогда готовит?

— Я! — Дейл важно ткнул себя пальцем в нос и скрестил на груди руки.

— Ты? — удивлению Гайки не было предела. — Готовишь? Но ты же никогда…

— Да я уже почти месяц как штатный воскресный повар! — обиделся бурундук и тут же хлопнул себя по лбу. — Ой, прости, я забыл, что весь этот месяц ты была очень занята…

— В таком случае, Дейл, — задорно воскликнула Гайка, чтобы сгладить неловкость, — налей мне самую большую миску сырной похлебки, которую только найдешь, хорошо? Я, кажется, не ела ее целую вечность!

— Ну конечно, Гаечка! — воскликнул просиявший Дейл. — Для тебя — все только по высшему разряду! Как в лучших сыроварнях!

— Не сомневаюсь! — засмеялась Гайка, которую то, что Дейл точь-в-точь повторил слова, произнесенные «когда-то в субботу» Рокфором, изрядно позабавило, и побежала в свою комнату. Но не успела подняться наверх, как прямо перед ней словно из ниоткуда возник Дейл, который, чтобы не терять зря времени, забрался на третий этаж прямо по стене.

— Гаечка… ты знаешь… — задыхаясь от стремительного подъема и переполнявших его чувств, сбивчиво начал он, — понимаешь… тут такое дело… в общем… сегодня в нашем городе… большой концерт группы «A-Kha»… я уже и места присмотрел… и я подумал… может быть, ты… согласишься… тебе обязательно понравится!.. Вот!

— А что, Дейл, — улыбнулась Гайка, — почему бы и нет? Раз ты так уверен, что мне понравится…

— Ну, вообще-то, я у них только одну песню слышал, но если остальные у них не хуже, то…

Дейл говорил еще что-то, но Гайка его не слышала. Этого не могло быть! Она же видела те диски! Держала в руках! Слушала!..

Или все это действительно был один длинный сон?

— Как это — одну песню? — наконец спросила она.

— А, что? — переспросил Дейл, не расслышавший ее вопроса за своими увлеченными разглагольствованиями.

— Как это ты слышал только одну их песню? У тебя же три их диска!

— А откуда… — начал Дейл, но тут же, уже во второй раз за утро, хлопнул себя по лбу. — Ах, ну да, это тоже из твоего сна, да?

— Да, именно оттуда.

Дейл помолчал, потом беспокойно оглянулся, не подслушивает ли кто, хотя кроме них двоих, никого в штабе не было, и лишь убедившись, что горизонт чист, доверительно произнес приглушенным голосом:

— Только Чипу не говори, хорошо? Он будет смеяться…

— Господи, раз ты просишь, я конечно ничего ему не скажу!

— Я знал, что ты настоящий друг, Гаечка! Так вот, понимаешь, я когда услышал их песню в фильме про Дирка Суава, то неделю ходил, как ошпаренный, пока диск с ней не приобрел. Первое время я ее по двадцать раз в день слушал! Сейчас уже меньше, конечно, но все-таки иногда, под настроение… Да, так вот, потом мне совершенно случайно еще два их диска на глаза попались. Ну я и подумал, что у группы, которая написала песню к фильму про Суава, плохих песен не бывает в принципе. Принес диски домой, поставил первый из них, такой, с фотографией… — Дейл запнулся и судорожно задвигал нижней челюстью. Видно было, что ему то ли очень тяжело, то ли очень неловко говорить то, что он собирался сказать, и Гайка почувствовала, как ее сердце учащенно забилось.

— И? — поторопила она бурундука, изо всех сил стараясь скрыть охватившее ее волнение.

— И… в общем… Короче говоря, я… я испугался!

Гайка опешила.

— А чего там бояться?.. В смысле, чего ты испугался?

— Знаешь, там, на диске, сначала идет тишина-тишина, а потом ка-ак шарахнет молнией! Как гром загремит! Как ветер завоет! Я от страха так подпрыгнул, что чуть потолок не пробил! Выключил проигрыватель, пришел в себя и понял, что это не для меня. Я ведь грозу не очень люблю…

— А второй диск?

— Второй диск? О, с ним вообще кошмар! Там на обложке нос самолета нарисован, так я и подумал, что если на первом диске гром и молния, то на втором наверняка какой-нибудь самолет взлетает. Или садится. Или падает… Ой, прости! — поспешил исправиться бурундук, увидев, как Гаечка вздрогнула при этом слове. — В общем, посмотрел я на них, и спрятал от греха подальше… Но, — тут же добавил он гораздо более бодрым голосом, — уверен, что на концерте они ничего такого страшного играть не будут, а если будут, то я тебя защищу! Вот!

— Хорошо, Дейл, — тихо сказала Гайка, — я подумаю. Спасибо за приглашение. Я пойду, мне надо… — она кивнула на комбинезон.

— Конечно, разумеется, прости! А я тогда на кухню, делать завтрак! Концерт начинается в шесть вечера! Я буду ждать! — и радостный Дейл убежал вниз. Гайка проводила его задумчивым взглядом, потом медленно пошла в свою комнату. Получалось, что Дейл всех этих песен не слушал. Что эти диски были в самом дальнем углу стеллажа не потому, что он их скрывал, а потому, что они были ему не нужны. Но если так, то получается, что на самом деле он…

Гайка остановилась посреди коридора, еще раз перебирая в уме все те события, которые вспоминала тогда, в ту страшную ночь, лежа на диване в гостиной. Вспомнила слова Рокфора, мимо комнаты которого как раз проходила. Потом обернулась и посмотрела на лестницу, по которой убежал Дейл…

И от души рассмеялась своим собственным мыслям.

Да что она, действительно, вцепилась в эти диски? Разве в них дело? Диски — это так, атрибут, приятное дополнение, но не более того, и никакой существенной роли они не играют. Хотя без них она, скорее всего, так бы никогда ничего и не поняла, они отнюдь не были каким-то необходимым и достаточным условием. То, что Дейл на самом деле не слушал всех этих песен, еще ни о чем не говорило…

То есть, наоборот, говорило. Говорило о том, что и он, и Чип в своих чувствах прекрасно обходились и без них.

Почему же ее чувства должны от них зависеть?

Конечно, жалко, что ни Чип, ни Дейл не слышали этих песен. Но ведь это очень легко исправить. Гораздо легче, чем отремонтировать на ходу взлетающий «Боинг». В конце концов, кому, как не ей, приучать ребят к прекрасному?

Концерт начинается в шесть часов.

Что ж, в таком случае, нельзя терять времени.

%%%

— Дейл, а вот и мы! — провозгласил Рокфор, вваливаясь на кухню с огромным мешком добытой еды в охапку. Преодолев не рассчитанный на такую нагрузку дверной проем, он поставил мешок на пол и собрался отереть пот со лба, да так и замер.

— Ну, Рокки, почему ты остановился? Проходи! — толкнул его шедший следом Чип. Рокки сделал шаг в сторону, и бурундук, бочком протиснувшись в образовавшуюся щель, со вздохом облегчения поставил свою ношу рядом с мешком Рокки и буквально сразу же застыл точно в такой же позе, что и австралиец. Друзья недоуменно оглядывали кухню и уже начинали задумываться, не ошиблись ли они деревом. Все вокруг блестело и сияло, вся посуда была вымыта и, рассортированная строго по размеру и форме, стояла ровными рядами, как на параде. Стол был накрыт чистой белой скатертью, пыльные занавески на окнах также уступили место новым и чистым. Все стеклянные поверхности были вымыты и вычищены от малейших пятнышек, а вся полировка — надраена до зеркального блеска. А посреди кухни спиной к дверям стоял некто в темно-синей полотняной рубахе, клетчатом фартуке и с повязанным на голову полотенцем и усердно мыл пол.

— Простите, мисс, — вежливо откашлявшись, спросил Чип, — это Штаб Спасателей?

«Некто» вздрогнул от неожиданности и выронил швабру.

— Сам ты «мисс», Чип! И вообще, нельзя так подкрадываться! Тебя что, стучать не учили? — сердито сказал незнакомец, оборачиваясь, и Чип с Рокфором узнали в нем Дейла.

— Дейл, дружище! — воскликнул Рокки. — Ты ли это? Что с тобой?

— Да так, просто решил немного тут прибраться! — ответил Дейл, наклоняясь за шваброй. Друзья переглянулись. Это было настолько непохоже на Дейла, что не приходилось сомневаться — произошло что-то действительно из ряда вон выходящее. Рокки почесал подбородок, потом наклонился к Чипу и прошептал ему на ухо:

— Чип, ты помнишь? Последний раз, когда Дейл брался за уборку, он оказался принявшим его облик инопланетянином!..

— Ты прав, Рокки. — так же шепотом ответил Чип. — Сейчас я задам контрольный вопрос, а ты приготовь мешок и будь готов по моей команде набросить его на… этого. Идет?

— Понял! — ответил Рокки, и, чтобы освободить свой мешок, высыпал его содержимое прямо на пол.

— ЭЙ! — закричал разъяренный Дейл, подходя к образовавшейся куче. — Ты зачем это сделал? Знаешь, как тяжело отмыть пятна от фруктов?

Чип и Рокфор снова переглянулись, после чего австралиец поудобнее перехватил мешок, а лидер Спасателей, приторно улыбнувшись, спросил:

— Дейл, не мог бы ты ответить на один вопрос?

— Какой? Зачем? — бурундук подозрительно прищурился.

— Что больше всего на свете любит Гаечка?

— Меня, конечно! — без раздумий ответил Дейл. Чип, разумеется, ожидал услышать другой ответ, но махнул рукой, показывая Рокки опустить мешок, и потащил принесенные продукты к столу. Это, вне всякого сомнения, был Дейл. «Хорошо же я ему, видать, вчера карабином приложил…» — подумал Чип, выгружая еду на стол и открывая холодильник.

— Кстати, Дейл, — спросил Рокки, которому свои продукты пришлось переносить на стол по частям, — Гайка уже проснулась? А то из ее мастерской ни звука…

— Проснулась, конечно, еще в семь утра! Позавтракала, закрылась у себя в комнате и до сих пор не выходила. Там пару раз что-то гремело, но, когда я стучал, она отвечала, что все нормально…

— Закрылась в комнате? С семи утра? Что-то гремело? — воскликнул Чип, чуть не уронив на пол виноградину. — Она что, решила свою комнату тоже в филиал мастерской превратить?

— Ну, — задумчиво протянул Рокфор, — если учесть, сколько всего ей предстоит восстанавливать после вчерашнего…

Расстроенный Чип опустился на табуретку и взялся руками за голову. А вдруг Рокки прав, и Гаечка снова запрется в мастерской, или уже мастерских, на месяц, а то и больше? «Ну почему я ей вчера не сказал, на матче? Почему промолчал? Почему не решился? Дурак! Дурак!» — мысленно корил он себя, сжимая кулаками поля шляпы. Он опять, как всегда, отложил все на потом, решив, что завтра, то есть, сегодня, у него будет масса возможностей сказать ей это в более спокойной обстановке. И вот она вновь недосягаема, окруженная холодной хрустальной стеной…

— Ха! — воскликнул Дейл. — Зато она согласилась пойти со мной сегодня на концерт!

— Что? — Чип соскочил с табуретки, словно под него подсунули раскаленный противень. — Что ты сказал? Какой еще концерт?

— Группы «A-Kha»! Она сказала, что подумает!.. Эй, ты куда это? — спросил Дейл, видя, как Чип решительным шагом направился к дверям кухни.

— Никуда она с тобой не пойдет!

— Это еще почему?

— Я ее отговорю! Что я, не знаю, какая тебе музыка нравится? Крики, вопли, шум! Гаечка такого не слушает!

— Сам ты «вопли и шум»! — возмутился Дейл. — Ты «A-Kha» никогда не слышал, вот и не говори!

— Правильно, чего их слушать, мне «Железных Гусей» с головой хватило!

— Нашел, что сравнивать! — взбеленился Дейл. — «A-Kha», да будет тебе известно, даже написали музыку для фильма про Дирка Суава!

— С этого и надо было начинать! По-моему, исчерпывающая характеристика!

Дейл вскипел и схватил Чипа за воротник куртки. Тот в долгу не остался, и они уже занесли кулаки для обмена ударами…

— Чип! Дейл! Ребята! Да что вы, в самом деле! Перестаньте немедленно! — раздался от дверей голос Гайки. Бурундуки обернулись и тотчас превратились в две живописные статуи с поднятыми вверх руками, отвисшими челюстями и выпученными глазами. Вжик и тот присвистнул, а Рокки, ощутив себя одетым явно не подобающим образом, начал машинально нащупывать узел несуществующего галстука. И было от чего, ведь такой Гайку они еще не видели.

Ее прекрасные золотистые волосы были тщательно причесаны и плавно ниспадали, практически незаметно перетекая в такого же, может, чуть темнее, цвета платье, удерживаемое на ее выглядевших как никогда хрупкими плечах тонкими бретельками и открывавшее изящные руки и шею. От бретелек начинались два сходившихся к центру воротника каскада складок, настолько аккуратно и тщательно подогнанных, что они не скрадывали, а наоборот, подчеркивали фигуру. Ниже платье сужалось и, перехваченное на стройной талии поясом цвета, занимавшего в палитре место как раз посередине между цветом ее глаз и очков, так же незаметно переходило в спускавшуюся чуть ниже колен юбку. Гайка полдня перерывала так и стоявшие неразобранными с момента окончательного ее переезда сюда чемоданы со старыми семейными вещами и подгоняла под себя наиболее приглянувшееся ей платье. Сейчас игравший на ткани и волосах свет, казалось, усиливался от одного лишь прикосновения к ним, и в комнате сразу стало так светло, словно если не само солнце, то его частичка спустилась на землю и стояла сейчас перед ними. И ведь так оно, в общем-то, и было.

— Ущипни меня, Чип… — глухо попросил Дейл, с явным трудом управляясь с губами и языком. Чип, которому приходилось в буквальном смысле слова заставлять себя дышать, доведенным за долгие годы до автоматизма движением стукнул его по макушке и тут же вернул задранную руку обратно на прежнее место в воздухе.

— Спасибо… — поблагодарил Дейл, после чего, несколько придя в себя, но все таким же не своим голосом, спросил: — Гаечка, сегодня что, какой-то праздник, да?

— Ну как же, Дейл, сегодня же концерт!

— Какой… концерт? — томно сглотнув, спросил бурундук.

— Как это какой? Группы «A-Kha», конечно же! Сегодня, в шесть вечера. Ты же сам говорил…

— Ой, правда… а я и забыл… Тогда я пошел… — и он, не спуская глаз с мышки, начал отдирать от своей рубахи руку судорожно вцепившегося в нее Чипа.

— Дейл, ты куда это? — точно так же не глядя на друга, спросил Чип.

— Собираться… на концерт…

— Погоди, я с тобой.

— Куда?

— Собираться на концерт, куда же еще?

— Нет-нет-нет! — Дейл так энергично замотал головой, что она, казалось, неизбежно должна открутиться. — Не ходи туда! Тебе там не понравится!

— Почему это?

— Ты сам сказал, что они тебе не по нраву!

— Ну, я подумал, нехорошо судить о музыке, ни разу ее не послушав…

— Так я тебе расскажу! Там сплошные крики, вопли, шум, другие ужасы! Я тебя знаю, ты под это все думать не сможешь! Я тебе точно говорю!

— Нет, ты знаешь, я, пожалуй, рискну…

Приглушенно, но ожесточенно споря, так и не отпустившие друг друга друзья приставными шагами прошли мимо Гаечки и, с трудом вписавшись в дверной проем, скрылись в своей комнате, из-за дверей которой сразу же начали раздаваться такие грохот и звуки беготни, которые могло производить разве что стадо носорогов, но никак не два бурундука.

— Ну, Гаечка… — наконец произнес Рокки. — Это просто… просто…

— Я опять слишком увлеклась, да? — грустно спросила мышка.

— Помилуй Бог, дорогая! Ты просто великолепна! Сногсшибательна, я бы даже сказал! Пока ты безвылазно сидела в мастерской, на ребят страшно было смотреть, это я тебе точно говорю! А сейчас — просто душа радуется! Хотя, — он наклонился к ней и заговорщицки прошептал на ухо, — в следующий раз лучше действительно предупреждай заранее. За неделю там, или за месяц…

Гайка звонко рассмеялась

— Спасибо, Рокки. Кстати, я надеюсь, вы с Вжиком не сильно обидитесь, если я попрошу… — она смущенно запнулась, но австралиец и так все понял, поэтому улыбнулся и, положив ей руку на плечо, сказал:

— Разумеется, дорогая. Мне почему-то кажется, что мы с Вжиком там будем лишними. И потом, стар я уже для такой музыки. А вы обязательно сходите! И ребятам в радость, и ты развеешься. Все-таки у тебя был очень тяжелый месяц. Да и вчерашний день тоже выдался весьма непростым и длинным…

— Это ты очень тонко подметил, Рокки, — кивнула Гайка. — Очень длинным. Даже, пожалуй, слишком.

— Вот-вот, и я о том же! Но, раз уж такое дело, принесите мне с концерта хоть пару кусочков норвежского сыра. Я так давно его не ел…

— Надо же, а я и не знала, что ты был в Норвегии! Ты никогда про это не рассказывал. А что там было?

— Где? В Норвегии? Да так, знаешь ли… Длинная история, потом как-нибудь расскажу, хорошо?

— Хорошо, — пожала плечами Гайка, — как скажешь… Спасибо тебе, Рокки. За все, что ты для меня сделал. Я бы без тебя пропала.

— Ну что ты, — отмахнулся австралиец, — не стоит. Эта самая малость из того, что я могу сделать для своего товарища и твоего отца. Но ты, я уверен, и сама прекрасно бы справилась.

— Нет, Рокки, — убежденно покачала головой мышка, — не справилась бы. И не спорь со мной, я это точно знаю!

— Что ж, — Рокфору только и оставалось, что развести руками, — раз ты так говоришь, разубеждать не буду. Тем более что мне очень приятно это слышать, честно!

— Вот и славно! — засмеялась Гаечка, после чего, посмотрев на дверь комнаты бурундуков, спросила:

— Тебе не кажется, что они что-то долго собираются?

— Ну, прости уж их, дорогая! Они, как-никак, хотят соответствовать. Впрочем, я абсолютно уверен, что столько времени, как тебе, им не потребуется.

— Я тоже надеюсь, что нет, — кивнула Гайка.

Бурундуки появились как раз тогда, когда она уже начала нетерпеливо поглядывать на часы. Чип, как и следовало ожидать, надел свой строгий черный фрак, по такому случаю тщательно вычищенный и выглаженный, накрахмаленную рубашку и черную «бабочку», а Дейл — белый смокинг суперагента 00 и отполированные до блеска запонки. Гайка поначалу удивилась, так как думала, что Дейл наденет свой парадный зелено-розовый пиджак, но, вспомнив, что «A-Kha» написали музыку к одному из фильму про кумира Дейла, не могла не согласиться с тем, что это действительно очень логичный выбор. Чип, впрочем, как и всегда, когда дело касалось вкусов его товарища, был иного мнения.

— Дейл, ну и зачем ты это все на себя надел? — вопрошал он, тыкая пальцем в запонки, пояс, красный цветок на лацкане и широкий галстук-«бабочку» Дейла. — Ты же весь концерт сорвешь! В прошлый раз одного твоего газа хватило, чтобы сделать штаб непригодным для жизни!

— Уймись, Чип! — отмахивался Дейл. — Ты просто завидуешь, потому что сам не способен собрать что-либо подобное!

— А мне такое и не нужно! Я прекрасно помню твой закончившийся на потолке полет! Надеюсь, сегодня нам с Гаечкой не придется снимать тебя с софитов?

— Между прочим, вертолет я временно демонтировал! И газовые запонки заменил точь-в-точь такими же, но обычными…

— Смотри у меня, Дейл! Если окажется, что ты их перепутал…

— …а вот фотокамеру я решил оставить! Улыбочку! — и Дейл, повернувшись к Чипу, резко потянул края «бабочки» в разные стороны. Прекрасно помнивший силу установленной на скрытый фотоаппарат вспышки Чип инстинктивно отшатнулся и закрыл глаза руками, но галстук в руках Дейла лишь глухо щелкнул вхолостую, ничего не сфотографировав и никого не ослепив.

— Ага, испугался! — радостно воскликнул Дейл. — Попался, попался!

— Ничего я не испугался! — огрызнулся Чип, непроизвольно покрасневший от стыда за то, что проявил слабость в присутствии Гаечки.

— Испугался, я сам видел! — продолжал издевательски хихикать Дейл.

— Я тебя сейчас сам так испугаю! — вскричал лидер Спасателей и кинулся на Дейла. Тот был готов к этому, и бурундуки, схватив друг друга за лацканы, буквально столкнулись носами и стали буравить друг друга злыми взглядами…

— Эхем-эхем!

Громкое покашливание заставило их вздрогнуть и повернуться к Гайке. Она стояла прямо напротив них, сложив руки на груди и притоптывая правой ногой, а сердитый взгляд ее голубых глаз из-под нахмуренных бровей не предвещал ничего хорошего.

— Прости, Гаечка, это мы так! Мы не со зла! — хором затараторили Чип с Дейлом, отряхивая и поправляя одежду друг друга. — Мы же по-доброму! Это так, шутка!

Лицо мышки разгладилось, глаза засияли, губы растянулись в широкой улыбке. Она подошла к бурундукам, положила руки им на плечи и, посмотрев каждому из них в глаза, произнесла:

— Господи, ребята! Какие же вы замечательные!

И крепко прижала их к себе. Опешившие в первый момент Чип и Дейл медленно, словно боясь развеять чудное видение, обняли мышку и положили головы ей на плечи, зарывшись носами в золотые локоны.

— Знаешь, старина, я тут подумал, а не прогреть ли нам двигатели «Крыла»? Что-то оно застоялось… — произнес Рокфор, и они с Вжиком удалились в ангар, осторожно, чтобы не скрипнула, прикрыв за собой дверь. Чип, Дейл и Гайка их ухода и не заметили. Они продолжали стоять посреди кухни в абсолютной тишине, на том же самом месте, что и в самую первую, самую страшную субботу. Но сейчас для Гаечки это не имело ровно никакого значения. Она была счастлива, потому что находилась там, где должна была. На своем месте, которое она, наконец, нашла, пускай после очень долгих поисков.

Гайка могла бы стоять так вечно, обнимая двух самых лучших, самых близких, самых дорогих на свете созданий. Стоять, чувствуя на своих плечах их сильные руки, касаясь щеками густой шерстки, слыша сквозь легкое платье, как бьются в унисон два самых родных на свете сердца, и буквально физически ощущая подрагивание той тонкой невидимой нити, которая делала их чем-то неизмеримо большим, чем просто командой неутомимых борцов со злом и несправедливостью. Нити, прочность которой не смогла бы подсчитать ни она сама с ее познаниями в физике, механике и теории сопротивления материалов, ни все институты и лаборатории мира вместе взятые с их новейшим и точнейшим научным оборудованием. Ведь любовь измеряется отнюдь не этим. Эта нить пролегла между ними с самого начала, с той самой встречи в старом бомбардировщике, и оставалась все эти годы. Она не замечала этого, но это было. Ее счастье всегда было рядом, буквально на расстоянии вытянутой руки, но чтобы найти его, ей понадобилось пройти трудный и извилистый путь. И она, разорвав заколдованный круг, прошла его до конца. Это была ее судьба, ее предназначение. Ей больше ничего не нужно было выбирать, ведь она уже сделала свой выбор тогда, много лет назад, в полицейском участке, когда сказала: «Мне не обязательно возвращаться домой прямо сейчас…»

И вот теперь, находясь в объятиях друзей, Гайка понимала, что оно того стоило. Все до последнего дня, от «первой» до «последней» субботы. Это был действительно очень трудный день, но теперь кошмар развеялся, проклятие было снято…

Хотя почему обязательно проклятие?

Нет, не проклятие. Это был дар, поистине бесценный. Редчайший шанс все понять и все исправить, когда, казалось бы, все уже потеряно, и ничего нельзя вернуть. Возможность пройти весь путь до конца, несмотря на все опасности. Ее действительно словно вели по нему, не давая оступиться и сгинуть. Пристегнутый ремень безопасности, куча травы, Люк, выбивший дверь больничной мастерской Рокфор, порыв ветра и внезапно поехавший быстрее грузовик… Ее все время что-то спасало. Или кто-то.

Кто-то…

— Спасибо, папа, — тихо сказала Гайка.

Она сама не знала, почему сказала это. Возможно, что-то поняла. Возможно, что-то почувствовала. Возможно, вспомнила ежедневные слова Рокфора о послании от Гиго… Все это не имело никакого значения. Она просто осознала, что должна сказать это. И стоило ей это сделать, как до ее слуха донесся очень далекий, но в то же время очень близкий звук мотора, как будто где-то рядом со штабом взлетел самолет. Конечно, это вполне мог быть отголосок шума двигателя проехавшего по парку мусоровоза. Или гул запущенных Рокфором на прогрев двигателей «Крыла Спасателей». Но Гайка знала, что это не так. Откуда-то знала…

— Что-то случилось, Гаечка? — обеспокоено спросил Чип.

— Все в порядке? — взволнованно поинтересовался Дейл.

Гайка чуть отстранилась и посмотрела на их встревоженные лица. Они не расслышали, что именно она сказала, но сочли своим долгом переспросить. Узнать, все ли в порядке, не требуется ли их помощь. Это была не простая вежливость и не сухой профессиональный интерес, а живое участие и по-настоящему искренняя забота. Как всегда. Это были именно они. Ее Чип и ее Дейл, которых она любила, и которые любили ее. За эти дни она несколько раз теряла их, но теперь они вернулись окончательно. Точнее, остались. Точнее… а впрочем, какая разница? Главное — что они все здесь, рядом. И пусть они действительно очень разные, эти два бурундука и полевая мышка, но они созданы друг для друга, и ничто не помешает им быть всегда вместе…

— Все хорошо, ребята! Все просто замечательно! Лучше не бывает! — со счастливой улыбкой ответила Гайка и, развернувшись, взяла Чипа и Дейла под руки. — Идемте! А то, не дай Бог, опоздаем!

When you were wrapped in tangles

I was free

And when you were undecided

I believed

It's alright, tonight

On a deep blue mountain high

The shapes that go together

You and I

When you were filled with longing

I belonged

When you were weak from trying

I was strong

But it's alright, tonight

On a deep blue mountain high

The shapes that go together

You and I

The shapes that go together

You and I

Childhood winters

Come to me

Whisper softly

So tenderly

I know, I walked 25 miles to hold you

Just to find you'd moved away

When you were wrapped in tangles

I was free

And when you were almost blinded

I could see

But it's alright, tonight

On a deep blue mountain high

The shapes that go together

You and I

The shapes that go together

You and I

You and I

_КОНЕЦ_

_В__произведении__использованы__фрагменты__текстов__песен__группы_«a-ha» _"Crying In The Rain", "Early Morning", "I Call Your Name", "Slender Frame", "Rolling Thunder", "Shapes That Go Together"._

_Все персонажи сериала "Чип и Дейл спешат на помощь" являются собственностью __Walt__Disney__Corporation__ и используются без их разрешения исключительно в целях личного развлечения. Остальные персонажи, равно как и все описанные выше события, являются плодом авторского воображения._

_Октябрь — декабрь 2007 г._


End file.
